The Footsteps of my Father
by Amethest
Summary: (completed)This is the story about a girl who grew up in the Bronx and then had to move to England. This is an extremely powerful and sad story of love, betrayal, loss, friendship and loyalty. A MUST READ
1. The Tower

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter One  
  
-The Tower-  
  
Sindaria, Ari for short, Olsen was your average kid and didn't expect much to come from her life. She was very bright for her age, but in her school, it didn't really matter. The teachers knew that she was smart, but if they treated her better, the other kids would resent it. She lived in New York City, and not in the better part, for her family was very poor, and they barely had enough money to send her and her siblings to school. After awhile, Sindaria had grown accustomed to hearing gunshots being fired off in the alleys near their apartment and the many gang fights that would occur daily. She was only nine years old, but she worked at a nearby grocery mart, bagging groceries. Her meager income helped her parents keep food on the table since her father wasn't paid very much, and her mother didn't work. Her mother couldn't work, since she had to take care of Sindaria's four-year old twin brother and sister: Maria and Terrance. Sindaria did what she could around the house, but between school, homework, and work, she had very little time to herself. When she did have some time alone, however, she could be found sitting up in the small loft above their apartment, looking out over the city; the Tower, she called it, because it was her special place.  
  
Sindaria sat in the Tower, looking out the dirty window at the tall skyscrapers of New York. She hugged her knees for warmth, since the Tower didn't have heat. Her paper-thin coat could barely be expected to give her much warmth. The sleeves barely reached past her elbows, and the bottom was just at her waist. Her thin sweater and jeans helped a little, but her jeans had holes in the knees, so it was a little drafty. Although her family was poor, they were very clean. That was one thing her mother was adamant about. So, though her clothes were raggedy, they were clean, and for that Sindaria was grateful.  
  
Piles of books filled the little space that she had borrowed from the school library. She would read them endlessly, and she especially liked the ones about magic and dragons; basically anything fantasy related. Sometimes she would read one of the scarier stories, but not many.  
  
Sindaria glanced at a piece of broken mirror that was sitting over in a corner. The Tower just barely fit her inside of it and when she had first found it, it had been piled with clutter. She had cleaned it out but she had left the piece of mirror. That was the only way she knew what she looked like, since there were no mirrors in the apartment. They were too expensive, her father had said, and they didn't need them. That's what you had other people for.  
  
Sindaria picked up the piece of mirror and looked at it. All she saw was a pale-faced girl with white-blond hair pulled back in a pony-tail, a few wisps framing her face. Gray eyes looked back at her with no expression visible. Sindaria sighed, setting down the piece of mirror, looking back outside. The sun had begun to set and the Tower began to grow darker. Sindaria tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and exited the Tower, climbing down the rickety ladder to the room that she shared with her brother and sister.  
  
She could hear pots banging in the kitchen and decided to investigate. A delicious aroma filled her senses as she walked into the living room/kitchen. "Maria, you know better. Terrance, please, not while I'm cooking. No, no, don't touch that!" Sindaria walked into the small kitchen to see her mother standing at the stove, Maria and Terrance pulling at her skirts. Her mother, a woman in her mid-forties, had graying hair tied back in a bun, and wore long skirts. The apron she wore had a few patches, but like the rest of the apartment, it was clean. Maria and Terrance both had jet-black hair and matching eyes. At present, they were wearing baggy T-shirts and pants that only reached to their shins. They were barefooted. Her mother turned and sighed in relief. "Oh, good, Ari, you're here. Could you please watch your brother and sister while I attempt to cook?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Sure." She looked at Maria and Terrance, who were now reaching for a plate of cookies on the table. "Come on, you two. Mom's cooking. You want to me to tell you a story?" They both looked at her, their eyes lighting up, and grins spreading across their near-identical faces. One thing the twins loved were stories, since they didn't have books to read and Sindaria had such a vivid imagination, she would always tell them stories. That was the only thing that could distract them from whatever they were doing. Sindaria saw her mother mouth "thank you" and Sindaria smiled. She held out her hands and Maria and Terrance placed their hands in hers. She led them into their bedroom and sat down on her bed. They sat in front of her, eager expressions on their faces.  
  
"Story!" Terrance cried.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Yes, Terrance."  
  
"Magic one Ari!" Maria declared.  
  
"Yes, magic!" Terrance echoed.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Magic it shall be. Now let's see, where should I begin," Sindaria said thoughtfully.  
  
"Once upon a time!" Maria said.  
  
"Okay. Once upon a time, there was a prince and princess. The prince was set to marry the princess, but an evil wizard wanted the princess for himself. So he cast a spell on her. He turned her into a swan and only in the light of a full moon could she turn back to her human state, but just while the moonlight lasted. An ugly witch wanted the prince for herself and so she cast a spell on herself to make her look exactly like the princess, whom the prince loved deeply. Well, the princess' friends, a turtle and a frog, wanted to help the princess. The only way to break the spell was if the prince confessed his love to her. One night, the princess found out that her prince was going to confess his love to the witch, whom he thought was his love. The princess and her friends tried to reach the castle, but the evil wizard locked them up. She managed to find a hole and fly out. She rushed towards the castle, trying to reach her prince in time."  
  
"Children! Dinner!" Sindaria heard her mother call from the kitchen.  
  
"No, no! Finish!" Terrance cried.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "We'll finish after dinner, but you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"You have to be very good during dinner and I want you to help mom with anything she asks after dinner, alright?" They nodded and jumped off the bed, running into the kitchen. Sindaria slid off of her bed and walked into the kitchen. Her father had just come home and was sitting at the small, round, table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Clean counters filled one wall with cupboards above, one was missing a door, revealing the dishes that sat on the shelves. The wallpaper was a faded yellow with small blue flowers. The sink was filled with dishes, which Sindaria knew that she would have to wash later that evening. Her mother looked at her, smiling, as she placed the pot of stew in the middle of the table.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ari. I don't know what I'd do without you," her mother said.  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "No problem, mom," she said. She sat down next to her father, Maria and Terrance sitting on her other side. "How was work, dad?"  
  
Her father looked at her, tired and worn as always. "Well, today was a little more interesting, if interesting is the word you'd use. There was another riot outside the factory; this time they actually broke some of the windows."  
  
Sindaria's eyes widened and her mother shook her head. "Those rioters; don't they have anything better to do than make trouble for the factory?" she asked as she sat down. She began filling their dishes with stew.  
  
"Freedom of speech, dearest; unfortunately," her father said, shrugging. "There's not much we can really do. The police stay away from this part of the city because of all the trouble that arises."  
  
"I don't think that's right," her mother said. Sindaria took a bit of her stew, savoring the flavor. That was something that she always looked forward to, for her mother was a great cook and there was always food on the table, no matter what. "You work very hard at what you do and they just cause trouble, which could eventually lead to the closure of the factory. And that's not what we need at the moment."  
  
Her father nodded. "Exactly, but there's no getting through to them; they just wave their signs and throw stones and other things. It's a mess and it's a struggle just to leave to come home. We have to exit out a back entrance, sneaking away. It's pitiful, but it's what we have to do."  
  
"Can't you stand up to them?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Her father looked at her. "Ari, we've tried. It doesn't work. Jerod nearly got shot the other day when he tried to get them to leave." He sighed and took a bite of his stew.  
  
"Well, let's turn to happier subjects, shall we? I don't want your blood pressure rising any more than it already is," her mother said. She looked at her kids. "How was school?"  
  
"We colored!" Terrance said through a mouthful of stew.  
  
"Now Terrance, you remember what I told you about speaking with your mouth full?" her mother scolded.  
  
Terrance swallowed. "Sorry."  
  
Her mother smiled. "It's okay. So you colored today? That's great."  
  
Terrance and Maria nodded vigorously. "Yep! We drew pictures too! I'll show you!" Maria exclaimed. She moved to get up from the table, but her mother put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Not now Maria. You can show us your pictures later." Maria nodded and her mother looked at Sindaria. "How did your math test go?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "As well as a math test can go, I guess. I think I did alright."  
  
Her mother nodded. "That's good."  
  
"Did Bobby give you any more trouble today?" her father asked. Bobby was the school bully and he especially liked to pick on Sindaria because she was poor.  
  
"I hid from him."  
  
Her father shook his head. "You should stand up to him."  
  
"Then why don't you stand up to the rioters?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Her father looked uncomfortable. "Those are two completely different things." Sindaria opened her mouth to speak, but her mother shook her head, so Sindaria began eating her stew, focusing her attention on a very interesting piece of meat.  
  
Dinner finished rather smoothly and after, Sindaria helped her mother clean up the kitchen, and then went into her bedroom to work on homework. Maria and Terrance had to get to bed, so Sindaria had shut off the light. She had a small lamp on her desk and that was what she worked by. "Ari?"  
  
"Yes, Maria?"  
  
"Can you finish the story tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, Maria."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Sindaria stared at the piece of paper in front of her full of math equations. They were working on long division and it was proving quite a challenge. It just took so long to do! Once she understood it, she knew it would be simple, but she didn't understand. She stared at the numbers, wishing that the answers would just magically appear, but she knew that wasn't possible. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was getting tired. She quickly wrote down answers and hoped that they were right. Then she shut off the light and climbed into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, she awoke to snow falling outside. She bundled up as best she could, heaved her book-bag over her shoulder. She pulled on her boots and began the long walk to school. Two weeks until Christmas, one week until break began. Though she knew that there wouldn't be many presents under the tree, she was just glad to spend time with her family. Also, her birthday was coming up and she would be turning ten on December 20th. She grinned, thinking about her upcoming birthday; the best time of the year in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, something wet and cold hit her in the back of the head. She clenched her fists and turned to see Bobby and his gang of teenagers. They were in sixth grade and they thought that since they were the oldest in the school that gave them the right to pick on the rest of them. Bobby was laughing, but he stopped when a snowball hit him squarely in the face. "You'll pay for that, Olsen," he growled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the principal walking nearby. She just gave him a smirk and headed up the stairs to school, knowing perfectly well that Bobby wouldn't do anything when the principal was around. He was thick, but not that thick.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she heard the usual round of comments, "Where'd you pick that up, Olsen? The junkyard?" She just ignored them as always and focused on getting her books for her first class.  
  
During math, she was listening to the teacher go over their homework, when a fight broke out in the back of the classroom. Mrs. Carlin just sighed and pushed a red button on the wall. Sindaria knew that the principal would be there soon, and Principal Mason was not someone to mess with. The students called him Maniac Mason because he was a very strict principal and students that were out of line were severely punished. Unfortunately, this didn't make the students respect the teachers any more than before and Sindaria thought that the principal was too easy on the disorderly students. In the slums, kids didn't have any respect for the adults, and it was evident in school. Sindaria wished more than anything that she could be let free of this prison, but she knew that was about as likely as a snowball in hell.  
  
* * *  
  
Before lunch, Sindaria hurried to the school library. Mrs. Wallaby, the librarian, was stamping some books when Sindaria came in. Mrs. Wallaby looked up and smiled. "Back again, Ari?" she asked.  
  
"You bet," Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
"I have a stack of books I thought that you'd like." Mrs. Wallaby reached down under the desk and put a tall tower of books on the desk.  
  
Sindaria gave her already-read books to Mrs. Wallaby. "Thanks! Can I pick them up after school?"  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Wallaby said, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Sindaria was eating her lunch when her only friend, Teresa, a fifth-grader, sat down across from her. Teresa's family was not as poor as Sindaria's family, and so she had slightly newer clothes. "This food is so gross," Teresa commented, holding up with her fork what she supposed passed for a salsbury steak. To Sindaria, it just looked like a lump of brown glop. She poked her own, expecting it to move or speak up anytime. She didn't know what the school put in what they called food, and she didn't want to know.  
  
"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Sindaria said. "It's probably not even edible."  
  
Teresa nodded, shaking off the brown lump onto her tray. She picked up her roll and bit into it. "How'd you do on your math test?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "I passed."  
  
Teresa nodded. "That's good." She smiled. "Did you hear about Vicki and Matt?"  
  
"What's up with them now?"  
  
"Well -" Teresa got cut off as Bobby and his gang walked up to their table.  
  
"What do you want?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Just a friendly chat," Bobby said, smirking.  
  
"Nothing's friendly with you."  
  
Bobby sneered. "Maybe this will go better with that trash you call clothes," he said and promptly took her tray and shoved it onto her shirt. She stood up, brown goop dribbling down her once-white blouse, the best shirt that she owned. Her grandparents had sent it to her on her last birthday and it was a very nice shirt; or had been. She could feel the rage building up inside of her. Suddenly an ear-splitting noise filled the cafeteria as every single window shattered, the glass flying everywhere. Bobby looked around, his sneer disappearing. Taking this chance, Sindaria picked up her milk carton and dumped its contents on the front of Bobby's pants. He looked down at the milk covering his pants and then glared at her murderously.  
  
"You really should try to hold it. There is a thing called a bathroom," Sindaria said, smirking as the kids around them began laughing, forgetting for a moment about the shattered windows. Then the teachers rushed in, one of them pulling Sindaria and Bobby apart.  
  
"Go to your class," one teacher said to Bobby, who, after one final glare at Sindaria, stalked away. The teacher, who Sindaria recognized as Mr. Young, their gym teacher, looked at Sindaria. "What happened here? Why are all the windows shattered?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but inside she was very nervous. What had happened? Why did they all of a sudden shatter like that? It was just like one of those stories that she read with those polter-things. "I don't know. They just did." Mr. Young looked around, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know where the money is going to come from to fix this," he sighed. He walked away to join the principal, who had just walked in.  
  
"Everyone, please exit the cafeteria and be careful of the glass. Please go to your classes," Mr. Young said over the hush that had overcome the cafeteria. One by one, the students stood and left.  
  
"That was so weird!" Teresa exclaimed as she and Sindaria walked to their history class.  
  
"Yeah," Sindaria said softly. "Weird." 


	2. Fire and Ashes

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-Fire and Ashes-  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day," Sindaria said as she handed the bag of groceries to the man.  
  
Sindaria watched as the cashier rang up the next person's groceries. Bags, jars, and cans slid down to the end where Sindaria stood. She opened another paper bag and began placing the items in it. She handed the bag to the woman, who smiled. "Aren't you a little young to be working?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "I do what I must, ma'am. My family needs the money," Sindaria said. "Have a nice day."  
  
"You're a good child. Your parents must be very proud," the woman said and walked away. Though she didn't show it on the outside, inside Sindaria was beaming.  
  
"Ari, why don't you go on and head home. It should be dinner soon." Sindaria looked to see her manager, Mr. Wittle, looking at her, a soft smile on his face.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, sir." She finished bagging the current customer's groceries and handed the bag to the woman. "Thank you, have a nice day." Sindaria left the end of the counter and headed into the employee's lounge to get ready for the cold walk home.  
  
She was sitting on the couch, drinking a mug of hot chocolate, when the news came on the T.V. that was bolted up near the ceiling. Fred, one of the older employees, was sitting at a small counter, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. "Fred, could you please turn that up?"  
  
Fred looked at her and smiled. "Sure thing." He stood and turned up the volume, sitting back down, going back to his newspaper.  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said, watching the T.V. intently. The news had just come on.  
  
"And now back to the lead story. The criminal is still at large and we have yet to find out his whereabouts. There are men out there searching for this escapee, but they have had no luck thus far. Be careful out there on the streets, for he could be anywhere." A picture of the man flashed up on the screen. He had scraggly black hair, and wore a very dark and menacing expression on his face. "If you see this man, please call your local police station immediately. He is a very dangerous man and needs to be apprehended immediately."  
  
Sindaria shuddered, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm not surprised they haven't caught him yet." Sindaria looked up to see Wilma standing in the doorway, looking up at the T.V. Wilma was the assistant manager, but she was very young-looking with her blond hair pulled back in a pony-tail and a crisp gray suit.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Fred asked, looking at Wilma.  
  
Wilma shrugged. "From what I've heard, he escaped from a extremely well- guarded prison and if he could make the slip on them, who's to say he can't give the slip on all the people after him now?"  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Wilma looked at her. "Sure I am, but what's the use of worrying when there's so much else to be done? Frankly, this man is somewhere over in England, and I'm pretty sure he's not going to be booking a passage to the United States any time soon."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yeah," she said, "I guess."  
  
Wilma gave her a smile. "Don't worry, dear, that's over in England."  
  
Sindaria nodded and stood, setting the empty mug down on the counter with the rest of the dishes. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You be careful out there. This is no place to be wandering around," Fred said. Sindaria nodded and pulled her thin coat around her body. She moved to leave when Wilma stopped her.  
  
"Ari, I wanted to give you this. It's for your birthday, but I thought you might like to have it now." Wilma handed Sindaria a wrapped box with a bow.  
  
Sindaria grinned. "Thanks!" She un-wrapped the package and opened the box, pulling out a heavy winter coat with fur around the collar, at the ends of the sleeves, and around the base of the coat. Sindaria's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much! It's so pretty!"  
  
Wilma smiled as Sindaria hugged her tightly. "Just something I thought you'd like."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "I love it!" She quickly set the box down and pulled on the coat. The fur was soft around her neck and she felt warm and safe in the coat. It reached all the way down to her knees.  
  
"When I saw this in the window, I immediately thought of you."  
  
"That's a beautiful coat, Wilma, where'd you find it?" Fred asked. Wilma leaned close to Fred and whispered something. His eyes widened. "Wow," was all he said.  
  
"Thank you again," Sindaria said, leaving the lounge. Wilma smiled and Sindaria headed outside.  
  
* * *  
  
When Sindaria showed her parents the coat that Wilma had given her, they both stared at her with wide eyes. "That must have cost a pretty penny," her mother exclaimed, fingering the soft fur.  
  
"I wonder who she had to murder to get it," her father said jokingly.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "At least now I have something a little warmer."  
  
Her parents nodded. "It's nice to know that there are decent people out there," her mother commented.  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" Maria cried, jumping up and down.  
  
Sindaria smiled and took off the coat, putting it on Maria. "There you go."  
  
"Look at me! I'm a princess!" Maria declared, grinning. She strode around the living room, the coat trailing behind her.  
  
"Well, little princess, even you have to sleep," her father said lovingly, picking up Maria.  
  
"Daddy!" Maria protested.  
  
"To the royal bedchamber," her father announced, winking at Sindaria and her mother. He walked into the bedroom, closing the door. Terrance was already asleep.  
  
"Well, I have some good news, Ari. I managed to get that brown stain out of your blouse," her mother said, handing Sindaria her white blouse.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thank you!" she cried and hugged her mother.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, off to bed. Last day of school before your break. Then you get to sleep in."  
  
Sindaria grinned. "Yes!" she cried, pumping her fist in the air. Her mother laughed and Sindaria headed into her bedroom just as her father walked out.  
  
"Maria insisted that she sleep in the coat. I hope you don't mind," her father said with a smile.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Nope, not at all."  
  
* * *  
  
They were playing dodge-ball in gym on Friday, and it was one of Sindaria's least favorite games because it never failed that Bobby and his gang would be on the other side and would heave all the balls at her. The way that their gym classes worked was to take grades one through three and mix them together and grades four through six together. Though there were about twenty different gym classes, the classes were still very large, due to the amount of students that went to the school.  
  
Sindaria ducked as Bobby heaved another ball at her head. "I really hate this game," Sindaria muttered. Teresa had been hit earlier and was now sitting on the side-lines. Sindaria picked up one of the smaller balls and heaved it towards the other team. She was pleased when the ball hit one of Bobby's gang members squarely in the face. Sindaria laughed as the boy sulked off.  
  
"You'll pay for that one, Olsen!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Whatever," Sindaria muttered, still grinning. One of Bobby's goons heaved another ball at her, but his aim was poor, so she easily avoided it. As Sindaria scampered around for balls, she noticed that she was one of the few left on her side and on the other side Bobby and a few of his goons were all that was left.  
  
As her side dwindled, Bobby and his goons began picking up every ball that they could manage. Then they began barraging her with them, one after another. She got hit in the stomach by one and was moving to leave, but they still kept heaving the balls at her. They were throwing them so hard that it really had begun to hurt. She could feel her rage building up inside of her. "Stop!" she cried. Bobby and his goons kept laughing as tears of pain began to fill her eyes. She could vaguely hear Mr. Young trying to get them to stop, but it didn't stop.  
  
Defiantly, she stood up and, as three balls flew at her face, they suddenly burst into flame and became piles of ashes on the gym floor. Then she collapsed into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
As Sindaria opened her eyes, a flash of red filled her vision and she groaned. She blinked, the room beginning to come into focus. As her vision cleared, she realized that she was in the nurse's office. Teresa was sitting next to her and smiled when she saw that Sindaria had awaked. "You're awake!"  
  
Mrs. Roberto, the nurse, bustled over and forced Sindaria to stay lying on her back. "No, no, you must stay lying down. You had quite a shock there, as I understand. You need some more rest. Here, drink this water if you can." Mrs. Roberto lifted Sindaria's head and set the edge of the cup against Sindaria's lips. The cool water felt refreshing and Sindaria gulped it down. When she had drained the cup, she laid her head back down. "In a few hours, I'll check you over. Then you can go, if you are alright." Sindaria nodded and Mrs. Roberto hurried away.  
  
Teresa looked at Sindaria, her face full of relief. "I don't know what happened, but that was really scary."  
  
Sindaria looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know. It was all really weird. Bobby and his idiot friends were heaving all those balls at you. Several of us were trying to keep them away from you and Mr. Young was trying to stop those jerks from throwing more balls. Then you just stood up and you had this really scary look on your face. You looked ready to murder something. Then, as some balls flew at you, they just burst into flames! It was really scary."  
  
Sindaria's eyes widened. "But - but that's impossible! How could they just burst into flames?"  
  
Teresa shrugged. "How should I know? All I saw was it happen. Everyone was really shocked."  
  
"I guess so. I know I am. Geez, first those windows shatter in the cafeteria and now balls burst into flames. I wonder what's going on."  
  
Teresa shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Bobby and his idiots rigged them."  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "Maybe," she said, but inside she didn't think so.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, we were so worried! I'm so glad you're alright!" her mother exclaimed when Sindaria had come home.  
  
"When we got that call, we didn't know what to think," her father said, shaking his head. "Balls bursting into flames?"  
  
"I'm really tired. I need to go lay down or something," Sindaria mumbled.  
  
Her parents nodded. "Of course, dear. Just come into the kitchen when you feel hungry," her mother said.  
  
Sindaria nodded and went into her room. She climbed the ladder up to the Tower and sat in her usual spot by the window. She pulled a thin blanket over her legs and leaned against the wall, looking out the window. What was going on? First the windows shatter, then dodge-balls burst into flames. Was there something wrong with her? Why was all this happening? Her hugged her knees and put her chin on them, closing her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
A delicious aroma made her open her eyes and she realized that it was pitch- black in the Tower. She felt her way to the ladder and climbed down. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen, where the rest of her family was sitting, eating dinner. Her mother smiled. "Good. Have a seat. Your dinner is on the counter."  
  
Sindaria nodded and took her plate of meat and vegetables and sat down between her father and Terrance. "How do you feel?" her father asked.  
  
"Better," Sindaria said. "A little stressed."  
  
Her father nodded. "As well as you should be, after what happened."  
  
"What happened?" Terrance asked.  
  
"We'll talk later," her father said and Terrance went back to his dinner.  
  
Sindaria reached for her glass and suddenly it shattered. Her hand flashed back, narrowly avoiding getting cut. Her family stared at her and then at the pieces of broken glass. "Don't touch," her mother said as Maria reached for the pieces. Maria drew her hand back. Her mother quickly swept up the pieces, throwing them away. Nobody say anything and for that Sindaria was grateful. Why was all this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Now everyone was going to think she was a weirdo or a psycho.  
  
After dinner, Sindaria sat in front of the fireplace, looking into the fire. Her mother was busy cleaning up the kitchen, and her father was in her bedroom with Maria and Terrance. Sindaria could feel tears building up in her eyes. What was wrong with her?  
  
She watched the flames leaping around in the fireplace and wished she could shape them. Make them look like peaceful pictures to soothe the raging turmoil within her. Without even realizing what she was doing, she reached her hand into the flames and began forming them into shapes. One was of a horse running and another was a star, and then one of a beautiful castle. A picture flashed in her mind of a huge manor, surrounded by trees.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Sindaria snapped back to the present and felt a sharp stab of pain in her hands. She quickly brought her hands near to her and realized that she had burned herself, but only a little. Her mother rushed over to her. "What were you thinking child?" she scolded. She forced Sindaria to her feet and rushed her into the kitchen, putting soothing aloe on Sindaria's hands and then wrapping them in bandages. "Look at me!" Sindaria looked at her mother, who was looking at her very worriedly. "Why were you putting your hands in the fire? Answer me!"  
  
"I- I - I don't know," Sindaria said weakly.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't burn your hands badly. Ari, is there something you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Sindaria looked at her mother in confusion. "What? No."  
  
Her mother sighed, shaking her head. "That's the fourth strange thing that has happened to you in this past week, Ari." Then her mother's eyes widened. "Are you on drugs?"  
  
Sindaria's eyes widened. "Of course not! Why would I do something stupid like that?"  
  
"Your behavior had become very strange lately. Your father and I have been talking and we think it'd be best if we take you to see Dr. Nemon tomorrow."  
  
Sindaria shoved herself back from her mother. "I'm not a psycho! I don't need to see him!"  
  
"Ari, we need to find out if there's something deep inside that's making you become very troubled."  
  
"I'm not going to become some stupid lab rat!"  
  
"Of course not; we only want what's best for you."  
  
"I'm not going!" Sindaria yelled defiantly and ran out the front door, tears streaming down her face. 


	3. The Conner Estate

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Three  
  
-The Connor Estate -  
  
She didn't remember walking far, or becoming unconscious, but when she awoke she realized that she was in Central Park. A foot of snow covered the grounds and she was lying in a pavilion. There was a dirty shoe sitting a little distance away from her. She looked over and could see the snow swirling outside. The wind gusted, chilling her to the bone. She rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm. Her thin sweater wasn't much of a barrier between her and the cold wind; nor was her thin pants. Sindaria rubbed her hands, which were red from the cold. She pulled up her knees and hugged them, resting her chin on them. She felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks. I don't want to see that doctor! I'm not crazy. But what was happening? All those strange things; I can't even give a logical explanation for them, and I doubt some loony doctor can either.  
  
Sindaria glanced out at the snow. What she really needed was a cup of hot chocolate. She couldn't feel her fingers, or toes anymore, and her face was beginning to numb. She shivered. I really should get up, but I just can't. And I don't want to go home. They'll take me to that doctor, and then I'll get locked up in a loony bin, like some crazy person. Blackness swirled in front of her eyes as her eyelids drooped. Sleep was beginning to overtake her, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She tried to move her hand to rub her face to keep her awake, but she couldn't. Darkness filled her vision and she collapsed onto the snow covered floor.  
  
"Love, I don't think she is going to make it."  
  
"Sarah, please, be confident. She is probably much stronger than she appears."  
  
"The poor thing, I wonder why she was out there in the snow, and look at her clothes! Gabriel, we need to get her into warmer clothes."  
  
"Some of your things may fit her. I will go find something."  
  
Sindaria numbly felt warm hands touching her face. "You poor darling, you are like a block of ice."  
  
"Here, I found one of your jumpers and a pair of thick trousers. They were in the trunk with some of your older school things."  
  
"Good, good, now give them to me and I will put them on her."  
  
"Very well. I will go into the kitchen and get some water boiling to make some of that tea that you make. It will be sure to warm her up."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sindaria could hardly feel a thing, and her eyelids felt like rocks. She knew that the woman whose voice she was hearing was clothing her, but she couldn't move. Unconsciousness swept over her and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
What only seemed like moments later, she felt herself being propped up and a mug of something hot near her lips. "Here, love, drink this. It will do you some good."  
  
She managed to open her mouth slightly and a warm, soothing liquid poured down her throat. She swallowed and almost immediately, feeling began to come back to her limbs. The liquid filled her entire body, warming her instantly. The cup was taken away and someone laid her back down.  
  
"Rest. You will be better soon," a woman's voice said warmly.  
  
Sindaria nodded slightly and, with the warmth from the liquid, sleep overcame her.  
  
* * *  
  
When Sindaria regained consciousness, she opened her eyes slowly, sitting up. She looked around the room, her eyes widening. On the wall in front of her was a huge fireplace, with a fire roaring in the hearth. The stone mantel was covered in evergreens, ready for Christmas. A large tapestry hung above the mantel. It was of a huge, stone castle, with many towers. Grassy fields stretched out around it. A beautiful lake could be seen behind the castle and the sky was bright blue. Sindaria looked around the room. Mahogany bookshelves filled most of the walls. Two large, gothic windows were situated at either end of the room. They nearly reached the ceiling; they were so tall and wide. Light poured in through the window and she could see the snow swirling outside. She looked down at where she was lying and found that it was a large, black leather couch. It was very comfortable. Several plush, burgundy pillows had been placed behind her, where she had rested her head moments ago.  
  
Sindaria looked down at the clothes she was wearing, which were quite comfortable. The sweater was a dark gray and had a V-neck. Around the neck was a white stripe with a blue stripe on either side. The pants that she wore looked black in the light from the fire.  
  
Sindaria looked around, spotting a table, next to the couch, which had a cup of steaming liquid sitting on it. There was a note beside it. Sindaria turned her body, which felt immensely better, and picked up the note.  
  
When you awake, drink this. It will help you regain your strength. When you feel ready to move, just come into the sitting room, which is just through the double-doors behind you.  
  
Sindaria set down the note and picked up the mug. It smelled pleasantly of herbs. What if it's poison? Sindaria immediately shut out that stupid notion. Of course not, what are you thinking! Think, Sindaria; if these people were trying to poison you, they would have done so earlier, or they would have just left you in the snow.  
  
After that realization, Sindaria lifted the cup to her lips and drank deeply. It tasted very sweet and the hot liquid felt good. Almost instantly, strength did, indeed, begin to return to her. She set down the cup and swung her legs off the couch. Holding onto the armrest for support, she stood shakily. She looked down at her feet, realizing that she was only wearing thick gray socks, but they were very soft.  
  
There was a beautiful carpet in front of the fireplace, on which she stood. Gold fringes lined either end. Wherever she was, these people were certainly not poor. Sindaria had never seen this much wealth in one room in her entire life. Where am I?  
  
Sindaria cautiously stepped towards the two large, oak doors in the back of the room, the fireplace behind her. As she neared the doors, they swung open. Her eyes widened and she knew that she should feel very nervous, but for some reason, she was very calm. It was almost as if she had seen doors open like this before, but that would be impossible. She had spent her entire life in the apartment, with her parents. Her parents! Oh no, they must be so worried! Sindaria began to feel horrible. They probably think I'm dead! I feel so bad. I need to find them!  
  
Sindaria looked around the large room that she had just entered. The high ceiling was arched and a large Gothic window stood on the far wall. She gasped quietly, looking at the view. The snow was lightly falling now and a large yard spread out, covered with sparkling white snow. There were snow-covered evergreens off to the left and right. And in the distance were snow-capped mountains, which had a slightly bluish tint to them in the sun. It's so beautiful!  
  
"I see you have awakened. Good." Sindaria looked over to the right where another fireplace was situated. There was a dark green, plush couch facing the fireplace and sitting in a high-backed chair was a man in a long black robe, reading a book, which he had just laid down on his lap. He had dark brown hair and wore half-moon glasses. He smiled, and Sindaria knew that he was a bit older than he looked. He stood, placing the book down on the chair. He was very tall, nearly two heads taller. "I am Gabriel Conner, and this is my home," he said warmly in a British accent. Sindaria immediately felt at ease with the man and she smiled.  
  
"My name is Sindaria, but you can call me Ari. You found me?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Indeed, we did. I am glad that we found you when we did, or I do not think you would be standing here, talking," he said with a smile.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, good, you are awake! We were so worried!" someone exclaimed in a British accent. Sindaria turned around to see a woman standing behind her. The woman was about a head taller than Sindaria and had a very warm smile on her face. Her hair was styled neatly and she wore an emerald-green robe. There were few lines on her face, and Sindaria couldn't tell how old the woman was, but she couldn't have been that old. The woman's bright blue eyes sparkled in the light from the fire. "I see that my old school things fit you nicely. Do you feel any better?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Oh yeah, and much warmer."  
  
The woman smiled. "Good. I am Sarah Conner, and I see you have met Gabriel."  
  
"Sarah, this is Ari," Gabriel introduced. Sarah nodded.  
  
"That view is amazing. Where are we?" Sindaria asked, motioning to the outside view.  
  
Gabriel walked over to Sarah and the both looked at her, smiling. "Well, Ari, you are at the Conner Estate," Gabriel said. "We found you nearly frozen to death, and we brought you here to nurse you back to health."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Thank you so much. You've been really great, but I should probably be getting home. My parents will be very worried."  
  
"Oh, of course," Sarah said, nodding. "We will get you home very soon. There are a few matters that we must attend to currently, but then we will take you home."  
  
Sindaria opened her mouth to say that she had to get home immediately, but then she closed her mouth. These people were being very kind and generous. As long as she could get a letter to her parents, then they wouldn't worry. "Do you think I can send a letter to them so that they won't worry?"  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Of course." He walked over to a table that was sitting in between two tall mahogany bookshelves. He motioned for her to come over and she did. He gestured to a piece of parchment and a quill. "Write to them and we will have it sent off immediately."  
  
Sindaria looked at the items curiously. No pens or pencils? Huh, maybe this was the way rich people wrote to each other. "Thank you." She quickly dipped the quill in the ink bottle and began writing on the parchment.  
  
Mom, Dad, Maria, Terrance,  
  
I'll be home soon. Don't worry, I'm fine. Gabriel and Sarah Conner, two really nice people, are letting me stay in their manor at the time being. They have some things to do at the moment, but they said that they would bring me home as soon as possible. So please, don't worry. I'm healthy, clothed, and I feel really comfortable here. I'm not sure where exactly I am; the state, I mean; but I don't think it's really that far. The view is amazing though. Mom, you'd go wild to see it. There's mountains! It's so beautiful! Well, I'm going to get going, but I just wanted to let you know I'm fine and I'm safe, so that you didn't worry. See you soon!  
  
Love, Sindaria  
  
Sindaria blew on the parchment, the ink drying rather quickly. She rolled it up and handed it to Gabriel. "We will send this," he said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Sindaria looked around. "I really don't know what to say. This place is so amazing."  
  
Sarah smiled. "I am glad that you find it attractive. We try to keep it very nice."  
  
"You do a great job."  
  
"Thank you," Sarah said, smiling. "Well, I am sure that you are very hungry. Come with me and I will fix you something to eat." Sindaria nodded and Sarah looked at Gabriel. "Once you have owled that letter, come join us in the dining hall."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "I will."  
  
"'Owled'?" Sindaria asked in confusion.  
  
"She means the Owl Post," Gabriel said. At the look of bewilderment on Sindaria's face, he continued, "The Owl Post is how we send our letters."  
  
"Oh," Sindaria said. Huh, weird, but I guess that's what rich people use to send their letters. Strange name though; Owl Post. I guess you learn new things every day.  
  
With a nod, Gabriel left the sitting room and Sarah motioned for Sindaria to follow her. Sindaria walked behind Sarah as they walked through a large entrance hall. High above was a crystal chandelier and a large, winding, marble staircase wound upwards from the center of the room. The floor was tiled, and they shone. Two large, oak doors stood in front of the stairs, obviously the entrance into the manor. Two large Gothic windows sat on either side of the double doors. Sindaria followed Sarah past the stairs and through a large archway into a large dining hall. The walls were covered with tapestries, some of people, and some just for decoration. Down the middle of the long oak table was a bough of evergreens with sparkling ornaments on it. Another crystal chandelier hung above the table. High backed chairs lined the tables with red, plush seats. At the far end of the table, two settings had been placed. Steaming bowls of soup sat at each setting. Sarah led Sindaria over to these settings and they sat down.  
  
"How did you get this soup here already?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Sarah smiled. "I knew that we would be eating soon, so I made sure there was food ready."  
  
Sindaria nodded and lifted her spoon, dipping it into the creamy soup. It smelled wonderful, and when she tasted the soup, it tasted as good as it smelled. "This is delicious!" Sindaria exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, our cooks can do wonders," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria's eyebrows rose. "Cooks? You have more than one?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Yes, love. We have many occasions where we must have many dishes made very promptly, so we have more than one cook."  
  
Sindaria nodded, her amazement clearly written all over her face. Cooks! Wow, that's so cool! "How do you clean all this?"  
  
Sarah laughed. "Others clean the manor, Ari. With work and all, we do not have much time to clean or cook."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"I noticed your accents. Are you British?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes, we are. You are very observant."  
  
Sindaria smiled, slightly blushing. "I just noticed your accents."  
  
Sarah smiled warmly. "Well, I hope you make yourself right at home."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I will. Thanks so much. I really appreciate this."  
  
"May I ask, and I do not mean to intrude," Sarah said slowly, "but why were you out there in the cold, and with barely enough clothes to cover a hand, much less a girl."  
  
"I, well -" Sindaria said uncomfortably. These people were nice, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them her whole life story.  
  
"If it makes you uncomfortable, love, you do not have to tell me. You have to forgive my curiosity. Gabriel says that I have enough curiosity to fill the entire manor," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria laughed. She suddenly had a sense of ease again and somehow, she knew she could trust these people. "Well, you see, I live in what you would call the slums of New York City, but its home to me. . ."  
  
Sindaria began to tell Sarah everything that had happened up until the day that they had found her. When she was finished, Sarah sat back.  
  
"That is quite a story, Ari," Sarah said.  
  
"You don't think I'm a weirdo or anything, do you?" Sindaria asked, suddenly scared that Sarah would throw her out on the street.  
  
Sarah laughed. "Of course I do not think you are a 'weirdo' as you so bluntly put it; rather, I think it is not something to fear at all."  
  
"My parents don't think so. They think I have to go see Dr. Nemon. I don't want to be some stupid lab rat!"  
  
"Of course not, love. Do not worry, your parents are just doing what they think is the right thing to do. I think that you should go along with it for now," Sarah said, a smile on her face that looked like she was hiding something, but Sindaria wasn't about to accuse her of anything.  
  
"But what if they lock me up?"  
  
"They will not, I can assure you of that. I know Dr. Nemon, and he will know exactly what the reason is behind all those odd occurrences."  
  
Sindaria looked at her curiously. "You know Dr. Nemon?"  
  
Sarah nodded, smiling that secretive smile again. "Yes, very well."  
  
"Well, I guess, if you're sure he's not going to put me in a padded cell, I'll go along with what my parents want me to do."  
  
Sarah smiled. "You are a good child, Ari. Your parents are very lucky to have a child like you."  
  
Sindaria could feel her face turn red. "Thank you," she managed.  
  
"Well, I have an idea. After you finish your soup, let us go for a ride together around the grounds, shall we?"  
  
Sindaria nodded, grinning. "Cool." She quickly finished the delicious soup, which warmed her completely.  
  
Sarah took her into what had to be Sarah's bedroom and opened the closet. She pulled out a dark blue robe and handed it to Sindaria. It was very heavy and looked warm. "Thanks," Sindaria said.  
  
"Do not mention it, Ari," Sarah said, pulling on a thicker emerald-green robe. She handed Sindaria a pair of boots and gray gloves, and Sindaria put them on. Sarah pulled on similar boots and gloves, and they headed down the spiral stairs to a back door. As they walked down the long hall, Sindaria could have sworn that she had seen one of the pictures move, but that was impossible. She figured that she still had to be getting over the shock of the cold, but she wasn't sure. She didn't say anything to Sarah, because then Sarah would think she was a loony for sure.  
  
They stepped outside into the lightly falling snow. The air was crisp and cool and it felt refreshing. Sindaria took a deep breath and smiled. She followed Sarah through a path in the sparkling snow around a corner of the manor and what she saw made her eyes go wide.  
  
Just around the corner was an open carriage with two gleaming white horses harnessed to it. "Wow," was all Sindaria could say.  
  
Sarah smiled and walked over to the carriage. She motioned for Sindaria to climb up, and she did. She sat down on the comfortable red cushioned seat, leaning back against the arched back of the carriage. Sarah sat down across from her, her back to the horses. She made a very soft sound and the carriage began moving. Sindaria's eyes widened. "You don't even have to lead them?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "No. They are very well trained."  
  
"I'd say. That's really cool."  
  
They sat in silence as the carriage pulled out into an open field. Sindaria looked behind her at the manor. Her eyes widened. "Wow," she said softly. The stone manor spread out behind them; a few towers spaced around the manor. The windows shone in the bright sunlight. It was so beautiful and so huge! I have never seen anything like this in my entire life! It's so cool! If we're still in New York, well, we can't be. There's no possible way something like this could exist anywhere near the city. Maybe it's by the mountains. That would explain why I can see mountains in the distance.  
  
"What city is this in?" Sindaria asked, turning back to face Sarah.  
  
Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, we are not in a specific city. You could say we are in the country."  
  
"Oh," Sindaria said, wondering why Sarah was so uncomfortable about saying where they were, but she didn't press it. They had been kind enough to take Sindaria in; Sindaria didn't want to make them uncomfortable and regret that they had helped her. "So, when will Gabriel be back?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Sarah immediately looked more comfortable. She smiled. "He will be back for supper. He had to go into the city for work."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "What does he do?"  
  
"He's a doctor."  
  
Sindaria's eyebrows lifted. "That's cool. So he works in New York City?"  
  
"Yes. Are you cold at all?"  
  
"What? Oh, not really."  
  
"No matter." Sarah reached down and opened a small compartment underneath her seat. She pulled out a tray that had two steaming cups on it. Sindaria's eyes widened. Where did that come from? Sarah smiled and held out the tray.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sindaria asked, taking the steaming cup of cocoa. Sarah just smiled, taking her cup, and putting the tray down on the seat next to her.  
  
Sindaria shook her head, smiling. "You keep surprising me."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Do you like your cocoa?"  
  
Sindaria took a sip of the warm liquid. "Delicious."  
  
"Good." Sarah took a sip of her own cocoa. "It is a secret recipe, tuned over the years to be even better."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Well, I think it's perfect."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Welcome," Sindaria said, taking a sip of her cocoa. She was quiet as she looked at the woods that they had just entered. The snow had fallen perfectly, so that it covered every single branch. It was very magical.  
  
As they came out of the forest, they passed by a large open field. The mountains loomed in the distance, much closer now than before. The snow had stopped falling and everything shone in the bright sunlight. Sindaria sighed, leaning back. It's so calming here. I wish I could stay here forever. Then she scolded herself. Don't think thoughts that will never come true. Just more dreams that you wish would come true.  
  
"You are really lucky. I would give anything to live in a place like this," Sindaria said.  
  
"Yes, we are," Sarah said, looking at the mountains. "It is quite beautiful."  
  
As they rounded a corner of the manor, the mountains disappeared out of sight. The carriage stopped. "So soon?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "It is close to supper time. Gabriel should be back."  
  
Sindaria glanced back at the edge of the woods and thought she saw something flash through them. She looked closer and watched as a white horse galloped out of the woods, heading towards the open field. Was that a - no, it couldn't have been. I could have sworn that that was a unicorn, but that was impossible . . . wasn't it?  
  
"Sarah -" Sindaria said, but the horse, or whatever it had been, was gone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind," Sindaria said softly. She turned around and hopped out of the carriage. Sarah was already down. As they walked back to the manor, Sindaria looked back at the horse. "What about the horses?"  
  
"We have someone to take care of them."  
  
Sindaria nodded and they walked into the manor. A wonderful aroma filled her nostrils and Sindaria smiled. "Dinner smells really good."  
  
"Let us hope it tastes just as good," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria laughed. "I hope so."  
  
Sindaria followed Sarah to the entrance hall where they deposited their thick robes and boots, hanging them up in a closet. Sindaria followed Sarah into the dining hall. Gabriel was sitting at the end and he stood when they walked in. They walked over to him and the three of them took their seats, one on either side of Gabriel. Empty plates and goblets sat at their places. Empty bowls, a pitcher, and plates were scattered around before them.  
  
"You have to close your eyes," Gabriel said, smiling. Sindaria smiled and closed her eyes obediently. The delicious aroma came back in full force and Sindaria struggled with her patience, wanting to open her eyes. Finally, after what seemed a life time, Gabriel said, "You can open them now."  
  
Sindaria opened her eyes and gasped. Where once stood empty dishes, now they were filled with food. "Wow!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ladies first," Gabriel said.  
  
Sindaria grinned and scooped some mashed potatoes out onto her plate. Then she took some steak, and some carrots. She poured an orange liquid into her goblet. She took a sip. "Pumpkin juice?" she asked.  
  
Sarah nodded, smiling. "Yes, very good for you."  
  
"Tastes good," Sindaria said, taking another sip.  
  
Gabriel and Sarah laughed and helped themselves to the food.  
  
"Well," Gabriel said, after they had been eating for a while, "Dominic should arrive home from school tomorrow."  
  
"Dominic?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"He is our son," Sarah explained.  
  
"Oh." Sindaria smiled. "I'll get to meet him?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel said, smiling. "He should be here when you awake tomorrow morning."  
  
"Where does he go to school?"  
  
"It is a private school in England," Sarah said.  
  
"Cool. How old is he?"  
  
"Twelve. He is in his second year," Gabriel said.  
  
"Only two years older than me. Cool."  
  
"You are ten, then?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I will be in a few days. Actually," Sindaria realized. "I'll be ten tomorrow."  
  
"We will be sure to get you home, then," Gabriel said. "You should be home by the evening."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria said. Then she yawned.  
  
"Oh dear, I think she is tired already," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Sindaria said.  
  
"Well, no wonder. You have had a very exhausting day," Gabriel said.  
  
"Once we are finished here, I will show you to your room," Sarah said.  
  
"Thanks." Sindaria finished her dinner and drained the last of her pumpkin juice.  
  
After dinner, Sindaria followed Sarah up the stairs and into a large room. On the far wall there were two glass doors that opened out onto a balcony. Much to Sindaria's delight, the view was of the mountains. Next to the doors was a large fireplace, with a fire roaring in the hearth. The room was nice and warm. A large, four-poster bed was off to the right. Dark blue drapes were hung around it. A small lamp let out a soft glow from her nightstand. To her left was a closet, a large dresser, and a table with a mirror on the wall above it.  
  
"There are clothes for you to sleep in on the bed," Sarah said.  
  
Sindaria smiled and gave Sarah a hug. "Thank you so much, for everything."  
  
Sarah smiled as they pulled back. "You are most welcome. Now, you get some sleep and just come downstairs when you awake. Feel free to use any of the clothes in the closet." Sindaria nodded and Sarah left the room.  
  
Sindaria walked over to the bed and pulled back one of the drapes. She picked up the dark purple pajamas, took off her own clothes, and put them on. They were warm and silky. She set down her clothes on the nightstand and climbed into the large bed. She blew out the flame in the lamp and closed the drapes. She soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Downstairs, Gabriel and Sarah stood in the sitting room, arguing. "Sarah, I do not think it was wise to take her outside!"  
  
"Gabriel, be reasonable. You-know-who is not going to come here. He is much too busy elsewhere, I am sure of it."  
  
"You do not know that for sure. Besides, if anyone found out that we have a Muggle sleeping upstairs, exactly how would we have explained it? The Minister of Magic was supposed to come for dinner tonight and I had to make up an excuse because of Ari."  
  
"Well you did not have to take her here, you know."  
  
"What else would I have done? I was not about to let that poor girl freeze to death."  
  
"Then stop complaining. It is safe here."  
  
"For now."  
  
"Gabriel, there is something about this girl. In the past week, several strange things have happened to her. First, she becomes angry in her school, and the windows shatter. Then she is attacked by 'dodge-balls', as she calls them, at school and they burst into flame. Then she is stressed and a glass breaks, and after that, she reached into a fire and formed images, and barely got burned. She only got hurt because her mother startled her. I think there is much more to Ari then you seem to see."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I think Ari is a witch." 


	4. Dominic Conner

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Four  
  
-Dominic Conner -  
  
The sun rose, a red blur on the horizon, lighting up the tops of the mountains. The sun stretched its fingers over the mountains and through the woods and then finally, lit up the east side of the manor, streaming in through the windows.  
  
On the outskirts of Birmingham, there was an old abandoned train station. A lone boy stood on the platform, having recently been dropped off by the Knight Bus. A large trunk sat next to him and a cage containing a tawny owl sat on top. He walked up to a seemingly innocent-looking brick wall, carting the trunk and cage behind him, and stepped through onto the grounds of the Connor Estate. The land he now stood on was unplottable by Muggles and the only way to reach these lands was the barrier at the old train station. The boy looked up at the manor and began making his way up the long path.  
  
Sindaria stretched, her covers slipping to her ankles. She yawned, pushing her arms out in front of her. She blinked and gradually opened her eyes. The drapes around her bed were highlighted with the morning sun. Her heart raced as she bolted up. Where was she? Then she lay back down, remembering the previous day's events. She smiled. She wished she could stay here, but she knew that she couldn't. She would be going back home tonight.  
  
Sindaria sat up and pulled the drapes apart. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the balcony doors. As she walked, she noticed that the fire was still burning and a tray sat on a table next to the fireplace with a goblet, some toast, and some fruit. Someone must have come earlier, taken care of the fire, and brought up her breakfast. She picked up the orange and smiled, opening the balcony doors and stepping outside. A cool breeze rustled her long hair and the silky pajamas that she wore. She placed her hands on the rail, looking out over the woods and to the distant mountains. She took a deep breath, the cool air filling her lungs. She was really going to miss this place.  
  
She peeled back the skin of the orange and pulled off a wedge. She bit into it, savoring the juicy flavor. This place, it seems so, I don't know, right. It seems really familiar, like I've been here before, or to a place similar, but that's impossible. Of course, things I once thought were impossible seem to be happening to me. Shattering glass, fire and ashes. What is happening to me?  
  
She walked back into the room, closing the doors. She finished the orange and ate the toast, draining the pumpkin juice. She set the empty goblet down and walked over to the closet. She opened it and shifted through the various colored robes, shirts, and pants. A black robe, with some sort of emblem on it, caught her attention. She pulled it out, looking at the stitched emblem. It looked to be some sort of crest. There was a large 'H' in the middle, with four sections. A snake, a badger, a lion, and a raven. "Huh, interesting," she said. She put the robe back and pulled out a dark purple turtleneck. It felt very soft to her touch. Placing the turtleneck over her arm, she looked through the pants. She pulled off a pair of black pants. Then she looked down at the bottom of the closet. Several pairs of black shoes sat there, all with gray socks lying on them. She picked up a pair, along with the socks, and walked over to her bed, shutting the door with her foot. She quickly slipped into the clothing and folded her pajamas, laying them at the end of the bed.  
  
She walked out the door and into the long corridor. Tapestries lined the hall and as she walked towards the steps, she could have sworn one of them said, "Good morning," but of course that was nonsense. Tapestries didn't talk.  
  
She hurried down the spiral steps and nearly ran over someone walking by the bottom. "Whoa there, is there a fire I don't know about?" a laughing voice asked. Sindaria looked up into a grinning face. The boy, nearly a head taller than her, had short brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had a very dignified face, with high cheekbones and all. He was very handsome, overall.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Sindaria said, stepping back.  
  
He shrugged. "It's alright. You must be Ari."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"  
  
The boy smiled. "I'm Dominic Conner."  
  
"Oh yeah, you just came back from school, right?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yes, Hog - I mean, my school has let us out for the winter holiday. I'll be going back in two weeks. What about you?"  
  
"The same. So your parents explained to you why I'm here?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "They did. It's really good that they found you."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"So you live in New York City?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
  
Sindaria smiled. She was beginning to like Dominic more every second. He really made her feel at ease. "Why don't we go sit down somewhere, instead of standing here on the stairs?"  
  
Dominic laughed. "Right, of course. Did you eat breakfast?" Sindaria nodded. "Why don't we go sit in the den, then."  
  
"Okay." She smiled, putting out her arm. "Lead the way."  
  
Dominic laughed and she followed him through the sitting room and into the room she had been in when she first awakened here. They sat down on the couch in front of the fire. "What's that a picture of?" Sindaria asked, pointing to the tapestry above the fireplace.  
  
"Oh, that? It's a picture of my school," Dominic said.  
  
"Cool," Sindaria said, smiling. "What's your school like?"  
  
"It's brilliant. We study many different subjects, and we play my favorite sport: Quidditch." Then Dominic's eyes widened. "Shouldn't have said that," Dominic muttered quietly, so quietly that Sindaria barely heard him.  
  
She ignored this and asked, "What's Quidditch?"  
  
"It's a sport where you throw a ball around and try to get it through hoops."  
  
"Like soccer then."  
  
"I suppose. Well then," Dominic said, changing the subject, "what's your school like?"  
  
"It's alright, I guess. The subjects are okay, but they're too easy for me. I spend a lot of time in the school library, reading books. That's one of my favorite things to do, other than sit in the Tower."  
  
"The Tower?"  
  
"It's a place at my house where I can go to be alone. I have my books up there and that's where I do most of my reading."  
  
"I have a place like that. I'll show it to you later, if you'd like."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "I'd love that."  
  
"So you like reading?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Oh yeah, a lot. Do you read much?"  
  
Dominic shrugged. "What with my school work and all, I don't have much time to read casually, but I do on occasion. What sort of books do you like to read?"  
  
"Fantasy, mostly. I love books about magic."  
  
Dominic smiled as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. "Well, you know, there is some truth to some of those books."  
  
"Really?" Sindaria asked, her eyebrows lifting. "You mean stuff like that actually exists?"  
  
Dominic shrugged. "Possibly. Well," he said, standing. "I have something I want to show you, but then I'm going to finish my homework. It's unbelievable," Dominic said, shaking his head. "You would think that the professors would be kind and let us have a break over the holiday, but instead, they pile even more on us."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "I know. I think teachers think that we have no lives except to do homework."  
  
Dominic smiled. "Exactly. Well, come on. Follow me."  
  
They stood and she followed him out of the room and up the spiral stairs. They walked down the corridor, past her room, and nearly to the end. They stopped in front of two large doors. He looked at her and smiled. "Close your eyes."  
  
She looked at him curiously, but obeyed. She felt him take her hands and lead her forward. He let go of her hands and she stopped. "Okay," he said.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped, looking around at the huge room. The ceiling was so high that she could barely see the top and the walls were covered from floor to ceiling in shelves and rows of books. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "There have to be thousands of books here!"  
  
Dominic grinned. "I thought you'd like it."  
  
Sindaria looked at him, grinning. "Like it? I love it!" She looked at the huge Gothic windows that were placed around the library, letting in the sun. She looked down at the plush red carpet beneath her feet and at the large, comfortable-looking armchairs that were placed around. Lamps with unlit candles sat on tables near the chairs. "This is so cool! You know, I don't think I'm going to want to leave this room ever, much less the manor." She turned to Dominic and hugged him. He tensed a little, and then gave her a quick hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't mention it. This is my favorite place to be. It's nice and quiet. You can really just curl up in one of the chairs and place yourself in another world. It's quite amazing, actually." He sighed. "Well, I'd better get an early start on my homework," he said, pulling away. He smiled. "If I can manage to finish it right off the start, then I may actually be able to relax."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thank you again. I know that once I leave tonight, we probably won't see each other again."  
  
"Don't worry," Dominic said, smiling. "We'll still be able to keep in touch. With the post and all."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Great."  
  
"I'll see you later," Dominic said. He turned and left the library, leaving Sindaria to gaze around in awe. A dream come true! All these books! I'll never get to read them all! Where to begin? She walked over to one shelf and ran her finger over the titles. Finally she stopped on a book called, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." She pulled it out and walked over to chair. She opened the leather-bound book and looked through the table of contents. Her finger stopped on a chapter about Unicorns. Unicorns! She opened to that page and began reading.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabriel found her later that evening, completely absorbed in the book that she was reading. It was about the history of magic and it was very interesting. "I see you have found the library," he said.  
  
Sindaria looked up and smiled. "Dominic showed it to me earlier."  
  
Gabriel smiled. "This is a wonderful place, to be assured. I just came to tell you that supper is ready."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"You know. If you wish, you may take any of these books back with you."  
  
"Really?" Sindaria asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Really," Gabriel said, laughing. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "There are so many books here, that I still have not read all of them."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sindaria cried, leaping up. She ran over to Gabriel and hugged him.  
  
He patted her on the back. "You are most welcome," Gabriel said, laughing.  
  
She pulled back, grinning. "This is so cool!"  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Well, after supper, you may come back in here and select the books you wish to take with you. Then I will take you home." Sindaria nodded, looking down sadly. "What is wrong?"  
  
Sindaria looked up at him. "I can't wait to see my family, but I'll miss this place. I really feel at home here."  
  
Gabriel smiled. "I am glad that you like it here, but you do have to go home. Your parents are waiting for you."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I guess so, but I still hate to leave."  
  
"Ari, I am sure that you will be back here someday." They stood in silence for a moment, and then Gabriel spoke up, "Let us go to supper, shall we?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Sindaria took a bite of her chicken, listening as Dominic told them about school. Sindaria had sat down in the seat next to Gabriel, and Dominic was on her other side. Sarah was sitting across from Sindaria.  
  
"And, you wouldn't believe the new DADA professor. He's wicked!" Dominic exclaimed, taking a bite of corn.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "What is his name?"  
  
"Professor Lupin. He really knows the subject though, and we've even been able to have some hands-on activities."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, love," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
"It is," Dominic said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"How are you doing in your studies?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Dominic shrugged. "As well as I can. Hermione Granger, of course, is still head of her class, and I think she's top of the school right now. Professor Snape and that blasted . . ." Dominic glanced at Sindaria, his eyes wide. "Um . . ." He pursed his lips, trying to think. "The, uh . . . Chemistry class is the only one that is really holding me back." Dominic grew slightly angry. "How does he expect us to memorize all that stuff?"  
  
"Doesn't sound like fun," Sindaria commented.  
  
"It isn't," Dominic said grudgingly. Then he brightened. "But guess what? I made the house team!"  
  
Gabriel and Sarah beamed. "That is wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Exceptional! Especially since this is only your second year. My son, on the house team!" Gabriel said proudly.  
  
"Is it really hard to get on the team?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Usually only third-years and above make the house teams, and even then, it is very hard," Sarah explained.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Wow."  
  
"What position are you playing?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Chaser," Dominic declared proudly.  
  
"What does a chaser do?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Dominic looked at her. "Chasers are the ones who control the quaffle and try to get it through the hoops."  
  
"The quaffle is the ball?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Right."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Dominic said, smiling. He looked at his parents. "Have you heard anything more on Sirius?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "He is still out there, making trouble, I am sure. I just do not see how he could have escaped from Azkaban."  
  
"Azkaban?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Gabriel looked at her. "It is a highly guarded prison in England."  
  
"Oh, so you're talking about that guy that escaped? It's been all over the news."  
  
Gabriel, Sarah, and Dominic looked at her. "Figures he'd make trouble for everyone," Dominic muttered.  
  
"No one is supposed to be able to get past the guards there," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I do not see how he could have done it."  
  
"The guards are really tough?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"The people that are put in Azkaban go mad, Ari," Gabriel said. "After awhile in there, they usually do not have much of a mind left to do much of anything, much less escape. Sirius Black has been in Azkaban for years, so you would think he could not escape. Well, obviously, we were wrong and now he is out there, making trouble."  
  
"He probably went back to -" Dominic stopped at a look from his parents. He shrugged. "It's just possible, that's all."  
  
Gabriel gave him a stern look. "I know it is possible, and if it happens, we are all in serious trouble, but I suggest that you do not speak of that here, at supper."  
  
Dominic looked down and began cutting some more of his chicken. Gabriel and Sarah began eating again, so Sindaria just focused on a very interesting piece of rice. The rest of the dinner was silent.  
  
When they had finished dinner, Gabriel took Sindaria back to the library where she picked out several books, including "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."  
  
As they were about to leave, Sarah and Dominic came into the entrance hall. Sarah handed Sindaria a dark blue robe. "This is one of the warmer cloaks. I hope you enjoy it," she said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you!" Sindaria exclaimed, grinning. She hugged Sarah. "Thank you so much for everything."  
  
"As long as you stay in touch," Sarah said, pulling back. She smiled. "We will owl you shortly, and then just send your reply."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Sure." She looked at Dominic, who smiled.  
  
"I'll send you a letter," he said.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Great. I can't wait."  
  
"We have a long ways to travel. We had better be going," Gabriel said.  
  
"Right," Sarah said. "Goodbye, Ari."  
  
"Bye," Sindaria said as she followed Gabriel out of the manor. A fancy car sat out in the front and they climbed in.  
  
* * *  
  
They drove for what seemed like hours and Sindaria fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in the back of a taxi cab. She bolted up, looking around. "Where's Gabriel?" Sindaria frantically asked.  
  
"Who?" the driver asked.  
  
"Gabriel, the man that was with me."  
  
"Oh, you mean the man that called for the cab. Yeah, he left. He just told me where to take you. Already paid for."  
  
Sindaria didn't say anything. She looked out the window as the buildings of New York City passed them by. They moved slowly, since rarely did anything move fast in the city.  
  
After a long while in traffic, they finally pulled into her familiar neighborhood. The taxi stopped outside the apartment complex. She climbed out. "Thank you," she said.  
  
The cab driver smiled. "No problem. You have a nice Christmas."  
  
"Thanks. You too." She closed the door and the taxi drove away. She looked up at the complex, beaming. "Home!" She hugged her cloak tightly, along with the bag of books. She ran into the complex and hurried up the stairs. 


	5. A Very Unusual Doctor Visit

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Five  
  
-A Very Unusual Doctor Visit-  
  
Sindaria burst through the front door. Her parents, who had been sitting on the couch, jumped up and she rushed over to them. "Mom! Dad!" she cried, hugging them tightly.  
  
"We were so worried!" her mother cried.  
  
"Thank God you're safe!" her father said.  
  
Sindaria pulled back. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"The important thing is that you're back," her mother said, hugging her again.  
  
"I'm really sorry I made you worry." Sindaria pulled back. "Did you get the letter?"  
  
Her parents nodded. "We did, and we owe them a lot for saving your life," her father said.  
  
"Ari! Ari!" Maria and Terrance cried, running out of the bedroom.  
  
Sindaria smiled and crouched down. Maria and Terrance flew into her arms, nearly knocking her over in the process. "Hi," she said, laughing.  
  
"We missed you!" they cried.  
  
"Can you tell us a story?" Maria asked, pulling back.  
  
"Yes! Story!" Terrance cried, crossing his arms.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Of course." She raised an eyebrow. "But only if you be good and go back to your beds. If you're not asleep when I come in, I'll tell you a story, okay?"  
  
They both nodded, grinning. "Yeah! We get a story!" they cried and ran back into the bedroom.  
  
Sindaria stood up, laughing. She looked at her parents, who were both smiling. Her father shook his head. "You're amazing with those two, you know? They really missed you these past few days."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I think I got the picture. Look what Sarah and Gabriel gave me," she said, holding out the cloak and bag of books.  
  
Her parents both looked at the items, wide-eyed. Her mother took the cloak, unfolding it to its full length. The blue cloak shimmered in the light from the fireplace. "This is beautiful! What a princely gift. They are very generous in giving you this."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I know, but they are some of the nicest people I have ever met."  
  
Her father took the bag of books, opening it. "Books!" He smiled, looking at Sindaria. "Well, now you won't have to empty out the library every day at school," he said with a laugh.  
  
Sindaria laughed. "I'll still be going back, though. But these books will get me through break, and I can't wait to read some of them."  
  
Her father nodded, handing her back the bag. "That's great, dear."  
  
Sindaria took the cloak from her mother and set both the items down by the couch. The three of them sat down. "Now you have to tell us what it was like there," her mother said, her eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
Sindaria nodded and began telling them about the past two days' events. She didn't mention, however, that she had thought she saw a painting move and a unicorn. They would put her in a padded cell for sure, then.  
  
When she was finished, her parents sat back. "That manor sounds amazing," her father said.  
  
"I would love to see mountains like that," her mother said.  
  
"These people sound like very good people," her father said. "Their son sounds like an interesting kid; twelve, you said?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes. He's really nice. They also said that they would write me so I could keep in touch."  
  
Her mother smiled. "That's wonderful."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm getting tired," her father said with a yawn. They all laughed.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I'm tired, too. It's been a busy past two days."  
  
They stood. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we're going to go see Dr. Nemon, okay?" her mother asked.  
  
Sindaria groaned. "Mom, come on."  
  
"Just go to him once, that's all we ask," her father said.  
  
"After that, you don't have to go back. We just want his opinion," her mother said.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Alright, as long as it's only this once."  
  
Her parents nodded. "Only once," her father said.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, then," Sindaria said, picking up the cloak and bag. She headed into her bedroom.  
  
She smiled when she saw that Maria and Terrance had both fallen asleep on her bed. She walked over to her desk and set down the cloak and bag. Then she got into her night clothes. She shifted Maria and Terrance so that they had pillows under their heads and crawled into the bed next to them. She looked at them, smiling. They were so cute, her little siblings. She didn't know what she would do without them, or without her parents.  
  
She turned over on her side and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, Maria and Terrance stayed at their neighbor's apartment, and after a quick breakfast, they walked to the subway, taking it to Dr. Nemon's office; this taking about thirty minutes. Three days until Christmas, Dr. Nemon would only be in his office that day.  
  
When they entered the lobby, her father walked up the receptionist. "Hi, I'm John Olsen. We were sent here by the free clinic on 34th street. They had made an appointment with Dr. Nemon for my daughter, Sindaria."  
  
The receptionist nodded, and looked at her computer screen. "Yes, we have you down." She looked up at Sindaria's father and smiled. "Just wait in the lobby and we'll have someone come down to get her when he's ready."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria's father said. "We really appreciate this. I know this is short notice."  
  
"Dr. Nemon likes helping people and takes patients from many different places. It is not a problem."  
  
Sindaria's father swallowed. "How much will this cost?"  
  
The receptionist smiled. "The clinic is paying for the appointment since they sent you here."  
  
Sindaria could see the relief clearly written all over her father's face. "Good. Thank you again."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Her father nodded and walked back to where Sindaria and her mother waited. Her father looked at her. "Since we didn't have anytime to celebrate your birthday yesterday and ten is a very special age, we're going to take you out to dinner tonight," her father said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria grinned. "That's sounds great! Thanks dad!" she cried, hugging him.  
  
Her mother smiled. "I know we don't usually celebrate your birthday until Christmas, but we wanted to do this special thing for you. We've saved up the money and we're taking you to La Carte."  
  
Sindaria's eyes widened. "La Carte! But that's a really nice restaurant!"  
  
Her parents smiled. "We know, but you deserve something special for turning ten."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she cried, hugging them both.  
  
"Sindaria Olsen?" a voice asked.  
  
She pulled away from her parents and looked at the lady in a gray suit that had stepped into the lobby. "Yes?" Sindaria said.  
  
"Dr. Nemon will see you know," the lady said.  
  
Sindaria glanced back at her parents, who gave her encouraging nods. She sighed and followed the lady through a door and down a hall. They took an elevator up. "When you are finished," the lady said, "just come to the elevator, take it to the first floor and go down the hall and out the door you came through."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Okay."  
  
The lady smiled. The elevator stopped and the door opened. There was a little sitting room and a closed door. She motioned to the door. "That is his office. Just knock and go in."  
  
"Thank you." The lady nodded and Sindaria stepped into the room. She heard the elevator doors shut. Sindaria took a deep breath and walked over to the door, knocking once. Please don't let him think I'm a loony.  
  
"Come in," a pleasant voice said. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, nearly hitting the floor.  
  
"Oh my god, I don't believe it!" she cried. "Gabriel!" She ran to Gabriel, who was standing by the window, and hugged him.  
  
He smiled. "I did not expect to see you here, but it is a nice surprise," he said. He made a slight motion with his hand, and Sindaria heard the door close behind her. Sindaria looked around the office. Dark wood paneling covered the walls, except for one wall, which was a large floor to ceiling window that had a nice view of the city, and of central park. A large oak desk sat in one corner, with a high backed chair behind it. Papers were strewn over the desk, showing signs of recent activity. Two large, plush chairs sat near each other, right by the window. "Shall we?" he said, motioning to the chairs.  
  
"Sure," Sindaria said, and they sat down. Gabriel shifted slightly, smoothing his dark blue robes. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she asked, "Why do you wear robes while you're at work?" Sindaria blushed. "I'm sorry, that was rude."  
  
"Not at all," Gabriel said, smiling. Sindaria took of her coat. "I enjoy questions because I like answering them. That is why I work as a doctor. The robes are very comfortable, and I would much rather wear them then some suit."  
  
Sindaria nodded, frowning. "I wouldn't want to wear a suit either," she said.  
  
Gabriel laughed. "Well, I see that you have made it home safely. I trust that Xavier was pleasant to you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The cab driver."  
  
"Oh," Sindaria said, nodding. "Yes, he was fine. You know him?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel said, smiling. "He is a friend of the family and he is the only driver that we use when we need to go around the city."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Cool."  
  
"Yes, well, as to the reason that you are here. Sarah told me of the odd things that have happened to you currently."  
  
Sindaria winced, waiting for him to declare that she be locked up, but that declaration never came.  
  
"Ari, those occurrences are normal."  
  
"What?" Sindaria asked in confusion.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "When these things happened, were you very angry, or stressed?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes. When Bobby spilled that stuff on me, it had been on my best shirt and I had been very angry."  
  
"And the windows shattered."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Then, they were attacking me with those balls and I got angry again. They just wouldn't stop and I wanted it to just go away."  
  
"The balls burst into flame."  
  
"Yes. Then I was really stressed at dinner and that glass broke and then I was sitting in front of the fire, and I just wanted to make myself feel better."  
  
"So you turned to fire to calm you. You made images in the fire that made you feel comforted."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What were these images?"  
  
"A horse running, a star, and . . . a manor. It was a lot like yours," she said.  
  
Gabriel's eyebrows rose. "Really? That is quite interesting. I wonder . . ." he said softly, and then shook his head. "No matter, to the items on hand." He looked at her seriously. "Ari, you have read stories that deal with magic, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Sindaria said slowly.  
  
"What I am about to tell you may be quite a shock, but it is true, and I need you to believe me when I tell you that it is perfectly normal at this age." Sindaria swallowed, her heart beginning to beat faster. "Ari, you are a witch."  
  
Sindaria's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Her breath caught up in her throat and she swallowed, hard. "What?" she managed, in a voice a little above a whisper.  
  
"I know this is hard to believe, but it is very true, and very real. According to your birthday, in two years you will receive a letter from a wizarding school." Gabriel smiled. "The headmaster, Dumbledore, he is an amazing and brilliant man. I do not think anything escapes him. You will be in good hands there."  
  
"Wait, back up. I'm a witch? You mean with cauldrons, and spells, and a wand, and toads?"  
  
Gabriel laughed. "It is not what you imagine from your stories. Yes, you will have a wand and you will be able to perform spells, but it is nothing bad or anything to be afraid of. Magic has existed for centuries and, although it is not very common, witches and wizards can be born into Muggle families."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"The term we use for non-magic folk."  
  
"So you're a wizard?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am."  
  
"So that's why you wear robes?" Sindaria asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Now, in the wizarding world, there are many witches and wizards that are half and half. Half Muggle, I mean. This in no way diminishes their powers, but some families think that it taints them. These are the families that are what we call pure-bloods. My family is such, but unlike some families, we do not look down on those that are not pure-blooded."  
  
Sindaria furrowed her eyebrows. "So you're saying that magic is real and that these people actually exist?" She sat back, crossing her arms. "I don't know."  
  
"I know this is a lot to take in at once, but let me show you something." Gabriel stood and walked over to one of the paintings on the wall. He tapped it. "It is alright now, father; you do not have to stay still any longer." The picture, which was that of a wizened old man wearing black robes, suddenly moved.  
  
Sindaria jumped back, her eyes wide. She swallowed. "Did - did that picture just move?"  
  
"Of course I moved!" the man in the picture exclaimed. Sindaria's eyes rounded like saucers. "You didn't think I'd sit here all day, did ya?" The man looked at Gabriel. "Son, you can't be shocking children like this." Gabriel just smiled. The man looked back at Sindaria. "So you found out you're a wizard, eh? What do you think?"  
  
"I - I - uh . . ." Sindaria stammered.  
  
The man smiled. "Don't worry, child, you're in safe hands, though sometimes I'm not so sure," the man said, glancing at Gabriel. Sindaria looked back and forth between the man and Gabriel.  
  
"Come on, father," Gabriel said with a laugh, "you would not want to be frightening her now, would you?"  
  
The man smiled, looking at Sindaria warmly. "Just listen to Gabe, and you'll be fine. He's a good man and he'll make sure that you get off on the right foot." He sniffed the air, looking around. "I smell something wonderful. I think I might check it out." He looked back at Sindaria. "I hope to see you again. You seem like a good kid."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria said slowly, still not quite sure if she was losing her mind or not. She watched as the man walked off the picture, going to who knows where. "He . . . he just disappeared!"  
  
Gabriel looked at her, nodding. "They walk around to different pictures to keep themselves occupied. What else would they do all day?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
Sindaria let a small, uneasy laugh escape her lips. "I guess." She shook her head. "This is all so weird." She gave him a side-ways look. "What about the other people who work here? What do they say when they see pictures move?"  
  
Gabriel smiled. "I own this building and all the people that are employed are witches and wizards." Sindaria's eyebrows rose. "You see," he said, sitting down, "we have many different jobs available to us. Some work in the Ministry of Magic, as I do. I work in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Others work regular Muggle jobs, such as owning business. I work as a doctor because I enjoy helping people and I also work with the ministry because I love animals. So, you see, there are many opportunities in the wizarding world for everyone."  
  
"Okay," Sindaria said slowly. "There's a wizarding world, but how do you go unnoticed by . . . Muggles?"  
  
"Well, we are very careful in how we operate. We go to great lengths to keep the two worlds separate. My manor and others such as mine, are on land that is unplottable. What I mean by that is that the land is not on any map. It can only be located by those who know where it is. There happens to be an old train station by our manor that is used for the barrier. Witches and wizards that wish to come have to go to the train station and step through the barrier, which happens to be an inconspicuous brick wall. Then they are on our land. Now there are many spells, charms, and hexes that surround our manors. If a Muggle draws too near, they suddenly remember that they have an important appointment, or they need to do something that they forgot." Gabriel laughed. "It is quite useful, actually. Another thing is that no witch or wizard can Apparate onto our grounds."  
  
"Apparate?"  
  
"You disappear in one place and reappear in another."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "That sounds like a cool thing to be able to do."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "It certainly helps out in some situations."  
  
"So, do you really live in New York?"  
  
"No," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "We live on the outskirts of Birmingham, a town in England."  
  
Sindaria's eyebrows rose. "So I was in England?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, smiling. "Yes, you were."  
  
"Okay, question. I didn't say anything before because I thought that you would think I was crazy, but since you are a wizard, I'm guessing?" Gabriel nodded. "Well, when I was out in that carriage, I thought I saw a unicorn. Was I seeing things, or did I actually see one?"  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Most likely, you did see an actual unicorn." Sindaria's eyes widened. "You see, I take care of many different magical creatures, many of their homes are in the woods on my land. I let them roam free, because they are safe. No one, even a wizard or a witch, can get anywhere near the manor or the safe-grounds without my wishing of it."  
  
"Wow," was all Sindaria could say. She swallowed. "So there are schools for this stuff?"  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes. There are several, actually, spaced around the world. The school that Sarah and I went to is in England. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"That's the school where Dominic goes," Sindaria said, realizing that fact.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Yes, he does."  
  
"So what's Hogwarts like?"  
  
"Well, you have seen a picture of it." Sindaria looked at him in confusion. "The tapestry above the fireplace in the room where you originally woke up."  
  
"Oh," Sindaria said. She smiled. "It looks awesome."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you can put it that way," Gabriel said, smiling. "You see, Hogwarts is divided into four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house has their own specific colors. Ravenclaw is blue and white. Hufflepuff is black and gold. Gryffindor is yellow and red. Slytherin is green and silver."  
  
"So those clothes that I was wearing, Sarah's old school things, she was a Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel said.  
  
"Which house were you?"  
  
"I was in Gryffindor."  
  
"Cool. What about Dominic?" Gabriel winced, looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"  
  
"No . . ." Gabriel said, sighing. "It is just that we do not like speaking about the house that Dominic was sorted into."  
  
"You don't have to say anything."  
  
"Let me tell you the history of Hogwarts, so that you will understand our place a little better. Hogwarts was formed centuries ago. The original founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin, decided to make a school to educate young witches and wizards. Three of the founders agreed that they would make the school open to everyone, including Muggle-borns."  
  
"Like me."  
  
"Yes. Salazar Slytherin thought differently. He thought that only pure- bloods should be allowed to study magic; that it should be kept in the old wizarding families. He was outnumbered and became very bitter. Slytherin has always been the outcast and rival to all the other houses. There is a legend that goes with this story; that Salazar Slytherin made a chamber somewhere in Hogwarts called the Chamber of Secrets. Only his true heir would be able to open it and unleash the monster within to purge the school of all Muggle-borns. Last year, Harry Potter, a third-year now at Hogwarts, found this chamber, defeated the monster that was kept in it, and saved the life of Ginny Weasley, a girl who had been taken by the Heir of Slytherin: Tom Riddle, a boy who had preserved his memory in a diary that poor Ginny found. Needless to say, this was all hushed up and no one has spoken of it again."  
  
"Tom Riddle doesn't sound like a very nice person."  
  
"No, he isn't."  
  
"Isn't? I thought he was just a memory."  
  
"Tom Riddle, after completing his years at Hogwarts, turned evil. We do not know why. He declared himself as Lord . . ." Gabriel grimaced.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We - we do not speak his name. He did horrible things and we all lived in fear up until thirteen years ago when Harry Potter defeated him."  
  
"But he would have been only a year old!"  
  
"Exactly. You see, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked the Potter home, killing Lily and James Potter. He tried to kill Harry, but somehow, his curse backfired, leaving Harry only with a lighting bolt scar. The curse hit He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and turned him into little more than an entity. He is still out there, building his strength. I fear that he will once again regain power, and if he does, we are all in serious trouble."  
  
"And I thought I had problems," Sindaria said, looking down, shaking her head. She sighed. "Wow, there's so much I never knew." She looked up. "Earlier, you said that Dominic was 'sorted' into his house. What did you mean by 'sorted'?"  
  
"When first-years first come to Hogwarts, they are placed before the Sorting Hat, in the Sorting Ceremony, and take turns placing the hat on their heads. The hat then decides which house is best suited to the person and calls out the house. The Sorting Hat is always right about which house the person is placed in, even if some of us do not agree with the decision."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dominic was placed in Slytherin."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I know the founder was bad, but what about the house?"  
  
Gabriel sighed. "Ari, every Dark witch and wizard has come out of Slytherin. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in Slytherin. I am sure not every student in Slytherin is bad, but a vast majority are. And my son being placed in Slytherin reflects badly on us. It is one thing when your entire blood-line has been in Slytherin, like the Malfoys for instance, but it is another when your entire family has been placed in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and your son is placed in Slytherin. It says something about Dominic and people will think that he is bad or evil because of his house. And I know that is not true. Dominic is one of the nicest, most-caring, selfless individuals that I know, and I know that I am his father, so I am slightly biased, but other people have said the same thing about him. I do not want him having to live with rumors about him and people thinking he is evil just because of his house."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I see what you mean," Sindaria said softly. "Maybe the hat made a mistake?"  
  
"No," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "The Sorting Hat does not make mistakes. That is why we are very worried about this matter, but we do not say anything around Dominic, for he is proud of his house, he is on the house team, and he has a great number of friends."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Sounds alright. So, Quidditch is not a normal game, right?" Sindaria asked, looking at him knowingly.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "You do not miss a thing, do you?"  
  
"I try not to," Sindaria said with a smile.  
  
"You are correct. Quidditch is a wizarding game. The game is played above a pitch, on broomsticks. The Chasers control the Quaffle, the ball, and they try to throw it through any of the three hoops that are their goal. The Beaters use clubs to knock the Bludgers away from the players, especially the Seeker. The Bludgers are balls that fly around the pitch. Many players have been knocked off their brooms by Bludgers. There are charms around the pitch that keep the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch within. The Snitch is a tiny golden ball with wings, and it is very fast and nearly impossible to see. Each team has a Seeker. The Seeker is the player that tries to catch the golden Snitch. If they do, this ends the game and they earn 150 points towards their score. This usually ensures a win to that team. The Keeper defends the hoops and has to have very fast reflexes."  
  
"That game sounds really cool!" Sindaria exclaimed, grinning. "I hope I get to see a game sometime."  
  
"Well, you will once you go to Hogwarts."  
  
"You think I'll actually get to go?" Sindaria asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Gabriel nodded. "After those incidents in the past week, I am sure that Dumbledore is aware of your magical ability. You should receive your acceptance letter the year of your eleventh birthday. Since you have a birthday in December, you will most likely receive your letter the following August by Owl Post."  
  
"So what is Owl Post? It's not like our mail, is it," Sindaria said.  
  
"Right again," Gabriel said with a smile. "The way that we communicate with one another is by the Owl Post. Each family, and usually the children, have owls. You write your letter, tie it to the owl, and the owl finds the person that you send your letter to. They are very good about that. In instances involving Muggles, the owls drop the letters on your front stoop, or in mailboxes. That way it is not as big of a shock to the Muggle who picks up the mail in the morning." Gabriel smiled. "I think your parents would have been slightly shocked if an owl had delivered your letter."  
  
Sindaria smiled, laughing. "Yeah, they would've been." She sat back, shaking her head. "I still can't believe all this stuff is real. It's just so wild."  
  
"You have at least two years to think about it and talk to your parents."  
  
Sindaria shook her head. "They'll just think I'm crazy."  
  
"Well, then, wait until the letter arrives, and then explain. I think your claim will be a little more believable with the letter in your hand."  
  
"Right," Sindaria said, nodding.  
  
"Now, to another objective. Do you have any plans for next summer?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "We don't have enough money to do much of anything, so I figure I'll just stay home and do some reading."  
  
"Well," Gabriel said with a smile, "if you would like, we have tickets for the Quidditch World Cup that takes place next summer, and we would like you to go with us."  
  
Sindaria's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What?! You mean to an actual Quidditch match?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel said, smiling. "You said that you would like to see a match, and this is the ultimate match."  
  
"That would be awesome!" Then Sindaria frowned and looked down sadly. "But I can't. My parents would never let me go and I'd be gone for a really long time. What if they need me?"  
  
"I think that I will talk to your parents and we can make our plans from there. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
Sindaria looked at him and smiled. "That might work. But, you can't tell them about Quidditch because then you'd have to tell them about the wizarding world and they would think you're crazy."  
  
Gabriel smiled. "I can say that it is a World Soccer Game, can I not?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "I guess, but how long would I be gone for?"  
  
"Only a few weeks."  
  
"Weeks?" Sindaria asked. "But I can't."  
  
"Ari, I think that your parents will be fine for a few weeks," Gabriel said with a smile. "Do not worry. I will talk to them. If they say that you can go, I think this is an opportunity of a life time."  
  
Sindaria nodded. She grinned. "Sounds great."  
  
"Well then," Gabriel said, standing. Sindaria stood also. "I think our discussion is over for the moment. I will always be here if you have any questions about anything to do with wizarding. As I said when we departed from the manor, I will send you an owl and you can write back. Do you have a place where Lora, my owl, could deliver your letter? I think it would be much easier when you send your reply."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I have this place I call the Tower where I have my books and where I go when I want to be alone. There's a window up there that I can open. Your owl can come through there."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Very well. Lora will deliver your letter there and she will stay with you until you have written your reply. That way, all you have to do is attach your reply to her leg and she will take it to me."  
  
"Okay," Sindaria said.  
  
"Let us go speak with your parents now, shall we?"  
  
"Sure," Sindaria said, nodding. She picked up her coat and followed Gabriel out of his office, down the elevator, and back to the lobby where her parents were waiting.  
  
"Thank you, doctor," her mother said, shaking Gabriel's hand.  
  
"Did you get to talk about everything?" her father asked.  
  
"Yes," Sindaria said.  
  
Gabriel looked at her parents, smiling. "You can call me Gabriel. Doctor is such a formal name, and, as you can see, I am not wearing a white coat. I much prefer robes, for they are more comfortable."  
  
Her parents smiled. "Well, Gabriel, thank you for taking time to speak with Ari," her father said.  
  
"There was a slight favor I would like to ask of you, though," Gabriel said.  
  
"Anything," her mother said.  
  
"Well, you see, Ari stayed with me and my family for the past few days."  
  
"So you're the Gabriel that Ari was telling us so much about!" her father exclaimed.  
  
Gabriel smiled, nodding. "Yes."  
  
"We appreciate it so much that you took her in. That was very kind," her mother said.  
  
"It was not a problem," Gabriel said. "While she was at my home, she had a long conversation with my wife, Sarah, who told me everything."  
  
"And?" her mother asked nervously.  
  
"From what I have learned, I do not think there is anything to worry about," Gabriel said. Her parents sighed with relief. "School can be stressful and so it is natural for a child to become angrier at times. Odd things happen all the time, and we can not always explain them. For instance, from what I know of Ari's school, it is not a very wealthy school. The windows could have shattered because of a plane passing by, or the subway. The glass was probably old and very prone to any slight shock in the ground. Any little movement like a train passing by could have done it. As to the dodge-balls that burst into flame, the boys could have easily rigged them to do that. Children these days can just about rig anything. When the glass shattered at dinner, Ari could have just lightly touched it and it could have broken. If there is a weak spot in a glass and you touch it, it can trigger cracks that make the glass shatter. When you thought that Ari was touching the fire, I do not think that she was. I think she had her hands near it, but not actually in the flames. When you startled her, however, her hands flinched and the tips of the flames touched her hands, which is the reason why she only had a slight burn on her hand."  
  
"So she's okay?" her father asked.  
  
"Yes, Ari is completely normal," Gabriel said, smiling. "None of the occurrences that happened were caused by Ari and I think she is a brilliant and very interesting child. You do not have to worry about anything," he said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, that is such a relief!" her mother exclaimed, smiling. "We were so worried that there was something wrong. Thank you for taking time to see her. We really do appreciate this."  
  
"It is not a problem," Gabriel said.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask us?" her father asked.  
  
"We enjoyed Ari's company very much during her short stay, so much, that we would like her to spend a few weeks with us next summer. You see, there is a world sporting event that is taking place next summer, and we have an extra ticket. It is a very prestigious event, and it is very hard to find tickets. We would very much like her to join us."  
  
Her parents looked at one another. Her father looked back at Gabriel. "We'll have to talk about it, but as of now, I don't see why she couldn't go with you."  
  
Yes! Sindaria thought happily. She grinned.  
  
"That would be splendid if she could. I am going to send her a letter soon, just to stay in touch, and then she will know where to send her reply. I hope that she will be able to come."  
  
Her mother smiled. "It sounds wonderful, and like a great opportunity. We will tell you our answer in Ari's reply."  
  
"That would be brilliant," Gabriel said.  
  
"Did you move here from England?" her father asked. Gabriel looked at him. "It's just that I noticed your accent earlier."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "I am British, yes," Gabriel said.  
  
"I always loved to hear people speak with British accents," her mother said.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "That is good to hear. Well," he said, taking a breath, "I really must be going. I have several other appointments and while I enjoy speaking with you, I need to attend to my job. Thank you for waiting." He looked at Sindaria and winked. "Remember, Ari, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Right."  
  
"Thank you again, Gabriel," her mother said.  
  
"Thank you," her father said, shaking Gabriel's hand.  
  
"When you can help someone, you do not need to be thanked," Gabriel said. "It was my pleasure. Ari is a good child, and you are very fortunate to have such a wonderful daughter."  
  
Her parents beamed; her mother blushing with pride. "Thank you," her mother said.  
  
Gabriel nodded and headed back to his office. Her parents turned to her. "Well, Ari, you feel better?" her father asked.  
  
Sindaria nodded, smiling. "A lot better. You were right. I understand myself a lot better." You have no idea. I wish I could tell you! But I can't; you would never believe me in a million years. She smiled. Or at least two years, if my letter comes.  
  
"Good. Let's get home then," her father said.  
  
"Then we can go for dinner," her mother said.  
  
"I can't wait!" Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
Her parents smiled and they left the building, heading home. 


	6. The Announcement

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Six  
  
-The Announcement -  
  
On Christmas morning, Sindaria awoke to Maria and Terrance jumping on her bed. "Wake up! Ari, wake up! Come see the presents!" they cried.  
  
Sindaria rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at them sleepily. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yea!" Maria cried, running out of the bedroom, Terrance at her heels. "Mommy, Ari's coming!" Sindaria heard Maria cry.  
  
Sindaria laughed quietly as she climbed out of bed. She yawned, stretching as she made her way into the living room. A small tree had been set up next to the fireplace, decorated with the hand-made popcorn strings and bows that they had made the previous night. A cheery fire burned brightly in the fireplace, making the room glow softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ari," her father said, walking over to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Dad," she said, hugging him in return.  
  
Her mother came over and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas, dear," she said.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to open presents, shall we?" her father asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes! Presents!" Terrance yelled, running around in a circle.  
  
Sindaria laughed as she sat down by the couch. Although there were only a few gifts around the little tree, Sindaria knew that they were thought-felt and she didn't mind at all. She was just glad to be able to share this time with her family.  
  
"Ari, this is yours," Maria said, handing Ari a gift.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thank you, Maria." Sindaria tore of the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box, pulling out a beautiful dark blue cashmere sweater. "Oh my god," Sindaria gasped, tears coming to her eyes. I wonder what this cost! The only place I know that sells this is Macy's and they're so expensive! "You guys, you didn't have to do this."  
  
Her mother and father smiled. "It's your birthday and Christmas present from us, and we wanted you to have something special."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said, tears pouring out of her eyes. She jumped up and ran over to her parents, hugging them fiercely.  
  
"We're glad that you like it," her father said, smiling.  
  
"Can I open my present now?" Maria asked.  
  
They looked at her. "Of course, dear," her mother said.  
  
Maria grinned and ran over to the tree, dragging a large box over in front of the couch. Sindaria sat down on the couch, pulling on the cashmere sweater. She smiled; it felt like silk. She watched happily as Maria tore through the wrapping paper.  
  
"I'll help too!" Terrance cried and proceeded to rip off the paper. Underneath the paper was a box with a large doll in it.  
  
"Ooooo, a dolly!" Maria cried. "Daddy, open it!"  
  
"Sure," her father said and went into the kitchen. He returned with a large pair of scissors and began cutting through the plastic. After a lot of cutting and pulling, he took out the doll and handed it to Maria, who hugged it tightly.  
  
"I love it!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"My turn!" Terrance said and ran to the tree. He walked back and sat down, placing his present in front of him. He tore off the wrappings, revealing a stack of three books. "Oooo, books!" He quickly picked up the first one, flipping through the picture-filled pages. "Look Ari, it's the swan princess!" he cried, pointing to a picture.  
  
Sindaria crawled over to him and looked where he was pointing. "You're right."  
  
"Did you write this?" Terrance asked.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "No, I didn't, but I got the story from a book I read. Now you can read stories."  
  
"So I can tell you stories now?" Terrance asked.  
  
"Of course," Sindaria said warmly. Terrance grinned and continued to flip through the pages. Sindaria looked at her parents. "Thank you so much, for everything."  
  
"You don't need to thank us," her mother said, smiling. "Seeing the enjoyment on all your faces is payment enough."  
  
"Don't you have gifts to open?"  
  
Her mother shook her head. "Our gifts are sitting before us, in you, Maria, and Terrance."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "You guys are really too much. I love you!" she cried, hugging both of her parents. Maria and Terrance looked up from what they were doing and ran over to their parents.  
  
"We love you too!" they cried, hugging their parents.  
  
* * *  
  
As they sat down to their Christmas dinner, her father cleared his throat and said, "Children, I have an announcement to make."  
  
They stopped eating and looked at him. "What?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"You know how the rioters have been making my job difficult."  
  
"Yes," her mother said.  
  
"Well, they're shutting down the factory."  
  
"What?" her mother cried, dropping her fork into her mashed potatoes. "You mean you don't have a job anymore?"  
  
"Just wait," her father said, holding up a hand. "There's more."  
  
"More?" Sindaria asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"When they told us they were shutting down the factory, they called out a few names to see the owner of the chain of factories. When I went to my meeting with him, he told me that they were going to relocate us to a different place so that we could keep our jobs."  
  
"You mean we have to move?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"We're leaving?" Maria asked, looking at her parents wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, Maria," her father said.  
  
"Where are we going?" her mother asked.  
  
"England."  
  
"What?" Sindaria exclaimed, her jaw dropping open. "England?"  
  
Her father nodded. "Yes."  
  
"How are we expected to move to England?" her mother asked. "We can't afford the airfare."  
  
"It's covered by the company. The job I will have in London is similar to what I do here, but it is a different branch. It also pays better and as a bonus for moving, we have a small house in Surrey. The school you will be attending is a Secondary School and Maria and Terrance will be attending a Junior School."  
  
"We're going to England," Sindaria said in disbelief. Wait, Gabriel and Sarah are in England! That means I'll be closer o them! I can't wait to tell them! Then I can see them and Dominic again! "When are we going?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"What?" her mother asked. "That soon?"  
  
Her father nodded. "I know it is short notice, but I've already spoken with the principals of their schools and I'm going in a few days to finish all the paperwork. My company has covered the bulk of it and has taken care of enrolling them in their new schools. We just need to pack up our things and be at LaGaurdia Airport on Thursday by two o'clock."  
  
"This is just so . . . so sudden," her mother said, shaking her head. "England."  
  
"Are the schools in England like the ones here?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Her father shrugged. "I would think so, for these are the schools for the general public. They have private schools but those are for the richer families and then on top are the boarding schools."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "May I be excused? I need to think about this."  
  
Her father nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Ooooh, we're flying?" Terrance asked as Sindaria left the table.  
  
"On a plane?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes," her father said, laughing. "Let's hope we're on a plane!"  
  
Sindaria walked into her bedroom and climbed the rickety ladder up to the Tower. She crawled over to the window and looked out at the window-lit skyscrapers. England. Wow. I just can't believe it! I'm going to England! I wonder what it's going to be like? Sindaria chuckled softly. Well, I'll only have to put up with it for one year if it's horrible, because then I'll be at Hogwarts!  
  
Sindaria looked over at her pile of books and pulled the top book over, setting it on her lap. The book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, was one of the books that the Conners had let her borrow.  
  
She flipped through the pages and stopped, looking at a paragraph about phoenixes.  
  
PHOENIX M.O.M. Classification: XXXX11  
  
The phoenix is a magnificent, swan-sized, scarlet bird with a long golden tail, beak, and talons. It nests on mountain peaks and is found in Egypt, India, and China. The phoenix lives to an immense age as it can regenerate, bursting into flames when its body begins to fail and rising again from the ashes as a chick. The phoenix is a gentle creature that has never been known to kill and eats only herbs. Like the Diricrawl, it can disappear and reappear at will. Phoenix song is magical; it is reputed to increase the courage of the pure of heart and to strike fear into the hearts of the impure. Phoenix tears have powerful healing properties.  
  
The phoenix gains a XXXX rating not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it.  
  
Sindaria sat back. Wow, they sound so cool! I wonder if I'll ever be able to see one? I guess it's possible. She flipped through the pages again and spotted a name of interest. Merpeople? They actually exist? Sindaria began reading.  
  
MERPEOPLE M.O.M. Classification: XXXX10  
  
Merpeople exist throughout the world, though they vary in appearance almost as much as humans. Their habits and customs remain as mysterious as those of the centaur, though those wizards who have mastered the language of Mermish speak of highly organized communities varying in size according to habitat, and some have elaborately constructed dwellings. Like the centaurs, the merpeople have declined "being" status if favour of a "beast" classification. The oldest recorded merpeople were known as sirens (Greece) and it is in warmer waters that we find the beautiful mermaids so frequently depicted in Muggle literature and painting. The selkies of Scotland and the Merrows of Ireland are less beautiful, but they share that love of music which is common to all merpeople.  
  
The merpeople are given an XXXX classification not because they are unduly aggressive, but because they should be treated with great respect.  
  
Sindaria smiled in amazement. This book is amazing! Who would have thought that these creatures actually exist? I've read about mermaids in so many stories and for them to be real, it's just mind boggling! She set aside the book and picked up another, which was Quidditch Throughout the Ages. Sindaria smiled. I'd better make sure I know all about Quidditch so that I'm ready for the match this summer!  
  
Sindaria leaned against the wall and began reading the book cover to cover.  
  
* * *  
  
Sindaria had finished reading when she heard a screech and looked out the window to see an owl hovering outside. She quickly pushed open the window and Gabriel's owl, Lora, flew through.  
  
It's so cold out there I nearly froze!  
  
Sindaria froze, staring at Lora, her eyes wide. "D - Di -Did you just speak?" she stammered, swallowing.  
  
Lora looked at her and blinked her round eyes.  
  
Oh, so you can understand me? Curious, well, no matter, you have anything warm? I'm freezing!  
  
"O-Oh, of course," Sindaria managed. I'm talking to an owl! She realized in amazement. She glanced around the Tower and spotted her mug of hot chocolate. "I'm afraid all I have is this," she said, holding up the mug.  
  
No matter, if it's warm, that's all that counts.  
  
Sindaria placed the mug before Lora, who dipped her beak into it.  
  
Good, good. Here are your letters. Lora stuck out her talon and Sindaria quickly untied the letters. I do hope you're not going to make me fly back immediately. You should try flying over the Atlantic during a storm! It's exhausting!  
  
"Well, you can stay over there," Sindaria said, pointing to a cage that sat in the corner by the base of her feet. "I'm sorry that it's not very warm up here, but I can get you a blanket or something."  
  
That would be wonderful.  
  
Sindaria climbed down into her room and came back up a few minutes later, a small blanket in her hand.  
  
Lora flew into the cage, perching on the rod. She dipped her beak into the dish of water and gave a hoot of satisfaction. Water. Yes, I needed that.  
  
She wrapped Lora in the blanket.  
  
Thank you. I'm going to catch a little sleep at the moment.  
  
"Okay. Do you need anything else? Something to eat?"  
  
No, I'm alright. I ate just before I arrive here. Just some sleep.  
  
"Well, you won't have to fly very far anymore," Sindaria said with a smile. "We're moving to England."  
  
England? Really, well Gabriel and Sarah will be pleased. And I'm very glad because now I won't have to make those horrible trips across all that water!  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Yes, that's one thing you won't have to do anymore. I'll be back."  
  
Lora hooted again.  
  
Sindaria smiled, shaking her head as she climbed down the ladder. I just spoke to an owl! My God, this is all happening so fast! Can all witches and wizards speak to owls and understand them? That's something I'll have to ask Gabriel about. Funny, I've never heard any other animal speaking. Maybe it's because my powers have just recently awakened. Sindaria shrugged. I guess I'll see when I get Gabriel's response.  
  
She walked into the living room, where her parents sat, talking. Maria and Terrance were busy on the floor with their presents. Her parents looked up at her when she entered, smiling.  
  
"I just got letters from Gabriel, Sarah, and Dominic!" Sindaria said happily, holding up the letters.  
  
"That's wonderful, dear," her mother said.  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting our answer for this summer, then?" her father asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "If you have an answer."  
  
Her father nodded. "We do. We were just talking about that, actually, because we'll be in England and if we have to get you back here for the game, I don't know how we're going to do that."  
  
"Gabriel said that he would take care of getting me to the match," Sindaria said, slightly nervous inside. I can't tell them about Quidditch or that Gabriel and Sarah live in England. Not yet, anyway. I wish I could tell them though; I feel so guilty about not telling the entire truth.  
  
"If you're sure . . ." her mother said slowly.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
"I don't see why not, then," her father said, glancing at her mother. "As long as they can take care of transportation, I think you should go."  
  
Sindaria grinned. "Thanks!" she cried and ran to her parents, hugging them.  
  
"Now that that's covered, we'll need to discuss the moving," her father said.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Okay." She sat down at the end of the couch.  
  
"Your mother is going to need a lot of help getting everything packed and ready to ship," her father said. "We need to take everything to the post office on Wednesday except for the things you want on the plane and clothes for about a week." Sindaria nodded. "I know this is going to be quite a change, but it's for the better."  
  
"I know," Sindaria said.  
  
"Good," her father said, smiling. "Make sure you talk to your manager at the mart and see if you can't get some of the empty boxes to bring home."  
  
"I will," Sindaria said, nodding.  
  
"You're a wonderful daughter, Ari," her mother said. Sindaria smiled. "Always so helpful and ready to do anything. We're very proud of you."  
  
Her father nodded. "Yes, and we believe that you will become something great."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thanks." You have no idea! She thought with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, Sindaria sat in her room, reading her letters.  
  
Dear Ari,  
  
We hope that you had a wonderful Christmas and we look forward to your next visit. How have you been? We are doing well and Christmas went smoothly, although we had the Malfoys and the Parkinsons over. To lighter things, have you spoken with your parents about the Quidditch World Cup? We hope that you can attend, for this is a wonderful opportunity and we would hate to have you miss it.  
  
Has anything else strange happened to you, lately? We know that this is all very sudden, but being a witch will pay off, for you will have many opportunities in the wizarding world that would not be available in the Muggle world.  
  
Have you enjoyed your books? There are many interesting things, are there not?  
  
We hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Gabriel and Sarah Conner  
  
Sindaria smiled, placing the letter on her bed. Those two are so awesome! I'm really lucky to have them as people I can talk to. Especially now that I'm a witch. What a thought! I never thought that I would be an actual witch, it's so cool though. I can't wait until school!  
  
She picked up Dominic's letter and opened it, unfolding the parchment.  
  
Ari,  
  
How is everything in the Muggle world? Anything interesting happen? Nothing more has been heard about Sirius Black here, but a few strange things have occurred. He's tried several times to get into Hogwarts; after Harry Potter, we all think. Some of us wouldn't mind if Black did finally get him, but I don't need to go into that at the moment.  
  
Christmas was brilliant; I had one of my better friends here and it helped pass the time. You wouldn't believe what we did! We were up in my room, bored, and decided to make a potion. Well, needless to say, Draco put in an ingredient that wasn't supposed to be in it and it exploded! My parents were up before I could say "Quidditch" ! We got in so much trouble! But it was brilliant, and I wouldn't give it up for anything.  
  
I think that it is wicked that you are a witch! Who would've thought? I mean, when I first met you, I just thought you were a Muggle that my dad had picked up, but after they told me that you were really a witch, I have to admit, I was completely stunned! What do you think? I can't wait to show you the wizarding world! It's brilliant! And Hogwarts, wait until you get there! I love it at school and wouldn't trade it for anything. This summer, if you get to go to the World Cup with us, I'll have to introduce you to my friends. I wonder what house you'll be sorted into . . . oh well, I suppose we'll know when you get to Hogwarts!  
  
Talk to you soon,  
  
Dominic Conner  
  
Sindaria laughed. Dominic is a lot different! He was very tense when I was at the manor, but I guess it was because he thought I was a Muggle and he really had to watch what he said and acted like. Well, I'm glad that he's more relaxed now. He sounds really cool and I can't wait to see more of the wizarding world! Then Sindaria's smile faded. What were her parents going to think when she finally told them? Hopefully they won't take it too badly.  
  
Sindaria sighed and took a piece of notebook paper and a pen. Using a book, she quickly wrote her reply.  
  
Dear Gabriel, Sarah, and Dominic,  
  
Good news! I can go to the World Cup! I can't wait! It sounds so awesome! Also, there's something that's just come up. We're moving! And guess where? England! That means I'll be a lot closer to you! I'm going to need all the friends I can get and I'll take you up on your offer, Dominic. Also, something really strange just happened. When Lora came to deliver your letters, she spoke to me! Not out loud, but in my head, like I could understand her thoughts. It was really weird and I was just wondering, is it common for a witch or wizard to be able to speak to animals? The thing is, I've never been able to hear the thoughts of animals before, but maybe I can, now that my powers have awakened? I'd appreciate your thoughts, for I'm really confused.  
  
Well, I'd better go, since I need to get some sleep and do all the packing. We'll be there next Friday. I hope to see you soon!  
  
Sindaria  
  
Sindaria folded her piece of paper and climbed the ladder to the Tower. Lora opened her eyes, looking at Sindaria.  
  
"Here are my letters."  
  
Very well. Just tie them to my leg.  
  
She tied her reply on Lora's leg. "Do you need anything before you head out?"  
  
No, no, thank you very much for the blanket. Sindaria nodded, taking the blanket off of Lora. She flew up to the window ledge. Once they get these letter and respond, you'll be in England, I am sure.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, probably."  
  
Then I'll see you in England.  
  
"You can find me without an address?"  
  
Of course! Lora said indignantly. They don't rely on us for nothing, we're the owl post! That's what we do!  
  
"That's amazing," Sindaria said in awe.  
  
Thank you. Lora flew out the window.  
  
Sindaria closed the window and headed back down to her bedroom. She pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 


	7. New Place, New School, New World

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
-New Place, New School, New World -  
  
Sindaria looked out the window on the plane as they sped across the clouds. This is so cool! The clouds look just like sand! And it's so beautiful, with the sun shining down and the crystal clear blue sky! This is one of the best experiences I've ever had! I had been slightly nervous, looking at the huge planes, but now, I absolutely love it!  
  
She chuckled softly. Maria and Terrance had been so excited when we had arrived at LaGaurdia! They were constant chatterboxes. When Terrance saw our plane, I thought he was going to jump out of his skin he was so excited. And Maria, she was excited but she was so nervous when we stepped onto the plane. I think she was worried that it was going to fly off before we got to our seats!  
  
She looked over to her right where Maria and Terrance were lying, sound asleep. Her mother had put up the armrests so that the twins could lie down. They were so exhausted from the excitement; they immediately fell asleep once we lifted off.  
  
She looked out the window again and sighed. The past few days had been hectic, getting everything packed and making sure they didn't leave anything. The few possessions that they did own were now on their way to their new home in Surrey. I wonder what the school is going to be like? And the other kids? I hope that I won't be looked down upon for not having that much money. From what my father said about the school, there won't be that many wealthy kids; most of them are at private or boarding schools. I hope my teachers will be nice. I guess I'll just have to do the best I can!  
  
Sindaria moved Maria's head into her lap, stroking her hair. You two are wonderful; I don't know what I would do without you. She heard a soft snore behind her and smiled, knowing that her father was sound asleep behind her.  
  
"They're angels when they're asleep, aren't they?"  
  
Sindaria looked behind her and saw her mother looking down at Maria and Terrance. "Yes, but they're angels all the time, for the most part," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
"Only five more hours to go until we reach England. Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little," Sindaria said, nodding. "It's going to be really strange, but I think it'll be a lot better than New York City. Besides, it's the chance to meet a whole bunch of new people."  
  
"Yes, you're right. You know, you always did look on the bright side of things."  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" a voice asked softly.  
  
Sindaria looked up at the stewardess and nodded. "Just some water, I think."  
  
The stewardess nodded and handed Sindaria an empty cup and a water bottle. Sindaria pulled down the tray in the middle seat and placed her water on it, careful not to awaken Maria or Terrance.  
  
Sindaria glanced around the large plane and realized that most everyone was asleep. She smiled. They won't be when these two wake up! They're going to be full of energy!  
  
Sindaria waited until the stewardess had given her mother some water, and then said, "Maybe London won't be that much different from downtown New York. And I can't wait to see some of the sights!"  
  
"Me neither. I expect you'll transition well, though. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Her mother nodded and sat back. Sindaria leaned against her seat, closing her eyes. If I can get some sleep now, I'll need all the rest I can get when we get to England.  
  
* * *  
  
About a half an hour before they were scheduled to land, Maria and Terrance woke up. The rest of the passengers were stirring as well. "Are we there yet?" Maria asked.  
  
"Almost," Sindaria said.  
  
"Yea!" she cried.  
  
"So where are we going to be living?" Terrance asked.  
  
"Surrey."  
  
"What's that like?"  
  
"I don't know; we'll find out when we get there, I guess."  
  
Terrance took a piece of paper and a pencil from his bag and began drawing. Maria pulled out two of her dolls and began making them speak to one another.  
  
"John, we're almost there. Wake up." Sindaria heard her mother say.  
  
Her father grunted. 'W - what? We're there?"  
  
"Nearly."  
  
A sign flashed on over there heads, instructing them to put on their seatbelts. The pilot's voice came over the intercom. "We're beginning our descent now. London is foggy and zero degrees Celsius. Not to bad for this time of year. We'll be landing shortly."  
  
"You here that, Maria? Almost there!" Sindaria said.  
  
Maria grinned. "Cool!"  
  
"Is it cold there?" Terrance asked.  
  
"Probably about the same as New York," Sindaria said.  
  
"Will there be a lot of kids?" Maria asked.  
  
"Oh yes, but not as many as our old schools. And I think these will be nicer."  
  
Maria and Terrance nodded. Suddenly the plane jerked slightly and Terrance gripped his seat, looking around wildly. "What happened?" he asked in a frightened voice.  
  
"Its okay, Terrance," Sindaria said, reaching around Maria to put her hands on Terrance. "It's just a little turbulence."  
  
"Is the plane going to crash?" Maria asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"No, of course not," Sindaria said. "Don't worry. I've read about this in books and sometimes when a plane hits a change in the air currents, it makes the plane bob a little. But it's nothing to worry about. Don't you fret."  
  
Maria and Terrance nodded, but she knew that they were still scared.  
  
* * *  
  
When they landed, they immediately headed to the baggage claim to pick up their suitcases.  
  
As they walked through the crowds of people, Maria and Terrance looked around in wonder, both of them holding Sindaria's hands. "Wow! There are so many people!" Terrance exclaimed.  
  
"Why do they all sound funny?" Maria asked, as announcements were called over the speakers.  
  
"That's their accents," Sindaria explained. "They just sound different to us, but we'll get used to it quickly."  
  
"This airport is larger than LaGuardia, and I thought that was huge!" her mother exclaimed.  
  
"Well, this is an international airport," her father said. "And we are in London."  
  
As they entered the baggage claim area, they stopped, standing next to the baggage carousel where their luggage would come out. Maria and Terrance had to go inspect it, for they had never seen anything like it, leaving Sindaria alone. For that matter, none of them had ever seen anything like it, but Sindaria had read enough about it to not have the need to look more closely.  
  
Her parents were talking nearby, her mother watching Maria and Terrance out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Sindaria looked around and her gaze landed on a bench where an old lady sat, trying to feed a cracker to her bird, which was sitting in its cage, flapping its wings. "Eat this Tooly," the old lady said. "You'll feel better."  
  
Why don't you try to eat that disgusting thing! You always try to feed me that stuff and I don't like it! Can't you get a clue!  
  
Sindaria looked around for the source of the voice and then her eyes widened as she realized who had spoken: the bird. Sindaria smiled, looking at the bird. This is so cool!  
  
"Come on, eat up," the old lady insisted.  
  
I'll bite your fingers if you come any closer!  
  
"Ouch!" the lady cried as the bird pecked her finger. "Bad boy, Tooly. Now you don't get anything."  
  
At least I don't have to suffer more crackers!  
  
Sindaria laughed quietly and turned towards her parents. As the baggage carousel hummed to life, Sindaria quickly ran over to Maria and Terrance, making sure that they didn't get to close to the moving strip.  
  
"Wow! The bags just appear like that?" Terrance asked.  
  
"No," Sindaria said, laughing. "The men from the plane put it on there for us to take."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that ours?" Maria asked, pointing to a beat-up dark green suitcase.  
  
"Good job!" Sindaria said, and reached down the pull the bag off.  
  
As they waited for the other bag, Maria and Terrance continued to point out everything that was of interest.  
  
"Look! That bag's all lumpy!" Maria cried.  
  
"Wow, look at that one! It's huge!" Terrance cried.  
  
Sindaria laughed, watching closely for their other bag.  
  
When it finally came by them, Sindaria reached down and pulled it onto the ground.  
  
"This is it!" Sindaria called and her parents walked over to her.  
  
"Good. Okay, now you four wait here while I go hunt down a car," her father said. They all nodded and he walked away, heading towards the transportation area.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to drink," Sindaria said. "I spotted a water fountain just over there," she said, pointing over to the wall between the bathrooms.  
  
"Okay, but don't you go too far," her mother cautioned. "This is a big place and we don't know anyone here."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Don't worry." She headed over to the water fountain, relishing the cold water in her mouth. She stood and turned around, only to bump into someone standing behind her. "Oh, I'm sorr - Dominic!" she cried, grinning.  
  
Dominic looked down at her, smiling. He ran a hand through his tussled brown hair. His blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "Do you always run into people like this?" he asked.  
  
Sindaria laughed. "No, not usually. How have you been? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just interested in seeing what Muggles do for fun," Dominic said teasingly.  
  
Sindaria rolled her eyes. "For fun? This isn't fun. It's called 'let's not get killed as we push our way to baggage claim!' You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Dominic shrugged. "I knew you were coming in today and so I decided to see if you needed any help."  
  
"That's nice of you," Sindaria said, smiling. "Well," she said, motioning to his Muggle clothing, "at least you dressed normally."  
  
Dominic raised an eyebrow. "Normal? Not even close, but this stuff isn't too bad, I suppose." He winked. "I still have my wand."  
  
Sindaria shook her head. "Wizards."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Whatever you take it to mean."  
  
Dominic laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess you want to meet my parents, then. Come on." Sindaria headed back over to where her mother waited with Maria and Terrance, Dominic at her heels.  
  
As she drew closer, Maria and Terrance broke away from their mother and ran over to Sindaria. "Who's that?" Maria asked, looking up at Dominic.  
  
Dominic knelt down so that he was eye level with Maria. "My name is Dominic. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Maria. Why do you sound funny?" she asked.  
  
Dominic laughed. "You mean my accent? It's British."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wanna meet him too!" Terrance cried, pushing past Maria and up to Dominic. "I'm Terrance. We're twins!" he said, pointing to himself and Maria.  
  
"Really?" Dominic said, laughter in his eyes.  
  
"You must be Dominic Conner," her mother said warmly.  
  
Dominic stood and nodded, smiling. "Yes, that's me."  
  
"I want to thank you for what your family did for us by taking Ari in for those few days."  
  
"It wasn't a problem."  
  
"Are you here on a trip?" her mother asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I -" Dominic glanced at Sindaria, who shook her head. "Family visit."  
  
Her mother nodded. "That's good. It's always a shame when families can't see each other when they live so far away."  
  
"I have a car," she heard her father call. Sindaria looked over to see her father walking over. He stopped, looking at Dominic, who was nearly as tall as he was. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dominic Conner," Dominic said, holding out his hand.  
  
His father shook Dominic's hand, smiling. "The same Dominic Conner from the family that helped Ari?"  
  
"Yes," Dominic said, nodding. "That's me."  
  
"Wonderful. Please to meet you."  
  
"The same to you. So," Dominic said, looking at them, "you're moving to Surrey?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "That's right."  
  
"Brilliant," Dominic said. He glanced at Sindaria and smiled. "A kid that goes to school with me lives there."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sindaria asked, raising an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"What's so big about Harry Potter?" Terrance asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just a boy at my school," Dominic said. "He's really popular, that's all."  
  
"Really? Cool! Can I meet him?" Terrance asked.  
  
Dominic laughed. "You just might."  
  
"Is he in your grade?" her mother asked.  
  
Dominic shook his head. "No, he's a year older."  
  
She nodded. "Where do you go to school?"  
  
"It's a - a boarding school," Dominic said slowly.  
  
Sindaria bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Your family must be well off, then," her father said.  
  
Dominic nodded. "Well enough."  
  
"That's always good. Well," her father said, looking around at them, "Shall we be going? We have to unpack and it's beginning to get late."  
  
"Would you like any help?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Oh, that would be wonderful," her mother said, sighing. "We don't have much, but another strong person to help lift furniture would be a great help. You're sure your parents won't mind?"  
  
Dominic shook his head. "No, they had a feeling that you might need some help. That's why they sent me over here."  
  
"Well, Dominic, you seem like a fine boy. How old are you?" her father asked.  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"You're so tall!" her mother exclaimed.  
  
Dominic laughed. "I get that from my father."  
  
"Let's get going, shall we?" her mother asked. They all nodded and headed outside to the car that Sindaria's father had rented.  
  
* * *  
  
As they walked through the furniture store, Dominic and Sindaria drew away, looking at the couches and beds. "Something cheap, that's what we need to find," Sindaria said as they walked.  
  
"So," Dominic said after awhile, "you ready for the World Cup?"  
  
Sindaria grinned. "I can't wait! I read Quidditch Throughout the Ages, and so I have a little better understanding of the game and from what Gabriel told me, I think I'll know enough to not be lost."  
  
"That's good. The match is going to be brilliant! We have tickets for the final match and it'll most likely be between Ireland and Bulgaria. Those teams are wicked! Victor Krum, the Seeker for Bulgaria, you've never seen a better Seeker until you've seen him and he's really young too! I think he's even still in school."  
  
"Wow," Sindaria said, her face lighting up with amazement. "You go back to school soon, right?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "This weekend."  
  
"So which house are you in again?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Isn't that the house that's trouble?"  
  
Dominic rolled his eyes. "It's just talk. It's a really good house and we're all really close."  
  
"That's good." After awhile, Sindaria asked, "How's Quidditch been going?"  
  
"It's good. If we can win enough matches, we'll win the House Championship."  
  
"That would be really cool. Or, brilliant, right?"  
  
Dominic smiled. "Right."  
  
* * *  
  
With the money that they had saved up, they managed to buy three beds, a couch, and a table with chairs. After furniture shopping, they bought groceries and headed to their home, the rented U-Haul carrying their furniture rolling behind.  
  
As they drove into Surrey, Sindaria noticed that all the houses looked exactly the same and there were many streets filled with the same thing. Her father turned left, following the directions given to him by his boss, and pulled into a shared driveway. "We're here!" her father announced and they climbed out of the car.  
  
Sindaria looked to the left at the neighbor's house. It looked exactly like theirs, except it had a built on white rotunda, with large windows. Sindaria looked up at her own house and smiled. Two stories! This is larger than three of those apartments back home!  
  
Dominic stepped up beside her, carrying a sleeping Maria in his arms. "Not bad, not bad at all," he said softly, so as not to wake Maria.  
  
They followed her father into the house and Sindaria looked around the entryway. A staircase went up to her right and a short hallway in front of her headed to what looked like the kitchen. Sindaria walked down the hall, investigating. She opened the door, looking around the small kitchen, and then looked around the corner at the spacious living room. This is so cool! Or brilliant, I guess. And so big!  
  
She left the living room and headed upstairs. There were three bedrooms and Sindaria grinned. This place is so huge! She walked back downstairs, and after Maria and Terrance were laid on the living room floor, Sindaria helped her parents and Dominic move the furniture in.  
  
After an hour of hard work, they managed to get all the furniture in place. Dominic, after saying good-bye and a promise to write when he got back to school, left. Sindaria and her mother took Terrance and Maria up to their room, laying them on their bed. After a weary goodnight, Sindaria hauled herself into her room and collapsed onto her new bed, falling asleep instantly. 


	8. Fire and Time

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
-Fire and Time-  
  
The first day of school for Ari came quickly, with a fresh bout of snow along with it. As her father drove her to her school in Lewisham, the city where he worked, she looked out the window at the passing hills and villages. Lewisham was only about a half an hour from Croydon, Surrey, the town in which they lived, and since her father began work about the same time she had to be at school, he drove her. She glanced down at the clothes she wore: a knee-length dark gray pleated skirt, a white long- sleeved shirt, and a dark green vest. Her school colors. Though Lewisham Secondary School didn't require a uniform, they had dress codes, and one was that they could wear anything but it had to be in their school colors. There were certain restrictions, such as the length of skirts, but it wasn't too bad.  
  
Slytherin colors, Sindaria thought with a smile. She sighed softly. I wonder what it's going to be like. My father took me to the school on Friday and it looks very nice. The teachers were all there, working on their lesson plans, and they had all been very kind. I just hope the students are the same, but I suppose I won't be that lucky.  
  
"Are you ready?" her father asked, glancing at her, smiling.  
  
She looked at him. "As ready as I can be, I suppose."  
  
"You'll be fine," he said reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"After school, I'll be waiting for you in the front to take you home."  
  
She nodded. "Alright, but how did you manage to get off of work by four?"  
  
"Most of the things that I have to do involve administrative work, and they won't take me too long to do. Seven until four is plenty enough time."  
  
"Did you get my permission form signed?" she asked. In two weeks, they would be going to the London Zoo for a field trip, and everyone had to have signed forms from their parents allowing them to go.  
  
"Yes, yes, don't worry," he said with a laugh. "The London Zoo sounds fascinating, and I'm sure, with your gift with animals, you'll be in heaven."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "I suppose I will be."  
  
Her father smiled and she pulled her school bag onto her lap. Inside were her books, paper, and pencils. She opened the flap and pulled out the letter that she had received that morning from Dominic.  
  
She broke the wax seal and took out the letter.  
  
Ari,  
  
Well, I'm back at Hogwarts and I know that the professors will be dumping another load onto us as soon as classes start, so I'm not sure how often I will be able to write, but I'll try. I spoke with my parents about how you could speak to Lora, and they said that it is not very common among the wizarding population. They suspect that you might be what, in the wizarding world, we call an Earth Natural. Part of that gift is that you can speak to animals, and if you have a chance to see other animals, I would suggest trying to speak with them.  
  
Also, if what they suspect is true, you could possibly be an Animagus, someone who can transform into an animal at will. This is very far-fetched though, but there is a book in our library that I think you should look at. If you show it to my parents, they'll know where to look. It's called Legendary Wizards and there's a passage in there about Merlin that I think would greatly interest you.  
  
Well, I hope you have a good first day, and you're welcome anytime at the estate. I'll be home for the spring holidays, so you can come by then. There's something that I want to show you. Draco's calling me, so I'd better go. We're going to dinner. Hope to talk to you soon.  
  
Dominic  
  
Sindaria smiled, folding the letter and placing it back in her bag. Thank god for them. Dominic is so great; I'm really glad I became friends with him. And it's good that I know him, because he'll be able to introduce me to all his friends and some of the other students at Hogwarts during the World Cup. I can't wait!  
  
The car stopped and Sindaria realized that they had arrived at Lewisham Secondary School. "Have a good first day," her father said and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks. Have fun at work."  
  
"Always," her father said with a smile.  
  
Sindaria smiled and climbed out of the car that her father had purchased over the weekend. She closed the door and looked up at the towering school in front of her. The walls were stone and there were many arched windows. Broad stone steps led up to the large, double-door entrance way, and students milled around the snow-covered lawn, talking amongst themselves and entering the school; a bright mass of green, white, and gray. She took a deep breath and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. She began walking up the sidewalk, mingling with the other students.  
  
When she entered the school, she looked around wide-eyed at the large entrance hall. Steps went up in either direction, leading to the upper floors. She walked across the flagged stones, her Mary Janes clicking on the stones. Once she was through the archway in the back, she saw that there were lockers lining the hall. She took her schedule out and looked at it. "Number 271. Okay." She looked around at the numbers on the lockers and walked until she found hers. Using the combination on her schedule, she opened her locker and placed her bag into it, taking out the books she would need for her classes before lunch.  
  
"Are you new here?" a voice asked.  
  
Sindaria shut her locker and turned to see a tall red-headed girl looking at her, a look of interest on her face. Two other girls were standing on either side of her, shorter and dark-haired. She noticed that they were well-dressed, and she was glad that the clothes she wore were brand-new. "Yes, I am. I'm Sindaria Olsen, but you can just call me Ari."  
  
The girl nodded. "My name is Valerie Kesington." She motioned to the girls beside her. "This is Carrie Swanston and Mabel Rommsel. We're in our fourth year here. Which year are you?"  
  
"I'm in my fourth year," Sindaria replied.  
  
The girls smiled. "Brilliant," Valerie said. "Which class do you have first?"  
  
"Um . . ." Sindaria glanced down at her schedule. "Math."  
  
Valerie nodded. "That's what we have; you stick with us, and you'll be fine, Ari."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
As they walked, Sindaria noticed the looks that the other students gave Valerie, Mabel, and Carrie. From the looks of it, they were very popular, and Sindaria was grateful that she had made friends rather quickly. She just hoped it would last.  
  
"So, Ari, where did you transfer from?" Mabel asked.  
  
"Oh, I used to go to school called Carson High; it was in New York City," Sindaria answered.  
  
"OOhh!" Mabel said, her eyes wide. "You lived in New York City?"  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Yep!"  
  
"That explains the accent, then," Carrie said.  
  
"Do I sound that odd?" Sindaria asked, looking at her.  
  
Carrie shrugged, giving her a smile. "Just different. Nothing to worry about. You'll be sounding like us in no time."  
  
"I hope. First, though, I have to get used to the different terminology."  
  
"Like what?" Valerie asked.  
  
Sindaria looked at her. "Well, for one thing, we say 'cool' or 'sweet', and you would say 'brilliant' or 'wicked'." The three girls nodded. "Do you have anything else that I need to know how to say right?"  
  
"You don't say 'toilet', you say 'loo'," Mabel said.  
  
"And we say a lot of 'rather', and instead of 'kind' we say 'sort," Valerie said.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Right. Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Valerie said, smiling. "Oh, here we are."  
  
Sindaria looked around as they entered the large classroom. The desks filled the left side of the room, facing the teacher's desk. Large, arched windows covered the far wall, letting in the bright sunlight, illuminating a few dust bunnies in the air. A number of the seats had already been taken, but Sindaria followed Valerie to a cluster of wooden desks right by the windows. Sindaria took a seat between Valerie and Mabel.  
  
"The teacher isn't bad," Carrie said and Sindaria looked at her. "His name is Professor Xavier and he's quite good."  
  
"Brilliant," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
At that moment, their teacher strode in, a tall, dark-haired man in a crisp black suit. He looked around the room, smiling. Maybe school won't be that bad, after all.  
  
"Good morning," he said brightly.  
  
"Good morning!" the class chirped.  
  
"Well, today as you know, we'll be doing a bit of review, since I'm sure all your brains have gone to sleep during the break." There were a few chuckles at this. "Can anyone tell me about long division?"  
  
"It's long?" a boy said, invoking laughs from the class.  
  
Professor Xavier smiled. "Very true, but it's a little bit more complicated than just that, Brandon. Now, I am going to write some problems up on the board and I will be calling on some of you to come up and complete it." At some of the students' worried looks, he said quickly, "Don't worry; this will not count on your grade. I'm just making sure that you remember so that we can continue on." With that, he turned to the chalkboard behind him and began scribbling some problems up on the board. Turning around, he glanced around the room. "Okay . . . Brandon," he said, looking at the boy who had made the comment earlier. The boy groaned, but stood and walked up to the board, beginning to work on the first problem. "Carletta." A tall girl with long, flowing red hair stood and walked up to the board. "And . . ." His gaze landed on Sindaria. "Oh, you must be new," he said. He looked down at his sheet. "Sindaria Olsen?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Why don't you come up and try the last problem."  
  
She nodded and stood, walking up to the board. She bit her lip and looked over the problem. Finishing way before the other two students, she quickly wrote down the answer, only doing a bit of work.  
  
Professor Xavier walked up beside her, examining her work. "Excellent, Sindaria. And you hardly did any work." He quickly scratched out another problem next to her completed one. "Why don't you try this one?" She walked over, glanced at it, and then wrote down the answer, doing absolutely no work. She looked at Xavier, who was nodding, smiling. He quickly wrote down a problem, this time not long division. Scanning it, she quickly wrote down the answer. Xavier pursed his lips, thinking, and then wrote down a problem consisting of 'x'. "Solve for 'x'," was all he said.  
  
She looked at it, her eyes looking at the problem, the numbers spinning through her head. After a moment, she quickly wrote down the answer. "Is that right?" she asked, looking at Xavier, whose eyebrows had risen.  
  
"You just did Algebra," he said, looking at her. "That was very advanced."  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "The numbers just made sense. I don't know why."  
  
"I would like to speak to you after class."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, nodding.  
  
"You may return to your seat."  
  
She walked back to her seat, sitting down. Those numbers had just made sense! But, that was really advanced, how did I manage to do it?  
  
"How'd you do that?" Valerie asked in awe.  
  
"I don't know," Sindaria said softly, looking down at her desk.  
  
* * *  
  
As the next few days flew by, Sindaria managed to surprise all of her teachers by surpassing the other students rather quickly. Professor Xavier had begun to teach her advanced math, a subject in which she was particularly skilled in. "Keep up at that rate, and you'll be top of our class in no time!" Carrie had commented after school one day.  
  
"Your day went well?" her father asked as they drove home.  
  
"Oh, yes," Sindaria said, smiling. "I really love it here. And I'm doing very well in school."  
  
"Yes, the headmaster called today, just before I left from work," her father said, smiling.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He told me that you are flying through all your classes and that you are a very exceptional young lady." At this, Sindaria beamed with pride. "And, he also said, that he is going to move you up a few grades, because this is much too easy for you."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Which grade?"  
  
"Eighth."  
  
"Blimey," she whispered. Eighth grade! "Will I have to go to a different school?"  
  
Her father nodded. "You will be enrolled in Lewisham High School in a few days."  
  
"But what about the trip to the zoo?" she asked. She had been really looking forward to it.  
  
"You still will be able to go."  
  
She smiled, relieved. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed. Then she saddened. "But what about my friends?"  
  
Her father squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ari. You'll still be able to see them."  
  
"But it won't be the same."  
  
"But think, Ari, you can make a load of new friends and you might even get a bit of a challenge in school!"  
  
"True," she admitted, but she was still feeling slightly sad. It was true that I haven't known them for that long, but . . . well, it is a new school, and even though I love my teachers here, I suppose that I ought to give it a go. "Okay, father."  
  
"Good," her father said, smiling. "Your mother and I are very proud of you, Ari."  
  
Sindaria beamed with pride. "Thanks!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, today we will be working with polynomials," Professor Tetara, her Algebra I teacher explained to the class. As the professor explained about polynomials, Sindaria glanced around at all the older students. It was really strange, being here and being the youngest out of the entire class. Several of the students had given her odd looks, but hadn't said anything thus far. However, she could tell that they were interested.  
  
Suddenly an alarm rang shrilly throughout the classroom, making everyone jump at least six feet into the air. "What's that?" Sindaria asked, looking around.  
  
"Alright, everyone, file out. You know the drill," Professor Tetara said calmly, herding the students out of the high school and into the courtyard. Sindaria's eyes widened as she saw the flames covering half of the building.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, staring at the flames.  
  
"Something about a gas leak in the chem lab," an older girl said. "That's what I thought I heard the teachers talk about."  
  
Sindaria, along with the rest of the school, crept closer to the side of the school where the fire was burning brightly. Where was the fire department? As Sindaria watched the flames crawl around the sides of the school, a sudden realization hit her. Fire! I can . . . no, I don't know. I only did it that once, and that weird enough! But, maybe, I can do something to keep it from spreading. Sindaria closed her eyes, having absolutely no clue as to what she was doing, and just tried to think of the fire.  
  
"Look at that!" someone cried. "The fire's not spreading!"  
  
"How odd!" another exclaimed.  
  
Sindaria opened her eyes and smiled. How had I done that? She wondered, looking at the fire, which now seemed to have decided to stay in one place.  
  
Screams broke her out of her happiness of halting the fire and she looked to see someone waving up in one of the upper windows, the fire very near to that window. Oh God! There's someone up there! She heard a huge 'CRACK!' and watched in horror as the building began to crumble, the person now holding onto the window frame, screaming louder as the building began to collapse.  
  
She heard a siren wail, but she knew it would be too late. Without thinking, she screamed, "STOP!" And, much to her surprise and shock, everything froze around her. She looked around wildly. What just happened? Why is everything frozen?  
  
"Oh, my God!" she cried, clasping a hand over her mouth. Did I do something? She looked up at the figure that was nearly falling out of the collapsing window. What do I do? If only this fire hadn't started in the first place, then this wouldn't have happened. But, of course, I can't change that, so what do I do?  
  
A wave of dizziness washed over her, making her vision go black. She reeled backwards, hitting a frozen person and knocking them over. She collapsed onto her knees, a blinding flash filling her vision. . . .  
  
"Your papers on the Civil War will be due in one month," she heard a voice say.  
  
Sindaria opened her eyes and they widened into rounded saucers. She was in her History class, but that was impossible! And . . . Professor Verban had told them about their papers earlier that day, so why was he telling them this again, and why . . . why was she in History in the first place, when she had already taken it?  
  
She looked around and watched as the bell rang and the students clamored out, eager to get to lunch. Sindaria didn't move; instead, she stared down at her desk where her books were piled, her Latin book on top. What was going on? She looked up at the clock and, sure enough, it ready 11:30.  
  
"Professor?" she asked, standing and collecting her books.  
  
Professor Verban looked at her. "Yes, Ari?"  
  
"What's the date?"  
  
"January Twelfth," her teacher said slowly, giving her a strange look.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sindaria hurried out of the classroom, walking through the halls in a daze. January Twelfth, that's today! But how can I be back in History? I would have had to . . . no, that was impossible! You can travel through time . . . but obviously something to that effect had just happened. But how? Did I do something? But how could I? Then a thought struck her, making her halt in her tracks. The fire! It's going to happen! Now I can prevent it, perhaps.  
  
She sped down the hall, racing for the Science Wing. Rushing into the Chem Lab, ignoring the stares that she received from the other students, she rushed up to the professor's desk, where he was standing, rifling through papers. "Professor?" she said breathlessly.  
  
The professor looked up at her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"There's going -" She stopped. How could she tell him there was going to be a fire without making her sound like a completely insane? "I think there's a gas leak. It's imperative that you check all the pipes around here."  
  
The professor looked at her strangely, but nodded. "If what you say is true, that's very dangerous." He looked around the laboratory. "Everyone, please remain where you are. I'll be right back." He hurried out of the classroom, Sindaria at his heels. "Do you have any idea where?"  
  
"Somewhere in the Science Wing."  
  
The professor nodded and within a few minutes, he had collected a large group of professors and the searched the entire Science Wing. To their surprise and Sindaria's shock, they did indeed find a gas leak. It was very small and was in one of the pantries. Is it possible . . . it just might be. I can move in time? That's another thing I'm going to have to speak to Gabriel and Sarah about. This is just all too odd.  
  
"Sindaria, you have just saved the school from a very serious fire," Headmaster Carloton said.  
  
Sindaria, who was now standing in front of the Headmaster's desk, nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I -I - um . . ." She couldn't very well tell him that she could move through time. He would take her for a loony and lock her up! "I don't know, sir. I - I thought I smelled something funny." Nice one, Ari. Brilliant. He's going to think you're crazy for sure.  
  
But the Headmaster didn't say anything like that. He merely nodded, gave her an odd look, and nodded to the door. "You may go," was all he said.  
  
* * *  
  
As Sindaria waited for her father, she thought about the day's events. This had to have been one of the strangest days of her life, except, for course, when all those odd things had happened. So she could speak to animals, control fire, and move through time. What next? She could fly? She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Hopefully, Gabriel and Sarah will know what's going on and can answer all these questions flying through my mind. 


	9. Lions and Legends

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
-Lions and Legends-  
  
Seven Privet Drive was a bustle of activity on Friday morning, due to the fact that Sindaria had overslept and was now rushing to get ready to go to the zoo, and Maria and Terrance had been bouncing off the walls all morning.  
  
"Come on! Here, here!" her mother cried as she handed Maria and Terrance their lunches and herded them out the door. Her mother walked them to the twins' preschool, since it was very nearby.  
  
Sindaria, with a piece of toast in her mouth, quickly pulled on her Mary Janes and, grabbing her bag, flew out the door after her father, jumping into the car.  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick goodbye at school, Sindaria rushed over to where the bus was waiting to take the students to the London Zoo.  
  
"Ari!" she heard a familiar voice cry.  
  
Sindaria smiled as she recognized the voice, looking over to see Valerie running over to her. "Hi!" Sindaria said happily.  
  
Mabel and Carrie, who had been running after Valerie, grinned when they saw Sindaria. "Hi, Ari!" Mabel said.  
  
"You ready for the zoo?" Carrie asked excitedly as they climbed aboard the bus and found seats in the middle. Ari sat down next to Valerie and Mabel and Carrie sat across the aisle.  
  
"I can't wait!" Sindaria said, grinning. "I love animals, so this is going to be a brilliant opportunity."  
  
"I heard you moved up to the eighth grade; is that true?" Mabel asked.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I did."  
  
"Blimey! You must be really smart!" Valerie said, her eyes wide.  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
"Well, I think that's brilliant. Good for you, Ari," Carrie said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks!" Sindaria said, returning the smile.  
  
During the ride to the zoo, Sindaria was filled in on all the gossip about Lewisham Secondary School. A few kids had thought that Sindaria had been expelled, but those were just rumors. For the most part, the ride was uneventful, but Sindaria was grateful to have her friends talking excitedly about who was going out with who, which students pulled some pranks, and other things like that.  
  
While Valerie, Mabel, and Carrie were talking about a new boy that had just entered Secondary School, Sindaria turned her attention to the passing scenery. Well, I suppose this will be quite an interesting trip. Dominic said that I should try to speak with the animals, and so I shall. I wonder if I will be able to? Hm . . . well, either way, this weekend I'm going to see Gabriel and Sarah, and hopefully they'll be able to explain what exactly is going on. I know I'm a witch, but how much power do I actually possess?  
  
About a half an hour later, the bus pulled into Camden Lock, right at the edge of the Thames. There, a boat was awaiting their arrival. It took them across the Thames, past Little Venice, and up to a large dock in front of the main entrance of the London Zoo.  
  
As they departed the boat, they gathered in a large group, waiting for their chaperone, who was none other than Professor Xavier, Sindaria's old math professor.  
  
Sindaria looked back at the Thames and smiled. The boat ride had been interesting, for she had never been on a boat before. While nervous, Valerie, Mabel, and Carrie were there to reassure her that it was perfectly safe. Looking back at the main entrance of the zoo, she could feel her excitement rising inside. She couldn't wait to see the animals!  
  
"Listen up, everyone!" Sindaria turned her attention to where Professor Xavier was standing in front of their group. He beckoned them closer. Sindaria pulled her scarf tight, rubbing her gloved hands. While it wasn't too chilly, there was a slight bite in the wind. "Okay, now what we're going to do is visit as many of the different Houses as we can, but unfortunately, we cannot see the Birds of Prey Show, for they normally do it outside, and it is too cold." Several of the students groaned at this. "But -" Professor Xavier said, holding up his hands, "there are plenty of things to see, so you won't be disappointed. Follow me." He turned and the students began filing after him, walking up towards the main entrance.  
  
Towering stone pillars framed the large arched entrance way and Sindaria looked up at them in wonder as they passed through, heading over to where Professor Xavier would show their tickets.  
  
"I can't wait to see the lions!" Carrie exclaimed, grinning. The entire group of students was chattering excitedly, and Sindaria knew that she was going to have a brilliant time.  
  
"I know! I heard there are penguins, too!" Mabel said.  
  
"Alright, everyone! First stop, the Reptile House," Professor Xavier called.  
  
Sindaria followed the mass of students towards the large, greenhouse-like building off to the right. Looking around, she saw that there were many people at the zoo, some in large masses, others with families, or just a few together. As they walked through the glass doors, she was hit with a sudden blast of warmth.  
  
"Hot, isn't it?" Valerie said, tugging off her scarf and gloves, putting them into her coat pocket. The rest of the students were quick to do the same.  
  
"Okay, now since this isn't a very large building, we can split off into groups. Make sure there are at least five people to a group and in an hour meet back here at this very same spot. Understood?" Professor Xavier smiled as the students nodded in agreement.  
  
Two boys, Nathan and Brandon, joined Valerie, Mabel, Carrie, and Sindaria and they began walking around, looking at the glass tanks in wonder. Sindaria walked over to one tank, looking at the large python lying lazily on a log. A heat lamp shone from the top of the tank, and the snake looked very content. She glanced at the plaque next to the cage which read : Amethystine Python, native to Australia, bred in captivity.  
  
Brandon rapped the glass. "Aw, bloody hell, it doesn't even move. What kind of display is that?" he said, rolling his eyes. He walked over to where Nathan, Mabel, and Valerie were looking at a tank full of green snakes.  
  
"What is that?" Carrie asked, looking at the python. "It's so huge!"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "They usually run pretty large. I read about them in this book. It said that they can grow up to twenty-eight feet!"  
  
Carrie's eyes widened. "Blimey! That's huge!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
Carrie stepped over to another tank and Sindaria smiled at the snake, gazing at its beautiful markings consisting of red and black blotches, the amethyst-like skin glittering in the light. "You're a really beautiful snake," she murmured. "First one I've ever seen, though."  
  
"Thanksss."  
  
Sindaria leapt back, her eyes wide, looking around for the source of the voice. "What the -"  
  
"I am here, before your eyesss," the voice said, with a slight hiss in its voice.  
  
Sindaria stared down at the snake, which had lifted its head to look at her. "Y-you're speaking to me - but - how is that possible? How can I understand you?" she asked. I don't believe this! I can talk to a snake? I know Dominic said that I probably have a gift with animals, but snakes?  
  
"Yesss. You are a Parssselmouth."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You can ssspeak to sssnakesss."  
  
"I figured that much, but I'm a Parselmouth?"  
  
"Yesss, and you can ssspeak Parssseltounge, sssnake-language."  
  
"Bloody hell," Sindaria murmured, her eyes still as wide as saucers. "I knew I had a gift with animals, but . . . so right now, I'm speaking in Parseltounge?"  
  
"Yesss."  
  
"First time for everything, I suppose. But, how can I be speaking a different language without knowing I can?"  
  
"Do not asssk me. I do not know. I just underssstand what you are sssaying."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Right."  
  
"You are in ssschool?"  
  
Sindaria nodded, still not quite believing she was having a conversation with a python. "I go to Lewisham High School. I'm here on a field trip."  
  
"Yesss, I see your other companionsss with you."  
  
Sindaria glanced over at where her friends were still looking around at the other tanks, and then looked back at the python. "I still can't believe this."  
  
"Believe it. I sssenssse sssomething about you."  
  
Sindaria raised her eyebrows. "You do?"  
  
"Yesss, sssomething unusssual, a rare gift. You have a gift with animalsss, yet sssomething elsse. There is a cloud of darknessss around you."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?"  
  
But the snake didn't have a chance to answer for Sindaria's friends decided to walk over at that moment. Sindaria looked at them. "Have you been in this same spot the entire time?" Nathan asked.  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "It's a beautiful snake, I was just admiring it."  
  
Nathan raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Well, come on. There's more to see!" Valerie said, grabbing Sindaria's hand and dragging her away from the snake. Sindaria glanced back and smiled. The python nodded and Sindaria quickly followed Valerie around the rest of the Reptile House. Though she didn't have a chance to test out her new-found ability, she did enjoy looking at all the different sorts of reptiles, such as the iguanas and lizards.  
  
As the day flew on, Sindaria was not alone long enough to try to attempt to talk to the animals. However, later in the day, they visited the Lion House, and while the other students were scattered around, looking at the lions, lionesses, and cubs in awe, Sindaria stepped closer to the iron bars that separated the large habitat from where the students stood. Other people were milling around, looking at the animals, but Sindaria hardly paid attention.  
  
Instead, she looked at the closest lion and took a deep breath. I wonder how I'm supposed to do this. Should I just try to talk to it? "Hello," she said tentatively.  
  
To her surprise, the lion shook its beautiful mane and looked at her. If the lion could have smiled, Sindaria swore he would have. "Hello," he said, his voice as strong and powerful as he looked.  
  
"I - I've never done this before," she said softly, hoping that the other students wouldn't overhear her talking to a lion. They would think she was crazy for sure. Glancing around, making sure no one was in the near vicinity, she looked at the lion. "You're very beautiful. Is that your family?" she asked, pointing to a lioness with several cubs.  
  
"Yes, they are mine." As the lion stepped towards her, she took a small step back, instinctive fear leaping into her chest. "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you." I'm talking to a lion! Sindaria thought and smiled. She stepped carefully up to the bars, where the lion now stood. Looking around again, she slowly put her hand a few inches past the bars, stroking the lion's soft mane.  
  
"This is brilliant!" Sindaria commented, smiling. "I can't believe that I'm actually touching a lion."  
  
"You have a gift; do not be afraid to use it," the lion said.  
  
"I won't. This is something too brilliant to pass up!"  
  
"ARI!" a voice screeched and Sindaria's hand flew back. "WHAT are you DOING?!" Sindaria looked to see Valerie staring at her wildly. At the high- pitched screech, everyone was now looking at Sindaria.  
  
"I - I -" Sindaria stammered. "I was petting the lion," she said lamely.  
  
"What's going on here?" Professor Xavier asked, pushing his way through the crowd of people. He stopped, looking at Sindaria and then at the lion that stood right behind the bars.  
  
"Sir, Ari was petting the lion!" Valerie said, her eyes wide.  
  
Professor Xavier looked at Sindaria sharply. "You were what?"  
  
"I - I was petting it, sir," Sindaria said. She groaned inwardly. I sound completely insane and stupid! But I can't very well tell them that I can speak to animals!  
  
"There are bars there for a reason, Ari," Professor Xavier said sternly. "Lions are very dangerous. You do NOT try to pet a lion."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sindaria said, bowing her head.  
  
"You'll stay with me from now on," Professor Xavier said, and Sindaria nodded, following him though the rest of that house and back outside.  
  
The rest of the day, they visited the Penguin Pool, the Gorilla House, the Snowdon Aviary and the Sobell Pavilion for Monkeys and Apes. Though Sindaria enjoyed seeing all the various animals, she really wished that Valerie hadn't seen her petting the lion, for she didn't have another chance to test out her ability.  
  
* * *  
  
Though the students had watched her warily for the first few hours after the lion incident, they still spoke to her and she managed to have a good time at the zoo.  
  
As her father was driving her home, he asked about her day and she proceeded to tell him about all the amazing sights she had seen and all the different Houses. Of course, she didn't mention that she had spoken to a snake and petted a lion. She knew her father loved her, but if he didn't think she was crazy before, he would have if she had told him that.  
  
That night, she received a letter from Gabriel and Sarah, telling her that they would pick her up in the morning so that she could visit them.  
  
The next morning, Sindaria waited anxiously for the Conners to arrive. "When do you think you'll be back?" her mother asked as Sindaria stood in the parlor, looking out the window.  
  
Letting go of the curtain, Sindaria looked at her mother, who was standing by the base of the stairs. "I'm just staying for the afternoon and then they'll bring me home after dinner."  
  
Her mother nodded. "Alright. You have fun, okay?" she said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria nodded, grinning. "You bet." At the sound of a 'honk' outside, Sindaria cried, "They're here!"  
  
After a hug from her mother, Sindaria ran outside, clutching the books that she had borrowed. A sleek black car sat in the driveway and Gabriel stepped out, smiling as Sindaria rushed towards him. She hugged him. "Hi, there," he said, laughing.  
  
"Hi, again," Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
"Ready to go?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Sindaria nodded vigorously. "You bet."  
  
"Good," Gabriel said, smiling. He motioned to the back door and Sindaria climbed into the car.  
  
"Hello, Ari," Sarah said warmly.  
  
"Hi," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"That is good. Ready for a fun day?"  
  
"Definitely!" Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
"Well, Ari, what we were talking about as we drove to pick you up was that we have a few extra brooms that Dominic uses for Quidditch practice and since there are a few kids nearby that have not reached the age to go to Hogwarts yet, we thought that you would like to fly a little," Gabriel said, glancing into the rearview mirror.  
  
"Really?" Sindaria said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Of course," Sarah said.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"We though that you would like that," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
"Like it? I love it!"  
  
"Brilliant," Gabriel said.  
  
The car stopped and Sindaria looked around at the old abandoned train station that they were now sitting at. We couldn't have been driving that long. "Where are we?" Sindaria asked, peering out the window.  
  
"You'll see," Gabriel said with a smile.  
  
And, much to Sindaria's shock and astonishment, Gabriel proceeded to drive the car towards a large brick wall. Sindaria shut her eyes, waiting for an impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she looked outside in shock. They were now driving up a curving driveway that led up to the familiar manor.  
  
"H - what just happened?" Sindaria asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"We drove through the barrier," Sarah explained. "This manor, as Gabriel must have told you, is unplottable to all Muggles, non-magic folk, and therefore we have a special barrier that enables us to come from the Muggle world into the wizarding world. There is a similar barrier at King's Cross Station, where you will pass through to get to the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"Okay," Sindaria said, still amazed at the entire experience.  
  
Arriving in front of the manor, they stepped out and walked into the familiar entrance way. Sindaria beamed. It's wonderful to be back, she thought. "Oh, Gabriel," she said and Gabriel turned to her. "Here are your books I borrowed." She handed the books that she had been carrying to Gabriel.  
  
"Thank you, Ari," he said, smiling, taking them. "Since we have a few hours until Malcolm, Graham, Natalie, Liriel, and Alex come, why don't we go to the library and you can pick out any books that you would like to take back."  
  
"That would be brilliant," Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
"Very well," Gabriel said, smiling. She followed him to the library and there he left her to look around.  
  
Okay, Dominic said I should find that book called Legendary Wizards and show it to Gabriel and Sarah. I suppose I'll find that one first and then read over some of these other books. It would be good to know some spells before I actually arrive at Hogwarts, since I am Muggle-born and I want to try to fit in as much as I can.  
  
After a half an hour of searching, Sindaria finally found the book that Dominic had said she should find. Setting it on the table, she began looking over the titles of the other books, selecting ones of interest.  
  
Sitting in a comfortable chair, she drew herself into the books and read them, cover to cover, memorizing the content.  
  
There, Gabriel found her an hour later. "I see you have been reading quite a bit," Gabriel said with a laugh, looking at the tall tower of books that sat on the floor by Sindaria.  
  
"Oh," she said, smiling, looking at the books, "I suppose I have."  
  
"Find anything of interest?"  
  
"Oh yes," she said, nodding vigorously. "There was something I was going to ask you, though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you know that I can speak to animals, right?"  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Dominic mentioned that you can speak to birds. You can speak to other animals as well?"  
  
"Yes," Sindaria said, nodding. "And Dominic said that I should read about Merlin and that you would know what he was talking about."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "I do. Let me see," he said, picking up the Legendary Wizards book and rifling through the pages. He stopped and pointed. "Here."  
  
He handed the book to Sindaria and she began reading aloud. " 'The wizard Merlin was known as one of the greatest wizards of his time. Among his unusual talents, one of the most unique traits about him was that he was a Natural Animagus. While Animagi usually go through extensive training to accomplish this difficult transformation, Merlin was able to do it without any training at all. It was a spontaneous occurrence and the animal that he became was a falcon. He was also able to accomplish the most complex spells without the use of a wand and, in fact, during his later years, he was rarely seen with a wand. One of his unique characteristics was his ability to converse with animals, especially the magical creatures. He was able to calm the wildest of creatures and could even sleep in a den of lions as a brother. He had a deep understanding of magical creatures and animals alike.' That's just like me," Sindaria said, looking up at Gabriel.  
  
"Indeed," Gabriel said, nodding. "You have a rare gift with animals."  
  
"Does that include snakes?"  
  
Gabriel seemed taken back by this question, but he quickly recovered. "Well . . . no. The ability to speak with snakes is a very different and extremely rare gift."  
  
Sindaria's eyebrows raised. "Really? Well, now, that's quite odd."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I - I can speak to snakes," she managed, unsure as to how Gabriel was going to react, even if he was a wizard.  
  
At this comment, however, his eyes widened tremendously and he even took a step back. What'd I say? Is it really that rare? "You can . . . speak to snakes?" Gabriel asked, swallowing.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes. What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Oh - 0h, nothing," Gabriel stammered, the first time she had ever seen him flustered. "It is just a rare talent. Not many witches or wizards can speak Parseltounge."  
  
"There's something bad about it, isn't there?" Sindaria said, sensing his fear.  
  
"Well, I . . ."  
  
"Just tell me, Gabriel."  
  
He sighed, taking a deep breath. "The ability to speak Parseltounge is the mark of a Dark witch or wizard." Sindaria's eyes widened and he held up his hand. "That does not necessarily mean that every Parselmouth was dark, but all the recorded Parselmouths were. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a Parselmouth."  
  
"Oh, my God," Sindaria said in shock. "Am I a Dark witch?"  
  
"No, no, of course not!" Gabriel said hurriedly. "You have a gift with animals; this could just be an extended part of that gift."  
  
"But you said it was a different ability."  
  
"Well, yes, but perhaps you are just extremely talented. Now, has anything else odd happened?" he asked, desperate to switch off the subject of Parselmouths.  
  
"Well, I have a thing with fire. You know that I was played with that fire in our living room back in New York City, but recently, at school, there was a fire and I - I, well, I don't know how exactly to explain it, but it was as if I stopped the fire, preventing it from spreading." Gabriel nodded, motioning for her to continue. "Then, and this is the strangest part, I wished that I could have prevented the fire from ever happening, and the next thing I knew, I was back in History class; the very same one I had had earlier that morning. So, somehow, I managed to go back through time to prevent the fire."  
  
Gabriel didn't say anything for awhile and then he took a deep breath. "Ari, you are what we call an Earth Natural. You have the ability to converse with animals and you have control over all the elements on Earth, which will explain why you have that ability with fire. As an Earth Natural, you can also make plants grow, cause earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, change any element into another, and can control the tides."  
  
"Bloody hell," Sindaria whispered.  
  
"What the most astonishing part of this, however," Gabriel continued, "is that you may be a Swerker."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Every so often, a Natural can also be a Trynd, Rafyk, Psycan, or a Swerker. All Naturals are Trynds, meaning that they can perform magic without a wand. Merlin himself was a Trynd and an Earth Natural. Rafyks and Psycans are rare; they usually only appear every three thousand years. There has not been a Swerker on Earth since Hogwarts was built: Rowena Ravenclaw was a Swerker."  
  
"And what can Swerkers do?"  
  
"As a Swerker, you have the ability to do magic just by thought and you can travel through time."  
  
"Oh, my Lord, I - I can't believe it," Sindaria muttered, looking at the carpeted floor. She looked back up at Gabriel. "So that explains why I managed to go back in time to prevent that fire."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And why I can speak to animals."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it doesn't explain why I'm a Parselmouth."  
  
Gabriel winced and Sindaria wished she hadn't brought that subject up again. "I would advise you not to be saying anything about your ability to speak with snakes. Many look upon that trait as a sign of the Dark Arts, and while I know you are not even remotely affiliated with the Dark Arts, other witches and wizards that do not know you as I do, would think otherwise."  
  
"Okay," Sindaria said, nodding.  
  
"Harry Potter has the ability to speak Parseltounge, and he is a very good wizard; however, he was not born with this ability; he only received it when You-Know-Who tried to kill him."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Right." Sindaria thought back to Dominic's letter. "Dominic mentioned that I could be an Animagus. Do you think that's possible?"  
  
Gabriel looked thoughtful and didn't speak for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "It is a very far-fetched thought, but with your ability with animals, you could possibly be an Animagus."  
  
"How do I know for sure?"  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "I am sorry that I cannot answer that question," he said helplessly. "I wish that I could. Once you go to Hogwarts, however, you can speak with the Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall, who is an Animagus herself, and she may be able to help you in that department."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Okay, thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, Gabriel took her outside onto the pitch and showed her the basics of broom-flying: how to rise, fall, steer, and just stay on the broom. Needless to say, Sindaria fell many times, but she finally got the hang of it and was flying pretty easily, if she ignored the nervousness in her stomach.  
  
Gabriel informed her that she'd do fine and since she had read Quidditch Throughout the Ages she'd be able to play Quidditch well enough to keep up with the other kids.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Sindaria stood out on the field, a Firebolt clutched in her grasp. She looked around at Malcolm, Graham, Natalie, Liriel, and Alex, who were chatting amongst themselves. All these kids knew was that she was visiting the Conners and assumed she was a cousin or something. She wasn't going to mention that she was actually a Muggle-born, for Gabriel and Sarah had both advised against it, saying that it would create trouble, especially since most Muggle-borns were looked down upon by the wizarding community.  
  
She took a deep breath. Come on, Ari, you can do this. Don't be nervous. Walking over to the group, she said, "Hi, my name is Ari."  
  
The group of kids looked at her. The tallest girl smiled. "Hi, my name is Liriel Vantura; I'll be going to Hogwarts in two years."  
  
"So will I!" Sindaria exclaimed, her nervousness ebbing.  
  
"Brilliant! Then we'll already know each other!" Liriel said warmly.  
  
"That's always good."  
  
"My name is Natalie McDonald," the shorter, dark-haired girl said, smiling.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I'm Malcolm Maddock," the tall boy with jet-black hair introduced and then pointed to the other two boys. "This is Graham Pritchard and Alex Nott."  
  
"Hello," Sindaria said, looking at the boys. They smiled back and Sindaria's assurance came back to her.  
  
"Graham, Natalie, and I are going to Hogwarts this fall," Malcolm said and Sindaria nodded. "Alex will be going next year along with you and Liriel."  
  
"Well, that's good that I know a few people before I start. That'll certainly help," Sindaria said.  
  
"Just as long as you aren't in Gryffindor," Malcolm said with a slight sneer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sindaria asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, Malcolm and Graham's families have all been in Slytherin so that's the house that they probably will be Sorted into," Natalie said, rolling her eyes. "Don't mind them."  
  
"What's so bad about Gryffindor?"  
  
"Slytherin and Gryffindor have always been rivals," Liriel explained.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Okay."  
  
"These three aren't that bad, though," Natalie said, "once you get to know them. Just because they might be in that house, doesn't really mean a thing."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
"Well, shall we begin playing?" Malcolm asked, looking at the girls. "Or are we going to stand around all day admiring the weather?"  
  
"We weren't admiring the weather, Malcolm," Natalie said, rolling her eyes. "We were just discussing how we were going to flatten you in Quidditch."  
  
"Oh, really?" Malcolm said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so? We'll see about that."  
  
"Okay, so this is what we do," Graham said. "Two of us can be Chasers, one of the Chasers can also play Keeper, and then we'll each have a Seeker."  
  
Sindaria sorted through her memory, recalling all the things that she had learned about Quidditch. I should be fine. I suppose we'll just have to see. Thank God I read that book, or I'd really be at a loss and I'd never fit in. These five seem like they've been playing Quidditch all of their life. "Girls against guys?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Of course," Natalie said. She turned to Liriel and Sindaria. "Okay, so this is what we do. Ari, you're pretty tall, but slender, so I think you'll make a good Seeker. Liriel and I will be Chasers. You know what to do, right?" Natalie asked, looking at Sindaria, who nodded.  
  
"Catch the Snitch before the other Seeker."  
  
"Exactly," Natalie said. She turned to the boys. "Let's go."  
  
They mounted their brooms and Natalie released the Quaffle and the Snitch. The Snitch passed briefly in front of Sindaria and Alex and the flitted out of sight. They rose into the air and Sindaria held on for dear life. Oh my God, I'm flying. She could feel her insides rolling with nervousness and she prayed that she wouldn't fall off. She watched, gripping the broom in an iron-grip, as the other kids sped around the pitch, passing the Quaffle between them. How do they do that so easily? I suppose that they probably have been playing all of their lives, but still . . . I feel like a complete idiot out here.  
  
Alex pulled up next to her. "You look nervous," he said. He smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks. I - I've never flown before."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really? Blimey, I thought all witches and wizards learned to fly early on."  
  
Sindaria shrugged, as well as she could and still hold onto her broom. "I never had a chance to."  
  
Alex nodded. "Well, that's alright. You know all about Quidditch, though?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Oh yes, everything. Are you going to the World Cup this summer?"  
  
Alex nodded vigorously. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"It's going to be brilliant!"  
  
"More than that," Alex said, grinning. "With Bulgaria and Ireland? It's going to be wicked! I can't wait to see Viktor Krum pull the Wronski Feint out on the pitch!"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Krum is Bulgaria's Seeker, right?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Right."  
  
Suddenly a gold flash caught her eye and, after praying to whatever diety was watching over her to protect her, she sped after the Snitch, Alex hot on her trail.  
  
As she grew closer to the flitting golden ball, she realized an awful thought. I have to take one of my hands off the broom! Please protect me! She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and reopened them, slowly taking a hand off of the Firebolt. Suddenly the Snitch flew right before her face and she swept her hand down, feeling the cool metal in her closed fist. Oh my God, I just caught the Snitch!  
  
"I caught it!" she yelled and the other kids stopped, looking at her.  
  
"Congratulations!" Natalie cried. "Take that!" she said, looking at Malcolm, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Best out of three, McDonald!" Malcolm yelled and the game presumed, Sindaria releasing the Snitch.  
  
As the hours flew by, Sindaria became more assured of herself and found that she loved flying. It made her feel free and unobstructed. Every single match that they played, she managed to catch the Snitch, and was quite proud of herself. They all congratulated her and even Malcolm admitted that he was impressed.  
  
* * *  
  
After a nice dinner with Gabriel and Sarah, they took her home, another pile of books in her arms. With a promise to write, Sindaria said goodbye to the Conners and entered her home. Immediately, she was barraged by Maria and Terrance, demanding that she tell them how her day was. Her parents stood off to one side, watching the display with smiles on their faces.  
  
"I had a brilliant time," Sindaria said. "I found some more books and I have a new story I can tell you."  
  
"Yea!" Maria cried.  
  
"When?" Terrance asked.  
  
"If you go up to bed like you're supposed to, I'll tell it to you tonight."  
  
"Okay!" they cried and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Welcome back, Ari," her mother said warmly, enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"Did you have fun?" her father asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh, yes," Sindaria said, grinning. "Brilliant. One of the best days ever."  
  
"That's wonderful," her mother said.  
  
"We played this game and I did really well, but I'm quite sore, so I think I'm going to head up and take a warm bath," Sindaria said.  
  
"Oh, of course," her mother said, nodding.  
  
"The Conners are wonderful people," her father said. "I'm glad that you were given a chance to stay with them today."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Thanks for letting me."  
  
"It wasn't a problem," her father said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria nodded and made her way upstairs, her muscles groaning in protest. She dumped her books on her bed and entered the bathroom.  
  
After a long soak in the hot water, she felt immensely better and for Maria and Terrance's story that night, she told them about Merlin, obviously not mentioning the fact that he had truly existed. Even she was still amazed, after all she had found out about the wizarding world. She had read about Merlin in King Arthur books, but she had never realized that he might have actually existed. She learned new things every day. 


	10. Portkeys and Pyros

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
-Portkeys and Pyros -  
  
As the months flew by and spring drew closer, Sindaria kept amazing the professors with the amount of knowledge that she could retain and how intelligent she was. Since she didn't flaunt this ability and was such a nice and pleasant person, she had many friends and no enemies. She quickly grew to become the most popular person in school, but even then, she could be seen hanging around with every sort of person, whether it be the nerdier types or the extremely popular types.  
  
She was the top of her class by far and received many awards. And although she loved her school, she could never stop thinking about Hogwarts and couldn't wait to go. With the help of Gabriel and Sarah, she managed to learn to control her abilities to some extent, but she was going to have to go through extensive training once she arrived at Hogwarts. She continued to write to Dominic and he to her, telling each other about their schools. They were becoming closer and Sindaria felt like she could always confide in him, trusting him completely.  
  
Early April began with warmer days and the arrival of Dominic. Sindaria waited in the entrance hall at the Conner Estate, waiting anxiously.  
  
The door opened and Dominic walked in, dragging his Hogwarts' trunk and cage with Yoddle, his eagle owl. "Dominic!" Sindaria cried and rushed over to him, enveloping him in a huge hug.  
  
"Hiya, Ari," Dominic said, laughing and, after setting down his cage and trunk, returning the hug. They pulled away. "I haven't been gone that long, have I?"  
  
Sindaria grinned. "It's been four months."  
  
"And so it has," Dominic said, smiling. "But there were letters."  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "It's not the same."  
  
"No, I suppose its not."  
  
"So, how much homework did you get dumped on you this time?" Sindaria asked as they walked up the stairs, Dominic carting his trunk and Sindaria carrying Yoddle's cage.  
  
"Oh, the usual amount. Too much for a sane person to handle."  
  
"But you're not sane," Sindaria said, looking at him sideways.  
  
Dominic laughed. "Perhaps not, but it's still a load of work."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Sounds like it."  
  
"Oh, you just wait till you go to school! Then you won't be able to nag me on all my homework."  
  
Sindaria laughed as they stepped into his room, depositing his things at the foot of his bed. "I also wanted to say 'happy birthday', since you turned thirteen last week. Maria and Terrance both turned five last month, and you should have seen their faces when they opened the presents that you gave them. They were both thrilled that their lunchboxes kept changing colors and that their names would write themselves across the fronts. Of course," Sindaria said, laughing, "it was interesting having to explain to my parents that they were just made that way; nothing too unusual."  
  
Dominic laughed. "Sounds like fun." He paused and then smirked. "Pyro."  
  
"What did you just call me?" Sindaria asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Pyro."  
  
She placed her hands on her hips. "Dominic Francis Conner, just because I happen to have a gift with fire does not make me a pryo."  
  
Dominic nodded. "Oh, yes it does. Pyros like fire; you like fire; Pyros play with fire; you play with fire. Therefore, you are a pyro."  
  
"Oohh, you're going to pay for that one, Dominic!" Sindaria cried and quickly grabbed two of the pillows off of Dominic's bed. She threw them at him, hitting him squarely in the face.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, trying to act serious, but a laugh escaped his lips.  
  
"You called me a pyro," Sindaria said, holding up two more pillows.  
  
"But you are!" She quickly hit him with the two pillows. "Come on, I don't even get a chance to defend myself?"  
  
"You can anytime."  
  
Dominic grinned wickedly. "Okay." He whipped out his wand and pointed them at the pillows. "Accio pillows!" he yelled and all the pillows flew at him. He snatched them out of the air and began throwing them at Sindaria.  
  
"Not fair! You used magic!" Sindaria cried, but she was laughing.  
  
"You never said I couldn't," Dominic said, smirking.  
  
"Only a Slytherin would do that."  
  
Dominic raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Really." Stall, stall, let me think, what were some of those spells that I read about? If I'm really a Swerker, I should be able to just think the spells, or at least be able to say them and have them happen. Of course, I am only ten and I've never done an ounce of magic in my life, so . . . this probably won't work, but it's worth a shot. Oh! Haha! The Tickling Charm!  
  
"Well, that's just not fair. You can't stereotype me just because I'm a Slytherin," Dominic said, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"Wanna bet?" She grinned. "Rictusempra!" she yelled, not expecting anything to happen, so imagine her shock when Dominic actually collapsed onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably and clutching his sides.  
  
"Ari!" he gasped through fits of laughter. "Please!"  
  
She stood over him, her arms crossed. "Not till you promise to not call me a pyro."  
  
"I - I promise!" he gasped.  
  
"Swear?" He nodded and she shrugged. "Okay. Finite Incantatem."  
  
Dominic took in several breaths, lying on the floor. Then he stood, giving her an odd look. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"I wrote you that letter explaining what your father had told me about my powers, right?" Dominic nodded. "Well, part of being a Natural and a Trynd is that I can do spells without the use of a wand; of course, I didn't expect anything to happen since I've never done a bit of magic before."  
  
"The Tickling Charm is pretty basic, though, so . . . well, good job, though. Didn't expect that one," Dominic said, smiling. Then he smirked. "Pyro."  
  
"Dominic!" Sindaria cried, trying to give him an angry look but failing.  
  
He held up his hands. "Just kidding. I'm going to go downstairs for food. Coming?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Of course; its food."  
  
Dominic walked towards the hall, stopping in the doorway and turning to her. "Pryo."  
  
"You're going to get it, Dominic!" she yelled, running towards him.  
  
"Uh- oh!" Dominic cried, his eyes wide. "Help! Mad pyro after me!" he yelled, sprinting into the hall and towards the stairs. Sindaria chased him after him, finally skidding to a halt in the dining room, ramming into Dominic, who had stopped. He stumbled, but didn't fall. She peered around his shoulder and, since she just came up to his shoulder, he made a good shield.  
  
Gabriel and Sarah were standing in the dinning room, looking at Dominic and Sindaria, their eyebrows raised. Then Gabriel laughed. "You two look like you were having fun." Sarah just shook her head, trying to control her laughter.  
  
Sindaria stepped out from behind Dominic. "He called me a pyro. I was just giving him what he deserved."  
  
Gabriel laughed. "Pyro, huh?"  
  
"Well, shall we eat lunch? Or are we going to stand here all day?" Sarah asked, smiling.  
  
"Food!" Dominic cried and rushed to the table, sitting down. A plate of food appeared in front of him and he began eating rapidly.  
  
Gabriel, Sarah, and Sindaria laughed, taking seats. As her plate appeared in front of her, Sindaria watched as Dominic finished off his plate and another one appeared in place of the empty one. He began eating again, only pausing to take a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What do they do at Hogwarts, starve you?" Sindaria asked with a laugh.  
  
Dominic shook his head, swallowing. "No, it's just that I slept in this morning, so no breakfast, and all they have on the train is sweets and that doesn't fill me up at all."  
  
"You are going to make yourself sick, Dominic," Sarah said chidingly. "Slow down."  
  
"Once I'm full, Mother," Dominic said with a smile and finished off his plate. Another appeared and, after finishing it, he finally sat back. "Okay, now I'll slow down."  
  
Sindaria just shook her head, laughing. "I swear you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."  
  
Dominic shrugged. "Perhaps."  
  
"Do you have a load of homework again, Dominic?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Dominic nodded. "Of course."  
  
"How as Quidditch been going?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Good, we managed to win our matches against Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, so now they're in second place. But Harry Potter managed to get a Firebolt," Dominic said with a slight sneer.  
  
"I take it that you don't like Harry Potter?" Sindaria asked.  
  
At looks from his parents, Dominic only shrugged. "It's just that he usually gets a lot of things and it's not very fair to the rest of us. Anyways, we have the final match for the House Cup coming up in a few weeks, so it should be very interesting."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "It sounds like it. Did they manage to capture Sirius Black, yet?" Sindaria asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"No, not yet. They've got Dementors crawling all over the place, though," Dominic said, shuddering. "It's really horrible when we go to Hogsmeade, since we have to walk right past them."  
  
"Those are the guards from Azkaban, right?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Yes," Gabriel said, "they drain any happy thoughts away and they feed on despair."  
  
Sindaria swallowed. "I'm glad I don't ever have to see one."  
  
"Be grateful you don't," Dominic said, still looking uneasy on the subject.  
  
"Well," Sarah said, looking around, "on towards happier thoughts. How have your classes been going?"  
  
Dominic shrugged. "Alright. We've got finals in a month and I have a feeling I'm going to do pretty well in DADA."  
  
"DADA?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dominic explained.  
  
"Oh," Sindaria said, nodding. "Is the class really good?"  
  
Dominic nodded, smiling. "Our professor, Professor Lupin? He is wicked! He's such a brilliant teacher and DADA is easily my most favorite class. I think all the rest of the students would agree."  
  
"It sounds very interesting," Sindaria said, smiling. "Will I have him for a professor?"  
  
Dominic shrugged. "Can't guarantee that. No one has lasted more than a year in the DADA job. Some people say it's cursed."  
  
"Rubbish, of course," Gabriel put in.  
  
Dominic just shrugged.  
  
"Cursed?" Sindaria asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That is just rumors from the other students," Sarah said and gave Dominic a pointed look. "There is no truth to it."  
  
Sindaria nodded, but she wasn't too sure.  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch, Dominic led Sindaria outside, telling her that he wanted to show her something. As they walked through the forest, neither of them said anything.  
  
Finally, they reached a large clearing. Dominic whistled a long, melodious sound. "Now watch," Dominic whispered.  
  
And, to Sindaria's wonder and awe, a beautiful pure-white unicorn came out of the edge of the forest and stopped in front of them. "A unicorn!" Sindaria whispered in shock.  
  
"Yes, she is one of the few that inhabit the woods on the estate," Dominic said. "If she'll let you, you might be able to touch her."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I remember reading that unicorns are most likely to allow a witch to approach it than a wizard."  
  
"Right," Dominic said, smiling. "Do you remember everything you read?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Everything."  
  
"Bloody hell," Dominic whispered. "That's amazing."  
  
Sindaria smiled and shrugged, turning her attention to the unicorn. "Hello," she said softly.  
  
"Hello," the unicorn replied.  
  
Sindaria grinned. It really is true! I can speak to magical creatures as well! This is brilliant! "You're very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," the unicorn said, dipping her head.  
  
Dominic looked between Sindaria and the unicorn, his eyes wide. "You're actually speaking to it?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I told you that I'm an Earth Natural."  
  
"Right," Dominic said, still amazed.  
  
She looked back at the unicorn. "Can I pet you?" Sindaria asked slowly.  
  
"Of course," the unicorn said and Sindaria approached the unicorn cautiously, reaching out to stroke the silky mane.  
  
"It's so soft!"  
  
"Yes," the unicorn said, looking at Sindaria with her left eye. "I sense something about you, child."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sindaria asked, still running her fingers through the silky tresses.  
  
"You are gifted with the ability to speak with animals and you are a Natural, but . . . although you are very happy and carefree, something dark clouds you."  
  
Sindaria looked at the unicorn questioningly. That was the second time one of the creatures has told me that! First the snake . . . then this unicorn. What do they mean? "Dark?" The unicorn bobbed her head in a nod. "But wouldn't I notice?"  
  
"I do not know, child; I just know what I sense. There will come a time where you will have to confront this darkness."  
  
Suddenly something startled the unicorn and she fled. "Wait!" Sindaria yelled, but the unicorn disappeared into the forest. What did she mean?  
  
"What just happened?" Sindaria asked, looking back at Dominic, who shrugged.  
  
"Unicorns spook easily."  
  
"I suppose," Sindaria said, not really believing that, looking at the spot where the unicorn had disappeared into the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
When she finally arrived home, she spent a few hours telling her parents, Maria, and Terrance about her day, excluding all the magic-related things. The next two months flew by and soon it was the beginning of July and she would be leaving the very next day for the World Cup.  
  
After her parents told her to be good and have fun, the Conners arrived to pick her up to take her back to the estate. Since they would be leaving early the next morning, Gabriel felt that it was in all of their best interests to have Sindaria there the night before.  
  
"So, how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" Sindaria asked as they ate breakfast. She stifled a yawn, from having to wake up at five o'clock that morning.  
  
"Well, you see, about a hundred wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we don't have a magical site big enough to accommodate them all," Gabriel explained. "So we found a nice deserted moor and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The Ministry has been working on it for months. The first thing, of course, is to stagger the arrivals. The people with the cheaper tickets arrive two weeks beforehand; a limited amount use Muggle transport, but we cannot be clogging up their buses and trains; after all, we do have wizards arriving from all over the world. Now, some of them Apparate, but of course, we have safe points for them to appear, far away from any Muggles. But, for those who cannot Apparate, we have Portkeys. Portkeys are objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearrange time; sometimes even large groups, depending on the circumstances. They are placed at strategic locations around Britain, so we will be using the one at the abandoned train station."  
  
"Is that how you got to work in New York City?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Yes, I used a Portkey that transported me to Central Park; in fact, it was to that pavilion that we found you at."  
  
Sindaria thought back to that night when the Conners had found her, and tried to recall if she had seen anything out of the ordinary. The only thing she remembered, however, was that there had been an old shoe lying on the floor of the pavilion, but, of course, that wasn't strange at all.  
  
"What sorts of objects are Portkeys?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Well, they can be anything," Sarah said. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, for we could not have Muggles picking them up and playing with them. Just think what would happen! So, Portkeys are usually things that Muggles would mistake for litter and just ignore."  
  
"Like old shoes?"  
  
"Yes, that is one that is used more often than not," Sarah said, nodding.  
  
So, that's it! That old shoe was a Portkey! "So, why can't we Apparate?"  
  
"You have to past extensive tests given by the Department of Magical Transportation," Gabriel said. "It is not very easy, and when it is not done properly, it can have nasty complications. There have been incidents in which people have only Apparated half of their bodies, leaving the other half behind."  
  
Sindaria swallowed hard. "That doesn't sound very pleasant."  
  
"Not at all," Sarah said.  
  
They finished the rest of breakfast in silence, Dominic not saying a word the entire time, for he was too busy trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
As they walked down the road that led from the manor to the barrier, Sindaria smoothed the folds out of her T-shirt and shorts. They were all in Muggle clothing, so that they would not look out of place. Stepping through the barrier, Sindaria was still amazed at the process, but didn't have time to think about it, for they had to search for the Portkey.  
  
She glanced up at the clear sky where it was beginning to lighten due to the rising of the sun. A refreshing breeze swept through her long hair, which she had pulled into a ponytail. It was warm already, but pleasantly. Sindaria could feel the excitement leaping in her chest. I can't wait! she thought excitedly.  
  
"Here, Father! I found it!" Dominic called and they walked over to where Dominic was holding a rusty pipe.  
  
A pipe? Interesting. "Oy! Dominic!" They turned to see Malcolm, Alex, a tall boy with dark hair, and two adults, walking towards them.  
  
"Malcolm! Alex! Brandon!" Dominic greeted, becoming more alert.  
  
"So, I see you're using the same Portkey," the tall boy, who must have been Brandon, said. He looked at Sindaria and his eyebrows lifted. He smiled. "And who is this?"  
  
"Oh," Dominic said, "of course, this is Ari; she's going to the World Cup with us. She's been visiting us the past few days."  
  
"A relation?" Brandon asked.  
  
Dominic shrugged. "You could say that."  
  
Thanks, Dominic, Sindaria thought. If they knew I was a Muggle-born, I'd be out of luck. "So, are you ready for the World Cup, Ari?" Malcolm asked.  
  
She grinned. "Of course. It's going to be wicked!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Alex said. "With Krum playing for Bulgaria, it's going to be a tough competition."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "They're playing Ireland, right?"  
  
"Yes," Brandon said, nodding. "And Ireland's going to win!"  
  
Sindaria glanced over at where the adults were speaking. "Is that your parents?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," Alex said. "Brandon and I are brothers."  
  
"Oh," Sindaria said, nodding. "Okay." She looked at Malcolm. "Are your parents coming?"  
  
Malcolm shook his head. "No, they're in Romania with the dragons; that's what they do, study dragons."  
  
"Wicked," Sindaria said, smiling. "I hope I get to see a dragon some time."  
  
Malcolm shrugged. "If we do another family trip to Romania, you're welcome to come with us."  
  
"Brilliant!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Well, everyone, are we ready?" Gabriel asked, holding up the pipe. Everyone nodded and crowded around. "Okay, now, just a finger will do. That's it." He glanced at his pocket-watch. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."  
  
Immediately, Sindaria felt like she was being jerked upwards and she could feel the others close by. They sped forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. She could feel the pipe pulling her onward and then - she felt her feet slam into the ground. She stumbled, ramming into Dominic, who held her up so that she didn't fall. The Portkey hit the ground with a 'THUD' and Sindaria looked around, her vision slowly coming back into focus. Everyone was still standing, but Alex looked slightly shaken.  
  
"Twelve past six from Franborth Station," a voice said. 


	11. The Quidditch World Cup

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
-The Quidditch World Cup -  
  
Sindaria looked around the stretch of misty moor that they had arrived on. In front of them stood a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one holding a large gold watch, and the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. They were dressed in Muggle clothing, though not very well. One of them wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes, and the other wore a kilt and poncho. She would have laughed if she hadn't been so tired.  
  
"Morning, Basil," Gabriel said, handing the pipe to the kilted wizard, who threw it in a box containing other used Portkeys.  
  
"Hello, Gabriel," Basil said tiredly. "Hang on, I'll find your campsite. . . Conner . . ." he muttered, looking at his parchment. "Okay, here we are. You'll be in the first field that you come to, about a fourth a mile's walk from here. The site manager's name is Mr. Roberts. And . . . Nott . . . okay, you'll also be in the first field."  
  
"Thank you, Basil," Gabriel said and, following Gabriel and Mr. Nott, they began walking across the deserted moor, the mist making it difficult to see.  
  
After about twenty or so minutes, a small stone cottage came into view. Behind it, Sindaria could see the shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of the large field toward a dark wood on the horizon.  
  
She noticed a man standing in the doorway of the cottage, peering out at the tents. Sindaria could tell that this man was a Muggle; the only one for several acres. The man turned his head to look at Gabriel.  
  
"Morning," Gabriel said brightly.  
  
"Morning," the Muggle said tiredly.  
  
"You are Mr. Roberts?"  
  
"Aye, and who're you?"  
  
"Conner - we have a tent, booked a few days ago?"  
  
"Aye," Mr. Roberts said, looking at a piece of paper attached to the door. "You've got the space about halfway up that slope. You'll be paying now?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel said, nodding. He pulled out a fold of Muggle money and paid the man.  
  
Mr. Nott stepped forward. "Nott."  
  
Mr. Roberts looked at the list and said, "You've got the space up by the woods."  
  
Mr. Nott nodded and handed Mr. Roberts the fee.  
  
"You know, it's never been this crowded," Mr. Roberts said, looking back at the moor. "People usually turn up . . . but there have been hundreds of pre-bookings."  
  
"Really," Gabriel said.  
  
"Seems to me like there's a big party going on or something . . ."  
  
At that moment, a wizard Apparated next to the cottage and pointed his wand at Mr. Roberts. "Obliviate!" he said sharply.  
  
Instantly, Mr. Roberts' eyes slid out of focus and a dreamy look filled his face. "Here's a map of the campsite," he said placidly, handing them the map.  
  
"Thank you," Gabriel said and they stepped away.  
  
Once they were out of ear-shot of the Muggle, the man that had Apparated turned to them. "We've been having a lot of trouble with him. He needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. Ludo Bagman isn't helping; strutting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles, not worry about all the anti-Muggles security." The wizard sighed. "I'll be glad when this is all over. See you later, Gabriel."  
  
He Disapparated.  
  
"Isn't Mr. Bagman the Head of Magical Games and Sports?" Alex asked.  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes, but he has always been a bit lax about security. But, he is one of the best heads we have had; he played Quidditch for England, one of the best Beaters the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."  
  
As they walked up the slope towards their tents, Sindaria looked around at the tents. Most were ordinary, but some had chimneys or weather vanes. Then, of course, there were the tents that were so obviously magical that Sindaria couldn't believe no one had said anything. She saw one that looked like a castle, and then another with a front garden.  
  
"Okay, here we are," Gabriel said, stopping at the bit of land where a small sign hammered into the ground read CONNER.  
  
Sindaria watched in fascination as Gabriel pulled out a small bit of cloth and threw it onto the ground. Immediately, it sprung up into an ordinary Muggle tent.  
  
"Is this big enough?" Sindaria asked, looking at the tent.  
  
"Go inside," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria gave her an odd look, but complied and let out a cry of shock. Inside, there was a living room, a small kitchen, and three bedrooms attached at the back. She stumbled out. "It's huge!"  
  
"Yes, of course," Gabriel said, smiling. "You did not think that all four of us would fit into one tiny room, now did you?"  
  
Sindaria just shook her head, speechless.  
  
Dominic, who has just seemed to finally grow entirely awake, said, "Ari, why don't we go walk around; check out everything. Then I can introduce you to some people that you'll be going to Hogwarts with."  
  
Sindaria grinned. "That would be brilliant!"  
  
"Wonderful idea, Dominic," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, excellent opportunity," Gabriel agreed. "I have some business with some of the Ministry officials, but I will be back by lunch. We can all meet up then and eat. Sound good?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Dominic said, nodding and rubbing his stomach. "Food."  
  
Everyone laughed and Dominic led Sindaria away.  
  
"Okay, well, let's see . . . you already know Alex and Brandon . . . and Malcolm . . ." Dominic bit his lip, thinking. "Who else would be here right now? Oh! I know! Karl and Blaise should be here."  
  
Sindaria followed Dominic past a tent where two young witches were making a fire that turned multiple shades of color with their wands, and then past a very large tent with three African wizards sitting outside, wearing long white robes and roasting something on a bright purple fire. She spotted a few American witches, chatting together and was amused at how some of the witches and wizards were attempting to cook breakfast. One wizard was trying to strike a match from a matchbox and, when he failed, took out his wand, looked around, and formed a fire.  
  
Sindaria laughed quietly. "It's rather funny how hard it is for these people to do the simple things that I took for granted growing up with Muggles. I feel sorry for them."  
  
Dominic smirked. "Well, I suppose lighting a match would seem very easy to you."  
  
"Oy! Dominic!" they heard a voice cry. They stopped, turning around to see Malcolm and Graham running towards them.  
  
"Malcolm! Graham! Hi!" Dominic said, smiling. He looked at Sindaria. "Have you meet Graham?"  
  
Sindaria nodded, looking at the brown-haired boy. "I met him when I visited your parents. We played Quidditch."  
  
"Oh, really?" Dominic said, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Graham. "How'd she do?"  
  
"Not bad," Graham said with a smile.  
  
"So, where are you both off to?" Malcolm asked as they began walking.  
  
"I'm just checking out the campsite and introducing Ari to some of the people she'll be going to school with," Dominic answered.  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Well, Draco won't be here for another few hours; you know how his father is; always wants to associate himself as little as possible."  
  
Dominic laughed. "Oh, yes, that's Mr. Malfoy for you."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Let's not go there," Graham said sourly, and they looked at him.  
  
"What?" Sindaria asked in confusion, looking at Graham.  
  
He pointed to a mass of bright green tents. "That's the Ireland supporters."  
  
"You don't want Ireland to win?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Graham raised an eyebrow. "With Krum as the Seeker for Bulgaria? Ireland will lose. What, you like Ireland or something?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "I just go by what I hear people say. I don't have a preference either way."  
  
Graham looked at her oddly and then shrugged. "Well, for my opinion, go for Bulgaria."  
  
"Yes," Malcolm said.  
  
"Good choice, Bulgaria. Willing to make a bet?" a voice asked and they stopped, turning to face a tall wizard wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched across a slightly large belly that looked out of place with his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion. He seemed very excited at the moment.  
  
"Mr. Bagman!" Dominic said, smiling.  
  
"You were a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, right?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Ludo Bagman smiled. "Yes, that's right. So, any of you want to make a small bet?"  
  
"Fifty Galleons; Ireland wins," Dominic said, handing Bagman the handful of Galleons.  
  
"Fifty Galleons; Bulgaria wins," Graham said, smirking at Dominic and placing the pile of Galleons in Bagman's hands, who quickly put them in his robes and writing down their names on a notebook. He handed them slips of paper and turned to Sindaria.  
  
"Are you going to bet?" he asked.  
  
Sindaria shrugged and pulled out a sack-full of Galleons that the Conners had given her the previous night. "Forty Galleons; Ireland wins, but Krum gets the Snitch."  
  
Her friends looked at her like she had just grown sixty feet with rabbit ears and a cat tail. "What?" she asked, looking around at them.  
  
They just shrugged and she looked at Bagman, who was writing down the bet, after taking the money she had given him. "Well, that's one interesting bet. What's your name?"  
  
"Sindaria."  
  
"Okay . . . well, Sindaria, you reckon Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch?" He chuckled. "Funny, that's the second bet like that I've received today. You and the Weasley twins sure know how to bet against all odds." He straightened, handing her the piece of paper with her bet. "Good luck and I'll see you around." He grinned and headed off towards another prospective customer.  
  
"Nice bet, Ari; I suppose we'll see what happens," Graham said, chuckling.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Sindaria asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, just that Ireland is going to lose."  
  
"I doubt that," Dominic said. "Ireland's front three are the strongest they've been in years."  
  
"We'll see," was all that Graham said.  
  
As they began walking towards Karl's tent, two boys, one tall, dark-haired, the other shorter with bright red hair, ran up to them. "Hiya, Dominic. Ready for the match?" the red-haired boy asked.  
  
Dominic grinned. "Can't wait! Blaise, this is Ari." Blaise looked at her. "Ari, this is Blaise Zabini; he's starting his fourth-year in the fall. And the other is Karl Lanart, a sixth-year."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Blaise grinned. "Likewise."  
  
"Are you starting Hogwarts in the fall?" Karl asked.  
  
"Next year," Sindaria answered.  
  
Karl nodded and smiled. "Well, you've managed to find some good friends so far; I suppose we'll see what House you manage to be Sorted into."  
  
"Which house are you in?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm in Slytherin. Actually, everyone here except Malcolm and Graham are Slytherins; of course, I'm sure that they'll be Sorted into our house, since their entire families have been in it."  
  
Slytherins? Well, they don't seem that bad, Sindaria thought, smiling. I suppose all those rumors are rubbish after all; but . . . Voldemort came from Slytherin . . . oh, well, I'm just thinking up nonsense. Besides, there's absolutely nothing wrong with these people.  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to wait until the Sorting Ceremony to find out," Sindaria said, shrugging.  
  
Karl nodded, smiling. "Just like everyone else. Well," he said, looking around. "I'm going to go see if I can't find Marcus or Adrian. They did graduate two years ago, but I doubt they'd miss this." He winked at Sindaria. "Hope to see you at our House table." He strode off and they began walking again, Blaise at their side.  
  
"He's one of our prefects this year," Blaise said as they walked. "He's much better than that Weasley they had in Gryffindor a bit back; of course, my father complains that the Weasleys are always making trouble."  
  
"You've got that right," Malcolm said.  
  
"The Weasleys have too many children," Graham said sourly. "It's unbelievable. I mean, what they call a house is hardly anything."  
  
"You know, they managed to get tickets for tonight," Blaise said, sneering. "Top Box too." He chuckled. "Draco's going to be thrilled."  
  
"Top Box?" Dominic exclaimed, his eyebrows raised. "Bloody hell, we have good seats, but not up there!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Malcolm grumbled.  
  
"Draco has Top Box seats, though," Blaise said.  
  
"You have to remember this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about; of course he has Top Box seats. His father wouldn't settle for anything less," Graham said.  
  
"Oy!" a voice called out and they stopped, turning to see a boy with white- blond hair identical to Sindaria's, striding over to them.  
  
"Hi, Draco," Dominic said. Draco stopped, looking at Sindaria, his mouth set in a bit of a smirk. He wore all black clothing, despite the heat of the day. His pale face contrasted sharply. How can he be wearing those clothes? I have shorts and a tank-top on and I can barely stand it. "Draco, this is Ari. Ari, this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hello," Sindaria said smiling.  
  
Draco looked at her for a bit more and then he glanced at Dominic. "She a relation of yours?"  
  
"Yes," Dominic said, giving Sindaria a look out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Draco's eyebrows rose and then he shrugged, looking back at Sindaria, his eyes looking at her white-blond hair and her bright gray eyes. "Hi," he said finally. "So, have you been to a World Cup before?"  
  
Sindaria shook her head. "First time for me."  
  
Draco nodded slightly, a small smile forming on his face. "It's going to be a very interesting night."  
  
An uneasy silence filled their area.  
  
"Well," Dominic said finally, breaking the silence and looking around. "We have to go back for lunch. You want to join us?" Everyone nodded and they began walking back.  
  
* * *  
  
Eating lunch, they sat around the small fire that Sindaria had started, talking about Quidditch, the World Cup, the upcoming school year, and about their summers. Sindaria, who was sitting between Dominic and Draco, just listened for the most part, adding to the conversation if she felt that she knew what she was talking about, making sure she didn't reveal anything that would make them realize that she was Muggle-born. It was like sitting in a pit full of snakes; you had to watch every move, or you'd be bit and cast out.  
  
They seem really nice. This is good. At least I'll have friends before I start school. That's always a plus. Sindaria took a bite of her sandwich and looked around at the multi-colored tents, smiling at all the varieties of witches and wizards that she saw walking around. This is so brilliant! I never realized anything like this could actually exist, and here I am, at a Quidditch World Cup, surrounded by magic! Her eyes stopped on a group of three that were walking around, talking to some people, but otherwise just looking at the variety of inhabitants.  
  
"And you should have seen him!" Malcolm was saying, his face red with laughter. "He just didn't stop! Slammed right into the stands, he did! Didn't get hurt; just stood up and flew back out! It was wicked!"  
  
They all laughed at this, including Sindaria, although she was still watching the three. The shorter of the two boys, with scraggly black hair and glasses, glanced in her direction and she could have sworn she saw a look of distaste cross his face. The tall red-head looked her way and sneered slightly, rolling his eyes. He whispered something to the boy, who nodded. The bushy-haired girl, however, was just looking at Sindaria with pure interest across her face. Her two friends whispered something to her and she shrugged. They disappeared out of view. What was that all about? Talk about rude!  
  
"Don't let Weasley get on your nerves," Dominic said quietly.  
  
Sindaria jumped slightly, not realizing that anyone had been paying attention to that little pass of looks. "What?"  
  
"The red-haired kid that was giving you the look? That was a Weasley."  
  
"What did I do?" Sindaria asked, looking at Dominic, who smiled.  
  
"Oh, you didn't do anything. They probably were looking around, spotted you, someone they didn't recognize, and then saw that you were sitting around a fire with a bunch of Slytherins. They probably think that we recruited you into our ranks, or some other rubbish like that," Dominic said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled. "Those are the Gryffindors for you."  
  
"Oh," Sindaria said softly, going back to her lunch.  
  
"Don't get yourself too worked up," Dominic said. "The way I figure; if they're not your friends, why worry about their opinions?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "I suppose. Who were the other two?"  
  
Dominic looked thoughtful. "Let's see . . . Weasley, Granger . . . oh, and Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Sindaria asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Dominic nodded. "The same."  
  
"Let's not talk about Potter while I'm trying to eat," Draco grumbled. "You'll make me lose my appetite."  
  
"Sorry," Dominic said, smiling. He leaned over to Sindaria and whispered, "Draco and Potter have been nemeses since day one. Always at each other's throats. Best to stay away from them when face off."  
  
Sindaria smiled, nodding. "Thanks. I'll remember that."  
  
* * *  
  
Excitement filled the air, like electricity, as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the air itself seemed to by quivering with anticipation and as darkness spread over the thousands of waiting wizards, the Ministry finally gave up and bowed to the inevitable, as magic began breaking out everywhere.  
  
Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of people's hands, preening themselves.  
  
Dominic, Sindaria, Malcolm, Blaise, Alex, and Karl were strolling through the campsite, stopping every once and awhile to looked at what the salesmen offered. Sindaria finally gave in and bought a pair of Omnioculars that replayed action, slowed everything down, and would flash play-by-play breakdowns. Although Malcolm bought a Bulgarian flag, the rest of them bore their Irish flags.  
  
They split up and as Dominic and Sindaria were nearing their tent, a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.  
  
"Ready?" Gabriel asked, who was waiting outside the tent next to Sarah. They both had Irish hats and banners.  
  
"Definitely!" Sindaria exclaimed and they hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. "This is going to be wicked!"  
  
"That's an understatement," Dominic said with a laugh as they walked. All around them they could here the sounds of thousands of people moving around, shouts and laughter, and even snatches of singing. The atmosphere was alive with excitement, which was highly infectious.  
  
I can't believe I'm actually going to a Quidditch World Cup! Sindaria thought excitedly as they walked. This is so brilliant! I love it; wouldn't trade it for anything! There is nothing that could darken my mood tonight! I can't wait for the match!  
  
They finally emerged from the edge of the wood, finding themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Sindaria could only see a fraction of the gold walls that surrounded the stadium, but she knew that it had to be huge.  
  
"This stadium seats a hundred thousand," Gabriel said, smiling at the awe- struck look on Sindaria's face. "There have been Ministry task forces working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here, they have suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again."  
  
Dominic laughed, shrugging. "Whatever works."  
  
"Are you ready to have a brilliant time, Ari?" Sarah asked, smiling.  
  
"I don't think brilliant can even describe this!" Sindaria said, her eyes still wide.  
  
They headed towards the nearest entrance, moving themselves into the swarm of shouting witches and wizards.  
  
"High seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Straight upstairs, last door on your right."  
  
As they entered the stadium, Sindaria looked around in awe. The stairs were carpeted in rich purple and as they walked, the amount of people began filtering out. Once they reached the last door on the right, they entered and Sindaria was hit with a bright golden light. They walked through the aisle, past the individual seats and to the center, where they sat down; everyone, of course, except Sindaria, who was examining the stadium. They were in the middle of the stadium, situated halfway between the enormous golden goal posts. A golden light covered everything, seeming to come from the stadium itself. The oval field was surrounded by the rising stands and from this high altitude, the field looked smooth as velvet. At either end stood the enormous goal posts with three hoops that were at least fifty feat high; and straight head was a gigantic blackboard on which gold writing kept dashing across.  
  
The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built- in Anti-Burglar Buzzer . . . Mrs. Shower's All -Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No pain, no stain! . . . Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade, Berlin . . .  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Dominic's voice broke Sindaria's attention away from the advertisements and she looked at him.  
  
"I don't have words to describe it," she said softly, looking back out at the field.  
  
"Well, they always start with a parade of each team's mascots, which is always worth seeing."  
  
"Really?" Sindaria asked, smiling. "Brilliant."  
  
"Ari!" Sindaria turned to see Alex, Brandon, Blaise, and who had to be their fathers, walking over.  
  
"Hi!" Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
"Would you look at that? Seats right next to each other," Alex said, grinning.  
  
"This is going to be brilliant!" Blaise exclaimed, his Irish banner waving in the slight breeze.  
  
Sindaria glanced at the Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, Gabriel and Sarah, who seemed to be in a deep conversation. She turned her attention back to where her friends were standing.  
  
". . . and I can't wait to see the Wronski Feint! Krum sure knows how to fly!" Brandon was saying.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome!" a loud voice echoed over them. Sindaria recognized it as Ludo Bagman's. "Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"  
  
Sindaria clapped and yelled loudly among the rest of the thousands of people present. Dominic was yelling and waving his flag and Alex was screaming himself hoarse.  
  
Ahead of them, the blackboard wiped itself clean and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.  
  
"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The right side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.  
  
"I wonder what they brought this time?" Brandon pondered, leaning forward to see over the sea of people. "Oh! Veela!"  
  
Sindaria watched as about a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field. They were women with moon-bright skin and white-blond hair and they began to dance, their voices carrying out over the stadium.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dominic look ready to jump into the lower parts of the stands.  
  
"Dominic!" she yelled and Dominic blinked, looking at her.  
  
"Wh -Oh!" Dominic stepped back, rubbing his eyes. The music had stopped and angry yells were now filling the stadium. Obviously the crowd didn't want the veela to go. Brandon nearly threw his hat down into the stands, but Sindaria reached over and stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Brandon mumbled, blinking. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and looked down at the hat.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Veela have a power over men," Sarah explained, leaning over towards Sindaria, who nodded. "They befuddle men's minds."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And now," roared Ludo Bagman as they sat back into their seats, "kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"  
  
In the next instant, what seemed to be a green and gold comet, came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling towards the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light.  
  
"Blimey," Sindaria whispered in awe, her eyes wide. Oohs and aahhs echoed throughout the stadium as a result of the fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it -  
  
"Brilliant!" Alex yelled, as the heavy gold coins rained down, bouncing of seats and heads. As Sindaria inspected the shamrock closer, she realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vets, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.  
  
"Are those -" Sindaria began.  
  
"Leprechauns!" Blaise yelled. "Wicked!"  
  
The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"  
  
A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.  
  
"Ivanova!"  
  
A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.  
  
"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"  
  
"There he is!" Alex yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
Sindaria brought up her Omnioculars and focused on the Bulgarian Seeker. Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an over-grown bird of prey and from what Sindaria knew of him, it was hard to believe that he was only eighteen.  
  
"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand - Lynch!"  
  
Seven green blurs swept onto the field and, using her Omnioculars, Sindaria saw that every one of them had a Firebolt and their names engraved in silver on their backs.  
  
"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"  
  
A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a huge mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.  
  
Sindaria watched as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.  
  
"Theeeeeeey're OFF!" Ludo Bagman screamed. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"  
  
It was nothing like Sindaria had ever seen in her entire life. No book could have prepared her for this; it was so amazing. Thankfully she had her Omnioculars, or she would have hardly caught a thing. The speed of the players were incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.  
  
"TROY SCORES!" Bagman roared and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. Sindaria cheered loudly, along with her friends. "Ten zero to Ireland!"  
  
Dominic was jumping up and down, whistling, and Alex and Brandon were both waving their hands wildly in the air as Troy did a lap of honor around the field. Sindaria looked to where the leprechauns had formed the great, glittering shamrock.  
  
Turning her attention back to the match, she was awe-struck at how perfect the Irish Chasers' moves were. She had read a lot about Quidditch, but even being a first time viewer, she could see that the Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves.  
  
And, within ten minutes, Ireland has scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.  
  
The match became still faster, but now more brutal. The Bulgarian Beaters were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, one of the Bulgarian Chasers managed to break through the Irish ranks, dodging the Keeper and scoring Bulgaria's first goal.  
  
"Plug your ears!" Gabriel shouted above the applause and the boys complied as the veelas began to dance and sing.  
  
After a bit, the veela stopped dancing and Bulgaria had possession of the Quaffle. "Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman.  
  
Everyone gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.  
  
Sindaria's eyes were wide. "They're going to crash!" she yelled.  
  
But they didn't. Or at least one of them didn't. At the last second, Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. The Irish fans around Sindaria groaned.  
  
"Oh, no!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Fool! He was feinting!" Brandon yelled.  
  
"It's time-out!" Bagman yelled. "As trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"  
  
"He'll be alright. He just got ploughed," Blaise said, looking at Sindaria who had a look of horror on her face, staring down at Lynch. "Which, of course, is what Krum was after . . ."  
  
Finally, much to Sindaria's relief, Lynch got to his feet and mounted his Firebolt, kicking back off into the air. Cheers and applause erupted in the Irish stands. The Irish Chasers moved into action so fast, it was extremely hard to follow; that was where her Omnioculars came in handy.  
  
And, after fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game began to get dirtier.  
  
As one of the Irish Chasers sped towards the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper flew out to meet her. Whatever happened at that moment, it was too fast for Sindaria to catch, but she heard angry yells and shouts come from the Irish stands around her and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast told her it had been a foul.  
  
"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!" Bagman yelled. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"  
  
The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets, now sped together to formed the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and began to dance. All the boys around Sindaria immediately plugged their ears.  
  
"Would you look at that!" Dominic cried, motioning with his elbow towards the pitch. Sindaria looked down and laughed as the referee, Mostafa, had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.  
  
"Now, we can't have that!" Bagman called, though he sounded amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"  
  
A mediwizard came running across the field; his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself, looking extremely embarrassed, and began shouting at the veela, who had now stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.  
  
"And, unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" Bagman yelled. "Now there's something we haven't seen before . . . Oh, this could turn nasty . . ."  
  
And it did. The Bulgarian Beaters landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesturing toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words, "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Beaters' arguments, however, and he began jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.  
  
"Two penalties for Ireland!" Bagman shouted and the Bulgarian crowd howled in anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms . . . yes . . . there they go . . . and Troy takes the Quaffle . . ."  
  
Play had now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy; the Bulgarian Beaters in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. One of the Bulgarian Chasers shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her boom.  
  
"FOUL!" the Irish supporters screamed, standing as one. Alex and Blaise were both shaking their fists in the air angrily and Brandon looked ready to jump onto the pitch and strangle the Bulgarian Beaters. Dominic's face was bright red in anger and he was shouting loudly at the Beaters. Sindaria was angry, herself, and yelled loudly.  
  
"Foul!" echoed Bagman's voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"  
  
The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Sindaria saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders -  
  
"And that," Gabriel said, shaking his head, "is why you never go for outward appearances."  
  
"My God," Sindaria whispered. Those veela are like things from nightmares!  
  
Ministry wizards flooded out onto the field, trying to separate the leprechauns and veelas, but to no success. Meanwhile, the battle above was raging. Sindaria quickly turned her attention back to the match.  
  
"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"  
  
However, the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.  
  
The game recommenced immediately, a Bulgarian Chaser had the Quaffle, passed to another, and then one of the Irish Beaters swung heavily at a passing Bludgers, hitting it as hard as possible towards Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.  
  
Sindaria winced. Oh my God! That had to be painful! This game is so brutal!  
  
There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken and there was blood everywhere, but Mostafa didn't blow his whistle, for he had become distracted as one of the veela threw a handful of fire at his broom and it caught on fire.  
  
"Someone call a time-out!" someone behind Sindaria yelled.  
  
Sindaria knew that Krum was on the opposing team, but she still wanted someone to realize that he had been injured.  
  
"Look at Lynch!" Blaise yelled and Sindaria's attention went straight to the Irish Seeker as he went into a spectacular dive, and Sindaria knew that this was the real thing.  
  
"Come on!" she screamed.  
  
Half the crowed seemed to have finally realized what was happening, as the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on . . . but Krum was on his tail. They drew level and Sindaria held her breath.  
  
"They're going to crash!" Alex yelled.  
  
"No, they're not!" Blaise yelled.  
  
"Lynch is!" Dominic screamed and he was right; for the second time, Lynch hit the ground full-force and was immediately stampeded by a swarm of angry veela.  
  
"Where's the Snitch?" Brandon yelled.  
  
"Krum's got it! It's over!" Dominic shouted.  
  
Indeed, Krum, his robes shining red from the blood, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.  
  
The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170. The crowd, which had gone silent, finally realized what had happened and the result was tremendous. It seemed like a jet plane had gone off in the middle of the stadium as the roar of the crowd grew louder and louder.  
  
"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman yelled, who, like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord; I don't think any of us were expecting that!"  
  
That's what I bet! Sindaria realized with a laugh. No way.  
  
Out on the field, Krum could barely be seen, as he was swarmed by mediwizards and the leprechauns were zooming around the field excitedly. Krum's team members were all around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.  
  
"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"  
  
Sindaria turned around to face the Top Box, which had been illuminated by a blinding white light. Two wizards held up the vast golden cup and handed it to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.  
  
Up the stairs and into the box, came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. Sindaria clapped along with the rest of the crowed appreciatively. One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. As Krum's name was announced, the entire stadium erupted into thunderous applause.  
  
And then came the Irish team. Lynch was being supported by two of the Chasers; for the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes were slightly unfocused. But he grinned happily as the Beaters lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd thundered its approval. Sindaria's hands were turning bright red and beginning to go numb from clapping so hard.  
  
At last, the Irish team left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms, with Lynch on the back of one of the Chaser's brooms, waving and grinning like mad.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, that was bloody brilliant!" Sindaria exclaimed as they made their way down the stairs.  
  
"This was the best day of my life!" Alex exclaimed as they caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Singing surrounded them as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns.  
  
When Gabriel, Sarah, Dominic, and Sindaria returned to their tent, they spoke excitedly about the match. However, after Sindaria had fallen asleep on Dominic's shoulder, he carried her to her room and went to his own.  
  
She was dreaming of flying over the woods and then over a sparkling lake. It was a breathtaking view and then she saw the sun and flew towards it, hearing joyous laughter. Then, suddenly, the joyous laughter turned to hideous cackling, a high-pitched cackling, and the sun was overcome with a dark cloud.  
  
"You cannot escape!" a cold voice cried.  
  
"No, please!" she cried, but then a terrifying face overwhelmed her vision. It was pure white, with gleaming red eyes, and seemed mask-like.  
  
"Ari! Wake up! NOW!"  
  
"No, no, please! Let me go!" Sindaria mumbled in her sleep, thrashing around.  
  
"I don't believe this," the voice muttered and suddenly something cold and wet hit her face.  
  
Sindaria jerked away, bolting upright, sputtering and wiping the water from her face. Dominic's worried face filled her vision as he put away his wand. "What was that for?" she muttered angrily.  
  
"We've got to get out of here! Come on!" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of bed.  
  
Instantly, Sindaria knew something was wrong, for the noises of the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped and all she could hear was screams and the sounds of people running. Once they were outside, she saw Gabriel and Sarah, looking extremely worried. "We are going to help the Ministry. You two get into the woods as fast as you can!" Gabriel ordered and he and Sarah whipped out their wands, running off.  
  
By the light of the few fires that were still burning, she could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Sindaria and Dominic began running. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.  
  
A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with their wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Sindaria's heart leapt in her throat and she froze with fear as she saw that these wizards were hooded in black cloaks and wore ghoulish masks, the very same mask she had seen in her dream. She looked around wildly, but Dominic was no where to be seen.  
  
She looked back at the crowd, frozen in fear. High above the group, floating along in midair, were four struggling figures being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though these masked wizards on the grounds were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air.  
  
More wizards joined this group, laughing, and the marching crowd swelled. Tents were knocked flat or burned, blasted out of the way by wands.  
  
The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Sindaria recognized Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three must be his family! How horrible! Sindaria thought, her mouth open in shock. She watched in horror as one of the marchers flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down, her nightdress falling down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below screeched and hooted with glee. Then, one of the marchers made the smallest Muggle spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground.  
  
As the crowd drew closer, Sindaria struggled to find willpower to move, but she couldn't. She sucked in her breath as the crowd passed by her, the horrible masks gleaming in the light.  
  
Suddenly, one of them stopped and turned, looking directly at Sindaria. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to swallow, failing. Her heart skipped a few beats and her eyes were wide with fear. Although the yells and shouts drowned out most of the sound, she could have sworn that the masked man said in disbelief, "Sindaria?" Then, another one of the masked men grabbed the one that had spoken, muttering something, and they drew back into the crowd.  
  
Suddenly the procession turned and began moving straight towards her. They know I'm a Muggle-born! Oh my God! Fear gripped her chest as her brain swirled with thoughts, trying to figure out something. She closed her eyes. Please, please, please, anything to get me out of here!  
  
As the crowd passed by a row of burning tents, a snowy owl flew past them and into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
Shivering with fear, Sindaria sat in a clearing, hugging her knees, and rocking back and forth. Where am I? What just happened? How did I get here? They're going to find me!  
  
Then she heard a voice unlike any, for it was uttered and not panicked, saying something that sounded very much like a spell. "MORSMORDRE!"  
  
Sindaria lifted her head, her eyes wide as something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness and flew up over the treetops and into the sky. As she looked closely, she realized that it was a colossal skull, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky.  
  
The Dark Mark! she realized from what she had read about Voldemort's rise to power. It was his sign.  
  
"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices and she saw a blinding series of flashes erupt over the clearing.  
  
Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder and she screamed. "It's me!" she heard Dominic whisper. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He helped her to her feet but she collapsed, so he scooped her up into his arms, running. "They're after me," she whimpered and withdrew into unconsciousness. 


	12. Beginner's Magic

BEWARE OF EVIL POPTARTS AND YORKSHIRE PUDDING *grin* You'll see when you read.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
-Beginner's Magic-  
  
She was flying over the woods and then over a sparkling lake. It was a breathtaking view and then she saw the sun and flew towards it, hearing joyous laughter. Then, suddenly, the joyous laughter turned to hideous cackling, a high-pitched cackling, and the sun was overcome with a dark cloud.  
  
"You cannot escape!" a cold voice cried.  
  
"No, please!" she cried, but then a terrifying face overwhelmed her vision. It was pure white, with gleaming red eyes, and seemed mask-like.  
  
"You cannot escape who you are!" A gleaming white hand reached towards her and then she was falling into darkness . . . .  
  
"Please! No! Please, help!" Sindaria screamed, bolting upright in the bed, and shaking with fear.  
  
"Ari, what is it?" a concerned voice asked.  
  
She looked to her left at Dominic, her lip quivering and her eyes wide. "The dream," she whispered, her chest heaving with heavy breaths and her hands shaking. She tried to pull up the blanket, but failed, her hands trembling too much.  
  
"Ari, it's okay," Dominic whispered, stepping over to the bed in which she sat and climbed over to her, sitting on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing.  
  
"What's happening?" she whispered. "Why do I keep seeing that face?"  
  
"Shhh, its okay," Dominic comforted, taking her hand to keep it from shaking. He leaned his head against hers. "It's okay. You're safe. No one can harm you."  
  
"If only that was true," she whispered softly.  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic walked into the sitting room, Gabriel and Sarah rising as soon as he had entered. "Is she okay?" Gabriel asked, his face full of concern and worry.  
  
Dominic nodded. "She's asleep." He sighed, walking over to the window and looking out over the lake and the mountains. "She had that dream again."  
  
"That poor girl," Sarah said softly, stepping over next to one of the bookshelves and looking at Dominic.  
  
Gabriel looked at the fire that was burning steadily in the fireplace.  
  
After the incident at the World Cup with the Death Eaters, Dominic had searched the woods until he had found Sindaria, and he still remembered what she had whispered: They're after me. What had she meant by that? Dominic wondered. Did she mean that the Death Eaters were after her? It was all very confusing. After he had found her, he had immediately returned to the campsite, found his parents, and then they had left very quickly, bringing Sindaria back to the estate.  
  
Dominic leaned his forehead against the cool glass. Although it was quite warm outside, the estate was still rather chilly in some parts. Dominic sighed. Sindaria had been having fits all night, tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling things. He had not slept since they had returned back from the World Cup, for he had been too worried about her. He had sat at her side the entire time.  
  
A few moments ago, when she had bolted upright in bed, screaming, he didn't know what to think; so he had comforted her as best he could. What else, really, could he do?  
  
"Did they find out what happened?" Dominic asked, looking at his father.  
  
Gabriel didn't move his gaze from the fire. "We searched the woods trying to find who had conjured the Dark Mark. Though we found Mr. Crouch's house- elf holding Harry's wand, we still do not know who actually conjured the Mark."  
  
"Harry Potter's wand?" Dominic asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did his wand manage to become into the possession of a house-elf?"  
  
"That we do not know. However, the appearance of the Mark was very disturbing and it caused mass panic, for it has not been seen for thirteen years."  
  
Dominic looked back out at the sparkling lake. "But why is seeing that sign such a big deal?"  
  
"Dominic, it was You-Know-Who's sign. He and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed. I know that you were too young so you do not have any idea how much terror the Mark inspired. But, just think of it this way," Gabriel said, looking at Dominic, who looked back at his father. "What if you came home and found the Dark Mark above your house and knowing what you were about to find inside. Your worst fear . . . worse than you can possibly imagine."  
  
Dominic nodded, wincing and looking back outside. "It'd be horrible," he whispered.  
  
Gabriel took a deep breath. "However, when the Mark appeared, all the Death Eaters scattered. They Disapparated before we could get near enough to unmask any of them."  
  
"Well, if they really were Death Eaters, then whey did they scatter when they saw the Mark?" Dominic asked, looking back at his parents. "Wouldn't they be pleased to see it?"  
  
"Dominic," Gabriel said, looking at him pointedly. "If they really were Death Eaters, they would have worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power and they told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I think that they would be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. After all, they denied they had ever been involved with him once he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives . . . I wouldn't reckon that he would be very pleased with them, would you?"  
  
"No, I suppose not," Dominic said, shaking his head.  
  
"Whoever conjured the Dark Mark, we do not know whether they were doing it for show to support the Death Eaters, or to scare them away," Sarah said.  
  
"However, we do know one thing," Gabriel said, looking at his wife and son. "It was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I would be very surprised if the person who did it had not been a Death Eater before, even if they are not now."  
  
Dominic swallowed, shifted uncomfortably, and looked out the window.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a soft knock at the door of the bedroom in which Sindaria was staying. "Come in," Sindaria said and the door opened, revealing Sarah.  
  
Sarah smiled warmly and walked over to the bed, sitting down and looking at Sindaria. "How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Sindaria sighed. "As well as I can, I suppose."  
  
"Have you been able to sleep at all?"  
  
"A little. I've only had that dream once so far . . . so I suppose that's good news," Sindaria said, looking down at the blanket, fingering it with the tips of her fingers.  
  
Sarah placed her hand on Sindaria's, preventing them from moving. Sindaria looked up at Sarah's concerned face. "Yes, that is good. Do you feel any better? Any calmer?"  
  
"Just confused."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, when I was separated from Dominic at the campsite, the masked men . . . they were Death Eaters, weren't they?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes, Ari, they were."  
  
Sindaria shook her head. "I knew it," she whispered. Then she spoke up a little. "I . . . is it possible for one of them to know me?"  
  
Sarah gave her a confused look. "Know you?"  
  
"Yes . . . I mean . . . I don't know," Sindaria said, frustrated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of the Death Eaters stopped, looked straight at me, and I could have sworn he said my name."  
  
Sarah's eyes grew wide. "What? He knew your name?"  
  
"Apparently. The part I'm confused, and terrified, about is how he knew my name. It had to be someone I've met, right?"  
  
Sarah bit her lip. "Ari, I do not know; I honestly do not. That would be the logical explanation. But, the fact of the matter is that it would be impossible because the only people that know you, the adults I mean, are Gabriel, Mr. Nott and I. And, as far as I know, none of us are Death Eaters," she added with a small smile.  
  
Sindaria managed a small smile herself. "I suppose, but . . . another thing, is how did I end up in that clearing? I don't remember anything after I saw the crowd of Death Eaters turn my way."  
  
"Now that I might be able to answer." Sarah took a deep breath. "Gabriel informed me of all the powers that you possess and the conclusions that he made. Do you remember him mention that you could possibly be an Animagus?"  
  
Sindaria nodded, looking at skeptically. "Yes . . . but he said that it was a far-fetched thought."  
  
"Yes, he did, but the truth is, is that we think that you are, indeed, an Animagus."  
  
"What?" Sindaria managed, her eyes wide. Me, an Animagus?! "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, you are an Earth Natural, and with your affinity with animals, it would be highly possible that you would be an Animagus also. Your connection with animals stems from deep inside and that is what determines whether or not a person can change their form into an animal. The vast majority of Earth Naturals were Animagi."  
  
"So I'm an Animagus?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Bloody hell," Sindaria whispered, looking down at the blanket. She looked back up at Sarah. "When I get to Hogwarts, Gabriel said that Professor McGonagall could help me if I am truly an Animagus."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes, she can, for she is an Animagus herself."  
  
"Right," Sindaria said, nodding. "That's what Gabriel said."  
  
"Gabriel and I spoke at great length about your abilities, and we think that it would be best if you came here numerous times over the course of the next year so that we could help you as much as we possibly can to control your talents. That way, you would be prepared for Hogwarts and would have a better understanding of yourself. Also, you need to learn control, for some of your powers are very dangerous if not controlled. We may be able to help find out exactly what initiates your transformation into your Animagus form; that way, maybe we can help you learn to control that to some extent. Of course, we do not know that much, that is Professor McGonagall's territory, but we will do what we can."  
  
Sindaria nodded, smiling. "That would be brilliant. I'd appreciate it very much."  
  
"Gabriel will be able to receive special permission from the Ministry so that you will be allowed to practice magic without being fined."  
  
"Sounds good," Sindaria said, grinning. "Thank you so much, for everything." Sindaria leaned over and hugged Sarah.  
  
Sarah returned the hug and sat back, smiling. "You are a wonderful person, Ari. I think we can expect great things from you."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "I hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
"That Rita Skeeter is a nuisance to us all," Gabriel scowled, looking down at the issue of that morning's Daily Prophet.  
  
"Gabriel, please . . . we are trying to eat," Sarah said, motioning to the dinner that sat before them.  
  
Sindaria, who was sitting next to Dominic, looked between Gabriel and Sarah. "What happened?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "That woman has had it in for the Ministry for quite some time. Mr. Weasley is busy at the Ministry, trying to fix all the mess that she has caused. That man, I admire him very much. He works so hard and is very devoted to his work." Gabriel picked up the paper and said, Just listen to this: 'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refused to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.' Pure rubbish," Gabriel said angrily, dropping the paper back onto the table. Sindaria looked at him, her eyes wide; she had never seen him so upset. "There were no bodies, of course. Why would there be? Mr. Weasley has been at the office all day trying to smooth this over; all because of that horrible woman."  
  
Sarah placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Gabriel, please, calm down."  
  
Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at Dominic. "I am sorry that I will not be able to take you to Diagon Alley for your supplies. I think I am going to be very busy at the Ministry for the next few weeks." He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "Your mother will take you."  
  
"That's fine," Dominic said, nodding. "I understand."  
  
"Well," Sarah said, smiling and looked around at all of them. "Ari has agreed to come here throughout the next year to work on honing her talents. Will you be coming home at all, Dominic?"  
  
Dominic shook his head. "I won't be coming home over Christmas, since the Yule Ball is being held and something interesting is going to be happening this year; the Triwizard Tournament, so I'll be staying at Hogwarts."  
  
"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"It is a tournament where three champions from three different schools compete in three tasks," Sarah explained. "These tasks are very difficult and rely on the champion's knowledge and quick-thinking. There has not been a Triwizard Tournament in quite some time."  
  
"Which three schools are going to be competing?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang," Dominic answered.  
  
"Where are those two located?"  
  
"Beauxbatons is in France and Durmstrang is a school somewhere up north, no one really knows its location," Dominic said. He grinned. "I can't wait to meet the students from Durmstrang."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Well, it sounds brilliant. You'll just have to owl me about everything that goes on," Sindaria said, looking at Dominic.  
  
Dominic smiled. "Of course."  
  
"We have many books in the library that contain the basic spells," Gabriel said. They all looked at him, for he had been very quiet for the past few minutes. "Although they are not the books that you will be using for school, they can still help. As I am sure Sarah told you, I will be talking to the Ministry to receive special permission to teach you magic." He managed a smile. "Of course, there is a plus to you being a Natural and a Swerker. We do not have to purchase a wand yet."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "No, I suppose not."  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Sindaria sat in the library, reading by lamp-light and stashing all the information that she was learning away in her memory. Occasionally, she would write down a few notes about a certain spell or a bit of information that she found interesting, but mostly she just read.  
  
That is where Dominic found her the following morning, curled up in one of the chairs, an open book on her lap. He smiled and walked over to her, nudging her away.  
  
"H - huh?" she mumbled, blinking and rubbing her eyes. She sat up. "Is it morning already?"  
  
Dominic laughed. "Yes. Did you spend the entire night in here?"  
  
Sindaria looked around at the vast library and laughed. "I suppose I did."  
  
"Would you like some breakfast before we take you home?"  
  
Sindaria nodded, standing and setting the book on the table. "That sounds wonderful."  
  
They had reached the door that led into the hallway when Dominic turned to her, grinned. "I bet I can make it down to breakfast before you!" he said tauntingly and sprinted down the hall, his long legs carrying him quickly.  
  
"Dominic Conner, you're not going to win this time!" she yelled after him, sprinting as fast as she could. She saw him run down the stairs and decided to let all caution be thrown to the wind and jumped onto the railing, sliding down the curves, picking up speed. She grinned and waved as she flew past Dominic, who gave her an astonished look.  
  
Of course, she was so busy giving him a smug look that she didn't realize she had come to the end of the banister until she was flying through the air. However, her landing wasn't too bad, as someone caught her. She looked up to see Gabriel looking down at her, smiling and shaking his head, his chest heaving with silent laughter.  
  
"You two," was all he said, the laughter bursting forth. He let her down.  
  
"Thanks Gabriel!" she cried and sprinted into the dining room, Dominic at her heels. She lunged for her chair, sitting down just as Dominic flew at his chair. However, Dominic missed and crashed to the floor, bringing the chair with him.  
  
Sindaria's face turned bright red as she tried to muffle her laughter, but in the end she failed and she began laughing hysterically. Clutching her sides, she tried to stop, but failed when Dominic stood, tried to sit back down, and the chair danced away, making him fall onto the ground a second time.  
  
"I suppose you think this is very funny, don't you," Dominic scowled, trying to look serious as he stood, chased down the chair, tackled it, and finally sat down.  
  
"I - I'm sorry," Sindaria gasped between fits of laughter. "I - it's just . . . you flew -then the chair -" She couldn't finish, for she collapsed into another round of laughter, this time Dominic joining in.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't believe I just made a complete fool out of myself," he said, chuckling.  
  
"Well, you really didn't have to try very hard."  
  
"What is this?" Dominic asked, looking at her. "Did someone declare a 'Bash Dominic Day' and I don't know it?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sindaria said, smiling and looking down at the plate of toast and eggs in front of her. "But you had it coming."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For calling me a pyro."  
  
Dominic sighed, raising an eyebrow. "That was months ago."  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "It's also the fact that you're a Slytherin."  
  
Dominic crossed his arms. "And exactly why does that entitle you to verbally bash me?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "You're a Slytherin."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dominic raised his eyebrows. "You just verbally bashed me because I'm a Slytherin and you don't even know the reason behind it?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged.  
  
"You haven't even been Sorted yet! How do you know you won't be in Slytherin?"  
  
"I don't, but I can still tease you about it."  
  
"Well, if you can tease me about being a Slytherin, then I can tease you about being a pyro."  
  
"But I'm not a pyro," Sindaria said matter-of-factly. "And you are a Slytherin."  
  
"Didn't I list the reasons why you are a pyro back during the spring holiday?"  
  
"Do you want me to put the Lip-Locker Curse on you?"  
  
"You don't know how to do that," Dominic scoffed.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sindaria asked, folding her arms in front of her. "How do you know I haven't read about it yet?"  
  
Dominic gave her a sideways look. "Would you really do that?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "If you provoked me enough and I actually could control my magic well enough, yes, I would."  
  
Dominic shook his head, laughing. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to watch how I act then."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Yes, I suppose you will."  
  
Dominic was silent for awhile; then he picked up one of his poptarts from his plate and began making it walk around.  
  
Sindaria quirked an eyebrow, taking a bite of her toast. "Dominic, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm an evil poptart."  
  
"What?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Looking for sprinkles for my breakfasty self."  
  
"You've really lost it," Sindaria said, shaking her head, but she was smiling. Then she snickered. "Evil poptart?"  
  
Dominic looked up at her. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Sindaria bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You're playing with a poptart."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Aren't Slytherins supposed to be more refined?"  
  
"What, so now you're stereotyping me with my house?" Dominic asked, setting down the poptart and raising his eyebrows.  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "Just saying that I don't think a Slytherin would be playing with his food."  
  
"Oh, really, you think so?" Dominic grinned wickedly and picked up the poptart. "Then I suppose a Slytherin wouldn't do this, either." And, with that, he threw the poptart at Sindaria, hitting her in the face, the strawberry filling oozing out.  
  
She wiped off the remains of the poptart and picked up her goblet, promptly dousing Dominic with it. He brushed a few sticky strands of his brown hair from his eyes and glared at her.  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"You started it," Sindaria said smugly, but her smug look disappeared when a plate of eggs hit her shirt. She stood, placing her hands on her hips. "Dominic, you're going to pay for that one." She picked up her sausage and threw them at him, but he ducked. As food kept appearing on their plates, they promptly threw it at each other.  
  
Now covered head to toe in food, they faced off, each having plates of food in their hands. "Evil poptart," Sindaria said.  
  
"Pyro."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Dominic didn't get a chance to reply, however, as both he and Sindaria suddenly found themselves levitated and looking at the floor far beneath them. The plates had fallen from their hands and were now lying on the floor.  
  
"I just cannot leave you two alone, now can I?" Sindaria looked to see Gabriel standing by the doorway, his wand in his hand.  
  
"We were just -" Dominic began.  
  
"Making a mess?" Gabriel said, smiling.  
  
"Uh -"  
  
"If your mother was here, I do not think she would be very pleased." Dominic swallowed. Gabriel looked up at him, grinning wickedly. "However, since she is out shopping, I do not think she will mind if I do this."  
  
Suddenly, the table beneath them disappeared and a huge vat of Yorkshire pudding sat in its place. Both Sindaria and Dominic looked at it wide- eyed.  
  
"Father -" Dominic began.  
  
"Gabriel?" Sindaria said, looking nervously at the pudding and then at Gabriel.  
  
"I hope you like Yorkshire pudding," Gabriel said, grinning and then they found themselves falling, hitting the bread-like surface face-first, immersed a few inches.  
  
"I don't like pudding," she heard Dominic's muffled voice say.  
  
"It's not pudding," she mumbled.  
  
"Shut up," came the retort.  
  
* * *  
  
Four hours later, a clean Sindaria was saying goodbye to a clean Dominic, while Gabriel waited outside in the car. Dominic promised to owl and the two best friends parted.  
  
As Gabriel drove Sindaria home, they made plans about when she could visit next to begin her training. She would be coming over every weekend to work as long as her parents didn't mind her visits.  
  
Although she had had a brilliant time at the World Cup, she tried to forget the Death Eaters and that night when the Dark Mark had appeared. Her parents, of course, were very anxious to hear about her time at the World Cup and she spent hours explaining everything that she could without saying a bit about magic.  
  
Soon school started up again and she was so busy between her homework and her training, she hardly had a moment to relax. Her parents were very supportive and kept Maria and Terrance away while she studied for school.  
  
One morning, however, Sindaria had been eating breakfast when her mother had come into the kitchen, carrying a book in her hand. "Ari, I found this laying on the floor when I was cleaning, and I was wondering why you had it," her mother asked, holding up the book.  
  
Sindaria swallowed, seeing that it was her A History of Magic book. "Oh, that? I . . ." She hated lying to her mother, but she wasn't sure it was the best time to mention she was a witch. "It's a book I got from the library. We're studying the witch trials and I have to write a paper on it. I just thought that book might help me with the paper."  
  
Her mother looked at her curiously but nodded, setting the book on the table. "Just don't scare me like that. If I thought you were getting into things like witchcraft, I don't know what I'd do." Her mother turned and left the kitchen.  
  
Sindaria sat back, sighing in relief. That was too close. Oh, I hate lying to her! She trusts me so much that she took my word on what I just said. I feel horrible . . . but . . . what a mess I'm in!  
  
She picked up her book and headed back to her bedroom, putting the book back in the trunk at the foot of her bed. She closed the trunk, sitting on the top. Gabriel had given her the trunk to keep all her books and any other magical things that she might own in. On the top was the Hogwarts Coat of Arms and he had said that when he went to Hogwarts, this was one of two trunks that he had used over the period of seven years. He had also said that he was giving it to her so that she could use it once she went to Hogwarts.  
  
It was nearly December and already it had snowed several times. She had received several letters from Dominic, telling her about the Triwizard Tournament that was being held at Hogwarts. She wanted to see it so badly, but, of course, that was impossible.  
  
She pulled out one of Dominic's letters, his latest, and unfolded it, reading.  
  
Ari,  
  
Hi, how is everything at home? School going well? I hope so. Here, at Hogwarts, there is so much going on! The first task was just completed and you should have seen what the champions had to do! Now, although I'm not a huge Potter fan, I have to admit, what he did was brilliant! The champions were each assigned a dragon and had to get past it. Well, Potter got the Horntail! Needless to say, he was brilliant. He called his Firebolt and flew around the dragon to get the golden egg. And Krum, the Durmstrang champion, well, he did okay. He cast this spell that hit the dragon in the eye, but it smashed a lot of the eggs, so he didn't get many points, although he did get his egg. Fleur, the Beauxbatons champion, tried to put her dragon in a trance, and it worked until it snored and her skirt caught on fire! But she put it out with water from her wand, so she got her egg. Cedric, our other champion, did a nice piece of work. He Transfigured a rock on the ground into a dog and the dragon went after the dog for a bit but changed its mind and went after him instead. He got the egg, but he got burned. He just got away.  
  
I wish you could have seen it. It was brilliant! Krum and Potter are tied for first place, so I suppose we'll see what happens with the second task. That's in February.  
  
Granger is still going on about that S.P.E.W. thing and it's really getting quite annoying. I swear she nearly tackled me the other day, trying to get me to wear one of her stupid badges. You remember what I told you about S.P.E.W., right? Well, I don't see the point. We all have a badge that say 'Support Cedric Diggory' and that's what I wear around. Although, I will admit, Potter isn't doing too badly.  
  
Well, I have a three foot essay due in Transfiguration tomorrow, so I'm going to get to work. I nearly have it done. In one way, I am glad that I don't have to worry about Quidditch, but on the other hand, it would be nice to have a few matches.  
  
I'll owl you after Christmas and tell you how the Yule Ball went. I'm going with this girl named Veronica McClaire; she's a sixth-year in Slytherin. I wish you could attend; we'd have a blast.  
  
Your best friend, Dominic  
  
Sindaria smiled, putting the letter away. I wish I could go too, Dominic, but there's always next year. She stood and walked over to her desk, taking out her biology book and sitting down to begin her homework.  
  
* * *  
  
Near the end of February, Sindaria received another letter from Dominic, telling her what had transpired at the second task. Her birthday had passed quickly and she couldn't believe that she was already eleven. It seemed like yesterday that she was just beginning to show the first signs of magic. It was hard to believe that Maria and Terrance were six; they had had their birthday last week. Gabriel and Sarah had sent them some wizarding candy that they had thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
The past few months had been long, for she had been working very hard. Between learning new beginner spells and doing her Muggle school homework, she was very exhausted and was lying on her bed when Yoddle flew through the window, perching on the foot of the bed.  
  
Sindaria sat up, smiling. "Hi, Yoddle."  
  
Hello. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Oh, it's just the weather. Very cold. Not good flying conditions.  
  
Sindaria looked out the window, seeing that it was indeed snowing very hard. She smiled, thinking about what her mother would say if she knew that Sindaria had her window open. Oh well. She looked back at Yoddle. "Let me go find you something warm."  
  
Thank you.  
  
She stood and hurried to the bathroom, where she found a paper cup. Filling it with warm water, she hurried back to her room and motioned for Yoddle to hop onto her bedside table. After drinking the warm water, Yoddle gave a hoot.  
  
That was good. I'm a bit warmer now.  
  
"Good," Sindaria said, smiling. She quickly untied the letter from Yoddle's foot and set it on the bed. Digging through her drawer in her bedside table, she found a bag of owl treats and gave Yoddle one. "You're welcome to rest here for a bit and warm up."  
  
That would be much appreciated. Thank you very much.  
  
Sindaria stood. "It's not a problem." She walked over to her closet and rummaged through the bottom drawer. She pulled out the cage she had made for any owls that might arrive and needed a rest. She set it up on the top of her large dresser and closed the window. Turning to Yoddle, she said, "I hope you don't mind me carrying you. I know you're exhausted and I don't want to make you do any more work than you have to."  
  
It's alright.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Good." She walked over to the bedside table and scooped Yoddle, who was a rather large bird, into her arms and set him down in the cage. Yoddle immediately perched, ruffling his feathers.  
  
Thank you, again. Much needed rest.  
  
"I bet. I'll leave you alone so you can sleep."  
  
Yoddle hooted in reply and Sindaria walked over to her bed, sitting down and unrolling Dominic's letter.  
  
Ari,  
  
Sorry about the wait. Even though the Triwizard tournament is going on, we got overloaded on homework. The Yule Ball went well. Granger showed up with Krum, if you'll believe that. Draco was with Pansy. Veronica was alright; nice enough, but not the most interesting person in the world. But, I wasn't going to miss the dance and she is really nice and asked me a while before the dance to go with her, so I agreed, of course. I can't believe my third year is almost over! It's hard to believe. Defense Against the Dark Arts is bloody brilliant. Moody is a brilliant professor. I still like Lupin the best, though.  
  
Of course, we have a new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Grubbly-Plank. She is good, but, although I won't admit this to any of my Slytherin friends, I rather liked Hagrid. You'll love him, Ari, when you meet him. He loves animals so much! And I'm sure he'd be extremely shocked when you can actually speak to his animals! I'm warning you, he won't leave you alone, once he finds out that. I'm sure he'll be wanting to show you all his creatures.  
  
We had another Hogsmeade trip and we had a brilliant time. Well, as I'm sure you're anxious to know, the second task was rather interesting. The champions had to dive down into the lake and rescue the people that they would miss most from the bottom where the people were being held by the Merpeople. Fleur was the first to surface, but she didn't manage to get her hostage. She used a Bubble-Head Charm but she was attacked by grindylows. Cedric came out after her and had his hostage, but he was just outside the time limit. We were really pleased, though, because he received the highest number of points. I was grinning ear to ear when his score was announced, as were the rest of the Slytherins. We're rooting him on for the finish, although, I hate to admit it, but Potter stands a good chance. Krum tried to Transfigure himself into a shark, but I guess he only got it part way. He did bring back his hostage, which was Granger of all people. And Potter, that kid amazes me. He used this weed called gillyweed. It enables you to breathe underwater. He returned last and was well outside his time limit, but it was because he was trying to help all the other hostages. He rescued Fleur's sister, who had been Fleur's hostage to retrieve, as well as his own, which was Weasley, of course. He scored the second-highest.  
  
The third and final task isn't until the beginning of June and everyone's talking about it. We don't know what's going to happen but I bet either Potter or Cedric will win. At least it'll be a Hogwarts champion. Like I said before, I'm rooting Cedric on to win, but I can't wait to see what Potter is going to do.  
  
Well, I hope everything is going well. Father tells me that your lessons are proceeding well and that you are a very talented witch. I can't wait to see what you can do. I'll be writing soon, probably won't be as long as this one. Just a short note. Once the third task is completed, I'll write you. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Your best friend, Dominic  
  
Sindaria smiled, putting the letter down. I wish I were at Hogwarts right now. The Triwizard Tournament sounds fascinating! What I wouldn't give to see it. Hagrid sounds fascinating and I can't wait to meet him. It sounds like an ideal person for me to meet if he loves creatures as much as Dominic says he does. She stood, stretching. Smells like dinner time, she thought with a smile and headed downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ari, can you help me?" Maria asked, sitting at the kitchen table, and looking down at her math homework helplessly. It was a blustery Monday evening, as they had just entered the month of March.  
  
"Sure," Sindaria said, smiling and pulled up a seat. "What do you need help on?"  
  
"We're doing addition and patterns."  
  
Sindaria looked down at the paper that consisted of several addition problems and a number of sequences. Maria had done a few of the addition problems, but had got stuck on the last few. And the sequences she hadn't even started on.  
  
"Okay, Maria," Sindaria said. Her sister looked at her. "What's the number that comes after ten?"  
  
Maria looked upwards, thinking. "Um . . . eleven."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Right. Now, what about two after that?"  
  
"Um . . . fifteen?"  
  
"Okay, now look at this," Sindaria said, holding up two fingers. "One, one. Eleven." Maria, looking at Sindaria's fingers, nodded. "Now," she said, holding up another finger. "One, and two."  
  
"Twelve."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Good. Now, what about one, three?"  
  
Maria bit her lip, thinking. Finally, she said, smiling, "Thirteen!"  
  
"Good! Okay, what comes after thirteen? One, four."  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Okay, so fourteen is three more than eleven. What comes before fourteen?"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Okay, so this problem," Sindaria said, pointing to the problem that Maria had been stuck on, "is eleven plus two."  
  
"So, that's thirteen?"  
  
"You don't have to ask. You know."  
  
Maria nodded. "Thirteen." She wrote the answer down.  
  
"Very good," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
Over the next hour, Sindaria helped Maria with the rest of her homework, working on sequences with squares and circles. Patiently describing everything, Sindaria smiled. This makes me feel really good; to be able to help people. Maybe I'll be a mediwitch. Either that or I want to get into the Department of Magical Creatures. That would be brilliant. I still can't transform into an my Animagus form at will, but at least we've come to the conclusion that it's my emotions that initiate the change. I just have to keep my emotions from rising to high if I don't want to change.  
  
After Maria finished her homework, Terrance came in and Sindaria helped him with his homework. He had to look at pictures of various creatures and say whether it was an animal, a bird, or a fish. She pointed out certain characteristics that helped him decide, and patiently watched as he wrote down the names.  
  
"Thank you, Ari," Terrance said and hugged her. He smiled and ran up to his room.  
  
"You are so good with them," she heard her mother say and Sindaria turned to see her mother standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. Her dark hair had been pulled back in a bun and she wore a simple green dress.  
  
"I try," Sindaria said, smiling and standing.  
  
"You're so grownup. In about four years, you'll be going to college, and then what will I do without you?" her mother asked, smiling. "Or, more, what will Maria and Terrance do without you? They're so attached and you're so patient."  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said. "They're the greatest. I love them a lot and I don't know what I'd do without them either. Or you and dad."  
  
Her mother smiled and walked over, pulling Sindaria into a hug. "I love you, Ari, you're a good girl and I know that I can expect many great things from you."  
  
Sarah said that too, Sindaria thought with a smile.  
  
"I love you too, Mom," Sindaria said and pulled out of the hug. Her mother smiled and Sindaria headed up to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, now point your hand towards the object you want to call and really concentrate. Then, when you are ready, say, 'Accio'," Gabriel instructed.  
  
Sindaria nodded, facing a stack of books on a table in the library. She had been working for several hours already that day, and this was a slightly tougher lesson, as she had already learned the basic spells and Gabriel was now teaching her a few more of the advanced spells. Nothing really hard, but challenging enough for her. She had breezed through many of the spells, learning them very quickly. It had taken a lot of work to be able to focus through her hand to perform the spells and charms, but all her hard work was beginning to pay off.  
  
Gabriel had had a long discussion with her about her abilities as a Swerker. From what he knew, there was not one other person that could move through time and therefore, no one that could be of help in teaching her how to use her ability. He doubted that any of the Hogwarts professors would know anything. Therefore, he had said that he was pretty sure that it would just remain a spontaneous talent; she really wouldn't have any control over it. However, she could learn to control her emotions, so that it wouldn't happen too often. It was a talent she would have to put on the back burner and focus more on her wandless magic and thought magic.  
  
The thought magic had so far been the most difficult to perform. She really had to concentrate hard to make anything happen at all. So far, she had only succeeded in 'Alohomora', but even then it had proved rather difficult. However, as her lessons with Gabriel progressed, it was becoming easier and today she would be working on her Summoning Charm, with her hand and with thought.  
  
Sindaria focused on the top book and stretched out her hand. "Accio!" she commanded and the book flew forward a bit, but dropped about halfway to her, onto the oriental carpet.  
  
"Just keep up your concentration. You are doing very well."  
  
Sindaria nodded and swallowed. Focusing her mind, picturing the book coming towards her, she was so intent on the book that she was completely stunned when the book flew at her face; hitting her and making her stumble back.  
  
"Ouch," she murmured, rubbing her face. What just happened? She pulled away her hand; good, no blood. That had hurt! "What just happened, Gabriel?" she asked, looking at Gabriel, who had a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"I think you just used thought magic," he said incredulously. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, I was picturing the book coming towards me, focusing my mind on that, and then it just hit me."  
  
"You did not think the spell?"  
  
"No, at least, I don't think I did."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "I see. This is quite extraordinary. You did have success with the Unlocking Charm, but have not had much luck since then. This is good, though, very good. It means you are improving faster than I even thought possible. Yet, I should not be so shocked; you are a very talented young witch."  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
"Okay, try the thought magic again. This time, though, focus on the book, but keep your awareness of your surroundings. Then you will not be hit by the object you are calling," he said with a smile.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thanks. I'll remember that." She turned back to the stack of books, focusing her mind on the top book, but making sure that she was still aware of everything else. She thought about the book coming towards her, focusing hard, and grinned when the book flew into her waiting hand. "Brilliant!"  
  
"Very good, Ari," Gabriel said, smiling. "So, with your thought magic, you have to focus intently on exactly what you want to accomplish, think of the spell that would help you accomplish this task, and then perform it." Sindaria nodded, setting down the book. "Now, try your wandless magic on the book."  
  
"Alright," Sindaria said, focusing on the stack of books again. She held out her left hand, her wand arm, and shouted, "Accio!" To her delight, the book zoomed across the room and fell into her waiting hand.  
  
Again, though, she caught a flash of concern across Gabriel's face, but she didn't focus too much on it. However, it had happened every time she used magic; almost as if he was worried about something. She knew she had to ask, for it would bug her eternally if she didn't.  
  
"Gabriel, I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sindaria set down the book on the floor, looking at Gabriel. "Why do you always look worried when I use wandless magic?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that every time I reach out to perform a spell, you look worried. What are you worried about?"  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
Sindaria quirked an eyebrow. "Gabriel, I know you well enough to know that when you look worried, it is something."  
  
Gabriel sighed, smiling slightly. "I suppose you caught me red-handed, then. You are left-handed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Salazar Slytherin and You-Know-Who were left-handed."  
  
Sindaria sighed, shaking her head. She rolled her eyes. "Why am I continually connected with those two?"  
  
"Being left-handed does not necessarily mean you are bad, Ari."  
  
"Oh?" Sindaria said, quirking an eyebrow. "Then why do all the left-handed wizards we know of are Dark wizards?"  
  
"I am sure that there are plenty of left-handed people that are not Dark witches are wizards."  
  
"Have you met one?"  
  
Gabriel was silent for a bit. Then he sighed. "No."  
  
"Then I'm a Dark witch."  
  
"No!" Gabriel cried, looking alarmed. "Do not ever think that! You are what you choose to be. It is not your abilities that define who are. It is your choices. If you choose to use your power for good, then you will be good. Harry Potter has some abilities that could be connected with the Dark Arts, and was nearly put in Slytherin. But he chose not to be in Slytherin. Therefore, he was placed in Gryffindor. And he has done extraordinary things for the wizarding world since. He has saved our world so many times."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Right." But she wasn't too sure. It would be just her luck to find out about her powers, and then find out that she was a Dark witch. It was bad enough that her mother thought that witchcraft was rubbish and that she was going to have a very difficult time explaining what she was when her letter arrived, which reminded her. "Gabriel, I'm supposed to receive my letter in a week."  
  
"The letters will not be mailed until the end of June because of the Triwizard Tournament final on June twenty-fourth. You should receive you letter on that day."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Good, that gives me more time to figure out exactly how I'm supposed to explain to my parents about my talents."  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Yes, that will be quite an interesting evening when you receive your letter. If you wish, Sarah and I will come over on that evening so that we can help smooth over any difficulties."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Thanks. I'm sure my parents would love to have you two over, since you've done so much for me. And I'd appreciate the support. I may need it when it comes time to reveal everything."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes. Well," he said, taking a deep breath, "shall we continue?"  
  
"Definitely," Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
* * *  
  
On June twenty-fourth, Sindaria was over at the Conners' working on her magic and was currently eating lunch. A copy of the Daily Prophet sat on the table in front of her. Since she didn't receive the paper, the only time she got to read it was when she was over at the estate.  
  
Picking it up, she looked at the front page. The headline, which read "Harry Potter, Disturbed and Dangerous," was followed beneath by a picture of the boy. He looked very sullen and not very happy, his bright green eyes looking quite annoyed. Her eyes traveled down to the article.  
  
The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.  
  
Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.  
  
It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that this insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.  
  
"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."  
  
The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.  
  
"Potter can speak Parseltounge," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth- year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."  
  
Parseltounge, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltounge "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."  
  
Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.  
  
"Oh, my Lord," Sindaria whispered, her eyes wide as she set down the paper.  
  
"Ari?" Sindaria looked up to see Sarah standing in the doorway of the dining room. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine; I just read something very disturbing."  
  
"What is it?" Sarah asked, walking over and sitting down next to Ari. Her eyes flitted over to the discarded paper and she frowned, nodding. "Oh, that Skeeter woman has struck again," Sarah said quite angrily. "I suppose you just read her recent article on Harry Potter?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, I did. It spoke about Parselmouths and that anyone that was a Parselmouth should be investigated." She bit her lip worriedly, looking down at her lap. "That includes me."  
  
"Oh, Ari," Sarah said, placing a hand on Sindaria's shoulder, making Sindaria look up. "Do not believe all that rubbish that Rita Skeeter writes. She has absolutely no clue what she is talking about. She makes Harry Potter out to be this weak child, and he is anything but weak."  
  
"But the stuff about Parselmouths is true. It is a mark of a Dark witch or wizard to be able to speak Parselmouth."  
  
"Ari, did not Gabriel tell you that Harry Potter is also a Parselmouth?"  
  
"Yes," Sindaria said, nodding. "But that's just because You-Know-Who transferred some of his powers to Harry when he was cursed."  
  
"Yet, he is still a Parselmouth, and he is good."  
  
"I don't know," Sindaria said, looking down.  
  
"Sindaria Luthien Olsen, look at me." Sindaria looked up at Sarah's stern face. "You are not evil. You are anything but. You are one of the nicest people that I know and yes, you may have the ability to talk to snakes, but just because you have that talent, does not mean one thing about you being evil. Do you understand me?"  
  
Sindaria was quite for a few moments, and then nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Do not believe a word that woman writes in the Daily Prophet. She is just out to get people."  
  
Sindaria nodded again. "I suppose. Gabriel did say that she doesn't have a clue what she's talking about."  
  
"Exactly." Sarah gave her a stern look. "You promise me not to speak any more of this rubbish about you being a Dark witch."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Smile." Sindaria cracked a small smile and Sarah smiled back. "Good. I do not like to see you depressed." She took a deep breath. "Well, you had better get back to your lessons. Gabriel is waiting in the library."  
  
Sindaria nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'll go now. I had just finished lunch, anyway."  
  
She stood and she and Sarah left the dining room.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, after dinner, Sarah, Gabriel, and Sindaria were sitting in the study, waiting for her letter to arrive, and Gabriel and Sarah were telling her about their years at Hogwarts.  
  
"And so the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin existed then too?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Yes, it was just as bad as it is now," Gabriel said with a laugh. "Oh, you should have seen some of the scruples that we and the Slytherins got into. And especially during Quidditch. Our games were always the most brutal."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "I believe that."  
  
"Well, I think one of the best pranks we pulled on the Slytherins one day was the view-switch," Gabriel said. "We were supposed to be in Potions, and Greg, my best friend, and I decided to curse the room so that when the Slytherins walked in, everything would be upside down."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "That would have been quite a sight."  
  
"Oh, it was," Gabriel said, laughing.  
  
"At least I can say that Ravenclaw had no part in any of the Gryffindors' pranks," Sarah said, but she was laughing too.  
  
"I can't wait until Hogwarts. It's going to be brilliant!" Sindaria exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"I wonder who they will have teaching DADA next year," Sarah mused.  
  
"It won't be the same?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Gabriel said. "What Dominic said was true; no professor has ever lasted longer than a year in that position."  
  
"Well, I just hope we get a good teacher. From what Dominic told me about his first-year, that Lockhart had absolutely no clue what he was doing."  
  
Sarah and Gabriel smiled. "Well, he is safely put away in St. Mungo's," Gabriel said, chuckling.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Ari?" Sarah asked.  
  
Sindaria nodded and Sarah stood, but Gabriel stopped her. "I will go get the drinks. I want you to explain to Ari about what we discussed about what to do while at Hogwarts."  
  
Sarah nodded, smiling. "Okay," she said, sitting back down. She turned to Sindaria. "Okay, now -" She was cut off as Gabriel suddenly let out a loud yell and dropped to his knees, clutching his left forearm fiercely. His face was taut with pain and his normally light-brown skin was deathly pale.  
  
"Gabriel!" Sindaria yelled and ran over to him.  
  
"No," he rasped as Sarah ran over. "I have to go." He looked up at Sarah. "It is burning again and it had been becoming clearer for many weeks now. What we feared as come to pass. I have to go."  
  
Sarah gasped, her eyes wide, and her hands flew up to her mouth. "You do not mean -"  
  
"Yes. I will do what I can." With that, he stumbled up and sprinted out of the room, his black cape swirling after him.  
  
"Sarah?" Sindaria asked, her eyes wide and her heart beating rapidly. "What just happened?"  
  
Sarah, who had been looking after Gabriel, a look of horror on her face, was silent. Finally, she turned to Sindaria. "Ari," she said, taking a deep breath. The horror on her face was now replaced with a look that Sindaria couldn't quite define. "Gabriel . . . is a Death Eater."  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
hmm . . . what's going to happen????? Read, review, and if I get enough people that want more, I'll post more chapters. *grin* Evil, I know. That's why I'm a Slytherin. 


	13. Revelations

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
-Revelations-  
  
"What?!" Sindaria exclaimed, her eyes wide, her mouth open in shock, stepping backwards. She swallowed, staring at Sarah in fear. Gabriel's a what?!!  
  
Sarah took a deep breath, smiling slightly. "Gabriel is a Death Eater, Ari."  
  
"Oh, no, this can't be happening," Sindaria said, walking backwards. Her back connected with the wall.  
  
"Ari, it is not what you think," Sarah said slowly. Worry filled her delicate features. "Gabriel works against the Dark Lord. He is a spy. However, it is not going too well, not since . . ." her voice trailed off and she bit her lip in worry.  
  
"W - what?" Sindaria managed.  
  
Sarah walked over to the couch, sitting down and resting her head in her hands. Sindaria walked over cautiously, sitting down in the chair across from Sarah. "Sarah?" Sindaria asked slowly.  
  
Sarah lifted her head and Sindaria saw that her face was filled with worry, concern, and . . . fear? Fear of what? Sindaria wondered. "Ari, I am so sorry that this had to come out like this," Sarah said softly, looking at Sindaria sadly. "I am sorry that we could not tell you and that we waited . . . but now . . . I am afraid I do not know what to do . . ." her voice trailed off again and she looked down.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?" Sindaria asked, for she had never seen Sarah look so worried or sad before.  
  
Sarah looked up at Sindaria. "When the Dark Lord reigned over fourteen years ago, Gabriel became a Death Eater." Sindaria tensed, but didn't say anything. "He did it for Dumbledore," Sarah continued, "and he and Severus Snape became the link of information between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Gabriel has not made it into the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord, but once he has, it will help us a great deal. That is primarily the reason why we could not say anything, especially around Mr. Nott. If anyone ever found out that Gabriel was working as a spy, we would be done for. That is the reason for the secrecy, for our entire family and for Dominic's sake."  
  
"What do you mean about Mr. Nott?"  
  
"Nott is a Death Eater, Ari, and a bad one. He did not go to Azkaban with the Death Eaters that stayed loyal to the Dark Lord. He has been hiding under a job at the Ministry, pretending that he has renounced the Dark Lord. Of course, now none of that matters," Sarah said bitterly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sarah took a deep breath, sighing. "A few moments ago, the Dark Mark on Gabriel's arm burned. It has been growing clear for a while now, but we were not sure, so we were not going to worry about it. And, then, it burned, and it has not done that for over fifteen years."  
  
"Why would it burn?"  
  
"When the Dark Lord summons his Death Eaters, the Mark burns so that they will Apparate to where he is."  
  
"So . . . that means . . ." Sindaria's voice trailed off. Her eyes went wide. "You don't mean . . ."  
  
"Yes," Sarah said gravely. "The Dark Lord has returned."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere, in a dark place, someone clutched their left forearm in agony, biting back a scream, and Disapparated.  
  
* * *  
  
In another dark place. "She will be at Hogwarts in the fall," a voice said.  
  
"So . . . she wasn't a Squib after all," a dark voice said thoughtfully. "Would you look at that? I would never have guessed. And quite powerful . . . we will have to keep an eye on her. You will do that, won't you?"  
  
"Yes," the other voice said.  
  
"Good, very good. It's about time I got my due."  
  
Suddenly, a white searing pain flashed up the speaker's arm, causing him to make a slight noise.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He's back," the dark voice said coldly and laughed, a dark, sinister laugh. "He will be very pleased with my find."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Watch over her. That's an order. I'm going." And the man with the dark voice Disapparated.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, he's really back?" Sindaria asked, looking at Sarah.  
  
"I am afraid so," Sarah said. "That is why Gabriel had to leave so suddenly. The Dark Lord was calling his Death Eaters."  
  
"Does Dominic know?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No. It is much safer the less people that know about Gabriel. He and Severus are invaluable to us as spies."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Right." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad that he wasn't bad. You really had me scared there."  
  
"I am sorry," Sarah said with a smile. "We did not expect this. Well, actually, we knew that this would come sooner or later, but we did not expect it to happen when you were with us."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "That was pretty shocking."  
  
They sat a few minutes in silence. Then Sindaria spoke up. "Will Gabriel be okay?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "He will. The part I am worried about is that with the Dark Lord returning, the war has begun again."  
  
"But we have Harry Potter."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Yes, we do. And that is our greatest advantage."  
  
"I still haven't even met this kid," Sindaria said, laughing.  
  
"You live on the same street as him. I expect you will see him this summer."  
  
Sindaria grinned. "You're right! Brilliant; finally I get to meet the famous Harry Potter."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes, and -" She stopped as an owl swooped through the window, landing on the table in between Sindaria and Sarah.  
  
Sindaria grinned, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. "My letter!"  
  
"Yes," Sarah said, smiling, as she took the letter off of the owl's leg and fed it an owl treat.  
  
Thank you.  
  
"The owl says thanks," Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
Sarah chuckled. "I forgot that you can speak with animals." Sarah looked at the owl. "Thank you for bringing her letter."  
  
Yes, yes, you're welcome. Now, I must be off. There's a storm brewing in the north. The owl hooted again and flapped its wings, soaring out the window.  
  
"Thank you!" Sindaria called after it. Then she turned to Sarah, a broad grin across her face. Sarah smiled and handed Sindaria her letter.  
  
On the front, in purple script, it read:  
  
Miss S. L. Olsen  
  
The Study Room, Conner Estate  
  
Birmingham, London, England  
  
She turned the letter over, looking at the Hogwarts crest on the back; a raven, a serpent, a lion, and a badger. Exactly what I saw on that robe upstairs! Well, it's no wonder, Sarah did go to Hogwarts. This is brilliant! I think if my heart beat any faster, it'd fly out of my chest!  
  
Careful not to damage the seal, she opened the envelope, drawing out the two pieces of parchment; her grin broadening if that was possible, as she read the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ,---------------------'  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss. Olsen,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Conner will be able to show you the way to the Leaky Cauldron and to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies. Your parents are welcome and if they have any questions, have them come to the Leaky Cauldron on July 10th and I will be there personally to answer any questions or concerns.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Sindaria looked up at Sarah, beaming, her entire body energized with excitement. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Did you ever doubt that?" Sarah asked, a smile on her face and in her eyes.  
  
"This is going to be brilliant!" Sindaria exclaimed. Then her smile faded. "Oh, no . . . my parents. Do you think they're going to understand?"  
  
Sarah shrugged. "That, I cannot answer, Ari. But I will be there with you when you explain."  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said gratefully. "I think my parents would lock me up if I just came in and told them I was a witch. At least I have this," Sindaria added, holding up the letter. "This might help a bit. Especially if I can convince them to come to the Leaky Cauldron with me."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes, that will help. If Gabriel is back, which he should be, then we will go on July 10th. In the meantime, let's go see your parents."  
  
* * *  
  
When Sarah and Sindaria entered Sindaria's house, her mother walked up to her. "Ari, good, you're back," her mother said, smiling. She looked at Sarah. "Mrs. Conner."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you for having Ari over," her mother said. She looked at Sindaria. "Your father is in the living room. We'd like to talk to you about something."  
  
Sindaria's throat tightened. Had they found how that I'm a witch? I wanted to be the one to say it . . . oh, no; they're going to lock me up for sure! "Okay. Is it alright if Sarah comes with me? We have something to talk about too."  
  
Her mother looked at Sarah before looking back at Sindaria and nodding slowly. "Okay."  
  
Sindaria followed her mother into the living room, her Hogwarts letter clenched tightly in her fist, her heart beating quickly, quite nervous. Sarah trailed behind, careful to stay back, taking a seat by the fireplace.  
  
Her mother took the seat next to her father on the couch. Sindaria stood facing them, swallowing nervously. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"  
  
"Yes," her mother began, taking a deep breath. Her parents had very serious looks on their faces and Sindaria was always nervous when they looked like that. Glancing around quickly, she noticed that Maria and Terrance were nowhere to be found. Probably at a friend's house, Sindaria thought, looking back at her parents. "Your father and I have been talking, and . . . we felt that we should let you know something that we should have told you a long time ago." Sindaria tensed.  
  
"Ari, you're adopted," her father said.  
  
Sindaria nearly fell over in shock, her eyes wide. "What?" she managed, her heart hammering in her chest. I'm adopted? How . . . why?  
  
"We found you, abandoned at our doorstep, when you were eight years old," her mother said.  
  
"But how come I don't remember that? Wouldn't I know something?" Sindaria asked in confusion  
  
"You would think so," her father said, "but you had no memory of before you were eight, so we didn't want to disrupt your childhood by telling you that you were abandoned."  
  
"Why are you suddenly telling me this now?"  
  
"There was a note lying next to you on top of a letter," her mother explained. "The note said that you were not to be told anything until after your twelfth birthday and that if you should manage to get to a school called Hogwarts; that only then could you read the letter."  
  
Hogwarts!! That means . . . either my father or mother was a wizard!!  
  
"Of course, we took the note straight to the authorities, but they didn't find anything wrong with the letter, so we kept it," her mother continued. "We searched for your parents, Ari, but we had no luck. So you became our daughter. We didn't want to keep it from you; we just didn't feel that you were old enough to understand. Will you forgive us?"  
  
"Oh, of course, mum!" Sindaria cried and hugged her parents. "It's just so . . . sudden."  
  
"We had hoped you would understand," her father said as Sindaria stood.  
  
"So you have no idea who my parents are?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"No, not a clue," her father said, shaking his head. "It's a shame. I don't see why any decent parent would ever want to abandon such a good child."  
  
Sindaria smiled, feeling warmed from her parents' love. Even if they weren't her blood parents, they were the only true parents she had ever known, and she loved them deeply for that.  
  
"Now, what did you want to tell us, dear?" her mother said, smiling up at Sindaria.  
  
Oh, God, here it comes, Sindaria thought. No backing out now. "I . . . I got a letter today," Sindaria began slowly, holding up her acceptance letter.  
  
"Oh, really?" her mother said. "Who from, dear?"  
  
"I - I don't think you're going to believe me."  
  
"Well, you don't know that until you tell us," her father said, smiling.  
  
"I'mawitchandIgotaletterfromHogwartstellingmeIgettogotoawizardingschool," Sindaria said in a rush.  
  
"Ari, you're going to have to slow down so that we can understand you," her father said, laughing.  
  
Sindaria looked between her mother and father, her face deadly serious. Her mother looked at her in confusion. "Sindaria?"  
  
Sindaria sighed and handed her parents the letter. "It's an acceptance letter for a school," Sindaria said slowly. She watched her parents nervously as they read the letter.  
  
"A- Ari, I don't understand," her father said, looking up at her. "A wizarding school? What rubbish is this?"  
  
"Witchcraft?" her mother exclaimed, looking horrified. "Ari, you said you weren't into any of that!"  
  
"Mum, I can explain -" Sindaria began but Sarah, who had been quiet all this time, broke in.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Olsen, this is not rubbish," Sarah said, looking at the two adults. Sindaria's parents looked at Sarah, wide-eyed.  
  
"Don't tell me you're in on these fantasies, too?" her father asked.  
  
"Mr. Olsen, the Wizarding world is very real and if you would let me explain, I am sure we can come to an understanding," Sarah said calmly.  
  
Sindaria was relieved that Sarah was there with her. She didn't know what she would do without the calm woman's reassuring presence. "Mum, Dad, it's true, I can do magic."  
  
"I - I've never heard of anything more absurd than this in my entire life!" her father exclaimed.  
  
Sindaria looked at Sarah. "Should I do something?"  
  
"Do a simple Summoning Charm," Sarah answered, "nothing too big."  
  
Sindaria nodded and pointed her hand at the mantle. "Accio candelabra!" she called and the candelabra flew into her hand, much to the astonishment of her parents.  
  
"H-How did you do that?" her mother stammered.  
  
"Magic," Sindaria said, putting the candelabra back on the mantel.  
  
"The Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, wishes to speak with you on July 10th at the Leaky Cauldron," Sarah said. "She can answer a lot of your questions. I do not think it would hurt to at least meet with the woman."  
  
Her parents stared at Sarah as if she had just suggested that they go jump off a cliff. "Y -you expect us to m - meet with a witch?" her father sputtered.  
  
"Mum, Dad, please. I really want to do this," Sindaria pleaded.  
  
Her parents looked at her. "We will have to discuss this later, Ari," her mother said sternly. She looked at Sarah. "And I suppose you're a witch?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So you're responsible for putting all this rubbish in her head," her father said accusingly.  
  
"Dad, please, be reasonable," Sindaria said. Her father looked at her. "How else do you think I brought that candelabrum over to me?"  
  
Her father just shook his head and stood. "I need some time alone," was all he said and left the room. After a quick glance at Sarah, her mother followed suit.  
  
Sarah stood, looking at Sindaria. "I am afraid that did not go over too well," Sarah said with a small smile.  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "You did what you could. I don't think I expected it to go over well, either." Sindaria shook her head. "I don't believe I'm adopted."  
  
"One of your parents must have been either a witch or wizard. And they must have put a Memory Charm on you so that you wouldn't remember anything," Sarah said thoughtfully. "I wonder why you were abandoned. . ."  
  
"Well, I don't care much for my so-called parents that abandoned me. At this moment, I have two people that care about me very much in the next room. I have to see if I can fix this somehow."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Of course. Owl me tomorrow and tell me if the situation gets any better."  
  
"Yes," Sindaria said, nodding. "I hope Gabriel comes back."  
  
"So do I," Sarah said softly. "So do I." With a quick hug, Sindaria and Sarah parted. After Sarah had left, Sindaria walked into the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the table.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Sindaria said tentatively.  
  
Her parents looked up at her, the Hogwarts letter on the table between them. Minutes of silence passed between them. Finally, her father spoke. "Sindaria, why didn't you ever say anything about this?"  
  
"You wouldn't have believed me. You still don't believe me," Sindaria explained. "I had to have my letter so at least you could see some truth to it."  
  
Her father sighed, glancing down at the letter. He was silent for awhile. "I don't see what it can hurt to meet this McGonagall, whoever she really is."  
  
Sindaria breathed a sigh of relief. "However," her father said, cutting short her relief sigh, "if this all turns out to be a hoax, you have to swear that you will never bring up the subject of witchcraft again."  
  
"I swear," Sindaria said, "and it's not rubbish. It's true."  
  
"We'll see," her father said slowly. "Now, go off to bed. Your mother and I have a lot to talk about."  
  
"Yes, Dad," she said, millions of questions rolling through her mind. She left, heading to bed.  
  
She didn't sleep much, for she was thinking about all that had happened that day. First, Gabriel turns out to be a Death Eater, then she's adopted, and now . . . now she wasn't sure about anything. She sighed, closing her eyes and trying to get to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly, and though her parents were quieter around her, she knew that they still loved her immensely, and she loved them just as much. However, she was told that she was not to mention a bit about witchcraft to Maria and Terrance, and she didn't, although she really wanted to tell them. She received numerous letters from Dominic, telling her about what had happened at the third task and that the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, had been killed. Sindaria felt sorrow for the boy that she had never even met.  
  
Occasionally, when she was outside helping with yard work, she noticed a boy that lived a few houses down. He was tall, with messy black hair, and glasses. And, the thing was, she recognized him from the Quidditch World Cup, or thought she did. Could that be Harry Potter? she would often think.  
  
On the morning of July 10th, he was lying outside, looking up at the blue sky, spotted here and there with white clouds. Sindaria was planting some flowers, occasionally glancing over at the boy.  
  
"Where do these go, Ari?" Sindaria looked over to see Maria holding a tray of plants.  
  
"Just over there, Maria," Sindaria said, pointing to a flowerbed by the front door.  
  
"Okay," Maria said, smiling and walking over to the flowerbed. Sindaria watched as Maria knelt down and began planting some of the flowers. Terrance would run over every once and while from where he was playing with his friends, and annoy Maria. Maria, however, would just throw dirt at him, both of them laughing.  
  
God, I love those two, Sindaria thought with a grin, turning back to her planting. Hm . . . maybe I should go talk to that boy. If he is Harry Potter, then I probably should introduce myself, since we'll be going to school together. Though Dominic said he wasn't really that nice, I could still give him a chance. I haven't even met him yet, so I can't really form an opinion. On the other hand, that look he gave me at the World Cup wasn't very nice; but then, I was sitting with a bunch of Slytherins, so it could just be that . . . oh, I think too much! I just need to go over and talk to him!  
  
Sindaria stood up, brushing the dirt off of her jeans, and pulled off her gardening gloves. She moved to go talk to the boy, but he was gone. Drat! Where did he go? Well, I suppose I can just go up to the front door and talk to him.  
  
Sindaria walked down the street, past the identical houses, and up to number Four. An expensive looking car was sitting in the driveway and a recent addition to the house showed that Harry's folks were decently well off. Stepping up to the door, she knocked three times and waited patiently.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a tall, spindly woman with her dark hair pulled back and a sour expression on her face. She looks like she just sucked on a lemon, Sindaria thought with a smile.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman asked in a snobbish tone of voice.  
  
"Yes," Sindaria said. She smiled. "My name is Sindaria and I was wondering if Harry Potter was here."  
  
The woman sneered down at her. "And what do you want with Potter?" she asked nastily.  
  
Sindaria was taken aback by the woman's rudeness. "I just want to talk to him," Sindaria replied. "What harm is there in that?"  
  
The woman sniffed. "What's all this ruckus about?" a deep voice asked and Sindaria watched as a very large man came up behind the woman. He wore a business suit, despite the heat of the day, and his neck rolled in fat, making it look like he had no neck. Disgusting, Sindaria thought.  
  
"This, girl, wants to speak with Harry Potter."  
  
The man looked at Sindaria, narrowing his gaze. "If you're one of Potter's freaky little friends, you're not welcome here. Now leave us alone." The man moved to close the door, but Sindaria put her foot in the way.  
  
"I wish to speak with Harry. How hard is that to understand? And, for your information, I'm not one of his 'freaky friends' as you call them. I've never even met him before."  
  
"You're one of them," the woman sneered. "That's enough."  
  
"One of what?" Sindaria exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"An unnatural being. A freak," the woman replied.  
  
Sindaria, knowing fully well what could happen if she let her anger take the better of her, took a deep breath. "Look, I just want to talk to him. Please?"  
  
"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Who is it?" a pleasant voice called from within the house.  
  
"Nothing, boy. Finish your chores!" the man yelled into the house.  
  
"But it's for me. Can't I talk to them?"  
  
"No!" The man turned back to Sindaria. "You're not welcome here. Go!"  
  
Sindaria put on a fake smile. "Yes, sir. Have a nice day," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She turned and walked down the pathway, her anger boiling inside of her. What were those two Muggles' problems? I just wanted to speak to Harry! They acted like I was a plague or something! Why, oh why can't the world be rid of those sorts of people? We need more of my family.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stood on the steps going up to the second floor as Uncle Vernon shoved the front door closed, Aunt Petunia running off to the kitchen. "Uncle Vernon, why didn't you let me speak with that girl?" Harry asked.  
  
His uncle looked up at him. "I told you not to have any of your freaky little friends come around. Now go finish Dudley's packing. We have to leave tomorrow for the station and you have to go to Mrs. Figg's."  
  
"I don't think my godfather would be pleased to know that you didn't let one of my friends come visit me," Harry said, eyeing his uncle.  
  
His uncle paled slightly, but said, "She wasn't one of your friends. She had never even met you."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to her." His uncle began to protest but Harry held up a hand. "My godfather would be happy if I made more friends."  
  
His uncle stuttered, and then walked away, muttering under his breath.  
  
Harry smiled, running down the stairs. Always good to have a convict for a godfather! At least the Dursleys are going on another trip. It was hard enough putting up with them for this week, much less for the rest of the summer.  
  
He opened the door and ran down the walkway, seeing the girl heading down the road. "Hey!" he called. The girl turned and Harry froze in his tracks. The girl had silvery-blond hair that was currently tied up in a pony-tail, an aristocratic nose, and a beautiful face graced with high cheekbones. She looks just like she could be Malfoy's sister! Quickly shaking that thought from his mind, he walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hello," the girl said, smiling back, her gray eyes sparkling. She even has the same eyes1 Harry thought with a laugh. "My name is Sindaria Olsen, but you can just call me Ari. I live just down there," she added, pointing to number Seven where two kids were running around, chasing each other with diggers. Harry laughed as the boy grabbed the garden hose and began spraying the little girl. Ari looked at Harry, laughing. "Oh, those two? They're my younger siblings; twins. Maria and Terrance. They're the best."  
  
Looking into her eyes, Harry could see the love and affection Ari had for the two children. "You really love them a lot, don't you?" Harry said.  
  
Ari smiled. "Yes, very much. So, Harry, you'll be in your fifth-year, right?"  
  
For a minute, Harry was startled and looked at her, his eyes wide. Then he relaxed. Oh, she must be thinking of Smeltings, the place the Dursley's kept telling everyone I was going. Harry frowned. But how could she even know that? "I'm in my fifth-year at Smeltings," Harry said slowly.  
  
Ari laughed, quirking an eyebrow. "Is that what those awful people tell everyone?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now very confused. Did this girl - wait . . . I think I've seen her before! But, no, possibly . . .  
  
"I mean Hogwarts, silly," Ari said, laughing.  
  
"You're a witch?" Harry asked and then immediately felt very stupid. Of course she's a witch, dimwit! She knows about Hogwarts! "Wait, did you go to the World Cup?"  
  
Ari nodded, grinning. "It was bloody brilliant, don't you think? I saw you hanging out with that red-head and the girl. Your friends, then?"  
  
"Yes, my best friends, Ron and Hermione," Harry said, grinning back. She's so easy to be around. I wonder why she was hanging out with those Slytherins? "Is your family -?"  
  
"Wizarding?" Sindaria finished. "No, they're Muggles."  
  
Harry nodded. "You'll have to meet Hermione, then. Both her parents are Muggles."  
  
Nodding, Ari said, "Yes, I've heard of her. Top of the school. But, my parents aren't both Muggles; at least, one of them isn't, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused again. "You just said -"  
  
"Well, the people that have taken care of me since I was young are both Muggles, but my real parents, one of them was either a witch or wizard."  
  
"So you're adopted?"  
  
Ari nodded. "Yep, but -"  
  
"Ari! Sarah is here!" Ari turned to face her younger sister, who was standing in the driveway next to a nice looking car.  
  
"Okay, just a minute!" Ari called back and turned to Harry. She smiled. "I'm sorry; I have to go. Sarah and Gabriel are taking me to Diagon Alley to purchase my school supplies. That's them over there," she added, pointing to the car as a tall boy stepped out, sun glinting off of his brown hair.  
  
He looks like one of boys that always hangs out with Malfoy, Harry thought. He smiled. "I'll be going to Diagon Alley soon, but hopefully we'll meet back up on the train."  
  
"Hopefully," Ari said, smiling. "Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye," Harry said, waving as Ari ran over to the boy by the car and enveloped him in a huge hug. Harry laughed and headed back to his house. This is going to be a very interesting year.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dominic! I haven't seen you in ages!" Sindaria cried, grinning as she stepped back from Dominic.  
  
Pushing a stray strand of his hair from his eyes, Dominic laughed. "It hasn't been ages. Only a few months."  
  
"It's long enough for me," Sindaria said. "Well, come on, let's go inside," she said, grabbing Dominic's hand and pulling him indoors. "Mum, Dad! The Conners are here!"  
  
Her parents walked into the parlor, her mother looking nervous, and her father showing no expression. "We shall go into London and to the place where you say this 'Leaky Cauldron' is located," her father said calmly. "Then, once and for all, you shall see that this wizarding stuff is nonsense and we can come back here and you won't speak another word about it."  
  
How can you say this is rubbish? Sindaria thought. You saw me summon that candelabrum! But she didn't voice her thoughts. Instead, she said, "Yes, Dad."  
  
Her father nodded and Sindaria ran upstairs, quickly changing her clothes into a dark purple T-shirt and black shorts. She grabbed her supplies list and ran back downstairs.  
  
Her parents followed Sindaria and Dominic outside and waited by the car while her mother met Mrs. Clinghurst and made sure Maria and Terrance were taken care of. Then she walked back over to the car and they climbed in.  
  
Sindaria sat in the backseat with Dominic and her parents. At her parents' astonished looks, Sindaria swallowed a chuckle at their amazement at how the car had much more room inside of it then it looked on the outside. Gabriel and Sarah were sitting up front.  
  
"How are you doing, Gabriel?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Gabriel turned his head around to look at her and smiled. His face was still pale, but at least he could smile. "I am doing well, Ari. Thank you for asking."  
  
"That's good," Sindaria said, smiling back. Gabriel nodded and turned to the front, pulling the car out of the driveway.  
  
Her parents were silent the entire trip, and Sindaria wasn't surprised. After all, she had just sprung the news on them that she was a witch, and now they were supposed to be going purchase her supplies.  
  
Of course, Gabriel and Sarah explained on the way that they would be paying for everything, including her tuition and her supplies. Her parents just nodded mutely, still not looking too crazy about the entire wizarding idea. Sarah gave Sindaria a reassuring smile and Dominic nudged her, leaning down to whisper, "Don't worry, your parents will come around. They always do."  
  
Sindaria smiled back. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
About a half an hour later, Gabriel pulled up in front of a collection of small buildings, all crammed together. Gabriel dropped them off, and, after telling them that he would meet them in The Leaky Cauldron, he drove off. "Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron," Sarah said, smiling broadly and motioning with her arms.  
  
Sindaria looked around the street corner. Then she noticed the decrepit looking pub sitting in front of her. Above the door hung a sign and when she looked more closely, she saw that it indeed read 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
"Brilliant," she whispered, grinning.  
  
"Shall we?" Sarah asked, stepping forward.  
  
"What in the devil are you talking about?" her father asked, looking around, confused. "There's nothing here except a book shop and a record shop."  
  
Sindaria furrowed her eyebrows, confused. They couldn't see it? But the sign is hanging there, in broad daylight. Then, looking around some more, she realized that all the Muggles that were passing them on the street were ignoring these buildings, as if they didn't exist. They can't see it! Sindaria realized.  
  
Sarah smiled. "You cannot see it because you do not have wizarding blood, but I assure you, Mr. Olsen, it is indeed here."  
  
"Rubbish."  
  
"Please, follow me."  
  
I don't know how she can be so calm! Sindaria thought as they walked towards the entrance to the pub. I am so glad she is here with us! Sindaria glanced over at her parents, who were looking very unsure as to what exactly they were doing here.  
  
"It's okay," Sindaria said, grabbing her parents' hands and following Sarah into the pub.  
  
Immediately they were hit with the smoke-filled air and the loudness that came when several conversations were going on at the same time. Her parents looked around, their eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, my Lord," Sindaria heard her mother whisper, watching as her mother's hand flew up to her mouth.  
  
"I don't believe this," her father whispered, looking at the various witches and wizards talking amongst themselves, clothed in their various colors of cloaks.  
  
"This is the Leaky Cauldron," Sarah explained, motioning to the wizarding folks around her. "It is where wizarding folk meet to talk and catch up. Out through the back courtyard is the entrance to Diagon Alley."  
  
Sindaria nodded, amazed at seeing all the wizarding folk. "Blimey, this is brilliant!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I forgot how amazing this can look for a new person," Dominic said, chuckling.  
  
"Sarah! Welcome!"  
  
Sindaria turned to see the bartender waving at them from behind the counter. "Hello, Tom!" Sarah said cheerfully. Sarah walked over to the counter and Sindaria, her parents, and Dominic followed, her parents still looking around uneasily.  
  
"Haven't seen you in lately? Anything new?" Tom asked, grinning.  
  
"I am just bringing young Ari to Diagon Alley to purchase her school things. It will be her first-year at Hogwarts."  
  
Tom looked at Sindaria and held out a hand. Sindaria shook it, smiling. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Ari."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria replied. She saw Tom's eyes dart to her parents and then back at Sarah questionably.  
  
"Ari's parents are Muggles," Sarah explained and Tom nodded.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am," Tom said brightly, looking at Sindaria's parents. They looked at Tom.  
  
Her father nodded. "Good afternoon."  
  
"Hello," her mother said, still looking quite nervous.  
  
"Oh, there's nothin' to worry about here, ma'am," Tom said reassuringly. "It's quite safe, I assure you."  
  
Her mother nodded. "It - it's just quite different," she managed.  
  
"Mr. Olsen? Mrs. Olsen?" a voice asked and they all turned to see a tall, severe looking witch walking over to them. She had small glasses and her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun. She wore a simple black cloak, looking very regal. "Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said.  
  
Her parents nodded nervously. "Hello," her father said.  
  
"While Miss Olsen purchases her school things, I will be able to answer any questions that you might have concerning anything that has to do with the wizarding world," Professor McGonagall continued. She smiled slightly. "Miss Olsen will be fine; I can assure you of that."  
  
Her father swallowed, nodding. He looked at Sindaria. "You stay with Mrs. Conner, you understand? I'm still not quite sure about all of this."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine."  
  
Her father didn't look satisfied, but turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "I would like it very much if you would explain what all this is about."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You be careful, Ari," her mother cautioned.  
  
"Yes, Mum, don't worry," Sindaria said, smiling. Her mother frowned but followed Sindaria's father and Professor McGonagall, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Sindaria?" a voice asked in amazement.  
  
Sindaria turned to see an older man, who was rather tall, pale, and scrawny, looking at Sindaria with a look of amazement on his face. "Yes?"  
  
"I can't believe it. Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes," Sindaria said slowly, unsure as to whom this man was and how he knew her. She glanced over to where Sarah was talking to Tom and Dominic had been side-tracked by a friend.  
  
The man's eyes widened. "Blimey, so, you actually turned out to be a witch." He shook his head. "Your father will be quite shocked, I am sure."  
  
"What?" Sindaria asked, raising her eyebrows. My father? What??? How does he know him? Is he talking about my real father?  
  
Dominic walked over at that time, thankfully, and the man glanced at Dominic. Sindaria could have sworn she had seen fear in the man's eyes, but that could have just been a trick of the light. The man rushed away and Dominic turned to Sindaria. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm . . . fine," Sindaria said slowly, thoroughly shaken. What had he meant about my father? My real father?  
  
"Don't mind Avery," Dominic said quietly, leaning down. He rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
". . . Right," Sindaria said softly, looking at the spot in the crowd where the man had disappeared.  
  
"Ready to go?" Sindaria turned to see Sarah facing them, grinning. Gabriel was standing next to her. When had he arrived?  
  
"Definitely!" Sindaria said, grinning, her excitement overcoming the confusion of the previous encounter.  
  
"Follow me," Gabriel said, smiling and heading towards the back of the pub. Sindaria looked around once more for her parents, and, not seeing them, walked out the door and into a small courtyard. Brick walls surrounded them.  
  
"It's a dead end," Sindaria said, looking around. She looked up at Gabriel in confusion. "I thought you said that this was Diagon Alley."  
  
Gabriel smiled and winked. "This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. We are in the wizarding world now, Ari; everything is not what it seems."  
  
Sindaria quirked an eyebrow but smiled. "Okay," she said slowly.  
  
"Just watch," Dominic whispered, turning her to face the brick wall in the back. She watched as Gabriel strode up to the wall, pulled out his wand, and tapped several bricks. To her wide-eyed astonishment, the bricks began moving, and formed a large archway.  
  
Dominic chuckled softly, took her hand, and led her through the archway and into one of the most amazing sights she had ever laid her eyes on. In front of her, and all around her, lay a street lined with wizarding shops and crowded with witches, wizards, and children. "Oh, my Lord," Sindaria whispered, bringing her free hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Gabriel said, grinning and motioning to the street.  
  
Sindaria looked at Gabriel, grinning broadly. "This is brilliant!" Gabriel smiled and handed a large pouch to Sindaria. She looked at it and then back at Gabriel, confused. "What's this for?"  
  
"It is some wizarding money so you can purchase your supplies," Sarah said, smiling warmly. "You can only purchase things with wizarding money here."  
  
"Oh, I can't take this," Sindaria protested, trying to give it back to them.  
  
"Yes, you can," Gabriel said, reaching out and closing Sindaria's fist around the pouch. "Think of it as an early birthday present."  
  
Sindaria smiled, a few tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you so much!" she cried and hugged Gabriel tightly, and then did the same to Sarah. "You guys are so wonderful!"  
  
Gabriel and Sarah smiled. "You deserve it."  
  
Sindaria was filled with happiness and warmth. "You are positively brilliant! I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
  
"Stay sane," Dominic whispered and Sindaria elbowed him. "Hey, what was that for!" he protested.  
  
Sindaria just laughed and the Conners joined in. "Well, Ari, Dominic will take you around to buy your supplies, since he has some things that he needs to pick up," Gabriel said. "I have a few things I need to purchase, as does Sarah. We will split up and meet back here."  
  
Dominic nodded. "Alright, sure."  
  
"Have fun!" Sarah said and Sindaria watched as Gabriel and Sarah walked away. At that moment, Sindaria noticed that the place where they had entered was just a plain brick wall again.  
  
"Dominic?" Sindaria said, pointing to the wall. "Where's the entrance?"  
  
Dominic laughed. "It appears long enough for us to come through, and then it closes again."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Oh, okay."  
  
"Well, come on then," Dominic said, grabbing her hand again. "Here you have Flourish and Blotts," Dominic said as they began walking. He pointed to a shop to their left that had books in the display case and Sindaria saw parents taking their children in and out of the open door, books piled in their arms. "That's where you'll buy all your books." Sindaria nodded. "And here," Dominic said, pointing to a shop to their right, "you have Eeylops Owl Emporium, where you can purchase an owl of your choice if you decide that's the sort of animal you want. Then you have Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop." Dominic grinned. "One of the best shops, in my opinion."  
  
Sindaria laughed, looking at the joke shop that was tucked away down a few stairs, in a small courtyard. The front of the shop was covered in advertisements and looked to be rather interesting. "That looks brilliant," Sindaria said, grinning. She looked up at Dominic. "We definitely have to go there some time."  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yes, most definitely." He pointed to a shop over to the left. "There's Wistacre's Wizarding Equipment, where we can get your equipment. And Ollivander's, that's where you'll get your wand." They walked around the corner of the street and Sindaria spotted a store with a broom in the front window and various colored robes hanging on mannequins. Dominic followed her gaze and said, "Quality Quidditch Supplies, brilliant store," Dominic said, grinning. "Anything that has to do with Quidditch, they have it."  
  
"Brilliant," Sindaria commented. "Yet another shop I just have to check out."  
  
Dominic nodded. "We will. First, we should get your robes." He pointed to a shop that had several tables sitting in front of it, enclosed by a small fence. Witches and wizards were sitting at some of the tables, eating ice cream.  
  
"Oh! Ice cream!" Sindaria exclaimed, beaming. "We have to stop there after I get my supplies for some ice cream."  
  
Dominic nodded. "Of course. You can't go to Diagon Alley without visiting Fortescue's. There are the Apothecary and the Magical Menagerie," Dominic added, pointing to two shops at the end.  
  
Sindaria looked up at the tall building at the end of the street, a tall, cream-colored building that had a slight lean to it. "What's that?"  
  
"That is Gringott's Wizarding Bank, the safest place for your money," Dominic said, making a large sweep with his free hand. "That's where we have our vault."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "So where is the robe shop?"  
  
"Right here," Dominic said, leading her over to a shop with a display case full of black robes. "Usually there are more colorful robes, but since its school shopping time, all the robes are in black."  
  
"Right."  
  
"We'll get you your cloak and robes; I have to get a set of dress robes for the dances." Dominic smiled. "I can't believe I've already grown several more inches since Christmas. At this rate, I'm going to be buying new robes every month."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "Now if only your brain grew as fast as your body."  
  
"Hey!" Dominic said, putting a pout on his face. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
Sindaria rolled her eyes, hitting him lightly in the arm. "You know I was only joking."  
  
Dominic pouted for a bit more, and then a smile broke across his face. He laughed. "Yeah, I know. Come on."  
  
Sindaria just shook her head, laughing as they walked into Madam Malkin's.  
  
"Hello!" Madam Malkin said, a smile on the older woman's face. She rushed over to them. "Welcome! What can I get you two?"  
  
"Um . . ." Sindaria pulled out her supplies list.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ,---------------------' UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Okay, I need three black robes and a winter cloak," Sindaria said, looking back up at Madam Malkin.  
  
"First-year then?" she asked, smiling.  
  
Sindaria nodded, grinning. "Yep!"  
  
"That's wonderful. You'll love it at Hogwarts."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Madam Malkin looked up at Dominic. "And what can I get you, Mr. Conner?"  
  
Dominic smiled. "I need a new set of dress robes." He chuckled. "I grew out of them already."  
  
Madam Malkin smiled, shaking her head. "You grow too fast, Mr. Conner. Before you know it, you'll be going through new robes every month."  
  
Dominic shrugged, winking. "More business for you."  
  
Madam Malkin laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. Well, come on, let's get you fitted up."  
  
She led them into the back and had them stand up on stools. Madam Malkin threw a black robe over Sindaria and began working on the measurements. Another witch came over and, after Dominic told her that he wanted dark blue robes with silver lining, the witch hurried off to get the cloth.  
  
"What's your name, dear?" Madam Malkin asked while she worked. Sindaria glanced over at Dominic, who was now having his dress robes fixed.  
  
Sindaria looked down at Madam Malkin. "My name is Sindaria Olsen, but you can just call me Ari."  
  
"That's a beautiful name, Ari," Madam Malkin said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
"I remember when I was a first-year. We had so much fun! I was in Hufflepuff, but I had friends in all the houses. Did your parents go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No," Sindaria said, shaking her head slightly as Madam Malkin stood, working on one of Sindaria's sleeves. "My parents . . ." Wait, should I tell her about the family that I live with? Or about my real parents? But . . . I don't even know my real parents, so I suppose I should just stick with the Muggle-born image; at least until I know about my parents. The Muggles have been taking care of me for so long, it's like they are really my parents. "I'm Muggle-born."  
  
"Oh? That's very nice," Madam Malkin said, smiling. She winked. "I'm sure it was quite a shock when they got their first look at the wizarding world."  
  
Sindaria chuckled. "Yes, it was."  
  
"Ari, how do I look?" Sindaria looked over at Dominic and her eyes widened.  
  
"Bloody hell," she whispered, looking over the dress robes that Dominic now wore. They fit him perfectly and the dark blue and silver made his blue eyes stand out even more. The sleeves of the robe came down to his wrists, hanging about a foot beneath his arms. When he shifted slightly, the silver lining seemed to shimmer. He looked amazing!  
  
"What?" Dominic asked, looking slightly worried. "Do I look that awful?"  
  
"No . . ." Sindaria whispered. "You look amazing!" He's so good-looking and those robes suit him perfectly. She smiled. Those girls will be all over him; that is going to be hilarious.  
  
"Thanks!" He gave her a sideways look. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Oh, just how all the girls are going to be all over you at the dances and I get to sit back and laugh," Sindaria said, chuckling.  
  
"I don't think so," Dominic said, smirking at her. "Sindaria Luthien, you're going to be with me in that mess."  
  
"Oh really?" Sindaria said, raising her eyebrows. "Are you going to drag me into that thrall?"  
  
Dominic laughed and winked. "I'm a Slytherin. We get what we want; always."  
  
Madam Malkin took the robe off of Sindaria and went over to magic the other two and the winter cloak to the same size.  
  
Sindaria placed her hands on her hips, looking at Dominic, trying to be serious. "You think so? Well, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."  
  
"And, how, exactly, do you propose to do that?" Dominic asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My secret," Sindaria said, smiling and turning to look at Madam Malkin, who had Sindaria's robes in her arms. "Thank you, very much."  
  
Madam Malkin smiled. "You're very welcome. It's always a pleasure to talk with such nice girls."  
  
"Thanks!" Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
"Will you need anything else?"  
  
"One more set of dress robes," Dominic said and Madam Malkin looked at him.  
  
"For you?"  
  
"No," Dominic said, shaking his head. "For Ari."  
  
"Very well." Madam Malkin took off Dominic's dress robe and took the pile of robes up front. She walked back, looking at Sindaria. "What colors would you like, dear?"  
  
Sindaria looked at Dominic, shaking her head, and Dominic began whistling, acting innocent. She just laughed and looked back at Madam Malkin. "Surprise me."  
  
"Hmm," Madam Malkin said, smiling. "A challenge. Very well." She stepped back, looking over Sindaria and snapped her fingers. "I've just the thing." She hurried out and Sindaria turned to Dominic.  
  
"Dress robes?" Sindaria asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Are you implying something, Dominic?"  
  
Dominic shrugged, smiling. "You should be prepared for anything."  
  
"First-years don't need dress robes."  
  
"They are if they're going to the Niveus Ball."  
  
Sindaria didn't have a chance to reply, however, as Madam Malkin walked in at that moment, holding the most beautiful cloth she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh, my Lord," Sindaria whispered, her hand flying to her mouth as Madam Malkin held up the shimmering cloth. It was a deep, deep royal purple, and had dark blue intermixed. Covering the material was tiny silver stars that sparkled in the light.  
  
"I had hoped you'd like it." Madam Malkin put the robe around Sindaria.  
  
"It's so soft!" she exclaimed, fingering the fine cloth.  
  
"This is a very rare cloth; it is extremely soft and light."  
  
Sindaria looked at Dominic. "Close your eyes." Dominic did as he was told and Sindaria turned to Madam Malkin, who, with a swish of her wand, made the cloth fit to Sindaria's body, making her look very queenly. Sindaria turned to Dominic. "Okay."  
  
She grinned as Dominic stared at her open-mouthed. "Bloody hell," he whispered. "That color is perfect!"  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria said and took off the robe, handing it to Madam Malkin. "I'm going to get this."  
  
"I'm glad. This cloth was made for you."  
  
Sindaria's cheeks tinged pink from the praise. "Thank you." Madam Malkin smiled and left. Sindaria began following, then stopped when she realized that Dominic wasn't following. "Come on, you," she said, laughing.  
  
Dominic shook his head, clearing the shocked look on his face, and grinned, walking after Sindaria. Sindaria laughed. "Slytherins."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dominic asked as they paid for their robes.  
  
"You two have a nice day!" Madam Malkin said brightly.  
  
"You too! Thanks again!" Sindaria called as they walked back outside onto the sunny street of Diagon Alley. "Okay, now . . ." Sindaria looked down at her supplies list. "Scales, telescope, cauldron . . ." She looked at Dominic. "Where can I get these?"  
  
"Answer my question first."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Um . . ." Dominic grinned. "I don't remember."  
  
"Dominic!" Sindaria cried, swatting at him and laughing. He ducked, laughing.  
  
"Come on, then. Let's get your other things."  
  
Within the next half and hour, they got her potion supplies, her telescope, brass scales, cauldron, gloves, and hat. They walked to Eeylops and Sindaria picked out a snowy owl, which she named Firaxis.  
  
At the present time, after stopping at Fortescue's to eat some ice cream, they stood in front of Ollivander's. "Wand time," Dominic said, smiling.  
  
"Last thing," Sindaria said and they entered the wand shop.  
  
"Welcome!" an older man said, smiling. He was currently putting a few boxes away on the shelves behind the long counter. Finishing, he walked around the counter and up to Sindaria. "First-year, I presume."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yep!"  
  
Dominic walked over to a stool, sitting down and watching Sindaria intently.  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
"Sindaria." Mr. Ollivander looked shocked, but smiled. What was that look for? "Well, let's get your measurements, shall we?" Mr. Ollivander said, and pulled a tape measurer from the pocket of his apron. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked as the tape measurer began moving around on its own.  
  
"My left."  
  
Mr. Ollivander's eyes went wide but he recovered quickly. "Very good. Yes," he said, but he seemed nervous.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, what's wrong with being left-handed?" Sindaria asked, tired of the looks when she mentioned that fact. "Besides the fact that You-Know-Who was left-handed."  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with it," Mr. Ollivander said quickly. "It shows a sign of great power. It's up to the witch or wizard to decide whether they will use it for good or for evil."  
  
"Very true," Sindaria said, nodding thoughtfully. "I can perform wandless magic, so maybe that's why."  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked impressed. "Wandless magic? That's quite impressive, young lady."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
It was quite for a few moments, and then Mr. Ollivander spoke, "Let me go fetch a few wands for you and we'll try them out."  
  
Sindaria looked at Dominic, smiling nervously. Dominic gave her a reassuring smile back. Mr. Ollivander came back at that moment, holding a few boxes. "Eleven inches, mahogany, unicorn hair," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Sindaria a wand. "Just give it a wave."  
  
She did, and nothing happened.  
  
"Okay, let's see . . . Seven inches, maple, dragon heartstring." Nothing. "Twelve inches, holly, unicorn hair." Nothing. "Ten inches, oak, phoenix feather." Nothing. After about a half an hour, at which time Sindaria's arm was beginning to get rather tired, Mr. Ollivander retrieved two more boxes. "Let's try this one," he said slowly. "Twelve inches, yew, phoenix feather." He handed her the wand and immediately golden sparks flashed out from the tip. "Interesting," Mr. Ollivander said, looking at her with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"That's a very powerful wand you have there. Sindaria . . . yes, I knew your father. Not many Sindaria's out there, so you must be her . . . You look so much like him with your eyes . . . your mother's hair . . ." Mr. Ollivander said thoughtfully. "Yes, your father had quite a powerful wand as well. It seems it runs in the family."  
  
"You know my father?"  
  
"I remember every wand I've sold and to whom it was sold," Mr. Ollivander said proudly. At that moment, two girls came in and Mr. Ollivander said, "I have some more customers. It'll be five galleons." Sindaria nodded and handed him the money.  
  
"Can you tell me about him?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Mr. Ollivander swallowed uncomfortably, glancing at the customers. "I really must attend to them. I'm sorry."  
  
Sindaria sighed, watching in confusion as Mr. Ollivander talked to his newest customers. He knew my father! But how . . . how does he know me? This is so confusing! And why won't he tell me anything else?  
  
"Ready?" Dominic asked and Sindaria nodded mutely. The sun was beginning to set and the street was growing darker. They met Gabriel and Sarah back in front of Flourish and Blotts, where Sindaria purchased her books.  
  
Glancing once more down Diagon Alley, Sindaria followed the Conners out of the street and into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. 


	14. Hogwarts At Last

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
-Hogwarts At Last-  
  
As they entered The Leaky Cauldron, Sindaria spotted her parents sitting at a table with Professor McGonagall, speaking intently. Sindaria was pleased to see that her parents were more relaxed. I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't been okay with me being a witch.  
  
Leaving her things and her owl with the Conners, Sindaria walked over to the table with her parents and Professor McGonagall. She glanced over her shoulder and Dominic gave her a thumbs up sign; Gabriel and Sarah smiled at her reassuringly, nodding.  
  
Sindaria turned her attention to her parents. "Mum? Dad?" she said slowly.  
  
Her parents looked up at her. "Sindaria . . . Professor McGonagall has explained a lot," her father began. "And -"  
  
Sindaria tensed. Please, PLEASE let me go!  
  
"- we don't see why you shouldn't go to Hogwarts."  
  
Sindaria breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"She has told us of the talents that you possess, and that it is necessary for you to learn to control them. I agree but-"  
  
Sindaria tensed again.  
  
"- you cannot speak a word of this to anyone. We may now believe in magic, but there are many people who don't and would not look very kindly upon our family if it was brought to the public's attention that you were a witch."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Of course, Dad." She turned around and grinned. Dominic grinned back and winked at her. Gabriel and Sarah smiled and nodded. She saw Gabriel mouth the words, "brilliant!" Sindaria smiled again and turned back to her parents.  
  
"Your parents have told me about your adoption," Professor McGonagall said, and Sindaria looked at her. "Do not worry; this won't be common knowledge. It will be only between Professor Dumbledore and myself."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, Professor."  
  
"Now," Professor McGonagall said, standing. "I will leave you alone with your parents." She looked back at Sindaria's parents. "Remember to owl me if anything comes up about Sindaria's parents or if you have any other questions."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Sindaria's father said, nodding his head. He and his wife stood, shaking Professor McGonagall's hand.  
  
"Good day." Professor McGonagall looked at Sindaria. "I expect to see you at Platform 9 ¾ no later than 10:30 on September 1st. The train leaves promptly at 11:00."  
  
"Yes, Professor. Don't worry, I'll be there," Sindaria said, grinning. Professor McGonagall nodded and left The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Sindaria turned back to her parents. "I always knew you'd become something special," her mother said, a tense smile on her face. "I just didn't realize how unusual."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything about this before. I didn't even know until two years ago."  
  
Her mother nodded. "Many things have been revealed in the past few days, and let us hope that there are no more secrets between us."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Of course." She hugged her parents. "Thank you so much for supporting this."  
  
"Even if you are not our blood-daughter, you will always be our daughter," her father said, smiling as Sindaria stepped away.  
  
"We just want you to be happy," her mother said and Sindaria could feel a few tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"You're too much," Sindaria said, hugging her parents again.  
  
"Oi! Ari!" Sindaria straightened, looking at Dominic, who was grinning. "If you become much sappier, you're going to melt!"  
  
Sindaria just laughed, looking back at her parents. "Let's go home, shall we?" her father said and Sindaria nodded.  
  
"Yes." They walked over to the Conners and her mother hugged Sarah.  
  
"I want to apologize for my behavior when you and Ari came over and told us about Hogwarts," her father said, looking at Sarah, who nodded.  
  
"You do not need to apologize, Mr. Olsen," Sarah said, smiling. "It is perfectly natural to react that way."  
  
Her father smiled and looked at Gabriel. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for Ari. It really means a lot to us."  
  
"It was not a problem," Gabriel said, smiling, the haunted look disappearing for a bit. "We enjoy Ari very much. You have a truly wonderful daughter and I am sure she will not disappoint you."  
  
"No, I don't think she will," her father said, looking at Sindaria and smiling.  
  
"I hope not," Sindaria said, grinning back.  
  
"This is all so . . . strange," her mother said, shaking her head, but smiling. "A wizarding world. Ari has always read those sorts of books, fantasy and the like, but I never imagined that it would actually be real."  
  
"Yes, it can be quite shocking for Muggles," Gabriel said with a laugh.  
  
"Muggles . . . those are people without magic talent, correct?" her father asked. "Professor McGonagall was explaining to us about that."  
  
"You are correct," Gabriel said, nodding.  
  
"You'll have to forgive us if we're still slightly wary about all of this," her father said.  
  
"Of course," Sarah said, smiling.  
  
As the adults continued their conversation, Sindaria walked over near the wall, bringing Dominic with her. She peered up at him. "Would you really never talk to me again if I was Sorted into Gryffindor?" she asked, in reference to a previous conversation that they had had a few weeks ago. She could still remember that conversation . . .  
  
"So what happens exactly with the Sorting Ceremony?" Sindaria asked, sitting on the grass by the lake, looking out at the shimmering waters. Dominic lay in the grass, propped up by his elbows, the breeze rustling through his brown hair, making a few strands fly in front of his face. "Well, you'll have to sit on a stool in front of the school in the Great Hall and put the Sorting Hat on. Then it'll decide, from seeing what's inside your head, which house to place you in."  
  
"So if I got Slytherin . . ."  
  
"That would be brilliant," Dominic said, grinning and looking at her. "Then we'd be in the same house."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "What about Ravenclaw?"  
  
"That wouldn't be too bad . . . you just better not get a big head on me," Dominic said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sindaria laughed. "No, I'm not a Ravenclaw, I think Slytherin would suit me best. But what about Hufflepuff?"  
  
"A Huffleduffer?" Dominic said, raising both his eyebrows. "I'd claim to not know you."  
  
"Really?" Sindaria asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Dominic laughed. "Well, it would make our friendship extremely difficult, but not as bad as you being a Gryffindor would."  
  
"What if I was a Gryffindor?"  
  
"Then I'd never speak to you again."  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
Dominic, however, didn't have a chance to reply, since at that time Sarah was calling him to come inside to help her with something. Dominic leapt up and raced towards the manor, leaving Sindaria deep in thought . . .  
  
"Would you?" Sindaria repeated, folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Dominic was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he leaned close to her face, smirking. "What do you think?"  
  
"I would hope that you wouldn't let a stupid thing like house rivalries ruin our friendship."  
  
Dominic smiled, straightening and looking very smug. "Well, I won't have to worry about it, because you will be a Slytherin."  
  
"You're so sure of that, aren't you?" Sindaria asked, laughing.  
  
"Yes, I am," Dominic said confidently.  
  
"But what if I am in a different house?"  
  
"You won't be, so why worry?" Dominic winked and headed back to his parents, leaving Sindaria to just shake her head, laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
The car ride back home went smoothly, as Sindaria's parents were a bit less nervous about the entire wizarding world and seemed to get along with Gabriel and Sarah wonderfully. Sindaria knew it would take time for her parents to be completely comfortable, but as long as she had her parents' support, she was more than willing to wait for that. After all, she was going to Hogwarts and she couldn't wait until the fall term started. To be able to study magic and be with other witches and wizards would be brilliant. And having Dominic there would help her get over any nervousness she felt.  
  
Which was exactly what she was feeling as she pushed the trolley through King's Cross Station, heading towards Platforms 9 and 10. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. The Conners had Apparated onto the Platform for the Hogwarts Express, but Dominic would be meeting Sindaria on this side of the barrier. She still wasn't very comfortable with the idea of walking through a concrete wall, even though she had seem some pretty darn near impossible things happen over the past two years.  
  
Her parents walked at her side, Maria and Terrance tagging along behind, and Firaxis, her snowy owl, sittting contently in his cage, seeming to be sleeping at the time. Sindaria glanced at her parents, who were looking a bit nervous, but smiled when they looked at Sindaria.  
  
"Going away until Christmas; we're going to miss you so much!" her mother said.  
  
"I'll owl all the time, don't worry," Sindaria said reassuringly.  
  
Her father shook his head, chuckling. "At least the owls will be dropping off the letters with the rest of our mail, so it won't look too suspicious. I can just see that Mrs. Dursley watching us from her house, three doors down. She would have a fit if she saw owls flying into our house."  
  
Sindaria laughed quietly, remembering the snobbish woman that she had met when she had gone to see Harry. It would be just like that woman to spy on everyone, and spy she did. Sindaria's mother always had some of their neighbors over for afternoon tea and Mrs. Dursley's name would come up frequently, mostly in annoyance of the woman's antics.  
  
Sindaria shook her head, clearing her thoughts, focusing as they stopped between Platform 9 and 10. And, sure enough, Dominic was standing by one of the concrete pillars, leaning against it and smiling. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, so as not to attract any more attention from the Muggles. Sindaria, glancing around at the passing Muggles, saw that several of them gave her an odd glance. Of course, she had to admit, she did look rather odd pushing a trolley with packages and a caged owl.  
  
"Welcome to the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Dominic announced, not too loudly, so as not to attract stares.  
  
"Dominic!" Maria cried happily and ran up to him, hugging him.  
  
"Hey, there," Dominic said, rustling her hair. Sindaria smiled. It was times like these that Dominic seemed to be her older brother. Maria and Terrance had both taken to him immediately and always rushed to give him a hug when they saw him.  
  
"Ari's going to study magic?" Terrance asked, after giving Dominic a hug.  
  
Dominic nodded, crouching in front of Terrance. "But you have to keep that a secret."  
  
"Oh, I'm good at keeping secrets," Terrance said, grinning.  
  
Sindaria laughed, eyeing the wall behind him. "I have to walk through a concrete wall?"  
  
"How can you walk through a wall?" Maria asked, staring at the wall.  
  
Dominic looked at Maria, who looked up at him. He winked. "Promise not to tell?"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, putting on her 'mature' face. "Of course, Dominic. I'm not a little kid anymore." That got a laugh out of everyone.  
  
"Okay," Dominic said and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yes, but remember, you can't tell anyone."  
  
Maria nodded. "I won't."  
  
Dominic looked at Sindaria, grinning. "Best to do it at a bit of a run, since it'll be your first time."  
  
Sindaria looked at her parents, who were staring at the concrete wall nervously. "She has to walk through that?" her mother managed.  
  
Dominic nodded. "It looks pretty intimidating, but it's not really that bad."  
  
Sindaria faced her parents and they looked at her. Her father kept glancing around at the other Muggles and at the barrier. "You stay safe, you here?" he said, looking at her pointedly.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "You're not going to come onto the platform with me?"  
  
Her parents shifted uneasily. "We're - ah - not that comfortable with the idea of walking through a concrete wall," her father said, giving her a small smile.  
  
Sindaria chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I know; I have little butterflies in my stomach."  
  
Her parents smiled at her warmly and her mother embraced her in a tight hug. "You take care. And don't get into any trouble."  
  
"I won't," Sindaria said, smiling as she pulled away from her mother.  
  
"Study hard . . . but remember to have fun," her father whispered as he hugged her tightly.  
  
Sindaria chuckled, pulling away. "Don't worry, Dad, I will."  
  
Sindaria turned to face her younger brother and sister, crouching down. "We're going to miss you, Ari!" Maria cried, hugging her older sister tightly. Terrance joined in and Sindaria laughed.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll be back in no time flat." They straightened, looking at her, grinning. "I'll have plenty of presents for you for Christmas."  
  
"Brilliant!" Maria cried happily.  
  
"Can I have some wizarding candy?" Terrance asked hopefully.  
  
"You bet," Sindaria said, winking at him.  
  
"Wicked!" Terrance cried, grinning broadly.  
  
She hugged the twins again, standing. "I'm going to miss you both; you be good for Mom and Dad, okay?"  
  
They nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure Terrance behaves," Maria said, puffing out her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dominic attempt to stifle his laughter, his cheeks tinged pink. Maria looked at Terrance and put on the face that their mother always wore when she was reprimanding them. "Now, you behave."  
  
At this, Dominic lost it and doubled over, laughing. Sindaria laughed quietly and she could tell that her parents were amused.  
  
"Just because you're one minute older, Maria, doesn't mean you can boss me around," Terrance said defiantly, staring down his twin sister.  
  
Sindaria just shook her head and laughed, looking at her parents.  
  
"You cease to amaze me, Ari," her father said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much!" Sindaria cried, hugging her parents fiercely again.  
  
"That's what we have owls for," her mother said, giving her a small smile. "I can't wait to hear all about your school."  
  
"I'm so nervous!" Sindaria exclaimed, glancing back at the barrier and then to her family. Her heart was beating rapidly. Finally! Hogwarts!!  
  
"You'll be fine; you're our daughter," her father said warmly, smiling. Sindaria felt extremely loved at that point in time and she couldn't recall a happier moment as she stood with her family, about to embark on the journey that would forever change who she was.  
  
After another round of hugs and goodbyes and promises to write, Dominic motioned to the barrier. "After you," Dominic said, bowing slightly.  
  
Sindaria laughed, trying to cover up her nervousness. She placed her hands on the bars of the trolley, gripping them tightly; so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She glanced back at her family, who were all standing together, grinning and waving to her. The perfect family, Sindaria thought. I was blessed. I don't know what I'd do without them.  
  
Sindaria took a deep breath, focusing on the very solid-looking concrete wall in front of her, closed her eyes, and ran, leaving behind the Muggle world and her family. Little did she know, that was the last time she would ever see her family again.  
  
A swift wind rushed around her and suddenly, she was on the other side. She stumbled a bit, looking around in awe at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The Hogwarts Express sat in the station, steam billowing out, covering the platform. The hooting of owls filled the air and the sounds of many conversations going on at once surrounded her. Sindaria watched as families said goodbye to their children, watching them board the train.  
  
"Impressive, isn't it?"  
  
Sindaria glanced up at Dominic, who had just come through the barrier, and nodded. "Quite."  
  
"I remember my first time," Dominic said, smiling as he looked around the platform. "I was so nervous."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Well, come on, then. Let's go nab a compartment before all the good ones are taken." With Dominic leading the way, Sindaria pushed her trolley behind him, stopping at one of the entrances to the train. Dominic took her trunk and Sindaria picked up Firaxis and his cage, following Dominic onto the Hogwarts Express. Sindaria took a deep breath, glancing back out onto the platform, amazed at all people, Muggles and wizards alike. At the World Cup, she had seen hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards, but never so many Muggles and wizards mixed like this.  
  
She followed Dominic down the hall and to one of the back compartments. They stored her trunk beneath one of the booths and sat down, Sindaria setting Firaxis' cage on the seat. She peered out the window, grinning.  
  
"It's just so . . . so bloody amazing," Sindaria whispered. "I'm finally going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yes, you are," Dominic said, laughing. He stood. "Well, I'm going to go change into my school robes. I'll be back soon."  
  
Sindaria nodded and Dominic left.  
  
I do hope you're not going to leave me in this stuffy cage all night.  
  
Sindaria looked at Firaxis, who was looking up at her with his round eyes. "No, of course not. As soon as I'm in my dormitory, I'll let you stretch your wings."  
  
Good. Now, if you please, try to keep it down to a dull roar. I'm going to try to catch some sleep.  
  
Sindaria chuckled. "Of course, Firaxis."  
  
Thank you.  
  
"Sindaria!" a voice exclaimed and Sindaria looked to see Liriel Vantura standing in the doorway, her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She already had on her school robes; the plain black cloak with the Hogwarts Coat of Arms, the tie with the same symbol, the dark gray vest, skirt, socks and black shoes. Several times over the past year, Sindaria had spent time with Liriel at the Conner Estate, playing Quidditch and talking about the wizarding world in general. Liriel was the only other student, besides Dominic, that knew about her adoption and that she had grown up with Muggles. "So, how have you been?" Liriel asked, plopping herself down on the other booth.  
  
After shutting the door, Sindaria began getting changed into her school robes. "Brilliant. I've been working on charms all summer and refining my dueling."  
  
"Wicked!" Liriel exclaimed as Sindaria tied her tie and pulled on the black cloak, fastening the silver clasp. "I hear we're going to have a Dueling Club this year."  
  
"That sounds brilliant," Sindaria said, grinning as she put away her Muggle clothing in her trunk and stowed it safely underneath her seat. She opened the compartment door again, taking a seat across from Liriel.  
  
"Hiya, Liri." They both looked up to see Dominic standing in the door, fully garbed in his Slytherin robes. It was the first time Sindaria had ever seen Dominic in his house robes and she couldn't wait until she had her own. The green and silver worked wonderfully with Dominic's brown hair and bright blue eyes. The Slytherin patch shone broadly on his cloak and Sindaria thought that Dominic looked extremely proud as he took a seat next to Liriel. "Ready to join Slytherin?" Dominic asked with a smile.  
  
Liriel laughed. "We'll see. My mum was in Ravenclaw, but my dad was in Slytherin." Liriel shrugged. "I suppose I just have to wait my turn."  
  
Dominic nodded and looked back at Sindaria. "Let's hope we're all in the same house. That'd be brilliant."  
  
"The nerve!" The occupants of the compartment turned to face an angry looking Draco standing in the doorway. He strode in, flopping down beside Sindaria. Alex, Graham, Malcolm and Blaise came in after, taking up the rest of the space on the booths. All of them were in their robes, and Sindaria chuckled as she observed that it was like sitting in a sea of green and silver.  
  
"What's wrong now, Draco?" Dominic asked, glancing out the compartment door and back at his friend.  
  
Draco scowled, his arms crossed over his chest, not saying a word.  
  
Sindaria looked at Alex, who whispered, "Weasley." Sindaria nodded.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Malcolm muttered as Weasley appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What's this? A Young Death Eater meeting?" Weasley asked snidely, looking around at all of them in disgust. His eyes landed on Sindaria and he smirked. "I see you've recruited more to your ranks."  
  
"Shove off, Weasley," Draco growled, glaring at Weasley.  
  
"No, I rather like annoying you, Malfoy," Weasley said, smirking. "Ferret."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry spotted Ron standing in the doorway of a compartment, smirking. Harry had been changing into his robes and had been heading back to their compartment when he had seen Ron. Harry caught the tale end of the conversation; and, of course, it dealt with Malfoy.  
  
"What's Malfoy done now, Ron?" Harry asked, and looked over Ron's shoulder at the compartment full of Slytherins. Malfoy was now standing up, glaring at Ron, but Zabini grabbed Malfoy, shoving him back down in the seat and whispered something. Malfoy nodded, but was glaring at Ron with venom in his cold gray eyes.  
  
Harry's eyes landed on the blonde girl that he had met on Privet Drive. What was her name . . . oh, right. Ari. Hanging around with Slytherins? I've got to get her out of this compartment. She's too nice and decent to be hanging out with these sorts, especially Malfoy. Malfoy, catching Harry's gaze on Ari, put an arm around her and smirked up at Harry.  
  
Of course, Harry wasn't buying it, for Ari looked too confused and uncomfortable to hold up what Malfoy was trying to accomplish.  
  
"Insulting my family, as always," Ron muttered and Harry looked at him.  
  
"Come on. Don't get yourself fouled up over Malfoy. He's not worth it." Harry looked at Ari. "Ari, you want to come meet Hermione?" Ari smiled and was opening her mouth to agree when a boy glared at her pointedly. He had short brown hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"You don't want to be messing with that sort, Ari," the boy said, jerking his head towards Harry and Ron.  
  
Ari frowned and Harry could tell she was thinking but then she just nodded and sat back, looking over another Slytherin at the scenery that was flying by. Harry, more confused than anything, stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"And good riddance!" Harry heard one of the Slytherins yell, and the door of the compartment was slammed shut in their faces.  
  
"That good-for-nothing Malfoy," Ron growled as they headed back to their compartment.  
  
"Just ignore him, Ron," Harry said. "We have much bigger things to worry about that Malfoy." Harry gave Ron a pointed look and Ron nodded.  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you believe him?" Blaise asked, rolling his eyes. "Who does he think he is, talking to us like that?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged off Draco's arm and looked at Dominic, anger flashing in her eyes. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" she asked angrily. Seven pairs of shocked eyes looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dominic asked, taken aback by Sindaria's anger. He had never seen her this angry before, and especially not directed at him.  
  
"Why didn't you let me go speak to Harry?"  
  
"Potter?" Draco scoffed. "You don't want to be dealing with the likes of him. He and Weasel both. They'll taint your blood."  
  
"What does my blood matter to you, Draco?" Sindaria asked, turning her icy glare on him.  
  
Draco looked back at her smugly. "Purebloods stick with purebloods, plain and simple."  
  
"How do you know that I'm not a Mudblood?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Draco looked at her, thinking, and then looked at Dominic, a frown across his face. "She is a pureblood, right?"  
  
Dominic looked back at Draco, his gaze never faltering. "Of course."  
  
"Would we be friends if she were otherwise?" Blaise pointed out.  
  
Draco just shrugged, sitting back. "Right."  
  
"I need to stretch my legs," Sindaria said, standing. Although the Slytherins were fine to her, she didn't exactly share their viewpoint on Harry anymore, not after she had met him over the summer.  
  
"I'll go with you," Dominic said, standing.  
  
Sindaria looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I can take care of myself, Dominic. I'm not a child." She saw hurt flash in Dominic's eyes, but she wanted to speak with Harry, and couldn't if Dominic was there with her.  
  
With a flourish, she opened the compartment door and strode out.  
  
"Witty one, isn't she?" Sindaria heard Graham ask.  
  
Sindaria sighed as she walked down the hall. She felt absolutely horrid for hurting Dominic, but the only way she was going to be able to meet Hermione was if she was Slytherin-free, and that included her very best friend.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Hermione, you're not going confiscate all our sweets now, are you?" Ron asked, glancing at his best friend, who was busy cleaning her Prefect badge. "I mean, after all, you are a Prefect now."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. "Just so long as you do some homework this year, Ron." She shook her head, chuckling. "Honestly, I don't see how you passed last year. You hardly did any of the homework!"  
  
"It's not my problem that some of those teachers are so daft," Ron complained. Harry smiled, remembering the Divination professor. "Besides, I did do most of my homework."  
  
"Making up nonsense is not doing your homework," Hermione said sternly.  
  
Ron sighed. "That was just Divination, Hermione. Honestly, you would think that I didn't do anything the way you act!" He looked at her pointedly. "And we did have the Triwizard tournament," Ron added.  
  
Hermione frowned, looking at him, an eyebrow raised. "Well, don't come crying to me when you fail to get even three O.W.L.S."  
  
Ron laughed. "Hermione, can you think about something else other than work for one minute?"  
  
"Ron, you know how important the O.W.L.S. are! If you don't get enough, you won't go up into your sixth year!"  
  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Thankfully, the witch pulling the trolley had just appeared, just in time to save Harry from watching Ron and Hermione battle it out again.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, pulling out a handful of Galleons from his pocket and buying a load of sweets for him and his friends to munch on.  
  
As the witch disappeared, Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you're going to rot out your teeth with all that candy!"  
  
"And since when have you been against us eating candy?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
Ron sighed. "Honestly, Hermione, if you're going to act like this all year, I think I'm going to have to ask the Sorting Hat to switch me into a different house."  
  
Hermione looked at him shocked. Harry took a bite of a Cauldron Cake, hiding his smile. "Ron! You don't mean that!"  
  
"Maybe I do," Ron said seriously and Harry was impressed that Ron had managed to keep a straight face. At the horrified look on Hermione's face, Ron laughed. "Of course not, Hermione! Why would I want to switch houses? I'd miss all of Fred and George's pranks this year!"  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Ron, don't scare me like that."  
  
"Just don't act all superior to us just because you're a Prefect," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Not you, too!" Hermione cried, shaking her head.  
  
"Hello," a soft, friendly voice said and the Trio looked to see a tall girl with her silver hair tied back in a ponytail and a slightly dark complexion. Her intense gray eyes were looking at them.  
  
"Hi, Ari," Harry said slowly, unsure exactly what she would do.  
  
"Do you think I could sit in here for a bit?" Ari asked and Harry nodded, moving over.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks," Ari said, smiling and taking the offered seat. She looked at Hermione and Ron. "So you must be Hermione . . . and . . ." she faltered on Ron's name. "Weasley?"  
  
"Ron," Ron said stiffly, not to happy with the prospect of a Slytherin- recruit sitting in the compartment.  
  
"Oh, Ron, lighten up," Hermione said, laughing. She looked at Ari with interest in her eyes.  
  
"Me?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised. "You were the one who-oof." Ron was cut short as Harry hit him in the shins lightly.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Hermione said, grinning and holding out her hand.  
  
"Sindaria Olsen," Ari said, shaking her hand. "But you can just call me Ari."  
  
"I don't want you to take offense," Harry began and Ari looked at him, "but what were you doing hanging around with those Slytherins?"  
  
Ari shrugged. "Dominic is my best friend; Liriel is a good friend, and the rest are mostly Dominic's friends, so that's who I usually hang around with."  
  
"Bet they'd love to know that you're sitting in a compartment with three Gryffindors," Ron muttered and Harry kicked him again. Ron glared at Harry. "Will you stop doing that?"  
  
"Be pleasant!" Harry retorted.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and looked at Ari. "Ron Weasley."  
  
Ari smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry . . . about the Weasley thing. It's just the only name I knew you by."  
  
Ron nodded, a small smile playing on the edges of his mouth. Harry was pleased to see that Ron was beginning to loosen up.  
  
"So, Ari, you're going to be a first-year?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ari nodded, grinning. "You bet! I can't wait! Hogwarts is going to be brilliant!"  
  
"Do you like to read?"  
  
"Here we go," Ron whispered to Harry, who grinned. "The interrogation begins. Shall we save her?"  
  
Harry chuckled softly, watching Ari with interest. "Let's see how Ari handles it."  
  
". . . and then there was this book on the wizards of legend and I adored that book!" Ari was saying, and she and Hermione quickly drew into an excited conversation.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like we have another Hermione on our hands," Ron murmured.  
  
"I heard that, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, startling Ron. She smiled.  
  
"I love to read and I do work very hard," Ari said, laughing, "but I'm not going to lock myself up somewhere and do nothing but study. I want to play Quidditch!"  
  
At this, both Harry and Ron's attentions snapped to Ari and Hermione sat back, reading her Potions book, and watching as Ari carried on a lengthy conversation with them. She's so nice, Hermione thought, smiling. She doesn't seem the Slytherin type . . . but you never know, I suppose. I wonder if she's a pureblood.  
  
And, as if she had read Hermione's mind, Ari began talking about her family, telling the tales about her younger siblings Maria and Terrance. A Muggle-born, how interesting, Hermione thought as she listened. I wonder how she became friends with that batch of Slytherins? Hermione chuckled. Malfoy would have a heart-attack if he knew he had been hanging around with a Muggle-born. But, of course, at least one of Ari's parents was either a witch or wizard, since she was adopted . . . I wonder who. She looks so familiar, as if I've seen her before . . . but that would be impossible, since she grew up in the States. Hermione thought on that one and then it hit her. Malfoy! She looks like Malfoy!  
  
Apparently, Harry and Ron had come to the same conclusion. "Are you related to Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
Ari shrugged. "Not that I know of, but, of course, I haven't read the letter that my father left me yet, so that might give me some answers. My parents are going to send me the letter once I arrive at Hogwarts."  
  
Huh, interesting, Hermione thought. If she is a Malfoy, then I wonder why she wasn't brought up by them. This is going to be one very interesting year, Hermione thought with a smile and returned to her book.  
  
* * *  
  
The train began slowing down and an announcement was made that they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station. "Blimey! The time sure does fly!" Sindaria said, grinning. "Well, I'd better get back to my compartment. We just leave our things on the train, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Right. When you leave the train, just look for a really tall guy, huge, with a lot of hair. That'll be Hagrid."  
  
"Oh! I can't wait to meet him!" Sindaria cried happily.  
  
"Do you like animals?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like them? I adore them! And I'm a -" Sindaria cut short what she was about to say. I can't tell them I'm an Animagus yet . . . I'm not even registered and I still need to work with Professor McGonagall. They're so friendly and I really like them, but I can't be revealing my powers just yet. Gabriel said I should keep them secret, because the Dark Lord would want to get his hands on my power. "I'll see you inside!" she finished quickly and raced out of the compartment, melting into the flow of students as they exited the train.  
  
"Ari!" Sindaria turned to see Liriel running over to her. "Where did you go?" Liriel asked as they joined the group of first-years in front of Hagrid.  
  
"Come on! Firs' years, this way!" Hagrid called, holding up his large lantern.  
  
As they walked down the muddy path, Sindaria explained about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Of course, as Sindaria expected, Liriel was shocked at first. "You talked to them? Ari!"  
  
"What?" Sindaria asked, exasperated. "I'm not a Slytherin yet! Why do I have to act like one?"  
  
Liriel just shook her head. "Just watch out who you associate yourself with. These times aren't the best, you know."  
  
"Don't I know it," Sindaria whispered.  
  
"An' here's yer firs' look at Hogwarts," Hagrid said as they turned the corner.  
  
Sindaria's mouth dropped open in awe as she took in the sight across the shimmering lake. A full moon rose behind the looming castle, reflected on the still waters of the black lake. "Bloody hell," she whispered.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Liriel asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"I don't even have the words to describe it," Sindaria whispered, looking at the dark castle with its millions of candle-lit windows, tall towers, and over all vastness. Now I definitely wasn't prepared for this, Sindaria thought, her eyes still wide in awe and amazement.  
  
"Four ter a boat!" Hagrid ordered and Sindaria and Liriel climbed into a boat together. A tall girl, with long, flowing jet-black hair, plopped into the boat. Her sapphire eyes looked at Sindaria and Liriel in interest.  
  
"Hiya!" she said, grinning. "I'm Raven Sanders."  
  
"Sindaria Olsen," Sindaria said, "but you can just call me Ari." Sindaria motioned to Liriel. "This is Liriel Vantura."  
  
"Brilliant," Raven said, still grinning. Raven looked at Liriel. "I think I know you . . . didn't we always hang out together when we were little?"  
  
Liriel thought about it and then smiled. "Right, we did! You have an older sister, Jennifer, right?"  
  
Raven nodded. "Right." She grinned. "I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Definitely," Liriel agreed.  
  
Suddenly the boats jerked forward as if pulled by an invisible thread, and the girls' attentions were turned towards the castle as they sped across the lake. Sindaria looked around the lake, fascinated.  
  
As they drew near the castle, Sindaria could feel her heart beating rapidly. This is brilliant! I can't believe I'm finally here!  
  
The boats stopped and the first-years climbed out, chattering excitedly amongst themselves, and followed Hagrid through a passageway and up to two large oak doors.  
  
Etched on the doors was the Hogwarts Coat of Arms; a badger, a raven, a serpent, and a lion. And engraved beneath it, were the Latin words, Draca Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.  
  
Sindaria smiled. She had studied Latin with Gabriel and knew that it translated to "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."  
  
"Good advice," Sindaria said, chuckling.  
  
"What?" Raven asked.  
  
"The Latin on the door. It says 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'."  
  
Raven laughed. "No, I don't suppose that would be a very smart thing, now would it?"  
  
"Quite bad," Liriel agreed, laughing.  
  
The doors swung open, revealing Professor McGonagall in emerald green robes. Sindaria peered over the heads of the other first-years as Professor McGonagall led them through the doors and across a huge entrance hall that would have fit ten of her house in it. They walked over the flagged stones and up a staircase, stopping in front of a pair of large doors.  
  
"Through here is the Great Hall, where you will join your classmates, but first, you must be Sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly." Professor McGonagall left at that moment, and the first-years burst into excited chatter.  
  
"Oh, I just know I'm going to be a Hufflepuff!" a boy cried. "My entire family was in that house!"  
  
"Which house do you want, Raven?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Raven cocked her head to one side, thinking. "Well, I suppose I'd want either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. My mum and dad were both in Ravenclaw, but my grandparents were Slytherins." Raven shrugged, grinning. "As long as I can have fun, I don't think it matters at this point."  
  
"You mean you're not all out against Slytherin?" Sindaria asked with a smile.  
  
Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Of course not! Are you?"  
  
Sindaria shook her head, laughing. "No, my best friend is in Slytherin!"  
  
"Ooh, who?" Raven asked, her eyes wide in excitement.  
  
"Dominic Conner," Liriel whispered and Raven's eyes grew even larger, if that was even possible.  
  
"Dominic?" Raven asked, stunned.  
  
"What?" Sindaria asked, confused. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that you got yourself quite a catch!"  
  
"What Raven means, Ari," Liriel said, "is that Dominic is extremely popular with the ladies and Raven's older sister, Jennifer, used to go to school with him. Said that he was the most popular guy, even if he was a Slytherin."  
  
The three laughed. Sindaria nodded and was about to say something when Professor McGonagall returned. "They are ready for you."  
  
And that was when Sindaria got her first look at the Great Hall.  
  
As they walked through the large doors, Sindaria looked around in awe, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. The ceiling, enchanted to look like the night sky, was clear with sparkling stars. Thousands of candles floated in mid-air above the four tables lined with students. Sindaria spotted Dominic over with the Slytherins, surrounded by his batch of friends. He caught her eye and grinned, giving her a thumbs up. Sindaria sighed in relief. Thank God he's not mad at me! I don't know what I'd do if he was!  
  
Sindaria saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, and noticed that two boys, who had to be twins, had flaming red hair and were deep in discussion with another Gryffindor. They must be Ron's older brothers . . . what were their names again?? Drat, well, I'll just have to talk to Ron later.  
  
Suddenly, the mass of first-years halted and Sindaria moved her way towards the front, Raven and Liriel right next to her. Sitting in front of them was a stool with an old hat lying on top. Behind this stool sat the U- shaped High Table, where all the professors sat. Sindaria recognized Headmaster Dumbledore from his picture in the Chocolate Frogs, and she saw Hagrid sitting over at one end. I can't wait to meet him! If Hagrid likes animals as much as Harry lets on, we're going to get along perfectly!  
  
Gasps broke Sindaria out of her thoughts and she realized that a rip had appeared in the hat. A song spilled forth:  
  
"Oh, I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
though I look rather worn  
  
I have been sorting students  
  
since well before you were born.  
  
You might think I'm ugly;  
  
yes, pretty I am not  
  
but if you wish to school here  
  
I'm the only choice you've got.  
  
So slip me on your noggin'  
  
and let me look and see  
  
in which of our four Houses  
  
are you supposed to be.  
  
If you're brave and chivalrous  
  
and are a protector  
  
there's nowhere else to place you  
  
but into Gryffindor.  
  
Those who think they're smart  
  
and possess a clever wit  
  
at Ravenclaw's table  
  
is where they'll always sit.  
  
If you are a hard worker  
  
and have a lot of patience  
  
it is without question that  
  
Hufflepuff is your station.  
  
At the heart of every Slytherin  
  
is a love that's deep and pure  
  
if magic is what you want to do  
  
I'll place you there for sure.  
  
So step right up, one by one,  
  
and put me on your head  
  
and let me learn where each of you  
  
will be making up your bed."  
  
The Great Hall erupted into applause. When it had quieted down, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now, when I call out your name," Professor McGonagall said, holding out a large scroll, "you are to come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your houses. Adams, Gregory!"  
  
Sindaria watched as the boy who had been talking about his Hufflepuff heritage walked up, sitting on the stool nervously. The hat was placed on his head and immediately shouted  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The boy looked relieved and ran over to the Hufflepuff table, where they were all cheering him on. As several other names were called, Sindaria noticed that all the older students, including a batch of the Slytherins, wore bands of black and gold on their right arms. Peering closely at one of the bands on an older student, Sindaria could barely make out the words "Remember Cedric Diggory."  
  
Sadness filled Sindaria as she remembered what had happened the previous year and was so deep in thought; Raven had to nudge her because her name had just been called.  
  
Sindaria looked around and slowly made her way up to the stool, taking a seat. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and suddenly, it spoke to her!  
  
"My, my, what do we have here?" the hat commented.  
  
"Is it bad?" Sindaria asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, well, that all depends on how you look at it. You have quite an interesting bloodline and, it seems, you are a pure-blood."  
  
"What?" Sindaria gasped, her eyes wide. Me?? A pure-blood??  
  
"Yes, yes, interesting family . . . now where to put you? You're extremely loyal to your family and friends, yet I don't think Hufflepuff is right for you. You'll stand up for what you believe in and are not afraid of a challenge, yet I sense fear . . . fear of loss? No, no, Gryffindor won't be right for you. Now, to which house? Ravenclaw or Slytherin? You'd make an excellent Slytherin, yes, yet you are extremely brilliant. Ahh, I sense your father's traits in you. He, too, was hard to place . . . yes, quite a feisty one, he was . . . you are clever, cunning, and I sense a need to prove yourself. Ambition, it can be a powerful ally, but it can also bring down the world around you . . . but you have your mother's brilliance . . . yes, Slytherin does seem to be the appropriate house . . . oh, now this is quite interesting . . . you have a strange power, Ari, one I haven't seen since I was freshly sewn . . . but the question, will you use that power wisely? You have the heart of a Slytherin . . . hmm . . . this is rather difficult."  
  
Heart of Slytherin? Sindaria thought, her eyebrows lifted.  
  
"Ahah!" the hat cried, jerking Sindaria from her thoughts. "I know exactly where to put you . . . yes, you will do will in this house . . . and we shall expect great things from you, Sindaria. You belong in . . .  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The hat was removed and Sindaria sat there, stunned for a moment. Ravenclaw? Hmm . . . well, the good thing is, I'll still be able to be friends with Dominic!  
  
Finally, after a nudge from Professor McGonagall, Sindaria leapt up and raced over the Ravenclaw table, taking her place next to a tall girl with long black hair, olive colored skin, and almond-shaped eyes. "Hi!" the girl said, smiling. A Prefect badge shone brightly from her robe. "I'm Cho Chang, a sixth-year. I'll be one of your Prefects. I'm also Seeker for the Quidditch team. Are you going to try out?"  
  
"Hi," Sindaria said, smiling back. "You bet I'm going to try out! I love Quidditch!"  
  
Cho beamed. "Brilliant! We're going to have a blast this year. I'll see you around."  
  
Sindaria nodded as Cho turned her attention to a girl that was nudging her.  
  
Sindaria looked across the table and to the Slytherin table, which was right next to theirs. She caught Dominic's eye and, seeing the shocked expression, grew slightly worried. Of course, his shock was soon replaced with a grin and he winked at her. She grinned back and turned her attention back to the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"Sanders, Raven!"  
  
Sindaria watched as Raven strode up confidently and the hat was placed on her head. Within moments, it shouted  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Sindaria grinned as Raven ran over to the table, flopping down in the seat next to Sindaria. "This is brilliant! We're in the same house!" Raven exclaimed, grinning broadly.  
  
Sindaria looked over at the Slytherin table once again and spotted Alex sitting next to his brother, chattering excitedly to another first-year. Sindaria smiled. Well, at least I can be friends with all the houses!  
  
Sindaria watched as "Quinby, William!" was Sorted into Gryffindor, and three others were placed in Slytherin.  
  
Two boys were placed in Hufflepuff, and then it was Liriel's turn.  
  
"Vantura, Liriel!"  
  
Raven and Sindaria watched intently as Liriel walked up to the stool, sitting down. The hat was placed on her head and it seemed to take a long time. Probably not as long as me, Sindaria thought. I had to have been the longest.  
  
I wonder if she's going to get Slytherin?  
  
"What do you think she'll get?" Raven whispered.  
  
"Slytherin," Sindaria whispered back.  
  
They were both shocked when the hat shouted,  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Liriel grinned and headed over to where Sindaria and Raven were sitting. "Isn't this bloody brilliant?" Liriel asked, sitting across from Sindaria and Raven. "The Three Musketeers are in action!"  
  
Sindaria laughed. "Where did you come up with that?"  
  
Liriel shrugged. "I read a novel that was entitled 'The Three Musketeers' and I think we work pretty well as that."  
  
Raven nodded. "The Three Musketeers, huh? I like the sound of that."  
  
The clinking of glass brought their attention to the front of the hall, where Professor Dumbledore was now standing. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I think you've waited long enough . . . so let the feast . . . begin!"  
  
Immediately, plates of steaming food appearing before them and Sindaria immediately dug in. As they ate their feast, Raven and Liriel chattered non-stop about their families, and Sindaria listened thoughtfully, still thinking about what the Sorting Hat had said. Ahh, I sense your father's traits in you. He, too, was hard to place . . . yes, quite a feisty one, he was . . . you are clever, cunning, and I sense a need to prove yourself. Ambition, it can be a powerful ally, but it can also bring down the world around you . . . but you have your mother's brilliance . . . yes, Slytherin does seem to be the appropriate house . . . oh, now this is quite interesting . . . you have a strange power, Ari, one I haven't seen since I was freshly sewn . . . but the question, will you use that power wisely? You have the heart of a Slytherin . . . hmm . . . this is rather difficult.  
  
Sindaria took a bite of her mashed potatoes, thinking. The hat knew my father! But why wouldn't it say his name? Oh, I hope I get that letter soon. I want to know who he is. Maybe . . . maybe he had to leave me with Muggles for my own safety . . . hm . . . I really don't know. This is just all so confusing.  
  
"Hello," a whispery voice said, jerking Sindaria out of her thoughts.  
  
She jumped back, seeing that a ghost was floating right over the table in front of her. Sindaria's eyes went wide. "A ghost?"  
  
The ghost, who was a tall lady with silvery hair and long robes, smiled. "Why, yes, that would be the assumption. I'm the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Sindaria said slowly, a smile forming on her face. A ghost! This is brilliant! Bloody hell, I never thought I'd actually be talking to a ghost! "I'm Ari."  
  
Raven and Liriel were now looking up at the Grey Lady, grins on their faces. "My mum used to tell me all about you!" Liriel exclaimed and the Grey Lady turned to her.  
  
"Vantura, right?" the Grey Lady asked.  
  
Liriel nodded. "Yep!"  
  
"Yes, your mother was an extremely bright individual. It was a pleasure to have her grace Ravenclaw Tower."  
  
"So, our dorms are in a tower?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Yes, there are three towers," the Grey Lady said, smiling. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."  
  
"Slytherins are in the dungeons," Raven said, smirking. "Wouldn't want to be them."  
  
"Dominic did say that they have a large common room, though," Sindaria said, smiling. "I don't think it would be too bad." Sindaria chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Why doesn't Slytherin have a tower?"  
  
"Oh, there was an accident here many years ago," the Grey Lady said. "Slytherin Tower was burned down."  
  
"But why didn't they replace it?"  
  
The Grey Lady smiled thoughtfully at Sindaria. "That is something that we do not know. Well, it looks as if the Headmaster wishes your attention again, so I will see you girls later."  
  
"Bye," the three said as the Grey Lady left, joining with the Gryffindor ghost.  
  
Deserts had appeared on their plates and they were eating them when the Headmaster stood. The hall fell silent. "I would just like to make a few announcements," Dumbledore began. "First-years should note that, as the rest of you know, the forbidden forest is strictly off-limits. Also, I want to add that no student is allowed outside of the school after 9 p.m., for reasons which I am sure you are all aware." Several students shifted uncomfortably, thinking the same thing: Voldemort was back and he could try to attack Hogwarts any time. "Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors. In two weeks, the remains of last year's Quidditch team will get together to elect Captains and set up their own tryouts. A schedule of this year's matches will be handed out accordingly.  
  
"This year will be stricter, I am afraid, but it is for your own safety, so pleased abide by the rules." Dumbledore gave them a reassuring smile. "Now, I think we should all go off to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow." He sat down and the Great Hall became noisy once again. As the students grouped together in their Houses, they made their way towards the exit.  
  
"Ravenclaws, follow me!" a boy called and Sindaria, Raven, and Liriel followed the mass of Ravenclaw first-years out the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
** a note ** In case you are wondering, the reference to Slytherin Tower having been burned down is in reference to Nemisis' IALV, where Tom has that horrible accident at the end, burning down the tower.  
  
******* TAKE THIS!!!! **********  
  
It's a quiz that I made up at   
  
Tell me your results! See which Footsteps character you are most like!  
  
I was Dominic *grin* 


	15. The Three Musketeers

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
-The Three Musketeers -  
  
"Ari!" Sindaria stopped, turning back to face the doors to the Great Hall. Liriel and Raven both halted, noticing that their friend had stopped. The mass of first-years continued to flow out of the Great Hall. Sindaria craned her neck, trying to see around the other students. Suddenly, a gap appeared in the mass and Dominic ran through, followed by Draco, Alex, Brandon, Malcolm, and Graham.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, grinning broadly.  
  
Dominic ran up to her, grinning. "Ravenclaw, huh? Not bad . . . not bad."  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
"Well, at least we can still speak to each other," Draco said and Sindaria looked at him. He was giving her another odd look, as if he wasn't sure about something. He opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it again.  
  
However, before Sindaria could say something, Alex said, "Hopefully we have some classes together!"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "That would be brilliant."  
  
Dominic glanced over her shoulder and then back at her. "You'd better go. I don't want you to get lost on your first night here."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning, then?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Of course." He gave her a quick hug and then headed down a flight of stairs, his friends trailing behind him.  
  
"Ooohhhh, you are soooo lucky," Raven whispered as they filed behind the rest of the first-year Ravenclaws, heading up flights of stairs to their common room.  
  
Sindaria just smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the mass before them stopped and they peered between the heads to try and see what was going on. Sindaria squeezed herself between the students, Raven grabbing the back of her cloak, and Liriel grabbing the back of Raven's. The three of them waded up to the front and saw that they had stopped in front of a rather large portrait.  
  
The portrait was a picture of a small sitting room. In the center was a rather large and comfortable chair and a refined-looking lady sat in it, engrossed in a book. She wore a long, velvety dress and matching cloak. Her light-colored hair had been piled above her head, the curls trailing down the back of her neck. The walls surrounding her were lined with bookshelves, floor to ceiling. The lady suddenly glanced up from her book, taking off her reading glasses and setting them down on the table, along with her book. She smiled warmly at them. "Hello."  
  
"Hello," the first-years chorused.  
  
"A new batch of Ravenclaws. I am very pleased," the lady said. "I am Lady Kalina and I do hope that each of you stop by once or twice to chat. It does get rather boring at times, sitting here." A few of the first-years chuckled and all of them nodded. "Wonderful. Password?"  
  
"Excel," the Prefect said.  
  
Lady Kalina nodded and the portrait swung open, revealing a tunnel, torches lining the sides. "Follow me," the Prefect said and the first-years entered the tunnel.  
  
As they walked, Sindaria looked up and saw that the ceiling of the tunnel was draped in dark blue cloth, giving the tunnel quite a distinguished look. Of course, it was nothing compared to the common room.  
  
A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and they walked out into one of the most amazing rooms that Sindaria had ever seen. The students around her were gasping in awe, their eyes and mouths wide. In front of them, leading down to the floor of the common room, was a beautiful marble staircase, marble pillars on either side, stretching up to the high ceiling. Dark blue and silver shimmering cloth hung from the ceiling, the light from the huge marble fireplace glinting off of the silk. Dark green ivy of some sort covered the mantel, coming from two potted plants on either side of the fireplace. A beautiful tapestry of mountains, a shimmering lake, and a vast forest hung above it.  
  
Two large windows, one on each side of the circular room, covered the wall, floor to ceiling, the arches reaching up and disappearing in the hangings. The walls were all covered in dark blue, purple, and silver cloth. Marble pillars stood around the room, the same green ivy on the mantle curling around them.  
  
The carpet beneath their feet was a dark blue and as they walked around, Sindaria could feel her feet sinking a bit, the carpet was so plush. In front of the fireplace sat a large couch and several plush chairs, all in a slightly lighter shade of blue. Silvery pillows sat on them and Sindaria though that they all looked quite comfortable. At various spots around the room, there were dark wood tables, all with several chairs pulled up to them. A bookcase filled the wall next to an arched opening, and Sindaria grinned. So many books! The arched opening in the back was framed by two marble pillars and through the archway there were two marble staircases, leading to the left and right. A small window sat between the staircases, moonlight streaming in.  
  
"The girl's dormitories are to your right and the boy's dormitories are to you left," the male Prefect announced. Cho Chang had joined him at his side. "My name is Francis. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask me or Cho for anything. That includes if you need help in your studies." He smiled. "We have quite a reputation for being intelligent, so let's keep it up, shall we?" A few of the first-years chuckled. "I suggest that you all get to bed rather quickly, for it will be quite an exhausting first day tomorrow." Francis left the first-years to explore, and explore they did.  
  
Sindaria ran up to the bookcase, her eyes flying over all the various titles. She saw several Muggle books and noticed that Liriel was looking at a Muggle book called Moby Dick.  
  
Raven walked up, looking at the books and then at Liriel, who was engrossed in the book. "Hello? Earth to Liri," Raven said, waving her hand in front of Liriel's face.  
  
Liriel looked up and smiled. "Oh, sorry. This is quite interesting."  
  
"Why do you read those Muggle books?" Raven asked.  
  
Liriel shrugged. "Muggle stories have always fascinated me, and I am quite amazed at how they get along without magic, and their perceptions on magic in their books," she said, laughing.  
  
Raven sighed, shaking her head, but she was grinning. "Don't let any Slytherins hear you say that."  
  
Liriel laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. However, there seems to be a certain Slytherin that Ari, or should I say, Aremis, has her eye on."  
  
Sindaria blushed slightly, but she quickly covered it up. "Dominic's my best friend."  
  
"Aremis?" Raven asked.  
  
Liriel nodded, looking at Raven. "Porthos, Athos, and Aremis were the three Musketeers. Porthos, because you are feisty and love to play pranks."  
  
Raven grinned. "That sounds like my kind of person!"  
  
Liriel looked at Sindaria. "And Aremis, for you, because you both share a love for the world. Of course, as the year progresses, we shall all become what we wish, and at the end, we shall see how closely we are to these fictional characters."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Yes, quite."  
  
Liriel looked around the room and found Cho. Glancing back at her friends, she said, "I'll be right back." She then hurried over and began speaking with Cho, motioning to the book in her hands.  
  
"So, are you positive that there is nothing between you and Dominic?" Raven asked and Sindaria looked at her. Raven was smiling, an interested look upon her face.  
  
Sindaria smiled, folding her arms in front of her. "Raven Sanders, you like him, don't you?"  
  
Raven shrugged, grinning. "Who doesn't? Now I can see what Jen was talking about. You know, there's a dance coming up right before our winter break. Know who you're going with?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Dominic."  
  
"Oh!" Raven cried. She pouted. "No fair. I wanted to go with him." Then she grinned. "I'm going to try for Draco!"  
  
Sindaria arched her eyebrows. "Draco, huh? Sure you don't want to go with another Ravenclaw?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "Nah! Going with a Slytherin will be much more fun!"  
  
Sindaria shook her head, laughing, as Liriel walked back over. "What's so funny?" Liriel asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh, we're just talking about the Niveus Ball," Raven said, grinning. "Me and Ari, or should I say, Aremis, are going to the dance with Slytherins."  
  
"Oh, really?" Liriel asked, arching an eyebrow. "And who might be those unfortunate souls?"  
  
"Dominic and Draco," Raven said and Liriel's eyes widened.  
  
Liriel laughed. "Of course. I should have guessed." She stifled a yawn. "Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Coming?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, I'm rather tired."  
  
Raven cocked her head to the side, thinking and then she shrugged. "Sure, why not."  
  
The three girls walked through the archway, heading up the stairs. "So what did you talk to Cho about?" Sindaria asked as they walked.  
  
"Oh, I just asked her if we're allowed to borrow the books," Liriel asked, holding up Moby Dick. "She said yes, as long as they are returned within a reasonable amount of time."  
  
"Are you going to sit in those chairs all day, reading?" Raven asked as they stopped on the landing for the first-years.  
  
Liriel laughed. "Not all the time."  
  
Raven shook her head, laughing. "Well, I'll just have to fix that. Now, let's see." Raven began walking down the long curved hallway, looking at the nameplates by each door. The hallways was exactly like the tunnel that they had entered through, draped with cloth, torches on the walls, except the floor here was the same plush carpet as in the common room. "Ah! Here we are!" she said, pointing to a dark wooden door. The nameplates shone in the torchlight, their names glinting. "Hmm . . . there's another girl here with us. Her name is Marissa Nettle. Well, I suppose we'll see who she is once we go in." Raven pushed open the door, revealing another spectacular sight.  
  
I am definitely going to love it here! Sindaria though, looking around the circular room. There were four four-poster beds, the drapings all in dark blue and silver. The curtains were currently opened, revealing well-made beds, covered in dark blue comforters and silver, very soft-looking pillows. Four small, arched windows were situated between each bed, a small ledge where someone could sit. Beside each bed were nightstands with candle-lit lamps and the cages with their animals on top. In the middle of the room was a large furnace, a railing surrounding it. Currently, there was a small fire burning, making the room was warm and cozy. Moonlight filtered through the windows, beams of light stretching out on the stone floor.  
  
Sindaria spotted her trunk sitting in front of one of the beds and walked over. As she drew closer to her bed, she noticed that a uniform lay on the comforter. Smiling, she picked up the black cloak, looking at the white and blue badge with the raven in the center. Laying it down, she picked up the blue and white scarf, fingering the soft material. Picking up her uniform, she walked over to the railing and laid it over, putting her shoes underneath. Kneeling in front of her trunk, she opened it, pulling out her pajamas. Seeing that Raven and Liriel were both changing, Sindaria quickly changed, sliding her feet into warm slippers.  
  
She walked over to Firaxis' cage. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.  
  
Good, good. Can I stretch my wings now?  
  
"Of course," Sindaria said, smiling. She opened the cage and walked over to the window, flipping the latch and pushing the window open.  
  
Thank you. I will be back tomorrow morning.  
  
"Okay. Have fun," Sindaria said as Firaxis hopped out of his cage and flew out the window.  
  
Sindaria closed the window and walked over to Raven, who was busy feeding her owl.  
  
Oh, an Animagus. Brilliant.  
  
Sindaria blinked and then looked at Raven's tawny owl. "Yes . . ."  
  
My name is Cortengelo.  
  
"Blimey, that's long. Can I call you Cort?"  
  
Raven looked at Sindaria, an extremely confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, Ari?"  
  
"Your owl's name is Cortengelo. I was just asking him if I could call him Cort, for short."  
  
Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "How . . ."  
  
"I can speak with animals," Sindaria said and Raven's eyes went wide.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she whispered, shocked. She looked at Liriel. "Liri! Come over here!"  
  
Liriel walked over, looking at Raven. "What?"  
  
"Did you know that Ari can speak to animals?"  
  
"You can? Really?" Liriel asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Can you do anything else?" Liriel asked, looking very interested.  
  
"Um . . ." Should I tell them? I don't want to scare them away . . . oh, drat, I hate confrontations like this!! "Well . . . first you have to promise me that you won't speak a word about this to anyone and that you won't run away."  
  
"Sure, of course," Raven said, nodding. "We're going to be best friends, right? We can't be keeping secrets from one another."  
  
"Come on," Sindaria said, walking over to her bed. Raven and Liriel followed, sitting cross-legged on top of the comforter. "Swear to silence?"  
  
They both nodded. "Oh, I know!" Liriel said, hopping off the bed and running over to her trunk. She opened it, rummaged through the clothes and books, pulling out her wand. She ran back over, climbing onto the bed. "Okay, put your hands in the middle." They did. She placed her left hand on top of theirs and pointed her wand at the overlapped hands. "Syrma cello," she said and a blue light engulfed their hands. Sindaria felt a tingling sensation and then it was gone.  
  
"What was that?" Sindaria asked, drawing back her hand and examining it. It still looked the same.  
  
"It was a Sealing Charm. Sort of like a Fidelius Charm, except it doesn't bind a location to a specific person; it binds a secret to people and they can't say anything about it to anyone except the people it is cast on."  
  
"Bloody hell," Raven said, nodding in awe. "That's brilliant!"  
  
Liriel smiled. "I thought so." She turned to Sindaria. "You can tell us now. No matter what, we can't say anything."  
  
Sindaria nodded, taking a deep breath. Then she began to recount her tale, beginning when she was nearly ten and finding out that she was a witch.  
  
When she was finished, Liriel and Raven sat back, their eyes wide. "Bloody hell," Raven whispered. "That's quite a tale."  
  
"So you can really do all those things?" Liriel asked.  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "I can do wandless and thought magic, and I can speak with animals, including snakes. That's really all I can do. The time thing; it's impossible, well, not impossible, but it's only happened once and I can't control it."  
  
"So, what kind of Animagi are you?" Liriel asked, intensely interested.  
  
"A snowy owl."  
  
"Wicked!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
Liriel chewed her lip thoughtfully and then climbed off of the bed. She ran over to her bed and kneeled, pulling out a basket from beneath her bed.  
  
When she came back to Sindaria's bed, she held a beautiful red and black snake. "Okay, here's a test. It's not that we don't believe you," Liriel added hurriedly, "It's just that I think this is wicked and I want to see you do it!"  
  
"Can't Harry Potter do that too?" Raven asked, looking at Liriel.  
  
Liriel nodded. "Yes, he's a Parselmouth."  
  
Raven looked at Sindaria, frowning. "You're not going to go all evil on us, now are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sindaria cried, exasperated. She grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Raven, hitting her squarely in the face.  
  
"Oh, you are going to get it!" Raven cried and began throwing pillows at Sindaria. Liriel laughed, jumping off the bed to return her snake and grab her own armament of pillows. Raven jumped off the bed, running to her bed and began hurling her pillows across the room.  
  
The pillow fight ended up with the three of them lying on Sindaria's bed, laughing hysterically, tears in their eyes. They were all suffering the effects of the Tickling Charm, and none of them could stop laughing long enough to cast the counter spell.  
  
And that was where Marissa, their fourth dorm mate, found them. Raven had rolled off the bed and was curled in a ball, tears streaming down her face. "P - please!" Raven managed through her giggles. "T- tickling charm!"  
  
Marissa sighed, pulled out her wand, and aimed it at the three giggling girls. Liriel had just rolled off the bed and was now on the floor in a heap, her entire body shaking with laughter. "Finite Incantatem!" Marissa called and the charm was lifted, much to the relief of the three girls. "Honestly, you made a mess!" Marissa shook her head and, stepping over several pillows, walked over to her bed and took her pajamas out of her trunk, changing.  
  
Raven and Liriel crawled back onto the bed and laid down, breathing hard. "That was brilliant," Raven sighed, grinning and closing her eyes. Raven leaned her head close to Sindaria. "Let's hope this girl isn't going to be a grouch all the time. I'd jump out the window."  
  
Sindaria and Liriel chuckled and the three got up off of the bed. Walking around the room, they began picking up their strewn pillows. "I'm sorry," Sindaria said to Marissa, who was climbing into bed. "We got a bit carried away."  
  
"Well, thank you for the apology," Marissa said, "but do try not to make any more messes. I want everything to stay neat. Good night." Marissa shut the drapes in front of Sindaria's shocked face.  
  
"Well, that was quite rude," Liriel said, taking Sindaria's arm and leading her back over to her bed. "Let's get some sleep, shall we? We have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Right." She climbed into her bed, and Raven and Liriel followed suit. "Goodnight, Porthos, Goodnight, Athos."  
  
"Goodnight, Aremis," her two best friends chorused and Sindaria closed her drapes, falling instantly asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was chaos. Raven was hopping around the dorm, trying to put on one shoe while searching for the other; Sindaria couldn't get her tie to go on correctly; and Liriel, well, she was trying to help the other girls get ready. Marissa had already risen and gone downstairs, and Raven voiced her opinion quite loudly. "Thank the Lord she's already up! I wouldn't want her to see this!" Raven announced and Sindaria, while Liriel was fixing her tie, nodded in agreement, looking around the room that was covered in pieces and parts of their uniforms.  
  
Finally, fifteen minutes later, they were dressed and walking to the Great Hall. While they waited at their table, Sindaria quickly braided Raven's hair and Liriel tied her own into a ponytail.  
  
Suddenly, the feast appeared and they ate rapidly, not speaking much. When they were finished, Professor Flitwick walked around the table, handing them their schedules. "He's so tiny!" Raven exclaimed as Flitwick walked back up to the High Table.  
  
"I know! But he seems really nice!" Sindaria said. The three girls huddled together, comparing their schedules.  
  
"We're in all the same classes!" Raven said, grinning. "Brilliant!"  
  
"Well, you can't very well split up the three Musketeers, now can you?" Liriel said with a smile.  
  
"Hm, let's see," Sindaria said, looking at her schedule. "Looks like we have Herbology first." Sindaria grimaced. "I'm not too good with plants. My sister is, but plants seem to wither when I touch them."  
  
"We can't all have green thumbs," Raven said with a smile. She looked down at her schedule. "Ooh! Double Transfiguration after lunch!"  
  
"Do you know with which house?" Sindaria asked. Raven and Liriel both shook their heads.  
  
"Not a clue," Liriel said. She looked up as the students began standing, filing out of the Great Hall. "Come on. Let's go grab our books and get out to Greenhouse One."  
  
The three girls stood up, Raven and Liriel heading out the doors. Sindaria, after taking a last sip from her orange juice, ran after them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome to Greenhouse One, first-years!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "Gather round, gather round." The Ravenclaws stepped up to the long table, watching Professor Sprout intently. In front of each of them was a small plant with tiny pink flowers on them. "Today, we are going to repot Dittany. Their roots are growing rather large for their pots and need more room to grow. Now, can anyone tell me about this plant?" Nearly everyone's hands flew up into the air. "Miss Vantura," Professor Sprout said.  
  
Liriel smiled and several of the Ravenclaws that had had their hands up looked down at the table, slightly depressed. "Dittany root, or Dictamnus albus, is a fire plant known as the Burning Bush. During the summer, the flowers produce a gas that when lit, will make blue flames that don't damage the plant. It also has many healing properties."  
  
"Very good! Ten points to Ravenclaw," Professor Sprout said, smiling and the depressed Ravenclaws perked up. "Now, you each have a few pots. I'd like you to each repot three, exactly like this." Professor Sprout dug her hands into a pot around one of the Dittany. "Now, make sure you grasp all of their roots; you don't want any of them becoming damaged. Then, you lift it like this, shake the excess dirt into pot it came from, and set it gently down into the fresh pot. Then, taking dirt from the bags hanging on the table in front of each of you, fill each pot up to the edge, patting the dirt like this. After that, take the watering cans in front of you, you'll have to share, and water them a bit." The entire time Professor Sprout had been explaining this, she had showed them also. "Now, work on your plants. Should any problems arise, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"So, what do you think Double Transfiguration is going to be like?" Raven asked as they repotted the Dittany.  
  
"I don't know," Sindaria said, shrugging as she placed her Dittany in its new pot. She frowned at the plant. "Look, it's already wilting."  
  
"Oh, posh," Liriel said, looking at the Dittany. "All the Dittany are doing that because they're being replanted. Give it time to adjust."  
  
Sindaria nodded, but she still wasn't too sure. She filled the pot with dirt and turned to her next plant.  
  
* * *  
  
After cleaning up the dirt that had covered their hands and arms, the Ravenclaws headed to lunch. Eating rather quickly, they ran to their common room, grabbed their books and headed to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
When they entered, Sindaria's face broke out in a wide grin. "Alex!" she called and Alex Nott turned around from his seat up front, saw her, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Ari!" he said, standing.  
  
Sindaria ran over to him, the grin still plastered on her face. "This is brilliant! Double Transfiguration with Slytherin!"  
  
"Isn't it?" Alex asked, smiling. "At least we're not stuck with Gryffindor. Draco said that his first and second-year he had been stuck with Gryffindor. I don't know if I could stand it. I really don't know how Draco lived through the classes."  
  
Sindaria nodded, sitting down at the desk across the aisle from Alex. Raven took the seat next to Sindaria and Liriel sat behind them next to a Slytherin girl named Evelyn. Glancing back at Liriel, Sindaria saw that she was already in deep conversation with Evelyn and Sindaria smiled. It's brilliant that we can all get along.  
  
Alex took his seat as Professor McGonagall strode up to the front, facing them. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she began. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." With that, she quickly changed her desk into a pig and back again. "Now, please take out your parchment. We will begin with notes and then have to try to change a match into a needle. Do not expect to have it happen the first time, for it is quite difficult. You will not be Transfiguring objects into animals or vice-versa until your second-year."  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Raven whispered and Sindaria nodded, grinning. Gabriel said that Professor McGonagall was an Animagus and that I would be receiving training. I can't wait!  
  
After taking a series of complicated notes, Professor McGonagall handed them all one match. After showing them how to change it, they began trying on their own.  
  
"Ruddy match! Change!" Alex yelled at his match, which was just sitting on his desk, not changing in the least.  
  
Sindaria focused on her match, pointing her wand at it, willing it to change. But the farthest she got was making a pointed, slightly-silver match. Raven couldn't get hers to change in the least; however, there were several 'pops!' around the room and Sindaria saw that Liriel, among a few other Ravenclaws, had managed to change their matches into needles.  
  
"Well done!" Professor McGonagall praised. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."  
  
"Change!" Alex yelled and suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone turned to see Alex staring at his flaming match, his dark brown hair smoking at the tips.  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head, walked over, and quickly extinguished the flame with a bit of water from the tip of her wand. "Just like Mr. Finnigan," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile.  
  
Alex looked up at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Professor."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "It's alright, Mr. Nott; just be careful in the future."  
  
After class, Professor McGonagall called Sindaria up to the front. "We'll see you back in the common room!" Liriel called and she and Raven left.  
  
"Miss Olsen, I see that you alive and well. Very good. Now, about you being an Animagus. We received special permission from the Ministry for me to train you, and train you I will. Mr. Conner mentioned that you changed spontaneously. With training, you will be able to do it at will. Once we are finished, I will take you to the Ministry to get you registered. Monday and Thursday nights I want you to come here and we will work. Understood?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, Professor. Thank you so much."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled. "You'll do fine. I'll see you in class on Wednesday. We will have your first lesson on Thursday evening at eight."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Sindaria said and left, heading back up the flights of stairs to Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
As she was walking up the flights of stairs, she heard someone call, "Oi! Ari!" Sindaria spun around to see Dominic, Draco, Brandon, and Blaise standing at the base of the staircase.  
  
"Dominic!" Sindaria said, grinning, running down to the platform, standing with the group of Slytherins. They stepped into the corridor, so as not to block the way for other students.  
  
"So, how's your first day going?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Brilliantly!" Sindaria beamed. Then she frowned. "Of course, I think I killed the Dittany that I repotted in Herbology."  
  
"At least you didn't have to deal with Mandrakes," Draco said, smiling. "Those things are absolutely horrid with their screaming!"  
  
Sindaria nodded, smiling. "Yes, I've read about them. They don't seem too pleasant. I think we're working with Scullcaps on Wednesday, though."  
  
"So, Ari, know who you're going to go to the Niveus Ball with?" Blaise asked, smiling.  
  
"She's going with me," Dominic said, grinning. "Sorry, Blaise."  
  
"Well, then, what about your friend, the one with the brown hair?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Liriel?"  
  
Blaise nodded. "Right."  
  
Sindaria shrugged. "So far she hasn't said much about the dance." Sindaria smirked. "Go ask her yourself."  
  
Blaise blushed slightly but grinned. "Oh, I will."  
  
"Are you going with anyone yet, Draco?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Who knows? There's always one girl or another every other day that's telling me I'm doing this or that with them. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just that a certain Ravenclaw has you in her sights and is most likely going to ask you."  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really . . . who?"  
  
Sindaria shrugged, smiling. "Not telling."  
  
"Ready for Quidditch?" Brandon asked, deliberately changing the subject, just to frustrate Draco.  
  
Draco glared at him and then looked back at Sindaria. "Who?" he pestered.  
  
"I can't wait until the matches!" Sindaria exclaimed. "The World Cup was bloody brilliant!"  
  
"WHO??" Draco persisted and Sindaria winked at him.  
  
"You'll see. Be patient."  
  
"Hmph," Draco muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Malfoys are not known for their patience."  
  
"Well, then you're just going to have to break that stereotype, now aren't you?" Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
"We'd better head to Charms," Blaise spoke up. Draco and Brandon nodded and, after saying goodbyes, they headed down the corridor towards the Charms classroom.  
  
Sindaria turned to Dominic. "Do you have class?" she asked.  
  
Dominic shook his head. "No, I'm done. Already had three classes."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Oh, of course," Dominic said, rolling his eyes. "I got a good nap during History of Magic."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "Yes, from what I've heard, that class is a good nap- time class." She began walking up the stairs and Dominic matched her stride beside her. "Coming along for the ride?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"I just want to see what the Ravenclaw Common Room is like."  
  
Sindaria grinned. "Oh, it's quite impressive, let me tell you!"  
  
"I'll just have to see for myself," Dominic said, smiling. They were silent for a bit as they walked. Then Dominic spoke. "So, I've never actually asked you formally to the Niveus Ball. Would you like to go with me?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Of course, silly!" she said, punching him good-naturedly in the shoulder.  
  
Dominic grinned. "Brilliant."  
  
"Well, here we are," Sindaria said, stopping in front of the portrait of Lady Kalina.  
  
Lady Kalina looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello, Ari. Hello, Dominic."  
  
"You know him?" Sindaria asked, slightly confused.  
  
Lady Kalina nodded. "Yes, I haven't been stuck here all of my time, you know," she said with a smile. "I used to be in the library and your friend Dominic would be a frequent visitor."  
  
"How are you doing, Lady Kalina?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Very well, thank you. This is a rather interesting read. It's called Oliver Twist."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, I've read that. It's quite good."  
  
Dominic smiled. "I'll just have to check it out, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, you should," Lady Kalina said. "Password?"  
  
"Excel," Sindaria said and Lady Kalina nodded, the portrait swinging open.  
  
"Bloody hell," Dominic exclaimed in awe as they entered the common room. "This is amazing . . ."  
  
"It is rather intense," Sindaria said with a smile.  
  
Dominic's gaze landed on the bookshelf. "You even have your own little library. Brilliant!" He looked around, taking a deep breath. "This is just . . . wow. You Ravenclaws have quite a common room!"  
  
Sindaria smiled. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"OOhh!!! It's Dominic!" a girl screeched, running over to the tall boy, enveloping him in a hug. A few other girls upon hearing her screech lifted their heads from their books and made their way over to Dominic.  
  
Sindaria stood back, laughing, watching as Dominic was swarmed with first and second-year girls. A few of the older girls were smiling, working on their homework.  
  
"Ari!" Dominic exclaimed, looking down at all the girls who just came up to his shoulders, all looking up at him with fascination. "A little help here would be nice!"  
  
"Oh, I think I'll wait a bit more. This is rather funny to watch," Sindaria said, chuckling.  
  
"What's going on?" Sindaria turned to see Raven and Liriel walking into the common room from the steps that led up to their rooms. They both broke into grins, seeing Dominic surrounded by giggling girls.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Liriel cried and the girls looked up at her. "We're Ravenclaws! Not some giggling Hufflepuffs! Act more intelligent!" The girls frowned, glancing back up at Dominic and then dejectedly headed in various directions. However, there was one girl that stayed, lacing her arm around Dominic's. She was almost as tall as Dominic. The girl had long, fiery hair and bright green eyes and she seemed to be quite pleased with herself. Dominic looked quite uncomfortable, trying to break from her grasp. Finally he succeeded.  
  
"Vicki, please," Dominic said, sighing.  
  
The girl, assumedly Vicki, just smiled in a secretive manner and glided out of the common room.  
  
"Who was that?" Raven asked, as she and Liriel had just joined Sindaria by Dominic.  
  
"Oh, it's a girl named Victoria Wilkes. She's a sixth-year and has been infatuated with me ever since I came here. It's rather quite annoying, to say the least."  
  
"Wilkes . . ." Raven muttered. "Now where have I heard that before . . . oh!"  
  
"What?" they all asked, looking at her.  
  
"My parents are both Aurors and I heard them talking one night about a raid that they had done against a group of Death Eaters. They had apprehended a few. One was Richard Wilkes . . ."  
  
"Her father, possibly?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Raven shrugged. "Quite. My sister, Jen, talked about her a lot. Said she was rather snobby and bossy."  
  
Liriel nodded. "Doesn't sound like a very nice person."  
  
"Oh, she isn't," Raven said darkly.  
  
"My parents are Aurors too and I remember something about a man named Wilkes," Liriel said. "I didn't really hear much, though."  
  
Dominic frowned. "Brilliant. Just what I need. A Death Eater's daughter after my blood."  
  
The three girls laughed. "Oh, I doubt it's that serious," Sindaria said.  
  
A few moments of silence passed between them and then Raven spoke up. "I'm going to the library. I'm meeting Fred and George Weasley there." She winked. "Pranksters. We're cooking up something quite interesting . . . See you around!" She waved and headed out of the common room.  
  
Dominic looked at Sindaria. "I'd better go. I have a huge Potions assignment that I have to finish and it's going to take me all night, I'm afraid. What do you have tomorrow?"  
  
"Um . . ." Sindaria thought. She rummaged through her bag, pulling out her schedule. "History of Magic, Charms, and Broom Flying."  
  
"How about I meet you after Broom Flying outside?" Dominic asked.  
  
Sindaria nodded, smiling. "Sure."  
  
"See you then." Dominic left, glancing once more at Sindaria and Liriel before exiting through the tunnel.  
  
"Oohh . . . Ari," Liriel whispered.  
  
Sindaria turned to face Liriel, who had a dreamy smile on her face. "What?"  
  
"He likes you a lot," she said.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Well, we're best friends."  
  
Liriel winked. "I think it's a bit more than that."  
  
"You think?" Sindaria asked, looking back at the exit.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, the three girls were crowded around a table, working on their Transfiguration homework. They had to write an essay about three objects they would Transfigure if they were lost in the woods, and what they would Transfigure them into. Raven was pounded her head with one fist, trying to dissolve the writer's block that was currently clogging her thinking passageways. "Drat. I'm no good when it comes to writing," she muttered, scribbling on the parchment.  
  
Liriel looked up over her tower of books. "Did you pick three objects?"  
  
Raven sighed. "Working on it . . ."  
  
Liriel looked at Sindaria, who was busy scribbling away. "What about you, Ari?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Finishing it up now."  
  
"Wish I were faster," Raven grumbled, picking up her book and promptly beginning to hit her head with it.  
  
"Don't do that," Liriel said, laughing, taking the book from Raven. "You'll only hurt yourself. We'll help you in a bit. I'm nearly finished."  
  
Raven nodded, sighing. She leaned back in her chair. Glancing up, Sindaria noticed a secretive smile on Raven's face. "What're you smiling at?" Sindaria asked, giving her a sideways look.  
  
"Oh, you'll see . . ." Raven said, grinning.  
  
At that moment, a loud screech filled the entire common room and everyone turned to see Victoria Wilkes leap from her chair, her entire body covered in ink and feathers.  
  
Raven stifled her laughter, or at least attempted to. "Canary ink," Raven whispered to Liriel and Sindaria and they laughed. "If you use the quill, the ink explodes, covering you, and feathers begin to grow immediately. Eventually, she'll become a canary."  
  
Sure enough, instead of a girl, there now sat a bright yellow canary on the ground. Everyone was laughing, except Vicki's friends, who scooped her up and ran from the room, heading up to their dorms.  
  
"What happened here?" They looked to see Francis standing in the archway, his nightclothes on. "Why are there feathers all over the place?"  
  
"Vicki just got turned into a canary," a girl piped up, laughing.  
  
A smile formed on Francis' face. "Courtesy of Fred and George?"  
  
A few people nodded. "Most likely," one said.  
  
"Well, not to say she didn't deserve something after the way she treats everyone, it's still not right. I want you to clean up this mess," he said, frowning slightly. Then a smile broke out on his face. "What I would have given to see that." Without another word, Francis headed back upstairs.  
  
Raven, seizing the moment, leapt onto one of the tables. "You there!" she said in a snobby tone, imitating Vicki. "Clean up that mess! And then scrub those steps! Clean, clean, clean!"  
  
Everyone was laughing and Raven bowed deeply. "Thank you, thank you. Canary Ink; brought to you by Raven Sanders, Fred and George Weasley."  
  
Several people clapped and Raven jumped back down. Sindaria was laughing pretty hard now, clutching one of her sides. Liriel just shook her head, laughing. Several people came up, congratulating Raven.  
  
After the laughing had finally eased a bit, they finished up their essays, Liriel helping Raven finish hers and they headed up to bed.  
  
Careful not to wake Marissa, in fear of the wrath she would release, they climbed silently into Sindaria's bed and Sindaria filled them in about the conversation she had had with the Slytherins earlier.  
  
"Ooh . . . now I can tease him," Raven said, thinking of Draco. "I'll make him wait . . ."  
  
"Blaise Zabini, huh?" Liriel said, smiling thoughtfully. "Hm . . . I rather like the idea of going with a fifth-year. Besides, that would be the only way I could go, since it's only for the older students, unless they invite you."  
  
"Hope he asks you!" Raven exclaimed. "That would be brilliant. All three of us going to the ball with Slytherins!" She smiled, looking at Sindaria. "So what's with you and Dominic?"  
  
"We're just really good friends."  
  
"Uh huh," Raven smirked, nodding. "And I'm a serious person."  
  
"It's true!" Sindaria protested.  
  
Liriel and Raven were both looking at her with smiles on their faces. "We shall see," Liriel said, climbing off the bed. "Goodnight Porthos, Aremis." Liriel headed to bed.  
  
Raven turned to Sindaria. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."  
  
"G'night, Porthos," Sindaria said as Raven headed to bed. Sindaria changed into her pajamas, climbing back into bed and shutting the drapes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
********************************** QUIZ TIME!!!!!! PLEASE TAKE!!!  
  
Which Footsteps character are you????  
  



	16. The Letter and the Ball

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
-The Letter and the Ball -  
  
During History of Magic on Tuesday, the entire classroom fell asleep. The Gryffindors were sound asleep and, although the Ravenclaws had tried to stay awake, even they had fallen asleep.  
  
Charms was quite entertaining, for Professor Flitwick was the Head of Ravenclaw, and he was very energetic. They practiced the "swish and flick" numerous times, but the highlight was when Professor Flitwick levitated his pile of books, sending them spinning around the room and forming a house in the middle.  
  
Broom Flying, on the other hand, didn't go too well. They were paired up with Hufflepuff, and it seemed that hardly anyone could stay on their broom. Even Liriel, who had been playing Quidditch for years, couldn't stay on her broom. It just wasn't a day for flying. Sindaria fell off so many times, she knew she had a vast array of bruises covering her body. Raven could barely get off the ground and she gripped the handle so tightly, her hands turned white.  
  
After Broom Flying, however, was another highlight of Sindaria's day. Liriel and Raven headed indoors to study for a History of Magic exam they had the next day, and Sindaria walked with Dominic to the edge of the lake.  
  
The summer had yet to fade, and it was warm and sunny. They sat down on the grass in the shade of one of the larger trees. "So there's really a squid that lives in there?" Sindaria asked, looking out at the shimmering lake. The mountains behind it were absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure," Dominic said with a laugh. "I fell in when we crossed the lake."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "Oh, how horrible!"  
  
Dominic shrugged, laughing. "It was quite entertaining, actually. Everyone came up to me after that, asking how I survived and didn't get eaten by the huge squid."  
  
They sat in silence for a bit. Then Sindaria chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking that in three months, I'll only be a year younger than you."  
  
"Until I turn fifteen in April, that is," Dominic said with a smile.  
  
As the afternoon dragged on, they talked about a vast variety of things, not really lingering on one subject to long. As they walked back to the school, Dominic took her hand, smiled, and escorted her to Ravenclaw Tower. Giving her a quick hug, he said goodbye and left.  
  
Sindaria walked into the common room, a smile plastered on her face. Liriel and Raven both kept asking her questions about what happened and Sindaria answered; the same smile on her face the entire time.  
  
Lying in bed, she thought about Dominic, a smile on her face. I don't know what I'd do without him, she thought and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
On Thursday they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, and it was a class that everyone was anticipating. Sindaria had already received a letter from her parents, enclosing the letter from her father that they had found with her. Her mother had sent her a box full of her special-recipe cookies and Sindaria wrote a long letter back to her family, telling them all about Hogwarts, her friends, and everything that had happened.  
  
Sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Sindaria tapped her foot, anxiously waiting for the class to begin. They had still not seen their professor and were all wondering who it would be. Sindaria sat up front next to Liriel. Raven sat behind her, next to a Ravenclaw boy named Wesley Caroltin.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened at the top of the stairs at the front of the classroom and a woman strode out, her dark blue robes shimmering in the light that streamed in through the windows.  
  
"Good morning, class," she said brightly. She looked rather old, with her graying hair pulled back severely, but she seemed rather energetic. "My name is Professor Figg and I would like to introduce my assistant, Mr. Black."  
  
A tall man with shoulder-length black hair, a dark tan, and wearing dark green robes walked out of the door and down the stairs.  
  
Murmurs filled the room; a vast majority of the students were looking at Mr. Black with a mix of fear and awe in their eyes.  
  
"Hello," he said, his voice deep. There were a few lines on his face, but other than that, he looked pretty young. "As I see many of you have recognized me, yes, I am Sirius Black. Now," he said, holding up a hand to quiet the room, "Headmaster Dumbledore took me to the Ministry and I went through a small trial. I am cleared and at the moment, my job is here, at Hogwarts, being Professor Figg's assistant. I know you are all rather nervous, and that's expected," he said, chuckling. "But don't worry; we're going to have plenty of fun in here."  
  
"This year will be a basic overview of all the dark creatures that you will be studying in your upcoming years," Professor Figg said. "However, at one point or another, we will bring in a few of the dark creatures for you to observe." A chorus of cheers filled the room.  
  
They took notes for the rest of the class, mixed in with many questions to Sirius about Azkaban and what happened. He skimmed the subject, clearly still uncomfortable about what had happened.  
  
Thursday evening was spent pouring over books with Professor McGonagall, studying about Animagi. McGonagall had Sindaria explain what exactly had happened during the World Cup where she had transformed spontaneously. McGonagall gave her several books to look over and read thoroughly. Come October, she would be able to try and test her skill and see if she could train herself to change on will.  
  
Double Potions went smoothly and they prepared a simple Boiling-cure potion. At several times throughout the class period, some of the Hufflepuffs were having trouble and several Ravenclaws helped them. Professor Snape was indifferent to them, and, after hearing the stories of the Gryffindor/Slytherin class, Sindaria wasn't expecting Snape to not pick on any of them. Well, not exactly. He still did pick on several of the Hufflepuffs when they couldn't get their potions right, but overall, it wasn't bad and he did award points to Ravenclaw for several well-made potions.  
  
* * *  
  
Sindaria sat up in her dorm room during a rather chilly October day, finally deciding to open the letter from her real father. Liriel was busy studying for a huge Potions exam and Raven was busy entertaining in the common room with her jokes and pranks. Over the past few weeks, the three of them had developed their reputation as the Three Musketeers and Raven was nearly as well-known for her pranks as Fred and George were. Liriel constantly studied and Sindaria shifted in-between homework and spending time with Raven and Dominic. Of course, the three of them constantly roamed the castle, exploring, and discovering all sorts of secret passageways.  
  
Sindaria's lessons with Professor McGonagall were becoming increasingly harder. She had finally begun to attempt the transformation at will and had succeeded partially, becoming half owl, half girl. Her nights were busy training herself to transform. It was extremely exhausting and she fell asleep early on many nights.  
  
Quidditch Tryouts had passed and their first game was coming up after Halloween. Sindaria had not had the energy to try out, for she was so exhausted from being an Animagus. The first match would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Sindaria knew she and her friends would be rooting for Slytherin to win, even if Gryffindor did have Harry Potter.  
  
Several times in the library, Sindaria had had Hermione help her in History of Magic and Herbology. She knew that if she hadn't had Hermione help her, she wouldn't have passed those classes. Sindaria saw Ron and Harry many times and they always stopped to talk together. Although Sindaria wasn't close to them the way she was with Raven, Liriel, and Dominic. And then there was Victoria, who continued to fling herself on Dominic if she saw that Sindaria was looking at him.  
  
One time, Dominic was sitting in the library and Sindaria had been walking over to talk with him when Victoria cut her off and sat down next to Dominic, placing a hand on his arm. Sindaria had just shaken her head in disgust and left the library, her appetite gone for the rest of the day.  
  
Sometimes it got really bad in the common room when Victoria would waltz around, announcing that she and Dominic were going to the Niveus Ball together. Raven had leapt to Sindaria's defense and had hexed Vicki pretty good. She had used 'Demo Capillus', a hair-removal hex. Needless to say, Vicki hid in her room for many days while she tried to magically grow her hair back. It was the subject of many jokes over the next few months.  
  
Marissa tried to avoid the Three Musketeers as much as possible, and if she ran into them in their dorm, she would voice her disgust for their sloppiness. They usually ignored her, as she was one of Vicki's close friends and Sindaria was surprised to feel so much dislike for the two girls.  
  
Glancing out the window, Sindaria sighed. Firaxis had been gone for several days, delivering letters to her family and to Gabriel and Sarah. Sindaria had received so much mail from her family and the Conners, including packages full of sweets. Liriel's birthday was on Halloween and they planned a huge party in her honor. Raven's, shockingly, was on December 20th, the same as Sindaria's. They planned to have a double-party and make it a huge celebration.  
  
Sindaria broke the seal on the envelope in her hands, pulling out the letter from her real father. It was quite short, and she was slightly disappointed, expecting a longer one for all the hype that had been raised about it.  
  
Dear Sindaria,  
  
If you are reading this, then you have finally made it to Hogwarts. I'm sorry that we had to leave you with Muggles, but it was for your own safety. We had thought you were a Squib, and if the Dark Lord had found out, you would have been killed. Therefore, we hid you. Now, you have become a witch and as soon as you arrive at Hogwarts, I will be notified. I will contact you around Halloween of your first-year.  
  
Your father  
  
Sindaria sat back, setting the letter down next to her. Halloween. That's next week!  
  
"What're you doing up here, Aremis?" Raven asked, bouncing into the room. She ran over to Sindaria, pulling her off of her bed. Her eyes glanced down at the letter on Sindaria's bed.  
  
"The letter from my father," Sindaria explained.  
  
Raven nodded, looking at Sindaria seriously. "Is it bad?"  
  
Sindaria picked up the letter, handing it to Raven. "Read it for yourself."  
  
Raven unfolded the letter, her eyes skimming over the words. "Oh . . ." she said softly when she was finished. "Halloween, huh? That's next Thursday!"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "I know."  
  
They stood in silence for a bit and then Raven said, "Come on! Let's go downstairs!" She put the letter on the bed and dragged Sindaria down into the common room.  
  
* * * That weekend, on a Saturday evening, Professor Flitwick came into the common room and called out several people. Including Liriel.  
  
Raven and Sindaria sat on the couch, waiting anxiously for Liriel's return. However, she didn't return and they began to get worried. Finally, they left the common room and ran into Professor Dumbledore on their way to Professor Flitwick's office.  
  
"Professor? Where's Liriel?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at them sadly. "She's in the hospital wing." At their open mouths, he held up a hand. "She's unhurt. However, her parents weren't as fortunate."  
  
"What happened?" Raven asked worriedly.  
  
"I think that is up to Miss Vantura to disclose."  
  
"There was another attack, wasn't there?" Sindaria asked. Over the past month, there had been two attacks on families, the Dark Mark appearing over their houses. The frightening part was that no one knew where they were going to strike, since these families had been in very small towns. Several Auror raids had rounded up a few Death Eaters, but the numbers of Death Eaters that they captured were nothing to the toll of the Aurors' lives.  
  
"Go see your friend," Professor Dumbledore said and he left them.  
  
They looked at each other and then ran for the hospital wing.  
  
"Liri!" Raven cried as they entered the room, racing over to their friend. She was sitting on the bed, her knees drawn up in front of her, her head in her arms and legs, her shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
"Oh, Liriel," Sindaria said softly as she and Raven crawled up on either side of Liriel. They enveloped her in a huge hug. "We're here for you. We'll never leave you."  
  
"Thanks," Liriel said softly and they clasped hands.  
  
"All for one and one for all," Sindaria whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood out in the corridor with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. They were looking at the three girls who were huddled together on the bed. "Those three are so close," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.  
  
"They remind me of a certain group, years back," Professor McGonagall said, a rare smile lighting her face.  
  
"Yes, they are quite the Marauders of this era," Professor Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. "Miss Sanders loves her jokes and it very energetic and the core of the group, much as Sirius was. Miss Vantura is as studious as Remus was, and Miss Olsen and Mr. Conner remind me very much of Lily and James."  
  
"Let us hope that they do not meet the same fate," Madam Pomfrey said softly.  
  
"The Three Musketeers," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"I fear for Miss Olsen," Professor Dumbledore said worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"She reminds me of Tom Riddle, with all his gifts. I just hope she chooses the right path."  
  
"She will, Albus, she will. She's much different from Tom Riddle."  
  
"Watch over her, Minerva. I fear for her. There is something quite unusual . . . I can't quite place it."  
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
"Let us hope you are right, Minerva. Let us dare to hope."  
  
* * *  
  
On Halloween morning, they were planning for quite an exciting set of classes, except, of course, for History of Magic. They were going to be learning Levitating Charms that day in Charms and they would get to see some Red Caps up close in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Firaxis flew down over the table, dropping the letter in front of Sindaria. She looked at her friends and then back at the letter.  
  
"Open it," Raven urged.  
  
"It'll be okay. We're here," Liriel said. Liriel, who had looked hollow- eyed and pale-faced since she had learned of her parent's deaths, had her rosy complexion back, much to the relief of Sindaria and Raven. Her parents had been trying to capture Death Eaters and they had been killed. Raven and Sindaria had stuck close to Liriel all through the week, never leaving her side.  
  
Sindaria swallowed and broke the seal, pulling out the letter.  
  
Dear Sindaria,  
  
I wish to meet you over Christmas break. I have contacted the Muggles that have taken care of you and I will meet you on Platform Nine and Three Quarters when you arrive at King's Cross. Then we will proceed through the barrier and we can talk with the Muggles. I haven't seen you for nearly five years and I wish to look upon your face once again. I'm sorry that circumstances didn't allow me to raise you. I wish to know the person you have become.  
  
Your father  
  
"It's the letter," Sindaria said and let her friends read it. "What should I do?"  
  
"Go. If they were circumstances beyond his control, then he's probably not that bad of a person. With this war that's coming, we need all the family ties we can get. Trust me, I should know," Liriel said softly.  
  
"Yes, go. You'll be fine," Raven said. "Liriel and I are staying here, as is Dominic and Draco, but you'll be fine. Owl us all the time, understand?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Of course."  
  
After breakfast, Sindaria wrote a letter to her parents, telling about the letter she had received from her father, and sent it off with Firaxis.  
  
Charms was a lot of fun and Sindaria managed to levitate her feather about a foot and was very pleased with herself. Liriel, of course, was showing off, grinning as she made her feather do loops in the air.  
  
"Show off," Raven muttered. She then made her feather attack Liriel's feather. "Episode V: The Feather Strikes Back."  
  
The three of them laughed and even Professor Flitwick was smiling.  
  
The Halloween feast was a feast to remember, with all the various foods and amazing decorations. There was a huge party in their common room and they all didn't get to bed until well into the morning. They had celebrated Liriel's birthday and they were pleased to see Liriel smile once again.  
  
The first Quidditch match of the season came with a cloudy day. The tension was high as they watched the players zoom across the pitch, throwing the Quaffle back to one another.  
  
"Come on Dominic!" Sindaria yelled. So far, Slytherin was in the lead by fifty points. However, if Harry Potter caught the snitch, those fifty points wouldn't matter.  
  
Suddenly, Draco and Harry dove for the ground, after the snitch. Then, to the shock of everyone in the stands, Harry fell off of his broom, hitting the ground hard, his hands on his forehead.  
  
Gasps filled the stands and then Draco caught the snitch, winning the match for Slytherin. The students rushed out onto the field towards Harry.  
  
"My scar," Sindaria heard Harry say, his face contorted in pain as he was led off the field by Madam Hooch.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sindaria asked as they walked back to the school.  
  
"Jen said that Harry collapsed last year in Divination because his scar was hurting badly. It's a sign that the Dark Lord is really angry or just killed," Raven said. "I don't know what happened. But it was something bad . . . I just know it . . ."  
  
They headed back to their common room and Professor Flitwick was waiting for them. "Attention! Please!" he called in his squeaky voice and the Ravenclaws stopped, looking at him. "There has been an attack near Hogsmeade. The Aurors put up a good fight, but the Death Eaters got away, killing three Aurors and wounding several." Gasps filled the common room and the tension became to thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
Sindaria felt Raven tense beside her. "Would Mr. Caroltin and Miss Nettle please follow me," he continued and the two students followed him out of the common room. Immediately, the common room was a buzz with conversations.  
  
"I don't like Marissa, but I feel bad for her," Liriel said. "I know what it's like to lose your family."  
  
"Yes, it's horrible," Raven agreed. "Hogsmeade! Bloody hell . . . what's next? Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Oh, I hope not," Sindaria said.  
  
* * *  
  
Sindaria spent a few hours with Dominic the next weekend, talking to him about the letter and hearing his opinion. He agreed with Liriel and Raven, telling her to go for it. Her parents would meet her father and she'd be safe. He was staying at Hogwarts, but he promised to owl her as long as she did the same.  
  
In Charms, the day before the Niveus Ball, they got to use the spell "Impervio Ebuillio' to create non-bursting golden bubbles to decorate the tree. Hogwarts was transformed into a beautiful and amazing place over the next evening and the night of the ball, Raven, Liriel, and Sindaria were standing in their bathroom, getting ready.  
  
Charms were being chanted all over the bathroom. Sindaria used a charm to curl her white hair and pile it on top of her head. She used a lip- reddening charm and put her robes on. The dark purple and blue cloth shimmered in the light, the stars glittering. The sleeves were the perfect length, hanging below her wrists and she looked very elegant.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ari, you're going to turn some heads tonight," Raven commented and Sindaria looked at her, grinning.  
  
"You think? I don't know. You look amazing too." Raven had coiled her long black hair around her head in braids with a small tiara on top. She wore a set of hunter green robes that shimmered with silver. The hem and the edges of her sleeves were embroidered with green leaves and she wore a gold necklace, completing a stunning look.  
  
"Happy birthday, Ari," Raven said, smiling.  
  
"Happy birthday, Raven," Sindaria said.  
  
"Okay, you two; don't laugh," Liriel called from the dorm room.  
  
"Come on," Raven urged and Liriel stepped through the door. "Bloody hell, Liri."  
  
Liriel stood in the doorway, slim-fitting dark red robes covering her, the sleeves long on the ends. She had curled her hair and had silver stars through her hair.  
  
"Ready to stun some Slytherins?" Raven asked, grinning.  
  
"So this is okay?" Liriel asked.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Raven cried, grabbing Liriel's arm and dragging her out of the dorm room. "Don't be so shy!" Sindaria followed them out and the three of them linked arms, walking to the dance.  
  
The Great Hall had been transformed into a Winter Wonderland. Snowflakes were falling from the ceiling and lights glittered like a disco. Outside, it had been charmed to be warm and a beautiful garden, thanks to Professor Sprout, had bloomed. Several round tables sat along the walls of the Great Hall and many students were sitting at them. A great many, though, were already out on the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were performing and currently it was a fast tune.  
  
"You look amazing," a voice said behind Sindaria and she spun to see Dominic looking down at her, a smile on his face. Her eyes went wide as she took in his kingly appearance in slim-fitting black robes and a cape with silver lining.  
  
"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself," she said, smiling.  
  
"Dance?" he said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Of course." Sindaria took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor as a slow tune began to play. He put his arms around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest. He laid his head on top of hers and she smiled contentedly. She saw Raven dancing with Draco and Liriel with Blaise a few meters away. The three Slytherins certainly looked stunning in their clothes.  
  
Sindaria closed her eyes, thinking how perfect this moment was. Little did she know, she would never be that happy again.  
  
After the slow dance, Dominic led her over to a table and sat down. Food appeared at their places and soon Raven, Liriel, Blaise, and Draco joined them at the table.  
  
They chatted amiably, talking about various things. Nothing specific. Blaise and Sindaria were the only two going home over Christmas out of their group.  
  
Sindaria danced with Draco once or twice, but stayed with Dominic as much as possible. Of course, she had watched as Vicki had taken Dominic out onto the floor, dancing several songs with him. She was pleased to note, however, that Dominic looked quite uncomfortable as Vicki snuggled up against him. Finally, he freed himself from her and told her off loudly, embarrassing her, but at least getting rid of her.  
  
She glared at Sindaria and then disappeared into the crowd. Sindaria ignored her and instead, focused on Dominic as he led her out for another dance.  
  
"Ari, I'm glad I met you," Dominic whispered as they danced.  
  
"Me too," she said softly.  
  
After that dance, Dominic led her out into the warm garden, taking her over to a stone bench and sitting down. Sparkling fountains were placed around the gardens, making a relaxing sound. Dominic faced Sindaria, taking her hands in his own. His bright blue eyes looked into her light gray ones and he smiled. "You're amazing." And then he kissed her. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced and she never wanted it to end. He pulled her close and she melted in his embrace.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing hard, but both were smiling. "That was nice," Sindaria said.  
  
"Yes, it was," Dominic said and kissed her again.  
  
When they came back into the hall, Raven winked at her and she smiled back. "I love you, Ari," Dominic said.  
  
Sindaria could feel tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Dominic."  
  
For the rest of the night, they were practically inseparable and it was the best night of Sindaria's life. After the dance, Dominic took her through a secret passageway and up to a hidden courtyard between two towers. He draped his cloak around her and she sat next to him, his arm around her waist, looking over the shimmering lake with the full moon hanging overhead.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Ari," Dominic whispered and Sindaria leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you."  
  
They sat there in silence for a long time; finally getting up because it was beginning to get too cold. Dominic stopped in front of Lady Kalina's portrait and embraced Sindaria again, kissing her.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered.  
  
"Goodnight," she said. "I don't want this to end," she whispered.  
  
Dominic titled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "We'll always be together." He kissed her again and then left, Sindaria watching him until he turned the corner.  
  
She entered the common room, which was completely empty, and crept up to her room. Liriel and Raven immediately bombarded her with questions and they sat up the rest of the night, talking.  
  
* * *  
  
The following evening was spent in celebration of Raven and Sindaria's birthdays. Sindaria was ecstatic when she received an invisibility cloak from Gabriel. She got a box from Raven that she could lock to her own voice, so that no one could open it except her. Liriel had made her this amazingly soft blanket, enchanted with a Dirt-repelling Charm, so it never got dirty.  
  
Their final exam grades were posted the following day, and much to everyone's surprise, Raven was directly under Hermione in the grades for the school. Sindaria and Liriel were about ten below.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Liriel asked, staring wide-eyed at Raven's scores.  
  
Raven shrugged. "Don't ask me. I just took the exams."  
  
"Did you even study?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Nice job, Raven!" Blaise commented.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Not bad, Ari," Dominic said, looking up at his own scores, which were three below Raven's. He put his arms around her waist and she leaned back. Liriel and Raven smiled at her knowingly and left with Blaise and Draco.  
  
"So you're going to meet your father tomorrow?" Dominic asked, turning her around to face him.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes. I'm quite nervous."  
  
"Don't be. You'll be fine." He kissed her on the forehead. "You're tougher then you give yourself credit for." At that moment, a bunch of his friends came over and he left, promising to owl.  
  
Sindaria walked back to Ravenclaw Tower. Nothing could make me unhappy now.  
  
* * *  
  
Sindaria sat on the Hogwarts Express, heading to King's Cross. As the train slowed to a stop and Sindaria departed the train, she searched for her father, although she didn't know what he looked like.  
  
"Sindaria?" a voice said and Sindaria turned to see a tall man with dark brown hair and gray eyes identical to her own. He was dressed in black robes.  
  
"Father?" she said slowly.  
  
He smiled a bit, like he wasn't used to smiling. "At last, we meet," he said, his voice betraying no emotion. A man brought over Sindaria's trunk and Firaxis and her father, lifting her trunk, headed towards the barrier. Sindaria, slightly confused at the cold reception, followed through the barrier.  
  
Once she was through, she scanned the crowd, but she didn't see her family anywhere. They waited for two hours, but no one showed up. Sindaria was worried, but she followed her father out of King's Cross and into a black limousine. "Where are my parents?" she asked as they drove.  
  
"They were supposed to meet us," her father said coolly. "We waited a reasonable amount of time. I don't know why they were not there."  
  
Sindaria bit her lip, looking outside. She suddenly had a very bad feeling about all this.  
  
When the limousine stopped, Sindaria stepped out and faced a huge, towering manor, even larger than the Conner Estate. It was black and looked quite menacing, but the brightly lit windows helped a bit. Her father walked into the house, taking her trunk. She followed with Firaxis and looked around in wonder as her father led her to her bedroom.  
  
"You will stay here. We have business tomorrow night, and I want you down in the entrance hall by seven o'clock, understood?"  
  
Sindaria nodded and her father left her.  
  
"Firaxis, I'm worried," Sindaria said.  
  
There is something amiss here, Firaxis said, ruffling his feathers.  
  
Sindaria opened his cage door and he hopped out onto her four-poster bed. She looked around at the stone walls, the high-arched ceiling, and the fireplace that didn't seem to release any heat. All the walls had been stone, she thought. Tapestries filled the walls of the corridors, but all the figures had appeared less than pleasant.  
  
"I don't like it here. I want to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
I don't know what to tell you, Ari. You can change at will, right?  
  
"Yes, I can." It had taken her all those months, but she could finally transform at will.  
  
Then I suggest that you go see Gabriel and Sarah.  
  
"I will, but I want to see what all this is about, explore a bit. I want to learn more about my father. Firaxis, I don't even know his name!"  
  
True, true, but I sense something about him, Ari. Just be careful.  
  
"I will."  
  
Firaxis looked at her sternly and then flew out the open window.  
  
Sindaria settled herself in for the night, sleeping restlessly.  
  
She was flying over the woods and then over a sparkling lake. It was a breathtaking view and then she saw the sun and flew towards it, hearing joyous laughter. Then, suddenly, the joyous laughter turned to hideous cackling, a high-pitched cackling, and the sun was overcome with a dark cloud.  
  
"You cannot escape!" a cold voice cried.  
  
"No, please!" she cried, but then a terrifying face overwhelmed her vision. It was pure white, with gleaming red eyes, and seemed mask-like.  
  
"You cannot escape who you are!" A gleaming white hand reached towards her and then she was falling into darkness.  
  
Sindaria bolted upright, breathing hard. Not that dream again! I thought I was rid of it! Oh, God, what does this mean? She leaned back against her pillows, not falling back asleep for a long time.  
  
* * *  
  
The following day, she hardly saw her father, and when she did, he always seemed in a hurry, so she didn't bother him. Instead, she explored the manor, finding make hallways and dark corridors that she was sure that Raven would love.  
  
As the evening drew closer, the ominous feeling grew bigger and Sindaria was beginning to feel very uneasy about what was going to happen. She took a deep breath, looking around her room. Firaxis was out again and so she was alone. Lord, please watch over me and my family, she prayed and headed downstairs. 


	17. Reign of Tears

WARNING!!!  
  
THIS IS EXTREMELY SAD AND TRAGIC!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! *no death threats, please* lol  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
-Reign of Tears-  
  
Sindaria swallowed, looking at the man that stood before her. He was tall, about a foot and a half taller than she was, and she was tall for her age. He wore black clothes, boots, and a spotless black robe, the sleeves hanging nearly to the ground. A mask of some sort had been lifted back over his head, making the hood settle around it. His dark gray eyes, cold and penetrating, seemed to look straight through her and she had the feeling that he was inspecting her. His lips were set in a slight sneer and his pale face contrasted with his black clothes and the bits of brown hair that could be seen on either side of his face.  
  
"Father?" she managed.  
  
His cold gaze swept over her and when he spoke, his voice was just as chilling, "Let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he swept past her, grabbing her arm, and dragging her out the door of the manor.  
  
"Don't ask questions," he said sharply.  
  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" she cried, trying to release his vice-like grip on her arm.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
She swallowed, wincing as he pulled her roughly into the woods. She stumbled in the dark and would have fallen if her father hadn't jerked her forward abruptly. She looked around the pitch black woods that surrounded them as they sped through the forest. Where are we going? Where is he taking me? She let out a cry of pain as she tripped, falling hard onto the ground. Her father grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward.  
  
Why is he being so cold? I'm really scared. Where is he taking me? she asked herself again.  
  
A cold drizzle began falling and very quickly, Sindaria was chilled all the way through. Her teeth began chattering as a chill wind swept over her, making her face and hands go numb. It just had to rain, didn't it? Just to make things more horrible than they already are1  
  
After what seemed like hours, they finally entered a large clearing with torches standing around, flickering in the drizzling rain. Sindaria looked around, her eyes wide, taking in the large group of robed figures standing in the torch-light. As a bolt of lightning flashed overhead, she saw the gleaming ivory-masks that they all wore, reflecting the torches. She swallowed hard, fear gripping her. Those are Death Eaters! Like the ones I saw at the World Cup! What are they doing here? What am I doing here?  
  
Her father dragged her forward, past the Death Eaters and to the hooded figure that stood in the center on a stone slab. Sindaria swallowed, trembling with fear.  
  
"I brought her as you asked, my Lord," her father said, releasing Sindaria and kneeling in front of the robed figure.  
  
"Very good, Macnair," a bone-chilling voice said from underneath the hood. "You have pleased me, thus far. Let us hope you continue to do so."  
  
"You are very kind, my Lord," her father said, standing, his head bowed. He stepped back into the crowd of Death Eaters and Sindaria watched in horror as he slid down his mask, the gleaming ivory-mask of a Death Eater now looking at her.  
  
"Look at me, child," the chilling voice said. Sindaria turned slowly to look at the hooded figure, her blood freezing in her veins. Who is that? What does he want with me? She watched as the hooded figure pulled back his hood, laying it on his shoulders. The face that looked back at her was terrifying, for it had slits instead of nostrils and its red eyes gleamed menacingly in the light of the torches. Voldemort! Sindaria realized, from everything that Harry had told her. Why does he want me? What did I do? And why is my father a Death Eater? She looked around helplessly and then winced, looking back at the chilling face. "Good, you're scared. As you should be." She stepped back as he pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robe. "Your father has been very valuable to me over these past few months, and now he has brought me you, child. Your talents are extraordinary and exactly what we need." She gulped, biting her lip to keep from crying out. "In time, you will follow the footsteps of your father and become a Death Eater as he is now."  
  
"What if I refuse?" she asked with more courage than she felt.  
  
"What?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"W-What if I say that I won't follow you," she managed, taking deep breaths to control the raging fear inside of her.  
  
Voldemort sneered. "Child, you don't have a choice. You don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"Yes, I do," she said defiantly.  
  
"I see your father's defiance in you, well, that's easily fixed." Voldemort swept his wand in front of him and an image appeared in the air before them. It showed her house at Seven Privet Drive, the lights on the front of the house lighting up the driveway in the darkness. She saw John, the man she had called father for so long and still loved as a father, drive up and climb out of the car. Carla, the only mother she had ever known, ran out of the house, giving him a great hug and Sindaria watched with a smile as Terrance and Maria, who were now past Carla's waist, ran around the snow-covered yard, chasing each other in the light from the doorway, throwing snowballs. As she watched her family, she didn't see a group of the Death Eaters Disapparate. "Your family," Voldemort sneered. "You won't have them for much longer."  
  
"What?" Sindaria cried, whirling around to face Voldemort. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Voldemort laughed evilly, chilling her straight through. "Just watch. Watch and learn, child, that you can't defy me and not pay. You will learn to follow, as your father has learned."  
  
Sindaria swallowed, her hands shaking in fear for her family. She looked at the image, tears coming to her eyes. Get out of there, now! You've got to run! She screamed mentally, but she knew that they could not hear her and tears began streaming down her face. Please, you've got to leave! Go! Go! Go! She watched as her family went inside their home and then watched helplessly as a group of Death Eaters Apparated in the front lawn. Please, no!  
  
"Don't do this!" she screamed but Voldemort just laughed.  
  
She sank to her knees, watching, unable to do a thing, as the Death Eaters entered her home and murdered her family in a flash of green light. The Dark Mark shot up into the air, hovering over the house, the mark that they always left after dispensing of a family. "No! Please!" she wailed, bowing her head, her tears streaming down her face. "Please," she whispered.  
  
"Now you see, child, you can do nothing," Voldemort sneered. "All you have is your father and what you see around you. You will learn your place and that you have no choice whatsoever. Macnair!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" she heard her father say, stepping forward.  
  
Sindaria closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the cold and damp grass. My family! They're gone! Just like that. Why did they have to do that? What was the reason? My family was innocent! They did nothing to Voldemort and he just murdered them ruthlessly. Maria! Terrance! I'm never going to see you again1 Sindaria sobbed, her chest heaving.  
  
"Take her and go. I have no need of her at the moment. If I do, you'll know. She will join the ranks of the Death Eaters, so long as she is fit to do so and ready to devote herself to me. The war is coming and we will need everyone we have, even if they are apprentices. In one year, I expect her ready to join us."  
  
"Yes, my Lord. You are too kind." Her father knelt down in front of Voldemort, bowing his head. Then he stood and Sindaria felt him grab her roughly by the arm, jerking her up. She opened her eyes, tears still streaming down her face. As her father pulled her away, she saw Voldemort sneer and pull his hood over his head once again.  
  
The rain stopped as they neared the manor and once they stepped foot inside, her father shoved her roughly towards the stairs. "Out of my sight, child; I have work to do," he said coldly and walked away, his cloak swirling around him.  
  
Sindaria didn't remember much after that, and she was surprised that she had managed to walk up the stairs and to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Why? Why? Why? My family! They're gone! I can't believe it! I just can't! I can't believe that I'll never see Maria and Terrance running up to me, hugging me and asking for stories. And Carla and John, the only parents I really knew. They're gone, just like that. What did I do to deserve this? What did they do? Just because they took care of me, they were murdered. And Gabriel, Sarah, Liriel, Raven, and Dominic, they're all I have left. I have my friends, but I could never ask them to take me in, for I'd be endangering them and I couldn't do that. I don't know if I even have the right to ask Gabriel and Sarah to hide me, for I'd put them in the path of Voldemort, and I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. What do I do? Where do I go?  
  
Sindaria sobbed long into the night and next day, the feeling of loss never leaving her. When she finally sat up, she could feel her sorrow weighing heavily on her. She took the edge of her sweater, wiping her tear-stained face.  
  
Ari, what happened? Firaxis asked.  
  
She looked at her snowy owl, fresh tears springing to her eyes. Firaxis fluttered over to her bed, landing on the blanket. He nudged her arm.  
  
You can tell me.  
  
"V -V -Voldemort, he . . . he killed my family," she managed and her tears flowed down her face once more. She put her face into her hands, sobbing. "They didn't do anything to him, and he murdered them, just to make his point that I have no choice but to follow in my father's footsteps."  
  
I'm sorry, Ari. Is there anything I can do?  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think there's anything anyone can do for me, now," she said, lifting her head and looking at the carpet.  
  
Let me show you something that may help ease your pain. Follow me. Firaxis flew through the open balcony doors, waiting on the railing patiently for her.  
  
She sighed. I do need to get out of here and try to do something. She wiped her tears and closed her eyes, focusing on her transformation.  
  
After a few moments, she was in her Animagus form, a snowy owl, and flying next to Firaxis towards the mountains.  
  
Where are we going? She asked.  
  
You'll see.  
  
As they neared the forest at the foot of the mountains, Firaxis soared down into a small meadow, landing on a log. She landed next to him and reverted back to her human form. Firaxis let out a series of hoots and to Sindaria's wide-eyed amazement, a unicorn stepped through the edge of the forest and up to Firaxis. The unicorn's silver mane shown in the bright sunlight and Sindaria smiled.  
  
"Hello, again," the unicorn said.  
  
Sindaria thought about it and then grinned. "Oh, are you the same unicorn that I met last year?"  
  
"Yes," the unicorn said. "My name is Viralas."  
  
"That's so beautiful," she said softly.  
  
"Thank you," the unicorn replied.  
  
Sindaria smiled and stepped over to the unicorn. She laid her hand down gently on the beautiful mane and stroked the Viralas.  
  
"What is the matter, child? I sense a deep sorrow in your heart," Viralas said softly.  
  
Sindaria looked down, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "M- my family was killed."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Viralas nudged her and Sindaria threw her arms around the graceful neck, sobbing. Viralas bowed her head and put her muzzle around Sindaria, holding her close. A deep sense of calm and warmth began flowing through her.  
  
"Are you doing that?" Sindaria asked, softly, her sobs residing.  
  
"Yes, to ease your suffering."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria said, closing her eyes. She rested against Viralas for a few moments and then stepped back. She smiled. "I needed that."  
  
Viralas looked at her warmly. "You are a wonderful child, and I do hope that your sorrow will be lifted eventually, for you should not carry that weight. It was not your fault; do not blame yourself."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words."  
  
"If you ever need someone to confide in, or just need to let go, you can always call for Viralas, and I will come."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria said and embraced Viralas again.  
  
She heard a soft padding of footsteps and looked to see two creatures walking over to her. Hippogriffs!  
  
"Hello," Sindaria said slowly, careful not to startle them.  
  
"We felt your pain," the large of the two said.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I was broadcasting."  
  
"Your sorrow is immense."  
  
Sindaria nodded and bowed low before the large of the two, keeping eye contact. Both of the Hippogriffs bowed. "I am sorry that I troubled you."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so, but thank you."  
  
She heard a soft squeak and looked over at the log to see a Puffskein crawl over to her. She crouched low and picked it up, rubbing her face in the soft fur. It hummed loudly and she held it close.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something move over her foot and looked down to see a Runespoor, its left head looking up at her, the second gazing at something; the third had been bitten off. It had to be at least six feet, and was livid orange with black stripes. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello," the left head said, "what'sss wrong?"  
  
Sindaria smiled. "It seems that all the creatures are feeling my sorrow." She glanced around and saw that Viralas had knelt down on all fours, watching Sindaria intently, and the two Hippogriffs were watching her calmly. The puffskein continued to hum in her hands.  
  
"We were sssearching for food when we felt your presssence."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your feeding."  
  
"Well, he," the left head said, nodding to the middle one, "isss ssstill lost in hisss own world, so it'sss up to me to find food."  
  
"I'll just let you continue on, then."  
  
The left head nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." She smiled, watching as the Runespoor slithered off into the grass in search of food.  
  
A loud, crunching noise brought her attention towards the tree line and watched in amazement as a Griffin stepped through. A Griffin! Where did he come from? She sensed that the other creatures were tense, watching the Griffin warily.  
  
"It's okay," she said, trying to reassure the other creatures. She set down the puffskein and walked over to the Griffin, which towered above her. Its giant eagle head looked down at her.  
  
I sense pain. Where is it coming from?  
  
"That's me, I'm sorry. You didn't travel too far, I hope."  
  
No, I was just resting when I sensed you. You have a gift with creatures.  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria said slowly. I'm talking to a Griffin! Only a handful of wizards have been able to befriend them! How did I manage it?  
  
You are a good person; I can sense that. Whatever is troubling you, don't let it weigh too heavily.  
  
"I won't."  
  
The Griffin bowed its head. Please do not wake me again, for I am very tired. And I make decide to eat you.  
  
"I won't. I'm sorry."  
  
The Griffin nodded and stepped back into the forest. That was close! Glad I wasn't supper.  
  
Sindaria walked back over to where the other creatures were sitting. A doe and two fawns had just joined the gathering and Sindaria smiled. Animals help me so much! I'm so glad that I have this gift.  
  
The two fawns ran up to her, jumping up and down. "Play with us!" they cried.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Okay." She raced after them, chasing them around the meadow for what seemed like an hour. They suddenly turned and leapt on her, pinning her to the ground. "You win!" she cried, laughing. It felt good to laugh.  
  
The two fawns leapt off her and bolted around the meadow. Sindaria walked over to their mother. "Your children are very energetic," she said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you," the doe said. "They do like to play," she said, looking around at her children.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
"Ari," Viralas said suddenly. Sindaria looked at her. "Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
Sindaria looked down. "My father lives in the manor not too far away, but he's not someone that I can speak to." She felt anger build up inside of her. He's the one that brought me to Voldemort! I want to hate him, I really do, but he is all that I have left of family. "There is a family, the Conners, who are good friends of mine. They live not far from my manor."  
  
"You should go speak with them. I sense conflicting emotions within you, and they may be able to help you sort everything out."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Viralas. I think I will do that."  
  
"I know of the Conners," one of the Hippogriffs said, "they let us stay in their protected woods for quite a while. They are good people. They will be able to help you."  
  
"Go to them," the doe said  
  
Sindaria looked at Firaxis. "What do you have to say?"  
  
The Conners have always been there to help you. They're the closest thing you have to family. They will help you.  
  
"But will they hide me from You-Know-Who?"  
  
That, I do not know, but you can't give up before you try. They may be able to help you more than you realize.  
  
"Okay," she said, smiling. "Thanks." She looked around at all the creatures, magical and non-magical. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Viralas stood. "Don't ever let anyone make you feel that you are less than what you are. You are a very kind, thoughtful child, and I know you will succeed."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Viralas nodded. "Remember, if you ever need me, I'll be there. Just call." Sindaria nodded and Viralas ran into the woods.  
  
"We may yet see each other again," a Hippogriff said. "Until then, farewell." The Hippogriffs ran off.  
  
Sindaria closed her eyes and transformed into her owl form.  
  
I'll talk to you when I get back, she told Firaxis.  
  
Good luck.  
  
She soared up into the air and headed towards the Conner Estate.  
  
* * *  
  
In a clearing, surrounded by torches, Voldemort stood in front of his Death Eaters. The moon shone down, making the masks gleam eerily.  
  
Voldemort, his hood hiding his face from view, looked down from his platform at the robed figure before him. This figure, while wearing black robes similar to the Death Eaters, did not have a mask, but the hood hid his face from view.  
  
"You called, my Lord?" came a youthful voice from beneath the hood.  
  
"You have done well, but a few times you have slipped." The figure went rigid. "You must watch out for those magical creatures. You prevented the unicorn from revealing anything about us, but barely. Sindaria nearly found out. You would be wise to be more careful."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"You may thank me."  
  
The figure bowed his head. "Thank you, my Lord."  
  
"If you keep up your good work, you may one day finish your apprenticeship and join the ranks of the Death Eaters."  
  
"You are very kind, my Lord."  
  
"You are wondering about Sindaria Macnair, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Her family has been taken care of, thanks to your information of their whereabouts. She will be ready to join us soon enough."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he said, looking at the Dark Lord. He smirked. "She is like putty in my hands. She will join us."  
  
"Yes, very good." Voldemort looked down at him, his red eyes gleaming. "Are you sure of your loyalties?" Voldemort asked, looking at the figure, his red eyes gleaming.  
  
The hooded figure pulled back his hood, revealing a mop of brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I am sure, my Lord," he said, kneeling and bowing his head.  
  
"We shall see. For now, watch the girl and make sure that she stays on the path that I have laid out. She will join us, or she will die." 


	18. The Dueling Tournament

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
-The Dueling Tournament -  
  
Sindaria landed, changing back into her human form, stumbled, and raced up the steps to the back door of the Conner Manor. "Gabriel! Sarah!" she yelled, trying the door (locked), and resolved to pounding on the door.  
  
The door swung open and Sarah opened it, looking quite tired. But when she saw the look of terror on Sindaria's face, she immediately became attentive. "Ari? What's wrong?"  
  
"Please, you have to help me," Sindaria said, the memory of her family's death flashing before her. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and began flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, my Lord, come on," Sarah said worriedly, taking Sindaria gently by the arm and leading her inside. "GABRIEL!!" she yelled. "Let's get you something warm," Sarah said, leading Sindaria into the sitting room. She pulled out her wand, and, muttering a few words, made a teapot and several cups appear. She poured the hot tea and helped Sindaria drink it, whose hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't do anything.  
  
Gabriel ran in a minute later, wild-eyed and worried. "What? What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly and then his gaze landed on Sindaria. He looked back at Sarah. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Sarah said, sitting down next to Sindaria and placing an arm around her. Gabriel walked over and sat down in a chair near Sindaria.  
  
Sindaria turned and buried her face in Sarah's robes, sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, love, it'll be okay," Sarah said soothingly, stroking Sindaria's hair. Sarah embraced her, keeping her close.  
  
Gabriel swallowed, watching Sindaria, lines of worry etched across his face. "Ari?" he said softly.  
  
Sindaria lifted her head, her tear-stained face glinting in the light from the lamps. "You can tell us," Sarah said softly.  
  
Sindaria swallowed, fighting back the fresh wave of tears. "I - I - m- my family," she managed. "H - he killed them." And then she could speak no more, for her body was racked with sobs.  
  
"Oh, my Lord," Sarah whispered, hugging Sindaria and looking at Gabriel. "What about your father?" Sarah asked, looking back down at Sindaria.  
  
"H - he's the one that took me to Him. Please, you have to help me!" Sindaria cried, bolting back suddenly, her eyes wide. "You can't let him take me! My father wants me to serve Him!"  
  
"Hush, love, no one is going to take you anywhere," Sarah said, pulling Sindaria close and Sindaria buried her face once again in Sarah's robes. Sarah looked at Gabriel worriedly. "How did Voldemort know where she lived? Even her real father didn't."  
  
Gabriel sat back, thinking. "They must have someone on the inside, someone who knows where Ari lives."  
  
"But who?"  
  
Gabriel bit his lip, looking quite worried. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, once Sindaria had calmed down enough to be able to tell them exactly what had happened, they discussed exactly what they could do to help her. They agreed to help her in any way they could and that included having her come stay with them over the spring holiday. However, they said that she should return to her father's house immediately, before he suspected something. They would watch over her and constantly owl, making sure she was okay. They reassured her that nothing could happen to her while she was on Hogwarts grounds. It was only if she left them. Gabriel would find out what he could and they planned to see if they could find some way of adopting her or safe-guarding her from the Dark Lord. Gabriel said he would speak with Dumbledore and see what they could do. In the mean time, however, she should keep all of this a secret, for anyone could be a spy of Voldemort and if the Dark Lord found out what they were planning, it would be very bad indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Sindaria sat up in her bedroom at her father's house, trying not to think about what had happened the previous night. However, it was quite hard, and she finally made her way downstairs. So far, she didn't think her father knew that she had left, and that was one of the only good things that had happened in the past few days. She didn't know what her father would do if he knew that she had left.  
  
As she walked down the long corridor, ignoring the horribly stares from the portraits, she came to the spiral staircase. Making her way down the staircase, past an open door, she heard her father's voice. She halted in her steps, leaning against the wall, listening.  
  
"Yes, I found her," she heard her father say. A crackling of flames could be heard. He must be speaking to someone though the fire, Sindaria thought.  
  
"So she's not a Squib, after all," she heard a woman muse.  
  
"No, she's quite powerful. He wants her for his own purposes and I plan to deliver. After that disgrace last year when he came back and we had to grovel to get back into his graces, I don't want any more foul ups. Our Inner Circle has grown smaller and somehow, that boy managed to weasel his way in. He's very close to her and that works to our advantage. What about your son?"  
  
"He's friends with her, nothing more," the woman said curtly. "However, he is better friends with one of her best friends, Raven Sanders."  
  
Raven! Sindaria thought worriedly.  
  
"Well, she can't be in the way. Your son needs to get close to Sindaria."  
  
"Nick, they're brother and sister! How close are you talking?" the woman asked incredulously.  
  
"Nothing like that!" her father said hurriedly. "I just mean that he needs to win her trust. If he can, that's one more source for us and we can use it to our advantage. Your husband -"  
  
"Is a fool," the woman hissed. "If we can pull this off, I will not have to put up with him any longer and Draco will be safe. That's the only reason I'm doing this, Macnair. You'd best be remembering that," she said coldly.  
  
"You know I'm only looking out for all of us, Narcissa," he said.  
  
"Yourself, you mean," she scoffed.  
  
"No, my daughter and your son as well."  
  
"Our daughter, and if you were actually looking out for the rest of us, I'm bloody innocent. Goodbye." There was a crackle of flames and she was gone.  
  
"Interfering woman," she heard her father hiss. "She's more trouble than she's worth. The Dark Lord will be very pleased when I bring him Sindaria, before that boy does."  
  
Draco??!! Oh, Lord, Sindaria thought, closing her eyes, leaning against the wall. Is there anyone I can trust anymore? She ran up the stairs before her father could find her outside his study.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next week, Sindaria stayed in her room with only Firaxis to talk to. Of course, he was very wise and helped her to recover a bit, although that memory would forever remain etched in her mind. She began practicing her magic, wandless and thought, for focusing on that helped her damper the pain that clenched her chest whenever she wasn't doing something.  
  
One day, Firaxis had brought the Daily Prophet to her and on the front page, was an article about her family. Her chest tightened as she looked at the black and white photograph of her house, the Dark Mark glittering above it.  
  
Ministry officials have been all over this Muggle home, which was the source of a Death Eater attack. Officials have yet to find out exactly why this home was the target, but have speculations that will be worked out as soon as possible. This has been yet another attack on an innocent family, as just recently, an attack was made near Hogsmeade, where several Aurors were killed. The remaining Aurors managed to capture several Death Eaters, but whether or not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has actually risen, is still up to speculation. However, after this most recent attack, the Ministry is in an uproar. Memory Charms had to be placed on numerous Muggles that managed to see the destruction near Hogsmeade and the Mark above this house.  
  
Sindaria put the paper down on the bed, not able to read anymore. Tears were running down her cheeks. I doubt I'll even be able to go to the funeral . . .  
  
She walked downstairs to try and talk to her father, showing him the article, but he refused to let her leave and she ran upstairs, collapsing on her bed, sobbing. I miss my family so much! Why did this have to happen? WHY?!!  
  
Several times she went into the library and sat for hours, pouring over books, trying to learn as much as possible and ease the pain.  
  
One evening, the night before she was returning to Hogwarts, she sat in the library, reading. She leaned back against the chair, setting the finished book on the stack. I need something else. These aren't helping me. She stood, stretching, and walked over to a bookshelf that she hadn't inspected yet. Primarily, because it housed books that she knew she shouldn't be looking at. However, she was bored, and she needed something to take her mind off all the pain. She had already practiced magic for hours and was quite tired.  
  
Skimming over the books, she pulled out a book entitled, An Intermediate's Guide to the Dark Arts. She nodded, tucking it under her arm, and pulled out a few other books, Advanced Hexes, The Unforgivable Curses, and The History of the Dark Arts. She walked over to the chair and sat down; beginning the reading she knew she shouldn't be doing.  
  
A few hours later, her father came in and she looked up from An Intermediate's Guide to the Dark Arts. "Father," she said slowly.  
  
He looked at her coolly; his gray eyes so like her own glancing at the book she was reading and then back at her face. She could have sworn that there was a hint of a smile on his face. "As much as I hate to interrupt your reading, I have urgent business that I have to attend this evening. You will go The Leaky Cauldron and spend the night there and Floo to Platform Nine and Three Quarters in the morning." The look on his face made her nod.  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"You can take any books from this library but if you get caught with certain items, you are not to admit they came from here. Is that clear?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. Let's go." She stood, grabbed a few books, and followed her father out of the library. After packing her trunk and taking it downstairs, along with Firaxis, who was grumbling about being woken up, they Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. Her father paid for her room and left. Tom, who remembered her from the first time she had come, helped her carry up her trunk and got her settled in.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Ari," Tom said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said, attempting the first smile in a few weeks.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my asking, but I was wondering, what are you doing hanging around with the likes of Macnair?"  
  
Sindaria looked down, swallowing, busying herself with repacking her trunk.  
  
"I mean no offense, Ari."  
  
"I know, Tom. I know." She sighed. "The people that I came in here were my adopted parents. Macnair is . . . is my father."  
  
"Bloody hell," Tom whispered. "I mean," he added hurriedly, "that's good that you've found your father."  
  
"Tom, I know he's a bad person. I just don't have much choice at the moment who I have to live with."  
  
"What about the people that came with you?"  
  
"They're dead," Sindaria said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Oh, Lord, Ari, I'm sorry," Tom said softly. Sindaria folded her robes, packing them on top. Her hand came to rest on the music box that her mother had given her. It had a guardian angel on the top and in the inside. Her mother had given it to her before she had left for Hogwarts, telling her it would watch over her and protect her. There was a family photograph on the inside cover and when she opened it, looking at the photograph, tears sprang to her eyes, flowing down her cheeks in wet rivers. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. She heard Tom's footsteps recede and she put the box back into her trunk, closing the lid.  
  
After a few minutes of just sitting on the floor, the pain fresh in her chest, she stood, straightened her robes, and headed downstairs, hoping to relieve some of the anguish that filled her heart.  
  
* * *  
  
A robed figure stood in a dark room, speaking with a man sitting in a chair. "My Lord, you wished to speak with me."  
  
"Yes," the man sitting in the chair said, his voice soft, but full of menace. "Have you been able to make more Polyjuice potion?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. No one knows I use it expect you and Macnair."  
  
"Good; and it will stay that way."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Does your father suspect anything?"  
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
"He is a powerful Auror."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"And you informed me that he is a spy. He needs to be taken care of."  
  
The robed figure hesitated for a moment and then bowed his head. "Of course, my Lord. I will do as you wish."  
  
"Your mother is an Auror as well. You are to sever your ties, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I understand."  
  
"Very good." There was silence for a few moments. And then the man spoke. "You will continue using the Polyjuice as your cover, for none of the other Death Eaters know that your father is traitorous. Your identity will be revealed when it is time."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"In four months, you will become a Death Eater, but the only others that will be present will be Macnair, Malfoy, and Nott."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"You may go. Make sure it is done."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
He bowed and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic threw on the invisibility cloak and headed back to Hogwarts, sneaking near the Forbidden Forest and onto the grounds, after a quick stop at Honeydukes. When he entered the common room, he handed out the sweets that he had found and headed up to his dorm, saying that he was tired. Using a secret passageway that Raven had told him about, he walked up a hidden flight of stairs and up to a small courtyard that overlooked the lake. This was the same one that he and Ari had gone to.  
  
He took off his black Death Eater robe and threw it to the ground, walking over to the edge, looking at the shimmering lake. The moon rose above it, lighting up the edges of the woods. The mountains sat in the distance, dark and foreboding. He leaned on the stone ledge, putting his face in his hands.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this . . . I am loyal to Voldemort, I will not change that. I was doing okay, getting ready to turn her over to him. And then . . . Lord, had I known I would have fallen in love with her, I would never had agreed to this. But I will not be traitorous like my father. I know where my loyalties lie . . . yet . . . I hate this! Why am I so bloody confused?! Dominic lifted his head, looking out at the mountains. Can I really go through with it? Can I really murder my own parents?  
  
Then there was that little voice in his head, the one that always helped to drown out the one he hated. Think about it, Dominic. You are loyal; your father betrayed the one you are loyal to. And he has to pay. Traitors can not betray and live. You know that if they found out who you were, they would hand you over in an instant and you'd be rotting in Azkaban the rest of your life. They would show you no mercy; nor should you show them any.  
  
Then that hated voice was back. But they're your parents! You can't murder your own flesh and blood! Yet another murder would stain your hands! And you are only fourteen!! You are the one responsible for the death of Sindaria's family, her entire family!!! Does that mean nothing to you?!!! You are the one that told the Dark Lord where to find them. It was your fault! Now are you going to add yet another murder to your list?! And your own parents?!  
  
You are loyal, Dominic. Don't let your doubts make you question your loyalty, the reassuring voice said.  
  
They're your parents!! MURDERER!!  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Dominic yelled and looked down, breathing hard. He stood there in silence, not moving. Finally, he straightened, picked up his cloak, and headed back down to his dorm, falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
On the way back to Hogwarts, Sindaria sat in a compartment all alone, thinking. Raven's box sat in her hands, her music box placed safely inside along with many photographs. The previous evening, she had gone down to visit Tom and try to ease her pain. Tom had introduced her to Hagrid, and for a few hours, Sindaria found that she could actually smile. Hagrid loved animals as much as she did and when he found out that she was an Animagus and that she could speak with animals, he was overjoyed. Then, he told her about an injured winged horse that he had found in the forest and that he had been trying for a few weeks to help it, but it wouldn't let him near it. She had agreed to help him and she knew that being around an animal would help her recover.  
  
She leaned her head against the cool glass. At least she would be back at Hogwarts, with her best friends and Dominic. They would always be there for her and she didn't know what she would do without them.  
  
* * *  
  
When she returned to the common room it was nearly empty, as a large group of them had gone to Hogsmeade for the day. She headed up to her dorm, lying down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. And she let the tears that she had been holding back surge forth.  
  
A few hours later, she heard footsteps and excited voices. Raven and Liriel. Sindaria had fallen into a nightmarish sleep, visions of her dead family filling her dreams. She was currently sobbing into her mattress, having thrown her pillow across the room in anger. She pounded her mattress with her fist. Why, why, why?!!! Finally, she just laid there, her shoulders heaving.  
  
"Oh, and you should have seen him!" Sindaria heard Raven exclaim, walking into the room. "He began dancing with Madam Rosmerta and then he jumped onto the table and - Oh, my God! Ari!"  
  
Sindaria heard a rush of footsteps and then felt the bed shift as her two best friends clambered onto the bed beside her. "Ari, what happened?" she heard Liriel ask.  
  
Sindaria tried to speak but all that came forth was more sobs. "Oh, Ari," Raven said softly, hugging her best friend. Liriel rolled Sindaria over onto her back, lifting her up so that she was propped in Liriel's arms. Liriel hugged her tightly and Raven scooted closer, enveloping her in a large hug.  
  
"Shh, it'll be okay, Ari. We're here for you," Liriel whispered. "Remember what you said to me? All for one and one for all."  
  
"He - he . . . he murdered my family . . . my entire family," Sindaria sobbed, burying her face into the arms of her best friends.  
  
"Oh, Ari . . ." Raven comforted. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know how you feel," Liriel said softly. "I know what it's like . . . and don't ever forget that I will always be here for you. I will never leave."  
  
"Me neither, Aremis."  
  
"Thank you," Sindaria whispered and closed her eyes, the anguish that filled her slowly receding.  
  
She sat in her friends' arms for a long time, not moving. Finally, she sat up, and, wiping the tears from her eyes, she told them everything that had happened over break and they in turn, had told her all they had been up to. Raven told her how Dominic had snuck out several times using an invisibility cloak and bought sweets for them from Honeydukes. It had been quite a treat.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, classes began again and for that, Sindaria was grateful. Immersing herself in her studies, the pain was eased slightly. And begin around Raven, she couldn't help but smile at times.  
  
"Oh, you should have heard him!" Raven said, chewing on an apple during lunch on Monday. Liriel was busy in the library, studying as always. "He wouldn't stop talking about you!"  
  
Sindaria blushed slightly, glancing over at the Slytherin table where Dominic met her eye. He smiled and she felt a wave of happiness wash over her.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Aremis!" Raven said, waving her hand in front of Sindaria's face.  
  
Sindaria blinked, looking at her best friend. "What?"  
  
"You were completely gone there," Raven said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Sindaria said, smiling slightly.  
  
Raven gave her a sideways look. "Next time to do that, I'm going to dump a bottle of Canary Ink on your head."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Sindaria said, looking at Raven, her eyes wide.  
  
Raven smirked. "Oh, you bet I would."  
  
"Porthos!"  
  
"Aremis!" Raven mocked. Sindaria picked up a grape and threw it at Raven. Raven ducked. "Help! I'm getting attacked by Killer Grapes!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Raven jumped out of her seat, running out of the Great Hall, Sindaria chasing after her with a handful of grapes.  
  
As Sindaria was about to tackle Raven, someone grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around. She looked up to see Dominic's bright blue eyes looking down at her, a grin on his face. "Pelting your best friend with grapes now? What has this world come to?"  
  
Sindaria took a grape and threw it at Dominic, laughing for the first time in awhile. Dominic grabbed her hand, preventing her from throwing any more grapes. "Resorted to throwing grapes . . . tsk, tsk."  
  
"Want me to throw something heavier?"  
  
Dominic, however, didn't answer, and kissed her instead. The loneliness that she had felt washed away and she felt as though everything could be alright again.  
  
"Get a room!" she heard Raven yell and Sindaria spun around to face Raven, who was standing at the base of one of the moving staircases.  
  
"Killer Grapes!" Sindaria yelled and broke from Dominic's embrace, chasing after Raven, flight after flight, throwing grapes.  
  
When they reached the common room, both of them collapsed onto the couch, breathing hard. Then they collapsed into laughter. "Oh, that was fun," Raven said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
Raven looked at her. "At least I got you to laugh."  
  
Sindaria nodded, smiling. "For that, I am grateful. Thanks."  
  
"What are best friends for?"  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, the three of them were sitting around a table, working on their History of Magic essays, when Raven climbed up onto the table, clearing her throat.  
  
Everyone looked at her. "Welcome to yet another episode. Episode VI: Return of the Killer Grapes!"  
  
Liriel looked up at Raven, arching an eyebrow, "When did they attack before?" Raven looked thoughtful  
  
"Well, you weren't there . . . right then . . . ." she mused, "Return of the Killer Feather!!!"  
  
Then she jumped off the table, tackling Liriel, conjuring a feather and tickling her with it. "Oh, Lord, stop!" Liriel gasped, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. At least the carpet was plush, for Liriel was flat on her back.  
  
All the Ravenclaws around them were laughing, watching the scene unfold. Sindaria was sitting back, laughing as Raven pinned Liriel, tickling her some more. Then, the two of them stopped and looked at Sindaria, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Oh, no . . ." Sindaria said, her eyes wide. She stumbled out of her chair and raced towards the stairs.  
  
"Aremis!" she heard Raven call and suddenly, they tackled her in the hallway and she was put under the Tickle Torture.  
  
"Cheer up! Laugh!" Liriel demanded.  
  
"I'm laughing! I'm laughing!" Sindaria managed, tears in her eyes. Her best friends sat back, grinning.  
  
"Good!" Raven said.  
  
"Hey! You three! Professor Flitwick is here!" Francis yelled up from the base of the stairs. The three jumped up and ran downstairs, standing under the archway, looking at Professor Flitwick who was standing on top of one of the tables.  
  
"I would just like to make an announcement," he said in his squeaky voice. "As you know, I am a former dueling champion and I have spoken with the other professors and the headmaster, and we are going to have a Dueling Tournament!"  
  
Cheers rose up in the crowed of Ravenclaws and Flitwick held up his hands, quieting them down a bit. "The Champion will face me in the end. We will have a bracket system. The Preliminaries are next week, so anyone wishing to test their skill, meet in the Great Hall at eight o'clock on Thursday. Thank you." Flitwick climbed down and left.  
  
As soon as they heard the portrait close, the room became very noisy, filled with excited chattering.  
  
"Are you going to enter, Porthos?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Raven grinned, nodding. "Oh, you bet! I've been dueling since I was five."  
  
"FIVE?" Liriel and Sindaria both asked, shocked.  
  
Raven nodded. "I had a play wand that could only do a few spells up until I was eleven, when I bought my school wand, and my parents, since they're both Aurors, taught me how to duel. And I love doing it!"  
  
"I think I'm going to enter, too," Sindaria said.  
  
"Brilliant!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'll be rooting you both on from the sidelines. I don't have the time," Liriel said.  
  
Sindaria and Raven looked at her. "Athos! You can't break up the Three Musketeers!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"I'm still going to be there at your matches," Liriel assured her. "I just won' be participating."  
  
Raven shrugged. "It's your loss." She looked at Sindaria. "You know, with your abilities, you'll be quite a dueler."  
  
"You think so?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Her friends nodded. "Oh, most definitely," Liriel said.  
  
"Will you help me get ready for it?" Sindaria asked, looking at Liriel.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Sindaria yawned. "Blimey, I'm tired. I'm going to go get some sleep."  
  
"But that's what History of Magic is for!" Raven said.  
  
"True, but I want more than an hour of sleep. Goodnight," Sindaria said, smiling, and headed back upstairs. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
During Charms the next day, they were working with Tickling Charms and by the end of the class, everyone was on the floor, laughing. It took Professor Flitwick ten minutes to walk around and lift the charm. Raven nearly fell off of her desk, she was laughing so hard and when the charm was lifted, she really did fall off and down onto the desk below her. She wasn't hurt at all; it just made her laugh even harder.  
  
After Broom Flying, which was going a lot better now that they could at least hover a bit, Sindaria walked over to Hagrid's hut to talk to him and see if he wanted to go see the winged horse. "So yeh can really talk ter animals?" Hagrid asked as they walked through the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Ever since I was young and once I discovered I had magic, I found that I could talk to them a lot easier. I think before that I wasn't sure exactly what was going on. There was this one time when I was nine and I heard a voice say 'help!' and I thought it was a person, so I ran in the direction of the voice. I never found a person, but I did find a cat that had got itself stuck in a window. I helped it and when it left, I could have sworn it said 'thanks'. At the time, I brushed it off as hearing things, but once all those odd things I told you began happening to me and the Conners explained what I was, it made much more sense."  
  
Hagrid smiled. "I'm so glad that yeh can do that! It's brilliant! I've always had a love fer animals, but now that yeh can talk ter them . . . I can' wait! Oh, here it is."  
  
Sindaria looked around at the clearing, not seeing anything. "There's nothing here."  
  
"Well, that's because this winged horse is a black one. It can become invisible."  
  
"Oh, isn't that a Thestra?" Sindaria asked. "It's considered unlucky, isn't it?"  
  
Hagrid looked ready to burst with happiness. "Yeh know yer animals!"  
  
Sindaria grinned. "Yes, I love animals." She closed her eyes, listening to the forest around her. "Hello?" she said softly.  
  
Hello, the word came like a breeze, washing over her.  
  
"It's here," Sindaria whispered and Hagrid nodded.  
  
Sindaria stepped out in the middle of the clearing. "Can you show yourself to me?"  
  
There is someone else with you . . . I am afraid.  
  
"Don't be afraid. He wants to help you. He loves animals.  
  
Yes, I sensed that . . . what is your name?  
  
"Sindaria."  
  
It was quiet for a few moments, and then the most amazing creature appeared in front of Sindaria. The horse was huge, nearly has big as Hagrid, and black as the blackest nights. Its eyes, however, were extraordinary. They seemed to catch all the light, reflecting it in a brilliant display of colors. Its black wings were huge and even though they were folded at the moment, Sindaria could tell that they must span at least fifty feet.  
  
"You're beautiful," Sindaria whispered, taking a cautious step towards the animal.  
  
Thank you. My name is Krishna. The horse shifted as if his front hoof was bothering him.  
  
"You're hurt. Will you let us help you?"  
  
Krishna looked at Sindaria with one of his multi-colored eyes and then bowed his head. I would be grateful for your help.  
  
Sindaria motioned to Hagrid, who walked over and knelt beside Krishna. He began bandaging the horse's leg where there was a huge gash. As Hagrid put some disinfectant potion on the wound, Sindaria saw Krishna shudder slightly and she walked over, placing her hands on the bowed head. She leaned her face against Krishna, soothing him.  
  
"It'll be over soon, I promise," she whispered.  
  
You can change your form . . . I sense that.  
  
Sindaria smiled, looking into Krishna's eyes. "Yes, I'm an Animagus."  
  
You have an extraordinary ability, young one. Use it wisely.  
  
"I will do what I can."  
  
"There, yeh'r all fixed up now," Hagrid said, standing.  
  
Thank you. I must go.  
  
Sindaria stepped back as Krishna lifted his head, testing his weight on his bandaged leg. "Do you have to leave?"  
  
Yes, but we will meet again. And then he disappeared.  
  
Hagrid turned to her. "What did he say?"  
  
"He has to leave," Sindaria said softly, looking at the spot where Krishna had vanished. Meet again? What did he mean? "He says thank you for your help."  
  
"I'm glad that I could help 'im," Hagrid said. "I wish I could talk ter animals . . ." Hagrid added wistfully.  
  
Sindaria looked at him and smiled. "You do a lot of good even without being able to talk to them. They sense your healing touch and that's why animals take to you so easily. As with me, they sense the Animagus and Natural part of me . . . you have a gift, Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid smiled, a few tears coming to his eyes. "Yeh'r too sweet, Ari," he said. "Yeh don' deserve all that pain." He enveloped her in a huge hug and she could barely breathe. Finally, he let her go and she smiled, taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Raven and Sindaria practiced their dueling, on each other and on inanimate objects. Raven wasn't kidding when she said she could duel. She was extremely good and Sindaria learned a lot from her. Lying in bed that night, she could feel all her bones aching and she fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
As the week passed, their practices grew even harder, preparing for the Preliminaries that were coming up on Thursday. Wednesday, during Transfiguration, they were working on Switching Spells, where they had two objects and had to Transfigure each into the other. Alex, as usual, managed to blow up his objects, but unlike all the other times where he would just laugh, he just sat there, looking at his smoking objects, his face black. "I'm sorry, Professor," he said softly and didn't say a word for the rest of the period.  
  
This was highly unusual, for Alex was nearly as loud as Raven during class. After class, Sindaria saw Alex head off towards the Slytherin common room and ran after him, stopping him in the corridor. "Alex?" she said, her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, his face unreadable. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's . . . nothing," Alex said, looking down and moving to leave.  
  
"Stop. Alex, I know there's something wrong. You're never this quiet, even when you're sick. Like the time you had that horrible cough and you could barely talk, but you still kept chattering away in the hospital room? Madam Pomfrey was ready to kick you out because you wouldn't stop talking." Alex didn't even crack a smile and Sindaria grew extremely worried. The Alex she knew was never without a smile on his face. "Alex, please."  
  
"Just leave me alone. You don't know what I'm going through," Alex suddenly snarled, wrenching his arm out of Sindaria's grasp. She looked at him, shocked. "You don't understand. You grew up with Muggles, how could you ever understand? You're just a Mudblood."  
  
At this point, Sindaria lost her usual controlled temper. This was not the Alex she knew, for he would never say something so nasty. There was something seriously wrong. "Alexander Nott! How dare you call me that! What is your problem? You're never like this! And how do you know I can't understand what you're going through? How do you know that I'm not going through the same thing? My parents, my entire family, is dead! DEAD!!! Do you hear that Alex? DEAD!!" Alex looked slightly taken aback from this outburst and revelation. The picture on the front of the Daily Prophet had just shown a Muggle home; no one knew that it was her house except for Dominic, Raven, Liriel, and the Conners. Most of the professors most likely knew as well. Sindaria took a deep breath and, glancing around at the students that had stopped to stare, she said much softer, so only Alex could hear, "My father is Macnair, Alex; how do you think that makes me feel? Having a Death Eater as a father? And one that wants me to follow in his footsteps?"  
  
Alex swallowed and suddenly the hardened look on his face shattered. "Oh, my God, Ari, I'm so sorry," he said and embraced her. "Please forgive me."  
  
Sindaria stepped away. "Alex, we're friends. Of course I forgive you. Just don't ever act like that again!" Alex nodded. "Now, will you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Alex took a deep breath. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Of course. I know just the place."  
  
She led him to the secret passageway that led up to the hidden courtyard and sat down next to Alex on the stone bench. "That's a beautiful sight," Alex said, looking out at the lake and the mountains. "It's very relaxing."  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Alex spoke up, still looking out at the lake. "My father . . . he's a Death Eater. As is my brother." Sindaria sat quietly, just listening. She could tell this was hard for Alex to talk about. "And . . . they want me to become a Death Eater as well. There's a meeting over the spring holidays where I am to be initiated as an Apprentice to my father." Alex looked at her. "Ari, I don't want to be a Death Eater! But . . . my father won't give me the choice. I'm going to be forced into something that I don't want!"  
  
"No one can force you to do anything," Sindaria said, placing a hand on Alex's arm. "My father wants me to be a Death Eater as well, but don't you think for a minute that I'll give in easily. I'll fight him to the very end, whatever that may be. Don't let them push you around, Alex."  
  
Alex nodded, looking down at the ground. "I know you're right, Ari . . . I just hope I'm strong enough to refuse."  
  
"You do what you think is right. It's not my decision. It's yours."  
  
Alex looked at her and cracked a small smile. "Thanks, Ari. You're a really good friend." He hugged her and they stood.  
  
"I'll always be here for you; don't ever hesitate to come to me."  
  
Alex smiled. "I won't."  
  
* * *  
  
Thursday evening, the students that were entering the Dueling Tournament stood to one side in the Great Hall. The hall had been completely transformed. Instead of four tables, there were many smaller tables placed around where the individual duels would be taking place. Bleachers had been set up in various areas so that other students could watch the preliminary duels.  
  
Sindaria stood next to Raven, Dominic, and Alex, listening as Professor Flitwick described the rules. "Now, since there are about twenty of you here, the winners of their duel will go on to the rest of the Dueling Tournament. The ten finalists will be meeting with me several times up until the actual Tournament in April, two weeks before the spring holidays. There is a sheet tacked up at each table, telling who will duel where. Find your tables and get ready."  
  
"This is going to be wicked!" Raven exclaimed as they walked around, finding their spots. "Oh! Here's mine! Oh, bloody hell," Raven cursed.  
  
"What?" Sindaria asked.  
  
Raven pointed to the paper where it said her name and the person she was paired up with.  
  
Raven Sanders vs. Victoria Wilkes  
  
"She's no match for you," Dominic said, grinning. "I wouldn't worry."  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried," Raven said, smiling. "I'll be glad to knock her down a few notches in pride. I just wanted to face her in the actual Tournament."  
  
They laughed and Raven climbed up onto the table, leaving the other three to keep wandering. "Here I am," Alex said, pointing.  
  
Alexander Nott vs Ronald Weasley.  
  
"A fifth-year?!!" Alex exclaimed. "Is that fair?"  
  
"He's a Weasley, Alex," Dominic said. "You'll be fine." Alex looked at them worriedly and then climbed up onto his table.  
  
Dominic and Sindaria kept walking and found Dominic's place.  
  
Dominic Conner vs Malcolm Baddock.  
  
"See you in the finals," Dominic said, smiling, and climbed up onto the table. Sindaria waved and weaved through the many tables, finally finding her match.  
  
Sindaria Olsen vs Blaise Zabini.  
  
Blaise, huh? Sindaria thought with a smile. This shall be interesting.  
  
Sindaria climbed up onto the table and saw that Blaise was already standing there, running a hand through his red hair. "Ready?" Blaise asked with a grin on his face.  
  
Sindaria grinned back. "This is going to be brilliant!" She glanced out over the mass of people at the other tables where the duelists were taking their places.  
  
Sindaria turned back to Blaise, taking out her wand. "You're left-handed?" Blaise asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"That make you nervous?" Sindaria asked with a smile.  
  
"No, it's just . . . different."  
  
"Places!" they heard Flitwick's amplified voice call. Sindaria and Blaise spun on their heals, taking three steps back and turning to face each other. "On three, cast your charms! But only to disarm! We don't want any deaths! One! Two! Three!"  
  
"Rictusempra!" Blaise yelled and Sindaria countered.  
  
"Contego," Sindaria said, waving her wand over her body and then, before Blaise could react, she shouted, "Auri Velico!"  
  
Blaise missed the counter-curse and his ears began twitching madly. "Finite Incantatem! Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"Demo Capillus!"  
  
"Vicissitudo!"  
  
"Stringo Visum!"  
  
"Preoccupo Oratio!"  
  
Sindaria tried to counter the Lip-Locker Curse, but failed and couldn't speak. Blaise, whose vision was impaired, smirked and was about to say the Disarming Charm when Sindaria closed her eyes and thought Stupefy! And Blaise fell over, Stunned. Pointing her wand at her mouth, she thought, Finite Incantatem, and she could speak again. "Expelliarmus!" Sindaria shouted and Blaise's wand flew into her outstretched hand.  
  
The students that had been watching cheered loudly and Sindaria grinned. She waited until Flitwick had written down the winner and then she walked over to Blaise. "Ennervate," she said and Blaise staggered up. She handed him back his wand and they shook hands. "Good job."  
  
Blaise grinned. "You were brilliant, Ari. Bloody hell, you can duel!"  
  
"You'll have to thank Raven for that. She's the one that's helped me prepare."  
  
"How did you Stun me?" he asked, confused. "You couldn't speak."  
  
Sindaria smiled secretively. "One of my many hidden talents."  
  
Blaise just shook his head, laughing and the climbed off the table, running over to where Raven and Vicki would be facing off. Their duel was still in progress, and was turning out to be the longest. All the other pairs had finished and these two were still going at each other's throats.  
  
"Necto!" Raven yelled but Vicki counter-cursed.  
  
"Engorgio!"  
  
"Expulsum!"  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Exornus!"  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
"Invertespatium!" Vicki flew back, landing hard. She was covered in fur from a previous curse and Raven had cat ears instead of regular ones.  
  
Vicki leapt up and yelled, "Tarantellegra!"  
  
Raven countered it and yelled, "Sasprissianis!"  
  
Vicki barely dodged getting hit with the Jelly Legs Jinx and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Raven's wand flew from her hand but Raven only grinned. The students around the table were groaning but quieted when they saw Raven smirking.  
  
"Sorry, Sanders," Vicki sneered. "Looks like you lost. Professor Flitwick! We're finished!"  
  
"Not yet," Raven whispered and held out her hand. "Impedimentia!" And Vicki froze. "Expelliarumus!" Raven called and Vicki's wand flew into her hand. "Now we're finished."  
  
Raven walked over and took her wand from Vicki's grasp, placing it in her robes. Flitwick walked over and reversed the spell on Vicki. "Raven Sanders will continue on to the next round."  
  
The entire room erupted into cheers, as every student, even the other duelers, had been watching the match in anticipation. Vicki just glared at Raven and stormed off. Raven grinned, hopping down off of the table and running over to where Dominic and Sindaria stood.  
  
"That was wicked!" Sindaria exclaimed. "You were amazing!"  
  
Raven grinned. "Thanks! You won?" Sindaria nodded. Raven looked at Dominic. "How'd you do?"  
  
"I was up against Malcolm, but I won. He put up a good fight though."  
  
"Brilliant," Raven said. "Now, for some celebration! Duelists! Ravenclaw common room!" Raven shouted and the mass of students flooded out.  
  
That evening, after hours of partying, Sindaria lay on her bed, exhausted from the preliminaries. "Porthos?" she called.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Raven murmured.  
  
"I didn't know you could do wandless magic."  
  
"Yeah . . . I learned how last year . . ." she murmured and then she was snoring softly.  
  
Sindaria looked up at the dark blue hangings above her bed. This tournament is going to be quite interesting.  
  
* * *  
  
As the weeks flew by, everyone was studying hard for their upcoming exams and for the Dueling Tournament. Several days each month, Flitwick had the duelists meet and practice. Those nights, Sindaria and Raven came back to the common room, thoroughly exhausted. A few times, Sindaria went out and visited Hagrid to see what new creature he had adopted. She never did see Krishna again, though. She and Firaxis, however, had many conversations, mostly about school; a few times, he actually spoke with her about her father and what she was going to do. She still hadn't decided.  
  
Alex seemed to be doing better and was back to his usual self. Raven was hyperactive, as usual, constantly bringing laughs from everyone, even the professors. The Three Musketeers were well known and had already been named the next Marauders.  
  
Every few days, Sindaria received a letter from Gabriel and Sarah and, along with all her friends; she was able to enjoy life again. She knew her parents wouldn't have wanted her to be depressed.  
  
Sindaria was doing well in her classes and had even managed to win respect from Snape for her Potion-making. Quidditch season had started back up again and Ravenclaw had its first match against Hufflepuff, which they ended up winning, steam-rollering Hufflepuff. Gryffindor ended up beating Slytherin in early April, so it would be Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor at the end of May, in the final match for the Quidditch Cup.  
  
They were working on particular hard Potions and Transfiguration homework when Raven had had enough and jumped up onto the table. "Okay! No more homework!" Everyone looked at her, interested, as every time Raven announced something, funny things happened.  
  
"Raven, what are you doing?" Liriel asked, looking up at her best friend.  
  
"I have written a poem." She cleared her throat and held out an imaginary scroll. "Four score and yesterday, Moldie Voldie went mad, thanks to the Three Musketeers!" She bowed deeply. "Thank you."  
  
Everyone was laughing and Liriel had to hide her face behind her book. "Where do you come up with that stuff?" Sindaria asked, laughing.  
  
Raven shrugged. "I'm very talented," she said, grinning.  
  
At that moment, Professor Flitwick walked in. "Ms. Sanders, could you please follow me?" he asked.  
  
Raven nodded. "Sure, professor," she said slowly, hopping off the table. She glanced back at Liriel and Sindaria, confused. She mouthed 'what's going on?'  
  
Liriel and Sindaria shrugged and Raven left with Flitwick. "She probably got in trouble for something," Liriel said.  
  
Sindaria chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe . . . but I didn't get that feeling . . . there's something wrong."  
  
"You think we should follow?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Sindaria and Liriel stood and headed out of the common room.  
  
"Where are you two going at this hour?" a voice asked and they spun to see Dominic walking towards them.  
  
"Blimey, Dominic, you scared us there for a second," Liriel said, smiling. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Heading back from the library." He looked at their worried faces. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick just called Raven out of the common room. We're worried," Sindaria said.  
  
"Well, why are we just standing around, then? Let's go find her," Dominic said and they began walking.  
  
As they walked, Dominic squeezed Sindaria's hand. "It'll be okay," he said softly.  
  
"I hope so," Sindaria whispered. As they turned a corner, they saw Professor Flitwick walking down the hall, but there was no Raven. "Excuse me? Professor? Where's Raven?"  
  
Professor Flitwick stopped, looking at them. "She's in the Headmaster's office. I suggest you three go back to your common rooms before you get points deduced. Miss Sanders is fine. She'll be back later." With that, Professor Flitwick left and the three stared at each other.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"I don't know . . ." Dominic said softly. "Huh."  
  
"Well, we'd better get back," Liriel said. "I for one don't want to lose our house points. Ravenclaw deserves the House Cup and we won't win it if we keep losing points."  
  
"You're right," Sindaria said, sighing. She looked at Dominic. "You think she'll be okay?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Don't worry." He kissed her. "You three are unbreakable." He walked away from them, heading towards his own common room. Liriel and Sindaria headed back to Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
They sat up all night, waiting for Raven to return, but she didn't. The next day, they didn't see her in any of their classes and were growing quite worried as they headed back to their common room. The next day was the Dueling Tournament and Raven hadn't been to their meeting that afternoon. She was still in the tournament, provided that she surfaced the next day.  
  
"God, I hope she's alright," Sindaria said as they walked through the tunnel and entered the common room.  
  
Liriel nodded and then she froze. Sindaria followed her gaze and saw that Raven was sitting in one of the chairs, looking into the fire, her face emotionless. The common room itself was quite empty and it was eerily quiet.  
  
"Raven!" Sindaria cried, running over to her best friend, squatting down next to the chair in which Raven was sitting.  
  
Liriel pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at Raven. "Raven? What happened?"  
  
Raven's eyes reflected the light from the fire, betraying no emotion. She just stared at the fire. "Raven? Please! What's wrong?" Sindaria asked, Summoning a chair and sitting down, looking at Raven, quite worriedly.  
  
A solitary tear trickled down Raven's cheek but she didn't say anything. Then they noticed that a copy of the Daily Prophet was lying in her lap. Sindaria picked it up and on the front page it read 'Ministry is stunned. Three families of Aurors were murdered.'  
  
"Oh, God," Sindaria said softly. "Raven, I'm so sorry." Sindaria handed the paper to Liriel, who had a similar reaction.  
  
"We're here for you," Liriel whispered and they climbed into the huge chair, hugging Raven and not letting go for a very long time.  
  
Raven didn't speak a word to anyone and when she came into the tent where the duelists were meeting before the Tournament, she still hadn't spoken a word. Everyone was beginning to worry, for the Raven they all knew and loved was always hyper and always talking and coming up with new pranks to play. This Raven never spoke and had a very determined look on her face. None of the other duelists especially wanted to duel her, for they knew how good she was.  
  
"Alright, everyone, now here's the list of matches," Professor Flitwick said, standing on top of a table and looking at the ten duelists. "Ronald Weasley versus Raven Sanders; Harry Potter versus Wesley Caroltin; Draco Malfoy versus Sindaria Olsen; Brandon Nott versus Dominic Conner; and Graham Pritchard versus Colin Creevey."  
  
Sindaria looked at Raven, watching worriedly as Raven gripped her wand tightly in her hands, looking quite angry and determined. Sindaria had never seen her like this and it was frightening.  
  
"We'll be doing one match at a time and we will announce the winner after each. You will all stay in this tent until it is your time to duel. At that time, you may leave and walk out onto the pitch. You will all be able to watch the final duel up in the stands. Good luck. Listen for your names." Professor Flitwick hopped off the table and left the tent, which was silent with tension.  
  
The Quidditch pitch had been transformed for the Dueling Tournament and the stands were packed with students and professors, as well as other adults.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE FIRST DUELING TOURNAMNET!!" Sindaria heard the announcer yell from outside. It was Lee Jordan, one of the Weasley twin's good friends. He also did the commentary for the Quidditch matches. "We're going to have a very exciting day! We have ten extremely talented duelists and this shall be quite a show! Now, without further ado, the first match! Fifth-year Gryffindor Ronald Weasley versus first-year Ravenclaw Raven Sanders!"  
  
Sindaria watched as Ron and Raven walked out of the tent and listened as the match went on. Curses and hexes were shouted and Sindaria could hear the crowd "oohing" and "aahing." Sindaria wanted to be out there so badly, but she knew she had to wait.  
  
"Nervous?" Dominic asked, sitting down next to Sindaria.  
  
"I'd be lying to you if I said 'no'," Sindaria said with a smile.  
  
Dominic put his arm around her waist. "You'll be fine."  
  
Sindaria looked up at Dominic, smiling. "Thanks."  
  
They heard a loud 'thud' from outside and they both looked towards the flap in the tent. The stands were silent and then there was loud applause.  
  
A few minutes later, Raven stormed in, sitting down in a corner and refusing to speak with anyone. Ron limped in a few moments later and immediately Harry ran up to him. "Ron! What happened?"  
  
"Watch out for her, Harry," Ron said, wincing. "She's good. Real good." Harry helped Ron over to a bench, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Blimey! That was one incredible match! Now, to the second match! Second- year Slytherin Graham Pritchard versus fourth-year Gryffindor Colin Creevey!"  
  
Graham and Colin headed out, but not before Graham winked at Dominic, who smiled back.  
  
"That's going to be slaughter!" Ron exclaimed. "Slytherin versus Gryffindor?"  
  
"You have a problem, Weasel?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "Shove it, Malfoy. Be glad that you don't have to face me."  
  
Draco smirked. "I wouldn't want to taint my hands dueling you, Weasel."  
  
"Why you -!" Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders, sitting him back down on the bench.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. Malfoy will get his due."  
  
Draco just smirked and turned to Brandon, deep in conversation.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Wesley asked, nodding to Raven.  
  
Sindaria looked at him and then looked at Raven, who was clenching her wand tightly in her fist. "I hope so, Wesley, I really do."  
  
There was a loud explosion and then Graham and Colin walked back in, both of them black with smoking hair. "Charm backfired," Graham said, wincing.  
  
Draco glared at Colin, who shrunk back and fled over to Harry. Draco stood, took Graham by the arm, and led him to where he and Brandon were sitting.  
  
"First-year Ravenclaw Wesley Caroltin versus fifth-year Gryffindor Harry Potter!"  
  
"Good luck!" Sindaria whispered as Wesley headed out of the tent. She watched as Harry stood, spoke in undertones to Ron, and then left for his match. Sindaria stood and walked over to where Ron was sitting. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
Ron looked at her. "Why aren't you hanging out with your Slytherin boyfriend?"  
  
Sindaria folded her arms. "Ronald Weasley, just because I have friends in Slytherin, doesn't mean that I have to hang around them every second. I have friends in all the other houses as well. Besides, why would I be talking to you?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"What's it like out there?"  
  
"It's pretty nerve-wracking," Ron admitted. "Those stands surround you and it's just you and the other person down on the pitch. And, of course, Professor Flitwick, the referee."  
  
"What happened out there?"  
  
"Your friend is good with curses; that's all I can really say. She threw them at me so fast; I barely had a chance to react."  
  
"Bloody hell . . ." Sindaria whispered. She looked over at Raven, who had a very stormy look on her face.  
  
"Is Raven okay?" Ron asked, following Sindaria's gaze.  
  
"I hope so. She hasn't spoken a word for days and it's really worrying us. She usually so loud."  
  
Ron let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, she's quite loud. Even in History of Magic, I hear she's always energetic. Binns probably doesn't know what to do with her."  
  
Sindaria laughed. "Yes, that's quite true. This one time, Binns was droning on about the goblin rebellions, pacing, or floating I suppose, in front of the class. He was talking about how the goblins sometimes snuck up on their enemies, for they were quite stealthy, and then they'd ambush them from behind. Well, Raven decided it was too boring and she snuck down to the front of the class. She began stalking Binns from behind, holding up her hands like one of those monster movies. She leapt through him and scared the living daylights out of him. It was hilarious! Not that she scared Binns, but just the entire event. It was the highlight of that day."  
  
Ron laughed. "That does sound hilarious. Wish I could have been there."  
  
Sindaria nodded, grinning. "It was bloody brilliant."  
  
Harry and Wesley came back a few minutes later, breathing hard.  
  
"First-year Ravenclaw Sindaria Olsen versus fifth-year Slytherin Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Sindaria stood. "Here goes nothing."  
  
"Good luck," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said, smiling.  
  
Dominic walked over to her and gave her a hug. "He may be one of my best friends, but win . . . I know you can."  
  
"Thanks, Dominic," she said and took her wand out of her pocket, walking out of the tent with Draco.  
  
They faced each other on the pitch, smiling as Professor Flitwick had them shake hands and spaced them out, preparing them to duel. Sindaria tuned out the people that surrounded her and focused on Draco.  
  
"One! Two! Three!"  
  
"Flipendo!" Draco shouted and Sindaria dodged the jinx  
  
"Silentium!"  
  
"Expulsum!"  
  
"Confundo!"  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Tarantellegra!"  
  
"Impedimentia!"  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
They continued firing off spells at each other and then Draco hit her with a Full-Body Bind curse, knocking her flat on her back. She couldn't move a muscle, but she could still think. If she could have moved her lips, she would have grinned. Draco walked over and was reaching for her wand when she thought 'Invertespatium!' and Draco flew back, landing hard on the pitch, the wind knocked out of him. 'Expelliarmus!' she thought and his wand flew towards her, landing in her rigid hand. 'Finite Incantatem,' she thought and blinked, standing and gripping both wands in her hand.  
  
Walking over to Draco and helping him up, they headed back to the tent, the cheering of the crowd deafening around them. "How did you do that?" Draco asked in awe. "You were in a Full-Body Bind!"  
  
"True, but I could still use my mind," Sindaria said, grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have many hidden talents, Draco; you have yet to figure them all out," Sindaria said simply and headed over to Dominic, who enveloped her in a huge hug, kissing her.  
  
"I knew you'd win! Brilliant job!"  
  
"Thanks," Sindaria said, grinning. She looked at Harry and Ron, who both grinned and gave her thumbs up.  
  
"Fourth-year Slytherin Dominic Conner versus fifth-year Slytherin Brandon Nott!"  
  
"My turn," Dominic said, pulling away.  
  
"Good luck." Dominic smiled, winked, and headed out of the tent, followed by Brandon.  
  
Several loud curses and explosions were heard and then it was silent. The crowd erupted into applause a few minutes later and Dominic and Brandon entered, looking extremely worn. They collapsed onto a bench, breathing hard.  
  
"Now, we will have a fifteen minute break while our five semi-finalists get ready for their matches."  
  
Professor Flitwick walked in a few minutes later, holding a short scroll. All the duelists turned their attention to him. "First, I want to congratulate you all on a brilliant performance. We had several extraordinary matches. These are the following semi-finalist matches and they will go in the order that I read: Dominic Conner versus Graham Pritchard; Raven Sanders versus Sindaria Olsen; and Dominic Conner versus Harry Potter. Good luck. The rest of you are welcome outside in the stands."  
  
Professor Flitwick left and the duelists that weren't in the semi-finals gave their 'good lucks' to everyone and left, leaving Dominic, Graham, Raven, Sindaria, and Harry alone in the tent. Dominic and Graham sat talking in a corner; Raven was still secluding herself from everyone, and that left Sindaria and Harry sitting together, talking.  
  
"Well, looks like you've done well. Didn't do too badly on your exams last term," Harry said, smiling.  
  
Sindaria chuckled. "Yeah, thanks to Hermione. Don't know what I would have done without her. You're really lucky to have her for a friend."  
  
"You're pretty lucky yourself," Harry said. "The Three Musketeers." He laughed. "You've got two really good best friends."  
  
"So do you."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do." He glanced at Raven, who was still glaring angrily at the ground. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Lord, I hope so. This is really worrying me," Sindaria said, looking at Raven. "She has never acted like this before."  
  
"Her parents were killed, weren't they?"  
  
Sindaria looked at him. "You read about it?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. It seems everyone is losing their parents . . ." he said softly.  
  
"And now!! For our first match of the semi-finals! Fourth-year Slytherin Dominic Conner versus second-year Slytherin Graham Pritchard!"  
  
Dominic looked at Sindaria, who gave him a big smile, and left the tent, followed closely behind by Graham. When they came back, Dominic was grinning and whispered, "Good luck!" as she passed him to go out for her match.  
  
"First-year Ravenclaw Sindaria Olsen versus first-year Ravenclaw Raven Sanders!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Sindaria whispered as she and Raven walked out. Raven didn't answer and instead, took her place, facing Sindaria. Flitwick had them shake hands and prepared them for the duel.  
  
"One! Two! Three!"  
  
Raven wasted no time in shouting several curses at Sindaria, who barely managed to avoid them. "Exornus!" Sindaria yelled but Raven deflected the curse easily.  
  
"Penipotentus!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"Preoccupo Oratio!"  
  
"Sasprissianis!"  
  
"Reducto!" Sindaria leapt out of the way barely, as the ground exploded beside her. Her heart was beating quickly and she quickly dodged several more curses thrown at her by Raven.  
  
"Vicissitudo!"  
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
"Tarantellegra!"  
  
"Impedimentia!"  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Stringo Visum!" Sindaria tried to dodge, but the curse hit her, causing her vision to become blurry. The Conjunctivitis Curse. Sindaria squinted, trying to make out Raven, but all she saw was a black blur.  
  
Then she was hit by something, some sort of curse, but she was completely dazed, and couldn't think straight. She felt her wand fly out of her hand, but she didn't think anything of it. She stumbled around, thinking blissful thoughts. Suddenly, a wave of light overwhelmed her and she was back at the pitch, her vision fine again and thinking normally. She blinked, looking around at the stands.  
  
She looked at Raven, who smiled for the first time in several days. Then Raven walked away, tossing Sindaria her wand as she walked by. Sindaria followed her back to the tent, determined to see what was wrong with her. Dominic and Harry were called out at that time and left Sindaria and Raven alone.  
  
"Raven, please talk to me," Sindaria said, sitting down next to Raven.  
  
Raven looked at her, her face expressionless. They sat that way for several minutes and then Raven broke down. The tears kept coming and she buried her face in Sindaria's arms, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Oh, Raven," Sindaria whispered, stroking Raven's long hair and holding her tightly. "Let it all out. It helps. I know."  
  
Raven was still sobbing in Sindaria's arms when Dominic and Harry came back, both looking tired.  
  
"The finalists are first-year Ravenclaw Raven Sanders and fourth-year Slytherin Dominic Conner! The final match will commence in a half an hour!"  
  
Dominic sat down in a corner, lying down on a bench and closing his eyes, trying to sleep a little and relax his sore muscles. Harry, with a smile at Sindaria, left the tent, heading to the stands to see his friends.  
  
Raven lifted her head; her face stained with tears, and looked into Sindaria's eyes. "It just hurt . . . so much," Raven managed; the first words she had spoken in days.  
  
"I know, I know," Sindaria soothed. "You know you'll always have me and Liriel. We'll never leave you. Don't bottle up your emotions; you have a habit of doing that. It'll only make it worse. Don't ever be afraid to cry."  
  
Raven nodded. "Yes . . . but I think I was in shock . . . I just couldn't believe it," she said softly, looking down. She straightened and Sindaria turned to face her best friend. "I couldn't believe they were gone. Just like that. I really believed that he couldn't reach them, couldn't hurt them. I was so wrong," she said bitterly. "And now I'm alone."  
  
"No, you're not alone," Sindaria said firmly. Raven looked at her. "You have me and Liriel. The Three Musketeers, remember? All for one and one for all. We'll never leave each other."  
  
Raven smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Aremis."  
  
"You win, Porthos. You show them."  
  
Raven nodded and hugged Sindaria. "Thanks for being the greatest friend anyone could have."  
  
Sindaria smiled, pulling back. "Next time you decide to go all quiet, make sure you tell us first and don't scare us like that again!"  
  
Raven chuckled. "I won't."  
  
"Class was quite boring without you."  
  
Raven grinned. "I would think it would be. Did Binns actually sigh in relief?"  
  
Sindaria laughed. "Most likely." She stood. "Well, I'm going to head up to the stands. Good luck."  
  
Raven smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Sindaria walked over to Dominic, nudging him awake. "I'm going to head up now. Good luck."  
  
Dominic sat up, grinning. "Thanks. We'll see what happens." He glanced at Raven. "Is she okay now?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Yes, thankfully."  
  
"Good." Dominic kissed her. "I'll see you after the match."  
  
Sindaria smiled. "See you then." With one last wave to Raven and Dominic, she headed outside and up into the stands. She found Liriel and Alex sitting in one of the front rows, discussing who they thought would win.  
  
"Hiya, Ari!" Alex said, grinning as she took her place next to Liriel.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You were brilliant!" Liriel exclaimed. "I can't wait to see this match!"  
  
"I know; it's going to be quite interesting."  
  
At that moment, they heard Lee announce, "AND THE FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!! We have seen many talented witches and wizards today and this final match will be no exception! Raven Sanders, our beloved Ravenclaw prankster along with the infamous Fred and George, will be giving us quite a show today! And Dominic Conner, although a Slytherin, one of the coolest guys you could ever know! And now, what you have been all waiting for. THE FINAL MATCH!!!!"  
  
Sindaria, Liriel, and Alex all sat on the edge of their seats, watching as Raven and Dominic walked out onto the pitch, shaking hands and facing off.  
  
Once the match started, she could hardly follow them, for it was all a blur. She heard them yelling various curses and as the match continued, it began to get more heated. Explosions rocked the stands as parts of the pitch exploded around them. Several times, both of them were thrown back by curses or explosions.  
  
"How long has it been?" Sindaria asked after awhile.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems like an awfully long time," Alex said.  
  
"Nearly an hour," someone piped up and the three friends looked at each other in astonishment and back at the duelists.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Sindaria whispered.  
  
The curses were flying even faster now and it didn't seem like an end was in the near future. Suddenly, Dominic managed to disarm Raven, taking her wand, but then, after waving her hand over her body, she disappeared! Dominic spun around, trying to see her, but she had vanished.  
  
Shocked gasps filled the audience.  
  
"Where is she?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"I don't know . . . she just vanished!" Alex managed, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"It's an Invisibility Charm," Liriel informed them and they looked at her. "I saw a paper of spells that she had been writing down, and that charm was on the list."  
  
"Isn't that rather advanced?" Alex asked.  
  
"Oh, definitely, but Raven's been doing this since she was five," Liriel said.  
  
They nodded and looked back at the duelists. Suddenly, Dominic was thrown back and he landed, hard, not moving. He had been Stunned. Raven appeared beside him and picked up his wand, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"AND RAVEN SANDERS WINS THE DUELING TOURNAMENT!!!!!"  
  
The applause was deafening and Sindaria, Liriel, and Alex all had sore throats from screaming so loudly.  
  
* * *  
  
After the match, they all congratulated Raven on the match and also Dominic, as he had done brilliantly as well. That evening, in the Ravenclaw common room, there was a huge party in honor of Raven's victory and the last Ravenclaw didn't get to bed until well into the next morning.  
  
The next week was spent cramming for the exams and when they got the results, they were quite shocking.  
  
"RAVEN MARIA SANDERS!!! I don't believe it!" Sindaria cried, her mouth wide open, staring up at the list of scores.  
  
"What?" Raven asked, casually walking through the crowd of students and up to her shocked best friends.  
  
"Look at that!" Liriel said. "How did you manage it?!"  
  
Raven glanced up at the scores and grinned. "What can I say? I'm quite talented."  
  
"First in the entire school! That's brilliant!" Sindaria cried and hugged her best friend excitedly.  
  
"Hermione is right there by me," Raven pointed out.  
  
"Well, still, being first!"  
  
"We still have finals; these were just mid-terms."  
  
"Oh, don't be so modest!" Liriel said. "Do you know what this means? If you get top again for finals, we have a very good chance of winning the House Cup!"  
  
Raven grinned. "Wouldn't that be brilliant?"  
  
"On to the spring holidays!" Sindaria exclaimed. "Sleeping and eating; that's all we have to do."  
  
Raven and Liriel smiled. "Amen to that! You're going to the Conners, right?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Right. Dominic's leaving tonight, but I'll be going tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Brilliant," Liriel said. "We'll see you went you get back, okay?"  
  
Sindaria nodded. "Definitely."  
  
"Now let's go celebrate! No more tests for a week!" Raven exclaimed and hauled her two best friends towards Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
* * *  
  
He took a deep breath, standing in the edge of the forest by the manor. The wind whipped his black cloak around him, a few leaves rustling at his feet. He heard a howl on the wind and it went straight through to his core. He gripped his wand tightly in his fist, and pulled his hood down over his face with his other hand, his face now in shadow. Reaching up into the hood of his robe, he pulled down the mask of a Death Eater, the white gleaming eerily in the moonlight. He began walking towards the manor. 


	19. The Loss of Those You Love

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
-The Loss of Those You Love-  
  
Spring break came quickly, and none too soon in Sindaria's opinion. The night before the day the Hogwarts Express would come to take the students home, Sindaria stood in her room, packing. Several students had already gone home, including Dominic, Alex, and Brandon, for they had people to come pick them up. But for the Muggle-borns and other non pure-bloods, they had the Hogwarts Express. However, Sindaria wasn't exactly of Muggle- blood, but she was taking the train.  
  
* * *  
  
As he neared the back door, he pointed his wand at the locked handle. "Alohomora," he whispered and the door swung open a bit. There was an unsettling feeling filling his stomach as he entered the back pantry. Can I really go through with this?  
  
You made the choice. Follow through with it.  
  
Dominic lifted his mask, hiding it beneath his hood. Taking a deep breath, he walked out into the hallway and, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he entered the sitting room where his father sat, looking at the fire. Hearing the sound of the door opening, his father stood, facing Dominic. "Dominic! I did not expect you back!" Gabriel said, smiling. "It is good to see you home after all this time."  
  
Dominic didn't say anything, trying to harden his face, but he felt as though he was about to cry. You are nearly a Death Eater!! Harden your emotions!! Dominic swallowed his feelings and set his face in a determined look.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes," Dominic said, his voice betraying no emotion. Trying to steady his shaking hand, he lifted his wand and pointed it at his father.  
  
Gabriel looked at him, confused, and before he could react, Dominic yelled, "Cunctorgelo!" and his father froze, staring at him in confusion. Dominic walked up to his father, looking him in the face and unfroze his mouth so that he could speak.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gabriel demanded. "Who are you? What have you done with my son?"  
  
Dominic smirked. "I'm your son, alright, just not as you know me." He pointed his wand at his father's chest. "You betrayed the Dark Lord. He isn't pleased."  
  
"Wh-?"  
  
"Wondering why? Well, let's just say I got a bit bored with all the 'goodness'. It was making me sick. Macnair, however, taught me much greater things and urged me into Apprenticeship, which I took. You see, Father, I've been loyal to the Dark Lord since before I went to Hogwarts."  
  
A look of betrayal covered his father's face. "Dominic! Why?"  
  
Dominic jerked his wand angrily. "All of you! You make me sick!! Oh, don't lie to me. I know you and mother have wished on numerous occasions that I had been Sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Well, sorry to burst that bubble, Father, but I'm a Slytherin. But you just couldn't accept that, could you? You and your high and mighty ways, telling us we should be peaceful with Muggles. MUGGLES!!! We are pure-bloods, Father; does that not bring pride at all to your heart? Well, Father, you may have done a bit with your life, but as for me, I'm doing something far greater. Yes, Father, I am very ambitious, it's my house trait after all," Dominic smirked. "You said yourself you wanted me to make something of myself. Well, I have."  
  
"Don't do this, Dominic!"  
  
"You are a traitor!" Dominic yelled. "And traitors pay!!"  
  
"Dominic, what is the meaning of this?" Dominic spun to see his mother standing in the doorway, looking at her son, horror written all over her face.  
  
"Impedimentia!" Dominic yelled and Sarah froze. He stepped back, looking at both of his parents. "I'm sorry that I have to do this. But the Dark Lord commands it, and I obey. You see, I am loyal to him, and I am not a traitor." He said this looking pointedly at his father.  
  
"Goodbye." Dominic pulled his mask down, covering his face. "Avada Kadavra."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere, in a clearing in the middle of the woods, stood four robed figures. One, the smallest of the four, was struggling viciously against the grip of the one next to him. The tallest robed figure stood on a platform, looking at the other three. "You have brought him to be initiated?" the tallest figure demanded, his voice like a hiss.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Your eldest son is already a member of our ranks and he has done well. Bring your youngest forth."  
  
The robed figure hauled the struggling boy up to the platform and threw back the boy's hood, revealing Alex Nott. "I'm not going to follow you!" Alex spat.  
  
Voldemort sneered horribly. "You have no choice, boy."  
  
"My father will not decide on what I'm going to be!" Alex exclaimed, trying to free himself from his father's iron grip.  
  
Voldemort bent down and grasped Alex's chin fiercely, his red eyes burning into Alex's. "You are feisty, but you will learn submission as they all do." He released Alex roughly and Alex glared at him.  
  
"I'm not following you!" Alex said defiantly. Voldemort turned around and then whipped back, slapping Alex across the face quite hard.  
  
"You will do as your father has intended."  
  
Alex's father threw him down on the ground roughly, the dirt piling up in Alex's mouth. Suddenly, he heard shouts.  
  
"Aurors!" he heard Voldemort hiss and with a swish of his cloak, he vanished.  
  
"Brandon! Get out of here!" Alex heard his father yell. Alex clapped his hands over his head as he heard curses being fired from both sides. He heard a thud next to him and lifted one hand to see his brother on the ground, dead.  
  
"Brandon!" Alex cried, lifting his head and moving towards his brother. He stood angrily, facing the three Aurors, two others were down and his father was no where to be seen. Even if his brother had been Death Eater, he was still his brother. Alex whipped out his wand. "You killed my brother!" he yelled and the Aurors spun to face him. After that, it was all blackness and he knew no more.  
  
* * *  
  
As Sindaria neared the estate, she immediately knew something was wrong and when she reached the manor, the sight she saw horrified her.  
  
High above the manor, there floated an image that would forever be etched in her memory. The shimmering green Dark Mark. As soon as she hit the ground, she returned to her human form and ran towards the manor. This can't be happening!!! she thought frantically.  
  
She saw Ministry cars and officials swarming the place and then she spotted Dominic, who was looking horror-struck at his manor. She ran over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "Oh, Dominic, I'm so sorry!" she cried.  
  
Dominic didn't say anything and she pulled back, looking up at his emotionless face. He stared at the manor, not moving. "Dominic?"  
  
He blinked and looked down at her. There were tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean it . . ." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, Dominic, it wasn't your fault," Sindaria said, embracing him.  
  
"Yes, it was," he said, sinking to his knees and staring at the ground, his head bowed. His black robes covered the dewy grass around him.  
  
"No, no," Sindaria said, sitting down in front of him. "You weren't here. You couldn't have prevented it."  
  
"You don't understand," Dominic said, looking up at her. His eyes were haunted. "It's my fault." He leapt up and ran, disappearing into the crowd of people.  
  
"Dominic!" Sindaria yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
Sindaria sat in a Ministry car, on the way back to Hogwarts, a copy of the Daily Prophet on her lap. It had been a few days since she had seen the Dark Mark above the Conner estate. Now, she was going back to Hogwarts early, since she had no where to go.  
  
The headline 'Eleven-year old boy sentenced to Azkaban' shone boldly on the front. Tears were streaming down her face as she glanced down at the article.  
  
An eleven-year old boy, just beginning at Hogwarts, was put under trial today and sentence to a month in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Aurors, using an unknown source, tracked down a small Death Eater meeting. There were only three. One escaped, another was killed, and this boy was captured. The month in Azkaban will make him realize that he shouldn't side with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The boy will be released then and hopefully he will have learned from his mistake.  
  
Rita Skeeter.  
  
Sindaria tossed the paper aside, looking out the window, overcome with grief. She had lost Gabriel and Sarah . . . and now Alex was in Azkaban. The picture of him on the front page struggling against two Dementors would haunt her memory. He was innocent! I know he wasn't involved! His father was forcing him to go! Let him go!  
  
She clenched her hand in a fist. He didn't deserve this. I know the Ministry is getting more uptight because of the war, but that's no reason to put an eleven-year old in Azkaban!!  
  
She closed her eyes, putting her head in her hands, sobbing. Why is everyone that I love leaving me?  
  
* * *  
  
Her best friends were waiting for her when she came back and helped her through the next few days, where she nearly slipped into an ever deeper depression than before. If not for her friends, she didn't know what she would have done.  
  
The week of spring holidays, the Three Musketeers rampaged over the school, exploring and playing pranks. It helped Sindaria immensely to be able to focus on something else other than the horrific memories. Several times, Sindaria visited Hagrid and being around animals made her feel calmer. She helped him prepare his lessons for Care of Magical Creatures and a few times, she would wander through the Forbidden Forest as an owl, searching for Krishna, but she never found him.  
  
When the students returned, Sindaria searched for Dominic, but he wasn't there. No one, not even the professors, knew where he was and Sindaria had this horrible feeling that she would never see him again. And she couldn't bear that; not after losing her family and the Conners.  
  
Sitting in Transfiguration, she couldn't hold back the tears, looking at the empty seat where Alex should have been sitting. Raven put an arm around her and Sindaria laid her head on Raven's shoulder, closing her eyes, the tears flowing.  
  
Every meal time, Sindaria kept looking over at the Slytherin table, hoping that she would see Dominic and Alex sitting there, laughing, and realize that it had all been a bad dream. But they were never there. They never would be.  
  
* * *  
  
One afternoon, Vicki was feeling particularly vicious and stood up on a table in the middle of the common room and shouted, "Stay away from Olsen! Everyone that gets close to her dies!!" Then Vicki looked at Sindaria, sneering. "Or should I say . . . . Macnair?!"  
  
Gasps filled the entire room and every student looked at Sindaria, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Raven walked in front of Sindaria, facing Vicki. "Shove it, Wilkes!" Raven yelled, whipping out her wand.  
  
The confident look on Vicki's face wavered but then she smirked. "You'll just get into trouble."  
  
"I don't care!" Raven said angrily. "I'm not going to just sit here and let you humiliate my best friend!"  
  
"Ooh . . . . the Three Little Orphans," Vicki sneered. "How touching."  
  
"I'm warning you -"  
  
"What? What are you going to do? Miss Everybody Loves Raven? You going to entertain us with your wit?"  
  
"I'll do better," Raven growled. "Nequeo Respiro!" Suddenly, Vicki's eyes went wide and her hands flew up to her throat, scratching at it as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
Raven held her wand steady. "Take back what you said! Or I'm not lifting this curse!"  
  
The students were staring in shock, watching the entire encounter. Finally, one of them scrambled up and ran out of the common room to fetch a professor.  
  
Vicki's face was turning purple and finally, she collapsed onto her knees, nodding her head. Raven lifted the curse and watched smugly as Vicki gasped in air, looking up at Raven with pure hatred.  
  
"You're just like your parents! Lestrange!" she spat and Marissa suddenly appeared at her side, helping her to stand. Vicki was lead off and Sindaria and Liriel turned to Raven.  
  
"Raven?" Liriel asked slowly. "What's going on?"  
  
Raven looked at them, putting her wand away. "What?"  
  
"That was Dark Magic, Raven," Sindaria said softly.  
  
"I was just teaching her a lesson. Come on," Raven said, laughing. "I wasn't going to let her die! I'd be expelled."  
  
"What did Vicki mean at the end?" Liriel asked. "About your parents. . ."  
  
"Oh." Raven swallowed, the smile disappearing. She took a deep breath and motioned for them to follow her to a secluded area. "My parents were Aurors and they were killed by Death Eaters, as you know. Wilkes, Vicki's father, knew my parents from before."  
  
"Why did she call you Lestrange?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"Because -" At that moment, Professor Flitwick walked in and Raven stopped, standing and heading over to him. They went into a deep conversation and then Flitwick led Raven out of the common room.  
  
Liriel and Sindaria looked at each other. "That was . . . interesting . . ." Sindaria said slowly.  
  
Liriel nodded, looking over at where Vicki was sitting with a group of her friends, looking as confident as ever. Liriel stood. "I want to talk to her."  
  
"What? Are you mad?" Sindaria asked, standing and stopping her best friend. "That's a snake pit over there!"  
  
"I want to know what Vicki's problem is and I want to know what she meant at the end."  
  
"Shouldn't we just wait and ask Raven?"  
  
Liriel looked at Sindaria. "I want to, but I don't know what's going to happen and Raven might not come back if she gets expelled. So, I'm going to go find out."  
  
Liriel walked around Sindaria and headed over to where Vicki was sitting. Sindaria hurried after her.  
  
"Yes?" Vicki said nastily. "Can I help you?"  
  
"What did you mean when you called Raven, 'Lestrange'?" Liriel asked.  
  
"Because that's what she is," Vicki said simply.  
  
"Her last name is Sanders, not Lestrange," Sindaria pointed out.  
  
Vicki rolled her eyes. "That's what her adopted parents' last name is. Her real last name is Lestrange."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Liriel asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Vicki smirked. "You don't. But it's the truth. You can ask any of the professors."  
  
"How do you know this?" Sindaria asked.  
  
"My father and Raven's real parents were friends. Of course," Vicki added bitterly. "Now they're all in Azkaban. But precious Raven, unlike some of us, actually got adopted and had a chance at a happy life."  
  
Sindaria frowned. "So that gives you the right to make her life miserable?"  
  
Vicki glared at Sindaria. "My life is a living hell!" she yelled, standing up and looking Sindaria in the eyes. "What do you expect me to act like? I have no family!! Even you!" Vicki stabbed her finger into Sindaria's chest. "You grew up in a happy home! Well, if I can't be happy, no one should! And that includes you sickening Three Little Perfect Angels!!" she spat. "Your father is a Death Eater; how does that make you feel? MACNAIR!!"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Sindaria said softly, trying to control her anger.  
  
"My father knew your father as well. You don't remember, but you and I were always stuck together while your father was out on certain business. My father was in Azkaban already and so I had to stay with you. Oh, you don't know how happy I was when your father decided to get rid of you! And then, of course, I found out that you were living a joyous life with Muggles! You were happy!!! And it made me sick!! I was stuck in an orphanage and when I got my Hogwarts letter, you have no idea out relieved I was! You were a Squib, so I'd never have to put up with you again. And then, lo and behold, you get accepted into Hogwarts!! And in the same house on top of it!! Do you have any idea how sickened that made me?!"  
  
"You must live a sad life, if you can't even accept the little things and appreciate what you do have," Sindaria said quietly, but her voice was edged with ice. "I pity you." She turned and walked out of the common room, leaving Vicki steaming in rage and Liriel standing in shock.  
  
Sindaria found the secret passageway and headed up to the secret courtyard, leaning on the ledge to calm the raging turmoil inside of her. A cool breeze washed over her face, rustling her silvery hair.  
  
"Thinking?" a voice said behind her and Sindaria turned to see Draco standing near the bench, his robes flapping in the breeze. He smiled and walked up to her, leaning on the ledge next to her, looking out at the lake. "I come out here when I just need to think. Sometimes it gets too loud in my common room, what with all the parties that are always going on."  
  
Suddenly, a memory flashed before her eyes, back on the time when she had overheard her father talking to her mother . . . Draco's mother. . . . . .  
  
If we can pull this off, I will not have to put up with him any longer and Draco will be safe. That's the only reason I'm doing this, Macnair. You'd best be remembering that," she said coldly.  
  
"You know I'm only looking out for all of us, Narcissa," he said.  
  
"Yourself, you mean," she scoffed.  
  
"No, my daughter and your son as well."  
  
"Our daughter, and if you were actually looking out for the rest of us, I'm bloody innocent. . . . . . .  
  
Sindaria looked over at Draco, who was still looking out at the water. A few strands of his silvery hair had fallen in front of his eyes, but he ignored them. Hair identical to my own. I don't know why I didn't realize it . . . Sindaria thought.  
  
"I come up here a lot, especially as of late. My father . . ." Draco swallowed. "I'm going to have to make a choice in two years . . . and I don't know if I'm ready to make that choice."  
  
"I know what you mean," Sindaria said softly, looking at the lake.  
  
Draco looked at her. "What?"  
  
"My father is Macnair."  
  
Draco was silent for a few moments and then he nodded, saying, "Right . . . I know."  
  
Sindaria looked at him, confused. "What?"  
  
Draco sighed, looking at the ledge and moving a finger along the etched lines of the stone. "My mother told me. I've actually known that I had a sister for quite some time, since before the World Cup. That was why, when I saw you, I thought, 'no way . . . this is my sister?' I wasn't sure exactly, but then you were accepted into Hogwarts and my mother told me that you were, indeed, my sister." He chuckled bitterly. "Isn't it nice to live over half of your life not knowing you had a sister? So, you come into my life . . . and everything is tipped upside down." He shook his head. "I'll admit, the first time I saw you at the World Cup with Dominic, I really hoped that you weren't my sister and I was slightly jealous that Dominic had already become your closest friend." Draco pounded his fist on the stone. "And now you're in trouble, and he's not even here. Who knows where the hell he went? The war is beginning and . . . I don't know what to do."  
  
"Dominic's parents were killed."  
  
"I know. I saw the pictures. It was horrible. I'm sorry."  
  
Sindaria leaned against the ledge, her back against the cool stone and her elbows propping her up. Draco looked up at her. "Why are you being so nice? Don't you have a reputation to hold up?" she asked, but she had a small smile on her face.  
  
Draco chuckled, smiling slightly. "Trust me, I hold up my reputation. But I'm different with my friends." He straightened. "And you're my sister." His face grew serious. "Our fathers both expect us to follow in their footsteps, but whether or not we choose that path, will be up to us to decide later on. But not now. Be glad that you have two amazing best friends that would do anything for you, even die to protect you. I've never had friends that would do that for me. Sure, they're my friends, but there's nothing really beneath the surface. Raven and Liriel would defend you to the end, and I suppose that's why the name The Three Musketeers fit you three so well," he added with a smile. "I'll see you later."  
  
He turned and headed back inside, his robes swirling behind him. Sindaria turned to face the water, bending over so that she could lay her head down on her folded arms. She stood there, thinking, for a long time and didn't go back indoors until the sun had set.  
  
* * *  
  
"It is time."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"Are you sure this is wise?"  
  
"It's a war, it'll be expected."  
  
"So why don't we do something that's unexpected?"  
  
"We're hitting Hogsmeade and that's the end of the discussion. You heard what he told us. Now stop whimpering and get to work! We have to have this planned perfectly. No mess ups. We've already lost several others; we can't afford to lose more. And make sure that girl's not there! Make sure she stays at Hogwarts! If she gets killed, the Dark Lord will kill us!"  
  
"Of course. I know that. I'm on my way."  
  
"Good. Remember. The Dark Lord wants Lestrange. Make sure you get her and bring her back. Anyone else, remove them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, and Nott?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't mess up this one. I think losing both your sons should have taught you to be more careful."  
  
"You don't have to rub it in my face, Lucius. I'm going."  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe you're not coming to Hogsmeade!" Raven exclaimed, sitting on the edge of Sindaria's bed in the hospital wing. She had come back that afternoon and told them that she wasn't expelled, thankfully, but she had detention for the rest of the school year and she had to clean the Trophy Room all by herself and with no magic. It could have been worse, so Raven's lively spirit wasn't dampened in the least. Liriel and Sindaria hadn't questioned Raven on her being a Lestrange, but they were going to talk about it before the Hogsmeade trip that afternoon.  
  
"I can barely move," Sindaria rasped, lying against her pillow. That morning, she had awakened with an extremely sore throat, a fever, a terrible cough, and an upset stomach. If she moved even a tiny bit, her entire body ached.  
  
"Well, we can always stay here with you," Liriel said. "I mean, I don't want to leave you sitting here alone."  
  
"No, go," Sindaria said. "We've been planning this for weeks."  
  
"We'll make sure we bring you back lots of sweets from Honeydukes," Raven said, grinning.  
  
"Just don't get caught."  
  
"We won't. We have your Invisibility Cloak, remember?"  
  
Sindaria smiled, although the movement made her wince in pain. "Oh, yes, I remember."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Liriel spoke what was all on their minds.  
  
"Raven, can you explain to us what you were going to last night?"  
  
Raven nodded. "Yes. No secrets, right?"  
  
Liriel and Sindaria nodded. "Right," they said.  
  
"I was born in Azkaban . . . where my parents are. Yes, I am a Lestrange. It was shortly after they were first put there, while they were still able to think straight . . . before the Dementors got to them. A pure-blooded wizarding family by the name of Sanders had lived next door to my parents for many years and they were the ones that brought my parents in; they were accused of torturing the Longbottoms . . . and were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Mrs. Sanders knew that my mother was pregnant, but she wasn't sure when I would be born. So she visited my parents a few months later and one day she and Mr. Sanders came and I had been born the previous night. They told me about the fight that my mother gave before they had to Stun her. A baby could not be brought up in Azkaban, so they adopted me and I became Raven Sanders instead of Raven Lestrange. I knew I was adopted as soon as I was old enough to speak and understand what they were saying. When I was eleven, right before I went to Hogwarts, they told me the entire story. And Vicki knows because her father used to be friends with my parents; that was what the Sanders told me anyway, and I believe them."  
  
"Bloody hell," Liriel whispered. "That must have been hard."  
  
"The Sanders were the only family that I knew. My parents . . . they're just a couple of Death Eaters rotting away in Azkaban to me . . . I never knew them to be able to love them."  
  
"That's so sad . . ." Liriel said.  
  
"I know how you feel, in a way," Sindaria said. "Of course, I'd almost rather be in your position . . ."  
  
"You had better not let that Death Eater force you down that path," Raven warned.  
  
"I don't plan to."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Miss Sanders; Miss Vantura, Miss Olsen needs to rest," Madam Pomfrey said, coming over to them.  
  
Raven nodded. "We're going," she said, standing. Liriel did the same. Raven winked. "Don't worry, we'll bring you back plenty of stuff," she whispered.  
  
Sindaria smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Shoo! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing Raven and Liriel out of the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came back, handing her a potion. "Drink this. It'll help."  
  
Sindaria nodded and took the potion, drinking it. She handed it back to Madam Pomfrey and laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes and trying to catch some sleep. She knew when Liriel and Raven came back; they would have stories to tell and would most likely keep her up all night if they could.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Good; and the Lestrange girl?"  
  
"We'll bring her back to you, my Lord."  
  
"Very good. Go."  
  
* * *  
  
"RAVEN!!! LIRIEL!!!" Sindaria sat bolt right up in bed, breathing hard. She looked around the hospital wing, her eyes wide. She didn't feel sick anymore and instead was extremely alert.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ran in, looking quite worried. "Miss Olsen, what is it?"  
  
"I have to see someone! A professor! Anyone!" Sindaria said, climbing out of bed.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Sit back down." Sindaria sat. "The only professor left is Professor Snape. The rest, including the Headmaster, are at Hogsmeade with the school."  
  
"Please, get him for me. It's urgent! Life or death!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey bit her lip, the lines on her forehead creased with worry. "I will . . . but stay here."  
  
Sindaria nodded and Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing. Sindaria fiddled with her blanket, her hands shaking. What happened? I don't remember dreaming . . . I just remember that awful feeling in my stomach. Oh, God, please, don't take my two best friends from me . . . I couldn't bear it!  
  
"What did you need, Miss Olsen?" Snape asked, walking into the room, his black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Professor, something horrible has happened at Hogsmeade," she said, standing, her eyes wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't explain it. I just have this horrible feeling in my stomach . . . can you owl Professor Dumbledore or Floo him or something just to check?"  
  
Professor Snape looked at her oddly. "He just Flooed me a few minutes ago. There's been an attack on Hogsmeade. Several buildings have collapsed."  
  
"Oh, my God! No!" Sindaria cried, her hands flying to her mouth. "We have to go!! Please!"  
  
"Young lady, I don't think -" Madam Pomfrey began but Snape cut her off.  
  
"With all due respect, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore asked me to bring Miss Olsen with me." The look on his face showed that he wasn't going to say anything more and that she was going.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Very well. As if he knows my patients better than me . . ." she muttered, leaving them.  
  
"Come," Snape said and walked out of the hospital wing. Sindaria, quickly throwing her robes over her shirt and skirt, ran after him.  
  
* * *  
  
When they reached Hogsmeade, the devastation shocked Sindaria. The once bustling street was covered in ruin and several buildings had collapsed. Sindaria broke away from Snape, much to his protest, and began running down the street, sidestepping bodies and wreckage. "Liriel! Raven!" she yelled. Please let them be okay! They had the Invisibility Cloak!  
  
"Miss Olsen!" Sindaria spun to see Dumbledore standing next to a few Ministry Officials dressed in dark blue robes with red trim. Aurors.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Dumbledore motioned for her to follow him. "You need to see something."  
  
Sindaria's heart thumped wildly in her chest. Oh, no . . . please . . . Dumbledore led her over to where several medi-wizards were gathered round someone. They parted and Sindaria's eyes went wide. "Liriel!" she cried, rushing to her best friend's side. She knelt down next to Liriel, who was bandaged up to try and stop the bleeding. It looked like the building, which had once been Zonko's, had collapsed while she was in it. Sindaria saw the Invsibility Cloak lying nearby.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Death . . . Eaters . . ." Liriel gasped. She winced in pain and Sindaria grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.  
  
"Hang on, Liriel. You're going to be fine."  
  
"No . . . Aremis . . . they took . . . they took her. They took Raven!"  
  
Sindaria's eyes went wide. "Raven! Why?"  
  
"I . . . don't know. But she's gone. I . . . I tried to help . . . but I failed."  
  
"You tried, that's all that counts! We'll find her, don't worry!"  
  
"I'm . . . sorry, Ari," Liriel said, closing her eyes.  
  
"No, don't you die on me! Don't you dare!" Sindaria yelled but Liriel said no more. "No, no, no," Sindaria whispered, rocking back, collapsing onto the ground. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into her raised knees. "No . . . not my best friends . . . . no . . . ."  
  
"Sindaria . . . I'm sorry," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, she leapt up, glaring at him. "Why didn't you do something?! She shouldn't have died! Why didn't you save her?!!!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her kindly. "We did everything in our power, Sindaria. She was just hurt too badly."  
  
"You could have used magic!!"  
  
"Magic can only go so far. It's not all-powerful."  
  
"Well, it should be!"  
  
Dumbledore watched silently and Sindaria shook with rage and grief. Then the porcelain face cracked and she ran into Dumbledore's arms, sobbing loudly. "Why did she have to leave?" Sindaria sobbed.  
  
"We cannot always choose our fate or our destinies. We have to deal with what we're dealt and unfortunately, sometimes it can be quite painful," Dumbledore said softly, holding the sobbing child.  
  
* * *  
  
He stood in a dark room, pulling on a long black robe. Running his fingers through his dark brown hair, he looked at the mirror. Tonight's the night, he thought and pulled the hood of the robe over his head, covering his face in shadow. Glancing once more around the small room, he Disapparated. 


	20. All Alone

The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
- All Alone -  
  
He Apparated in a clearing that was surrounded by torches. A large group of hooded men stood in a semi-circle around a pedestal, all wearing the white, terrific masks of the Death Eaters.  
  
He strode up into the semi-circle, keeping his hood down low. Lord Voldemort stood facing his Death Eaters, his red eyes scanning the crowd. They landed on him. "Come forth," the Dark Lord beckoned and he did.  
  
"My Lord," he said, kneeling and bowing his head.  
  
"Rise." He did. "You have served me well. You have given valuable information on her parents whereabouts, and with your knowledge, we have rid ourselves of six Aurors. You are more than worthy to receive the Dark Mark. Is that what you wish?"  
  
"Of course, my Lord," he said, bowing his head.  
  
The Dark Lord looked around at his Death Eaters. "All of you should be ashamed." The Death Eaters cringed slightly. "This boy," the Dark Lord said, pointing to him, "has given me more information in the past year than all of you have in twenty years!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lord," the Death Eaters chorused, falling to the ground, their heads bowed.  
  
"Get up!" the Dark Lord snapped and the Death Eaters bolted up, standing rigid. "We need all the information we can get, for our war is beginning yet again, and this time, we . . . will . . . not . . . fail." The Dark Lord turned his gaze back on him. "Come here."  
  
He stepped forward and the Dark Lord held out his wand.  
  
"Although you are not as old as most beginning Death Eaters, you have proven yourself quite worthy. You rid yourself of your ties to the light and your blood-line has been proved pure. Why do you seek the service of the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Knowledge, power, and purity."  
  
"And what is the knowledge that you seek?"  
  
"The knowledge of the Dark Arts."  
  
"What is the power that you seek?"  
  
"Whatever power my Lord believes worthy of giving me," he said, bowing his head.  
  
"And what purity do you seek?"  
  
"The purity of the wizarding world."  
  
Voldemort nodded. His fiery gaze penetrated him and he could feel that he was being inspected very thoroughly. He felt like his skin had disappeared and that Voldemort could see straight through him. It was not a pleasant feeling.  
  
"Very well. I accept your service. Hold out your left arm."  
  
He did so, rolling back his sleeve. Just bite your lip and don't cry out, or you're doomed, he thought. Waves of fire coursed through his arm as he was branded with the Dark Mark. Searing white-hot pain gripped him and it took every ounce of will-power that he owned to not cry out.  
  
However, when it was finished, he looked down at his arm, the pain receding, and saw the brilliant black of the Dark Mark gleaming in the torchlight. He let his sleeve drop.  
  
He kneeled, his head bowed. "Thank you, my Lord."  
  
"Rise, Dominic Francis Conner, and join the ranks of the Death Eaters."  
  
Dominic stood, a small smile on his lips, and pulled the white mask down over his face, his hood coming down a bit in front. He walked backwards; his head bowed and stood in his place amongst the Death Eaters.  
  
* * *  
  
Swift as a fox and completely invisible, Dominic swept into Hogwarts, following a Ravenclaw to Ravenclaw Tower. The common room was nearly empty, for everyone was asleep, preparing to board the Hogwarts Express the following morning. He crept silently up to Ari's room and over to her bed, where she lay, her face stained with tears. He felt a slight twinge inside, looking down at her.  
  
He swallowed, erasing the feeling, and pulled out a small letter from the pocket of his robe. He set it down on her bedside table, glad that her owl wasn't in the room at the time. Looking back at her pained face, he lifted his white mask. Leaning close to her, he whispered, "Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you," and kissed her. Then he threw back on his mask and muttering, "Evanesco" he disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
A soft rustling noise awoke Sindaria and she sat up in her bed, looking around the empty room. Marissa was the only other person that was in this room with Sindaria now, but currently she was downstairs in the common room.  
  
Sindaria touched two fingers to her lips. She could have sworn that someone else had been there, but it probably had been her imagination. Glancing at Firaxis' empty cage, she sighed. Firaxis had left two nights ago and still wasn't back. Of course, he was probably busy hunting or just stretching his wings before the long ride home the next morning.  
  
Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked around the empty room. Liriel . . . why did you have to die? Where are you Raven? Where did they take you? It was all my fault! I should never have let you two borrow my Invisibility Cloak! If I hadn't, you would be here with me, right now. But you're not. You're gone . . . and you're never coming back . . . Why is everyone that I care about gone? Gabriel . . . . Sarah . . . . my family. She put her hands over her face, sobbing.  
  
It had been so hard for the past month. Every class that she went to, she sat alone, for all her closest friends were gone. In the common room, she kept looking at the door, hoping, desperately hoping that Liriel would run in at the last second with a pile of books, urging Sindaria to study. Or that Raven would run in with her huge smile, telling Sindaria the latest prank that she and the Weasley twins had played, hopping up onto the table to announce something and make everyone laugh.  
  
It was so silent now and Sindaria sat by herself at one of the tables, books piled around her, trying to shut out reality. She kept hearing Raven's laugh in her head and seeing Liriel's smiling face. And Alex . . . . he was in Azkaban. And he was innocent. Alex's face flashed before her eyes, a huge grin plastered on his face just after blowing up yet another object. And then the picture from the paper flashed before her, the haunted look on his face, the grin gone, struggling with the Dementors that held him tightly.  
  
She had gone through the exams in a daze and didn't remember much except that she kept burying herself in her books, trying to ignore the grief that washed over her every time she saw something that reminded her of her best friends. The box that Raven had given her sat in her lap and she hugged it close; the only thing she had left. Liriel's blanket covered her knees and it was the only way she could be close to the two people that she had lost.  
  
Sindaria opened the box and pulled out a picture of Raven, Liriel, and her in the common room. Raven was dancing around on a table top, making jokes, the entire common room laughing. Liriel was shaking her head, laughing, trying to study. She watched as Raven walked across the table where Sindaria, herself, was sitting and hauled her up onto the table. They began doing a reenactment of the day in History of Magic when Raven stalked Professor Binns. Then they collapsed onto the table, laughing hard. Liriel, by this time, had put down her book and was laughing as hard as they were. Sindaria watched as Raven rolled off the table, landing on the ground, still laughing uncontrollably. Then, Liriel grabbed pillows off of the couch and began throwing them at Raven. A huge pillow fight erupted and at the finish, the three girls threw their arms around each other, grinning into the picture.  
  
The pain gripped her in her chest and she sobbed even more. You're all gone . . . . what am I going to do? I have no one left . . .  
  
She rested her elbows on her upraised knees and laid her chin on top of her arms. She turned her head to the side and noticed an envelope sitting on her bedside table. That wasn't there earlier . . . at least, I don't think it was. She reached over, wiping her tears from her eyes with one hand and picking up the envelope with the other. Leaning back against her headboard, she turned the envelope over, and her eyes widened as she recognized the seal. The Conners! But then her heart fell. The envelope looked too worn to be new. It looked a few months old, and so . . . he couldn't possibly have been there. Dominic, Sindaria thought, tears springing to her eyes. Where are you?  
  
She broke the seal with shaking fingers and pulled out the letter:  
  
Dear Ari,  
  
When I first saw you, I saw an angel. You radiated happiness and peace and I knew at that point, I loved you. You made me see past my inner darkness and you helped me begin to heal.  
  
You are the best friend I should have had a long time ago. You are my guardian angel and my soul mate, Ari, and I don't know what I would do without you.  
  
I don't know where I'll be when you are reading this. For all I know, I could be dead and I am sorry, for if I am, I have failed you. When you needed me the most, I wasn't there.  
  
I'm deeply sorry that I haven't been there for you for the past few months and I know it's been so hard for you. We've both lost people that we cared about, and I'm so sorry that you had to bear all that pain and suffering. There were circumstances beyond my control and I fear I am lost to you.  
  
I don't know if we will see each other again; I pray we do, but certain circumstances may not allow that. But, I urge you to stay with your father. He's all that you have left of family and, although he may be a Death Eater, that does not make him a bad man. Despite the mask that he wears, he cares about you deeply and doesn't want you to get hurt. I know he took you before the Dark Lord, but it was the only thing he could do to protect you. If the Dark Lord thought that your father was being unfaithful, you would be in grave danger, despite your extraordinary talents. Please trust him, for he is the last tie you have and the only person that you can hold onto. Please know that he will do anything to keep you safe. I trusted him and he kept me safe, even after the Death Eaters destroyed my home and murdered my parents. If not for him, I would have been killed. So please, trust him, Ari! If there is any way possible in heaven or hell, I will come back to you! I promise! Make the right choices, Ari, and don't become like me.  
  
I love you,  
  
Dominic  
  
The tears flowed down her cheeks as Sindaria set down the letter. Oh, Dominic . . . please, don't be dead. I can't bear to lose you too. I'm already lost so much. Sindaria pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head in her arms and legs, sobbing. 


	21. Epilogue

********* THIS IS THE END *****************  
  
**there is no more**  
  
*cliffhanger*  
  
This story is long and powerful, and I hope that you enjoyed it.  
  
It was a long haul, but this is the last . . . the epilogue . . . . .  
  
The Footsteps of my Father  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sindaria sat on the train, alone in one of the back compartments. Her face was void of emotion as she watched the scenery fly by. A solitary tear trickled down her face, a face that had been hardened with loss. The memories of the previous year flooded back, and her anguish surged forth with full force.  
  
First, her family; though not blood-related, they had taken care of her, her entire life. They had been ruthlessly murdered in front of her eyes, as she stood helplessly watching. Voldemort had killed them, just to prove a point. Then she had lost Gabriel and Sarah, the two people that took care of her after she had lost her family. Gabriel had been a spy among the Death Eaters, and both had been Aurors. Somehow Voldemort had found out about them, and that they had been helping Sindaria. She had been coming to see them when she had seen the Dark Mark floating above the estate. They had done nothing wrong; they had been murdered because they had helped her.  
  
And then, her two best friends had lost their families to Voldemort. If that wasn't horrible enough, Alex had been forced to a Death Eater meeting by his father and captured by Aurors. He was now sitting in Azkaban. An eleven-year old boy!  
  
Liriel had been killed at a recent Hogsmeade attack and Raven had been taken by the Death Eaters. Sindaria didn't know where she was or if she was even alive. And now, Dominic, her very best friend and the only person she had trusted any more, had disappeared, had been gone for over a month now, to who knows where, and she feared that she had lost him too. Everyone that had been close to her was gone. She was alone. Very alone. She may have had many friends, but she couldn't risk them getting killed too; she would not have more people die because of her. So she had backed away, drawing into herself and her dark dreams.  
  
The tears streamed freely now, flowing down her face. She had lost so much, as some families had that year. Voldemort was back; she had seen him with her own eyes, and the Ministry couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
Four families with the Dark Mark above their houses; all because of her. They had been close to her; therefore, they had been killed. It was her fault . . . Liriel had did because of her. Raven was gone because of her.  
  
She wiped away her tears, hardening her features. She had been innocent and naïve before the past summer, thinking everything was splendid. She was a witch and she would be going to Hogwarts. She had been so excited. When she had arrived at Hogwarts, she had even believed that she was safe and nothing bad would come to the school. She had found the two girls that were like sisters to her and they had formed The Three Musketeers, creating their own legend. Raven had been so happy, so full of life and now she was gone. Liriel . . . Liriel had always been there, always the logical mind . . . and she was dead.  
  
She laughed bitterly. How wrong she had been. She had learned it the hard way.  
  
Now, all she had left was her father, her real father. And he was a Death Eater. Isn't it ironic how fate goes? she thought. If there was one thing she had learned from her father since Christmas, it was not to trust anyone and to harden herself towards reality. Her father was a Death Eater and it was her duty to follow in his footsteps. However, she still hadn't decided whether or not she would. That time would come and she'd be ready. Sindaria Luthien Macnair would face her destiny head on and make the choice.  
  
~ fin ~ 


End file.
